


Tissue of Silver

by fangtasia, fearlessdiva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco detesta indossare le scarpe, Fanon!Draco, M/M, Ma ancora divertente, Più violenta di quanto l'autrice ricordasse, Probabile poltrona posseduta, fic davvero vecchissima, lettere, sospetto dub-con senza conseguenze, traduzione, veggente!Draco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 75,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una storia d’amore, con anche una poltrona posseduta, un pigiama di seta nera, un dramma giudiziario, alcune premonizioni di sventura, un tentativo di assassinio, lo yoga per Mangiamorte, l’assenzio, i piedi nudi e un lupo mannaro particolarmente ragionevole. Scritta tra il Calice di Fuoco e l’Ordine della Fenice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lettere fra Draco e Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tissue of silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892956) by [fearlessdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva). 



> **Titolo** : Tissue of Silver (Tessuto d’Argento)  
>  **Autrice** : fearlessdiva  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Maturo  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : La storia originale è presente nel [sito dell’autrice](http://www.silververse.net/hp/tissue.htm) oppure qui, sul suo account.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice sull’ultima pubblicazione (luglio 2013)** : Questa fanfiction è stata scritta tra il quarto e il quinto libro ed è obsoleta in maniera quasi esilarante. Sarebbe stata comunque una AU (ovviamente). Avevo in mente di postarla su AO3 fin dall’apertura del sito, ma alla fine riesco a farlo solo adesso. La storia ha rappresentato per me una sorta di sfida: volevo trovare una spiegazione ragionevole che giustificasse la trasformazione del Draco Canon in un Draco Fanon. Non so se ho raggiunto il mio scopo, ma nel provarci mi sono divertita. Ed è stato piacevole rileggerla, mentre postavo i capitoli, come se avessi incontrato una vecchia e cara amica che non vedevo da secoli. Amerò sempre la poltrona posseduta! Spero vi piaccia.

 

_As it_

_Were tissue of silver_

_I’ll wear, O fate, thy grey,_

_And go mistily radiant, clad_

_Like the moon._

Fate Defied _by Adelaide Crapsey_

_Come fosse_

_Tessuto d’argento_

_O fato, indosserò il tuo grigio,_

_E di luce soffusa lo rivestirò,_

_Come la luna._

Fato Sconfitto _di Adelaide Crapsey_

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 8 marzo 2000, ore 8:30_

 

Caro Sev,

la scorsa notte un sogno mi ha predetto che stamattina riceverò una visita di Harry Potter. Indosserà una camicia gialla assolutamente atroce e sarà non meno irritante dell’ultima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati. Immagino che inviargli un gufo per pregarlo di mettersi un capo decente sarebbe del tutto inutile. Sarò costretto a soffrire in silenzio e inforcare i miei occhiali da sole per evitare di rimanere abbagliato.

Verrà da me perché, evidentemente, il Ministero teme che vogliano uccidermi. Ti consento dunque di farmi la morale, riguardo la lunga lista di quelli che desiderano la mia morte. Hanno deciso di non seguire la solita procedura, mandando alla villa il loro Super Auror, il che mi induce a credere che probabilmente sanno qualcosa che invece io ignoro. Ancora. Se solo questi cazzo di sogni mi avessero fornito qualche informazione utile, ma finora si sono limitati a inviarmi la visione della nuova collezione femminile per l’autunno, e di Harry Potter con la sua disgustosa camicia gialla. È deliziosamente ironico che non si possa prevedere cosa prevedranno i sogni premonitori, non trovi? Vorrei averti ascoltato, mentre mi spiegavi come essere più paziente. Avverto fin qui l’eco delle tue risate, ma non ti porto rancore per questo, al contrario comprendo perfettamente che voi vecchi rimbambiti dobbiate divertirvi con il poco che vi resta.

Domani dovrò deporre di nuovo per cui, appena mi sarò liberato di Potter, mi toccherà trascorrere l’intero pomeriggio con gli avvocati dell’accusa che si occupano del caso. Non faranno che aprire e chiudere velocemente la pratica Bagman. Potrebbero spedirlo immediatamente ad Azkaban, risparmiandoci il disturbo, ma suppongo ci siano delle formalità da rispettare. Il peggio però arriverà lunedì, con Goyle. Continuo a ripetermi che, dopo essere sopravvissuto a tanto, una piccola cosa come determinare la condanna del mio ex migliore amico a un’esistenza senz’anima sia il minore dei fastidi. Eppure, stranamente, non riesco a sentirmi sollevato.

Forse stanotte sognerò qualcosa di utile, e Potter potrà trovarsi qualcun altro da proteggere. In entrambi i casi, ovviamente, tu sarai il primo a saperlo.

Nonostante le tue riserve in merito, non ho abbandonato l’idea di poter convertire con la Magia della Luce gli incantesimi oscuri che proteggono la villa. Silente riteneva che fosse possibile farlo senza alterarne l’efficacia, e i numerosi appunti che mi ha lasciato dovrebbero essermi d’aiuto. Ma sono incanti troppo antichi, complessi e connaturati alla casa, perché possa pensare di spezzarli da solo. Perciò, se volessi consigliarmi un esperto in Arti Oscure, te ne sarei davvero grato. Sono determinato a farlo, a qualunque costo, anche se mi rendo conto che sarebbe meglio procedere con accanto qualcuno che sa quello che fa. E se devo corromperti per un nome, allora lo farò. Dimmi cosa vuoi in cambio. Attendo la tua caustica replica.

Concludo con le risposte obbligatorie alle consuete seccanti domande: sì, sto mangiando abbastanza. Sì, sto dormendo abbastanza, per quel che posso. No, non sto bevendo troppo. Sì, ho terminato il capitolo quattordici di  _Pozioni e loro Antidoti_  di Carmichael ma no, non posso restituirtelo. Sto facendo progressi con l’Antidoto ai Veleni (Quasi) Universale e il libro mi serve per ricontrollare le dosi. Prometto di tenere chiuse tutte le porte, gli incantesimi di protezione attivati e di prendere ogni ragionevole precauzione, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera. Non preoccuparti per la mia incolumità, Sev. Sai quanto me che non servirà a nulla.

 

Draco Jacques

 

 

****

 

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 8 marzo 2000, ore 16:30_

 

Caro Moccioso Detestabile,

soffrire in silenzio non è nel tuo stile, come si evince dalla nostra voluminosa corrispondenza. E non è di te che mi preoccupo, ma di dover curare per l’ennesima volta le ferite che ti infliggerai a causa della tua testardaggine. Immagino che le mie ansie cesseranno solo alla morte di uno di noi e va da sé che preferirei procrastinare questa eventualità il più a lungo possibile.

Presumo che stamattina tu abbia incontrato Potter, come previsto, e spero che entrambi ne siate usciti indenni. È un insopportabile imbecille, ma in Difesa è realmente dotato. Tra voi due, mi auguro sia tu quello che riuscirà a mantenere la calma un po’ più a lungo. E poi, ho tollerato Potter per così tanti anni, che adesso è giusto che venga il tuo turno. Ma non sentirti in dovere di essere cortese con lui. Io non l’ho mai fatto.

Sugli incantesimi di protezione non posso che risponderti esattamente come avevi previsto: sei un dannato idiota! L’idea di spezzarli sostituendoli con la Magia della Luce è indubbiamente romantica, tuttavia le Arti Oscure sono insite nel cuore stesso della villa. A dispetto delle speranze di Silente, non vedo come tu possa rimuovere gli incantesimi senza far crollare ogni cosa. Ma ti do ragione su un punto: provarci da solo sarebbe un suicidio e ho scoperto a mie spese quanto tu possa essere ostinato quando ti metti in testa un obiettivo. Ti troverò quindi chi potrà darti una mano. In cambio voglio che tu mi prometta di prestargli  _ascolto_. Forse lui o lei riuscirà a dissuaderti dove io ho fallito, o ti impedirà perlomeno di saltare in aria con il resto della casa. Domani ti invierò qualche nome via gufo.

A proposito del farsi stupidamente del male da soli, dai tuoi sciocchi sogni premonitori deduco che tu abbia usato l’assenzio per provocarli. Prima questo, poi la tua fissazione per gli incantesimi di guardia e ti chiedi perché io sia preoccupato?! Assumere l’assenzio per stimolare i sogni e il mattino dopo eccedere con il whisky per dimenticarli non può che farti male, Draco. So che sei convinto di non dover vivere abbastanza a lungo da subirne le conseguenze, ma non puoi saperlo con certezza. Ne abbiamo già discusso un centinaio di volte e non ho intenzione di ripetermi. Chiaramente non badi a quelli che tengono a te, al di là dell’utilità che la tua vita e le tue profezie rivestono per il Ministero, e preferisci ignorare il fatto che, quando ti fai del male, ne fai anche a loro. Se t’importasse, ti prenderesti maggior cura di te stesso.

Ti rendi conto di essere insopportabile quanto Potter? Sei un piccolo stolto molesto, cocciuto, indisciplinato e incauto. D’ora in avanti mi toccherà avere a che fare sia con te che con lui, e ciò dimostra che forse in un’altra vita sono stato una specie di pazzo genocida. O più probabilmente un avvocato.

 

Severus


	2. Harry alla villa

 

 

 

Draco Malfoy aprì la porta d’ingresso prima che Harry avesse la possibilità di bussare, così dovette starsene impalato, con la mano sospesa a mezz’aria come un imbecille. Rivedeva Malfoy dopo un anno e mezzo e Draco appariva pallido e tirato, con profonde occhiaie violacee sotto gli stanchi occhi grigi, segno inequivocabile delle nottate trascorse sveglio a tormentarsi. Non indossava le scarpe, particolare che, nonostante l’aspetto ordinato della sua veste da giorno nera, lo faceva sembrare stranamente scarmigliato.

«Malfoy, hai un aspetto di merda» fu la prima cosa che Harry disse.

«E la tua è la camicia più brutta che abbia mai visto. Accomodati e prendi un po’ di caffè, Potter.»

Harry sbirciò la camicia che portava sotto la veste da Auror con aria perplessa – la commessa del negozio gli aveva assicurato che il giallo era il colore dell’anno –, ma Malfoy non si trattenne a elargire i suoi preziosi consigli di alta moda e dovette seguirlo all’interno della villa, domandandosi se quel loro colloquio sarebbe andato male come temeva.

Lo aveva incontrato per l’ultima volta sei mesi dopo la battaglia finale, quando entrambi si stavano ancora riprendendo dalle ferite e dai lutti causati dalla guerra. Si erano incrociati in un corridoio al Ministero, e Harry aveva colto l’occasione per dirgli che sperava di poterlo rivedere alla cerimonia per l’assegnazione delle medaglie dell’Ordine di Merlino, che si sarebbe svolta di lì a qualche settimana. Malfoy aveva sogghignato, replicando quanto considerasse inappropriato accettare una medaglia per aver ucciso i propri genitori, poi se ne era andato con fare irritato. Harry non era ancora sicuro di aver compreso da cosa esattamente si fosse sentito insultato, e le sue parole di quel giorno gli erano tornate alla mente, nel momento in cui aveva deciso di accettare quel nuovo incarico. Era cosciente che sarebbe stata una sfida, ma aveva ripetuto a se stesso quanto in fondo amasse mettersi alla prova. E non c’entrava che gli altri Auror non volessero avere niente a che spartire con Malfoy e che Arthur Weasley lo avesse supplicato di intervenire. Harry era un vero professionista, tutto qui, e per lui nessun problema era insormontabile e nessuna mansione troppo modesta. Avrebbe sistemato la questione, proprio come aveva sempre fatto. Ma quando quella mattina si era svegliato, era stato colto da un vago timore alla prospettiva di recarsi a Villa Malfoy e trovarsi di fronte il suo proprietario.

Harry si guardò attorno, osservando l’ingresso della villa e si sorprese di tanta bellezza. L’atrio arioso e pieno di luce aveva un alto soffitto affrescato con nuvole e motivi in stile rococò. Era stato al maniero solo una volta, in passato, e lo aveva trovato un luogo cupo e opprimente. Anche se forse i ricordi che ne conservava erano stati alterati dai colori delle maledizioni che avevano sferzato l’aria durante la battaglia finale per sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro. «È sempre stata così, o hai cambiato qualcosa?» chiese.

Malfoy si voltò, arcuando perfettamente un sopracciglio. «Ho ridecorato, ma la struttura della villa è rimasta praticamente inalterata. Non è più tetra come la ricordavi, eh?»

«Sì, c’è un sacco di luce.»

Draco rivolse a Harry un sorriso ironico, ma il suo sguardo rimase freddo e scostante. «Non sarebbe scorretto affermare che ho un rapporto di amore e odio con queste vecchie mura» gli disse, mentre lo conduceva nel salotto al primo piano.

Sul tavolino, posizionato di fronte alla grande vetrata che dava in giardino, era stata allestita una ricca colazione con tè, caffè, un cestino con diverse varietà di pane, formaggio, frutta di ogni tipo, confetture e un vassoio di pancetta. Nel mezzo troneggiava un centrotavola di rose. Tutto urlava ‘eleganza’ a gran voce. All’improvviso, Harry desiderò di avere scelto una camicia meno chiassosa quella mattina. «Aspetti qualcuno?» chiese educatamente.

«Ci sei tu, o sbaglio? Gli elfi domestici poi sono convinti che non mangi abbastanza e preparano un quantitativo di cibo sufficiente a sfamare un esercito. Non fare complimenti.»

“Be’, non è poi tanto male” pensò Harry. “Ci siamo insultati soltanto una volta e Malfoy è addirittura gentile. E c’è tutta questa roba da mangiare!” Sospirò allegro e iniziò a riempirsi il piatto, mentre Malfoy versava il tè per sé e il caffè per lui. Gli bastò un sorso della bevanda per realizzare che Draco aveva aggiunto la dose esatta di zucchero e panna. Lo guardò sorpreso. «Come facevi a… Hai avuto una visione anche su questo?»

«Dunque il professor Piton te ne ha parlato. Dei sogni intendo.» Malfoy si allungò distrattamente sulla sedia e sorseggiò il suo tè. La veste nera gli incorniciava il corpo, quasi fosse stata drappeggiata di proposito.

«Non pensavo fossero così precise. Così dettagliate.»

Malfoy rise. «Nel sogno il caffè non c’era, visto che normalmente non lo bevo, e noi due iniziavamo a litigare dieci minuti dopo il tuo arrivo.»

«Quindi non sempre i sogni sono corretti?»

«Mi indicano una direzione. Se il sogno non mi avesse avvisato della tua visita, probabilmente quello che ho visto sarebbe accaduto. Ecco perché ho fatto preparare il caffè. Ma non so fino a quando riusciremo a evitare di litigare. I nostri trascorsi non sono particolarmente rassicuranti, no?»

Harry sorrise e bevve un altro sorso di caffè. «No, direi di no. Il caffè è ottimo, però. Grazie.»

L’espressione di Malfoy si addolcì appena e Harry fu colpito da quanto sembrasse giovane in quell’istante. «Di nulla.»

«Ritengo tu sappia perché sono qui» proseguì Harry.

«Ho supposto che il Ministero volesse opprimere la villa con alcune misure di sicurezza aggiuntive.» Il tono di voce tradiva inequivocabilmente la sua contrarietà.

«Vogliono ucciderti, Malfoy, e il Ministero è giustamente in allarme.»

«Il Ministero sarebbe felice se mi Spaccassi durante una Smaterializzazione, ma non prima di aver terminato con le mie deposizioni. Mi stanno solo usando e di me se ne fregano.»

«Magari a loro non importa, ma tu dovresti preoccuparti.»

Malfoy scoppiò in una risata amara. «Forse non ti hanno informato della mia recente conversione alle gioie del martirio. Se tutto si fosse svolto come avevo pianificato, a quest’ora sarei morto e sepolto e di alcuna utilità per nessuno.»

«Perciò te ne starai a guardare, mentre tenteranno di portare a termine il lavoro iniziato da tuo padre?»

Silenzio. La tazza di Malfoy venne poggiata sul piattino con non troppa delicatezza e tintinnò rumorosamente. «Mio padre non è argomento di discussione.» L’aperta minaccia sul suo volto non lasciava spazio al compromesso, e Harry vide profilarsi all’orizzonte una delle loro famose litigate. Decise di cambiare tattica.

«Scusa. Intendevo che ti ho sempre visto come un sopravvissuto, uno che non si arrende tanto facilmente. Adesso invece sembri completamente rassegnato.»

«Non pensavo che in Accademia vi insegnassero anche a fare gli Psicomaghi, tra una tecnica di combattimento e l’altra.»

Harry si passò una mano tra i folti capelli neri. Sapeva che Malfoy aveva condotto un’esistenza appartata dopo la fine della guerra e che difficilmente avrebbe accettato l’idea di ritrovarsi la casa piena di Auror, ma sapeva anche di essere all’altezza del compito che gli era stato assegnato. In realtà, aveva persino scommesso venticinque galeoni con Seamus Finnigan che sarebbe riuscito a convincere Malfoy. Ma Draco si stava rivelando più caparbio di quanto ricordasse, e molto meno interessato alla sua vita di quanto avesse previsto. Avvertì l’irritazione montare. «Stai complicando le cose, Malfoy.»

«Ti porgo le mie scuse» strascicò Draco, prendendo di nuovo in mano la tazza di tè. «Qualcuno avrà dimenticato di avvisarmi che il mio unico scopo nella vita è compiacere il Ministero.»

«Io non sono quel cazzo di Ministero!» esclamò Harry, a voce più alta di quanto avesse voluto. Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio e lui si sentì immediatamente in imbarazzo. Prese un respiro profondo e continuò: «Senti, so che a scuola non siamo mai stati amici, ma sono già morte fin troppe persone. Lascia che ti aiuti».

Malfoy portò distrattamente la tazza alle labbra, ma nei suoi occhi passò un’ombra che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Harry, come se gli avessero rovesciato addosso il peso di quello che Draco aveva dovuto sopportare negli ultimi anni della sua vita. «Non puoi salvare sempre tutti, Potter» disse con leggerezza. «Ci sono cose che non sei in grado di controllare.»

«Fammici provare.»

Malfoy sospirò e posò di nuovo la tazza, stavolta senza produrre alcun suono. «Qual è la proposta del Ministero?»

«Una squadra di Auror scelti sorveglierà costantemente la villa, finché la situazione non verrà risolta.»

«Ho una lunga lista di nemici, Potter. Potrebbero esserci più  _situazioni_  da risolvere.»

«Hai avuto… Cioè è solo una tua supposizione o…?»

«‘Visione’ non è una parolaccia, sai? È solo un’ipotesi plausibile. O meglio una possibilità.»

«Capisco.»

«Be’, io no. Di norma i Veggenti non vedono nulla che riguardi la loro vita. Evidentemente io sono l’eccezione che conferma la regola, ma ciò che vedo è spesso irrilevante. Se dovessi sognare qualcosa di utile te lo farò sapere, ma è molto più probabile che tu debba arrangiarti senza alcun aiuto extrasensoriale da parte mia.»

Harry annuì. Era abituato a fare affidamento solo su se stesso e continuava a trovare tutta la storia delle visioni un po’ inquietante. «Okay, d’accordo. Che altro puoi dirmi a proposito della lista dei sospetti?»

«Che altro puoi  _dirmi_  a proposito del numero di Auror che sorveglieranno casa mia?» ribatté Malfoy.

Harry non si era certo illuso che Malfoy potesse gradire la risposta a quella domanda, e per un attimo pensò di ignorarlo, ma dubitava di potersela cavare così a buon mercato. E comunque prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlargliene. «Sei Auror in servizio permanente. E io.»

«Merlino! Perché non anche tutta la squadra dei Cannoni di Chudley? Sei persone!»

«Non è che ti manchi lo spazio. E le persone sarebbero sette.»

«Il problema non è lo spazio. E che significa sette?»

«Io più altri sei Auror fa sette in tutto. È una banale somma aritmetica, Malfoy.»

«Anche tu vivrai qui? Pensavo ti saresti limitato a dare fastidio in giro, supervisionando i tuoi uomini durante il giorno.»

«No, per questo caso dovrò darti fastidio giorno e notte. Se potessi trovarmi una stanza libera vicino alla tua sarebbe meraviglioso.»

Un lento sorriso insolente fece capolino sul viso di Malfoy, mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia. «Harry, se quello che volevi era un appuntamento avresti potuto semplicemente chiederlo.»

Harry avvertì le guance avvampare. «È per far fronte a ogni eventualità, idiota. Non sono, ehm, lo sai. Non sono…»

«Se avessi un galeone per tutti gli uomini con cui sono stato, e che spergiuravano di non esserlo, sarei due volte più ricco di quanto non sia già.»

Col viso in fiamme, Harry provò a cambiare argomento. «Malfoy, è una cosa seria. Secondo un informatore del Ministero c’è una spia nella tua famiglia. Potrebbe aggredirti durante la notte e, in quanto capo della squadra, la mia presenza è indispensabile.»

«Una spia nella mia famiglia? Potrà esserti sfuggito, ma io non ho più una famiglia. Ho licenziato la servitù quando ho ereditato la casa, proprio perché non potevo essere sicuro della loro lealtà. Ho licenziato anche le guardie e assunto otto nuove persone a Londra. Sono stati tutti controllati accuratamente e non superano mai i cancelli per avvicinarsi alla villa. Gli elfi domestici sono gli unici rimasti qui dentro e si ammazzerebbero prima di tradire il loro padrone. Questo è quanto. Di certo non quella che potremmo chiamare ‘una famiglia’, Potter. A malapena lo si potrebbe definire ‘personale di servizio ridotto all’osso’. L’informatore del Ministero è un povero pazzo.»

«Meglio essere prudenti.»

Malfoy scosse tristemente la testa. «E pensare che sei il vanto delle migliori scuole del Mondo Magico.»

Era l’ennesima battutaccia, e Harry perse definitivamente la calma. «Ascoltami bene, razza di stupido arrogante: voglio che tu prenda la situazione sul serio e che ne esca vivo. Ho perso i miei genitori e i miei amici, e qualcuno che per me era come un fratello, e non lascerò che uno stronzo qualsiasi uccida anche te senza intervenire. Se collabori, io e la mia squadra staremo fuori dai piedi, per quanto possibile. Altrimenti, troverò un modo per infastidirti ogni giorno della settimana, con una doppia razione la domenica. Sta a te scegliere».

Malfoy lo guardò pensieroso, come se Harry avesse appena esposto uno studio sulle nuove forme di utilizzo dell’Algabranchia, invece che fargli una sfuriata. «Per te è importante, ho ragione?»

Harry non ci aveva mai davvero riflettuto, ma si stupì di quanto l’osservazione di Malfoy avesse colto nel segno. Ed era importante non solo perché faceva parte del suo lavoro, ma perché un mondo senza l’esasperante, enigmatico e altezzoso Draco Malfoy gli sarebbe stato insopportabilmente stretto. «Sì, lo è.»

Malfoy annuì. «D’accordo. Dirò agli elfi domestici di preparare l’ala nord per la tua squadra quando mi fornirai i loro nomi. Sono liberi di usare la piscina, ma non prima delle otto. Non voglio che interferiscano con la mia nuotata mattutina. Tu potrai alloggiare nella stanza degli ospiti, di fronte alla mia camera da letto. Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno e vedrò di fartelo avere.»

«Grazie.»

«Bene. A questo punto, immagino tu sia in attesa della lista dei sospetti.» Malfoy si sedette a un piccolo scrittoio, recuperò un rotolo di pergamena da un cassetto, afferrò una piuma e iniziò a scrivere. E a scrivere. E a scrivere. E a scrivere, mentre la pergamena si srotolava sul suo grembo. Terminata la prima facciata, la rigirò, proseguendo sulla successiva. Alla fine si fermò e soffiò sull’inchiostro fresco. «Temo di averla imbrattata» disse.

«Alcuni nomi sono prioritari o dovremo cominciare dall’inizio?» domandò Harry.

Malfoy rivoltò la pergamena e prese a scorrerla verso il basso, sottolineando qualche nome di tanto in tanto. Quando ebbe terminato la porse a Harry. «Quelli segnati sono i primi venti da cui partire. Mortimer Higgs ha sia il denaro che i contatti giusti per poter assoldare qualcuno che faccia il lavoro sporco per lui, e un ottimo movente. Possiamo considerarlo il primo della lista.»

Harry fece una smorfia. «Beccarlo sarà un problema. Gli diamo la caccia da anni, da prima della guerra e di tutta la faccenda dei Mangiamorte, ma non l’abbiamo mai preso. È una sorta di Don Corleone del Mondo Magico.»

Malfoy lo guardò interrogativo. «Una sorta di chi?»

«Lascia perdere. Le sue motivazioni vanno al di là della solita vendetta dei Mangiamorte?»

«Lui e Riddle avevano elaborato un metodo per produrre droghe da smerciare sul mercato nero Babbano. I Mangiamorte si occupavano della produzione e Higgs gestiva la distribuzione. A Riddle serviva denaro per finanziare la guerra e Higgs voleva solo riempirsi generosamente le tasche. Ma ho fatto saltare i laboratori prima che potessero iniziare a guadagnare. Due volte. All’epoca non sapevano che fossi stato io, ma poi l’avranno capito».

«Ah. E chi altri?»

«Tutti quelli imparentati con Mulciber, Goyle, Tiger e Macnair. Ho preso parte all’esecuzione di entrambi i figli di Mulciber per mano dei Mangiamorte e la cosa è venuta fuori durante i processi. Ero il testimone chiave nel procedimento contro Tiger e suo padre, e anche nelle tre udienze contro Macnair. Lunedì dovrò testimoniare contro Goyle. Per farla breve, hanno tutti un valido motivo per volermi morto.»

«Okay, è un buon punto di partenza, va’ avanti.»

«Diciamo che chiunque sia collegato al centinaio di Mangiamorte contro cui ho testimoniato potrebbe essere coinvolto. Per non parlare di quelli schierati dalla  _nostra_ parte» e fu chiaro quanto poco fosse certo di poterla realmente considerare come la ‘sua’ parte. «I Mangiamorte potrebbero aver ucciso un loro familiare e magari adesso vogliono rivalersi su di me. Oppure potrei essere stato io, ad aver ammazzato qualcuno che amavano durante i miei giorni da Mangiamorte. Ti ho scritto tutti i nomi che sono riuscito a ricordare, ma più tardi posso fartene avere degli altri, se vuoi.»

Harry scorse l’elenco. «Ehi, ma c’è anche il mio nome!»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Non si può mai sapere.»

Harry lo guardò torvo e gli prese la piuma di mano. «In qualità di responsabile dell’indagine, posso affermare di essere innocente» e cancellò il suo nome. «Dirò alla mia squadra di seguire queste piste. Se nel frattempo dovesse venirti in mente qualcun altro – specialmente con un ottimo movente – mandami un gufo.»

Malfoy sospirò e tornò al tavolo della colazione per terminare il suo tè. «Va bene. Scommetto che tu e la tua squadra farete un eccellente lavoro, Potter. Solo non prendertela troppo se alla fine non farà alcuna differenza.»


	3. Ancora lettere e il rapporto su C. Tayce

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 10 marzo 2000, ore 8:15_

 

Caro Sev,

sono sicuro che ti divertirà da morire sapere che i sei Auror della squadra di Potter si sono moltiplicati come le teste di un’Idra, diventando quasi trenta. Pare che gli Auror facciano turni da otto ore, e averne sei in servizio permanente richiede un piccolo esercito. Potter mi ha però garantito che gli uomini di supporto svolgeranno alla villa solo una parte del turno, per cui non sarà necessario alloggiarli. Puoi immaginare quanto mi sia sentito sollevato. La villa verrà invasa. Ancora. Ed è un bene che abbia spedito i ritratti dei miei antenati al Museo dei Ritratti Magici o non avrei retto alle loro proteste.

Non ho niente di interessante da raccontarti sulla scorsa notte. Ho sognato l’ennesima, noiosa versione della mia morte prematura. Non una delle mie preferite aggiungerei… il veleno può causare una fine davvero sgradevole. Tuttavia, mai paragonabile a una serie di Cruciatus ben assestate… Ogni cosa ha il suo lato positivo.

I sogni sembrano talmente reali. Mi sveglio puntualmente con la certezza assoluta di avere appena assistito allo svolgersi del mio futuro. Succede tutte le volte. Il modo in cui le innumerevoli versioni della mia fine si contraddicono a vicenda è esasperante. Ed è altrettanto frustrante che non vi sia alcun precedente storico che possa aiutarmi a capire. Sono unico, proprio come recita il motto della famiglia Malfoy, e mi irrita, esattamente come tutto ciò che mi lega al mio nome. Be’, d’ora in poi, ‘Ignora quello che non puoi cambiare’ sarà il mio nuovo motto. Eleverò a vette mai raggiunte prima l’arte della negazione.

Una delle cose che amo maggiormente negare a me stesso in questo momento è che lunedì sarò costretto a deporre contro Greg. Gli avvocati della difesa mi danno addosso di continuo e ho smesso da tempo di farmi intimorire da loro, ma dover guardare Greg negli occhi, firmando la sua condanna… È veramente dura, Sev. Scommetto che i sogni mi puniscono per questo, e ovviamente per i miei crimini precedenti. A ben vedere, forse non dovrei lamentarmene, quanto sopportarli virilmente in stoico silenzio.

L’unica cosa che riesce a distrarmi è lo studio per conseguire finalmente i M.A.G.O. Avverto un piccolo, subdolo piacere all’idea che ne prenderò sette, a dispetto dei sei della Granger. Sto studiando soprattutto Aritmanzia, Babbanologia e Storia della Magia, che avevo trascurato dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts. Non credo avrò problemi in Pozioni, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure o Divinazione. Trasfigurazione, invece, sarà la materia con l’esito più incerto. Se mi chiederanno di Trasfigurare qualcosa di buono in qualcosa di cattivo, potrei riuscire a cavarmela, ma i miei tentativi di ottenere il tenero coniglietto bianco della McGrannit hanno sempre avuto un risultato pessimo. Suppongo vada contro le mie naturali inclinazioni.

Mi piace pensare che Silente sarebbe stato felice di vedermi superare i M.A.G.O. Ha provato così a lungo a convincermi che avrei avuto un futuro dopo la guerra. Anche se, forse, non ci credeva sul serio, e in fondo non ci ho mai creduto nemmeno io.

Ti prego di scusare il mio umore fin troppo sentimentale di questa mattina, Sev. Il baccano provocato dagli stivali degli Auror, che fanno su e giù per le scale della villa, mi ha fatto venire un gran mal di testa. Spero tu stia avendo una giornata più piacevole della mia.

 

Tuo Draco Jacques

 

P.S. Su tuo suggerimento, ho chiesto alla squadra di Potter di indagare sull’esperta in incantesimi di guardia che mi hai indicato, ed è al di sopra di ogni sospetto. La incontrerò domani per un consulto preliminare. Grazie per avermi aiutato, nonostante la questione ti preoccupi. Ti terrò aggiornato.

P.P.S. Credo di aver fatto un passo avanti con l’A.V.(Q.)U., ma non voglio rivelarti nulla, almeno non subito. Sentiti pure libero di supplicarmi perché ti illumini, o Sommo Pozionista. Se invece sceglierai di tenerti stretta la tua dignità, avrai un resoconto completo solo quando gli esperimenti confermeranno la mia teoria.

P.P.P.S. Potter si tiene in esercizio? Riempie piuttosto bene i capi del suo disgustoso guardaroba. Se non fosse per il brutto carattere e l’assurda fissazione a voler rimanere etero a ogni costo… Ma, come Pansy soleva ripetere spesso, che faccia un po’ come gli pare.

 

 

****

 

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 10 marzo 2000, mezzanotte_

 

Caro Rompiscatole Raccapricciante,

sono certo che sia davvero penoso avere la casa invasa dagli Auror, ma consolati pensando a quanto Lucius avrebbe detestato vederli strisciare per la villa come un branco di formiche. Considerata la tua avventatezza e l’elevato numero dei tuoi nemici, una trentina di Auror mi sembrano un’ottima idea.

Riguardo Potter, se deciderai di provarci con lui, ti prego di avvisarmi con largo anticipo, così potrò Materializzarmi alla villa e ammirare di persona la sua espressione sconvolta. Presumo che anche il tuo famigerato fascino serva a ben poco con un simile individuo. Però, date le circostanze, capisco che tu debba tentare di divertirti con quello che hai a disposizione.

Il destino ti ha giocato un brutto tiro non permettendo ai sogni premonitori di cessare, quando sei quasi morto alla fine della guerra. Ma, d’altronde, tutti noi non siamo altro che pedine in mano al fato; è questa la lezione che ho imparato dalla vita. Il che mi spinge a parlare della tua deposizione. Testimoniare durante la prima fase dei processi è stata una delle cose più strazianti che abbia mai fatto. Molto più difficile che puntare una bacchetta contro un innocente per dargli una morte rapida. Greg era tuo amico e si fidava di te, per quanto un Mangiamorte possa fidarsi di un altro Mangiamorte, ma ha scelto la fazione sbagliata, e il perché lo abbia fatto non ha più nessuna importanza. In realtà, forse sono io l’unico da biasimare, per non avergli saputo indicare la via migliore da seguire, e solo Merlino sa quanto ci abbia provato.

In tutta onestà, ti sei comportato come era giusto fare, Draco. Non dubitarne mai. Non avresti potuto aiutare Greg senza mettere a repentaglio l’intera operazione. La vita di Gregory Goyle è il prezzo da pagare per aver salvato quella di milioni di persone, restituendo loro la libertà. Che poi l’onere di questa transazione sia ricaduto su di te è un’altra delle tante crudeltà del destino. È vero, lunedì sarà dura, ma il processo finirà presto e ti libererai di quei compiti gravosi che sono stati imposti sulle tue giovani spalle. Anche se non te l’ho mai detto apertamente, sappi che sono orgoglioso di te. Hai fatto molto più di quanto avessimo il diritto di pretendere.

Ecco, hai finito per rendere sentimentale anche me. Mi rimangio le cose gentili che ho appena scritto sul tuo conto.

È positivo che tu ti stia impegnando negli studi. In Pozioni non dovresti effettivamente avere nessuna difficoltà. Durante l’ultimo anno ti ho condotto a un livello avanzato e se non dovessi passare un ridicolo M.A.G.O. mi sentirò in imbarazzo per entrambi. È un vero peccato che l’esame verta su  _Difesa_  Contro le Arti Oscure, piuttosto che sulla conoscenza delle Arti Oscure. Ma so che supererai comunque la prova brillantemente. Ho riso come un matto quando ho letto che avevi aggiunto Divinazione alle materie d’esame. Presta attenzione a non menzionare le tue visioni o verrai bocciato. Anzi, ripensandoci, racconta alla Cooman uno di quei dannati sogni premonitori sulla tua morte… scommetto che le piacerà da impazzire.

Adesso devo proprio smettere di scrivere e andare a letto. Domani mi aspettano miglia di pergamena da correggere.

Per l’amor di Merlino, so che sei sotto pressione, ma cerca di non iniziare una campagna di conquiste sessuali ai danni degli Auror che soggiornano alla villa. Non vanno distratti e tu potrai sempre sollazzarti altrove.

 

Severus

 

P.S. Prego, marmocchio.

P.P.S. Continuerò a tenermi stretta la mia dignità e aspetterò che sia tu a farmi un resoconto completo, quando gli esperimenti dimostreranno che non hai messo a punto solo un patetico tentativo per mostrarti all’altezza del tuo vecchio professore.

P.P.P.S. Non so cosa faccia Potter per mantenersi in forma e mi auguro di non doverlo mai sapere.

 

 

****

 

 

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, Settore Investigativo_

_Data del rapporto: 11 marzo 2000_

_Agente: David H. Malloy_

**Informazioni sul passato della dottoressa Catherine Tayce**

**Data di nascita**

11 agosto 1973

**Luogo di nascita**

Hartford, Connecticut, Stati Uniti d’America

**Madre**

Susanna Tayce, nata Gordon. Pozionista. Nata nel 1946, morta nel 1973, a causa di complicazioni sopraggiunte durante il parto. Figlia unica.

**Padre**

Charles Linford Tayce. Professore di Linguaggi non Umani all’Università dell’Occulto di New York. Nato nel 1940. Figlio unico.

**Nonni materni**

Informazioni non pervenute. Non è stato possibile risalire al passato di Susanna Tayce. Sembra che il suo cognome da nubile fosse Gordon e che fosse inglese, ma il suo certificato di nascita è andato distrutto durante il Grande Incendio al Ministero nel 1980. Chi è stato consultato in merito sostiene che il signore e la signora Tayce si fossero conosciuti durante gli studi alla Scuola di Magia Princeton e che lei abbia vissuto negli Stati Uniti a partire dal 1962. Non esiste alcun documento Babbano che ne attesti lo spostamento in America, cosa peraltro non infrequente, quando si tratta di maghi o streghe. 

**Nonni paterni**

Aida Jameson Tayce, nata Linford. Moglie, madre e filantropa. Presidente del Consiglio di Amministrazione dell’Ente Benefico Linford, che promuove gli studi contro le Arti Oscure. Nata nel 1899, ha una sorella, Carmen Jameson Linford.

Charles Rainier Tayce. Presidente delle Industrie Jameson, in pensione. Le Industrie Jameson sono note per la produzione di manufatti che permettono la conversione e il funzionamento con la magia dei dispositivi elettrici Babbani. Nato nel 1883. Ha tre sorelle, Anne Tayce-Bishop, Eva Tayce e Helena Randal, nata Tayce, e due fratelli, Geoffrey e James.

**Fratelli e sorelle**

Nessuno.

**Relazioni sentimentali**

La dottoressa Tayce ha una relazione con il dottor Jerome Stanley Howard dal 1996, ma definisce il loro rapporto ‘un continuo tira e molla’. Il dottor Howard lavora come ricercatore presso l’Istituto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ed è specializzato in incantesimi personali di combattimento. La dottoressa Tayce lo frequenta saltuariamente e, in generale, appare dedita soprattutto agli studi e alla carriera, più che alla sua vita personale.

**Amicizie**

La dottoressa Tayce è intima amica di Leola Barkham, professoressa di Trasfigurazione presso l’Università dell’Occulto di Redlands, in California. Si sono conosciute durante gli studi all’Università di Salem, e negli anni hanno continuato a mantenersi in contatto. La dottoressa Tayce riferisce di avere anche un’altra cara amica, e cioè la collega Jayne Whittier, direttrice del Dipartimento di Pozioni presso l’Istituto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. La dottoressa Whittier ha quindici anni in più della dottoressa Tayce, ma pranzano insieme molto spesso.

**Studi**

Diploma all’Istituto per Streghe di Salem nel 1988. Laurea all’Università dell’Occulto di New York nel 1991. Master all’Università delle Arti Magiche di Southern in California nel 1993 (specializzazione: barriere magiche). Dottorato all’Università di Salem nel 1996 (specializzazione: barriere magiche e Arti Oscure). 

**Esperienze lavorative**

Subito dopo aver conseguito il dottorato, la dottoressa Tayce ha accettato di lavorare presso l’Istituto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, una prestigiosa istituzione con sede a New York, dove è tuttora impiegata. Insegna solo per brevi periodi, dedicandosi prevalentemente alla ricerca. Nel 1997 ha aperto un’agenzia di consulenza privata. La sua ultima dichiarazione dei redditi si aggira intorno ai 450.000 dollari all’anno (circa 33.000 galeoni), guadagni derivati principalmente dal lavoro di consulente privata.

**Riconoscimenti**

Diplomata a 16 anni, ha conseguito il dottorato a soli 23 anni. Premiata con una medaglia di Terza Classe dell’Ordine di Merlino per il suo aiuto all’Ordine della Fenice durante la Seconda Guerra Magica contro Voldemort. Nominata per il Premio Tesla nel 1999, in virtù del suo operato per la Fondazione sulle Barriere Magiche Oscure. Fin dalla sua nomina nel 1996, ha contribuito al bilancio dell’Istituto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure con oltre 20 milioni di dollari, tra contratti di lavoro e borse di studio.

**Precedenti penali**

Nessuno.

**Orientamento politico**

La dottoressa Tayce è favorevole a una lenta e controllata integrazione dei Babbani nel Mondo Magico. Approva la giustizia sociale e ritiene che il governo del Mondo Magico debba predisporre delle norme a tutela dei maghi più indigenti. È iscritta alla Società per i Diritti Civili dei Maghi ed è una delle principali donatrici dell’Ente Benefico Linford (presieduto da sua nonna) e della Fondazione per la Giustizia, un’organizzazione volta a garantire maggiore equità nel Diritto Magico Statunitense.

**Interessi**

La dottoressa Tayce non ha tempo da riservare ai suoi interessi e le persone interrogate affermano che lavori ‘di continuo’. Gioca a squash due mattine a settimana in una palestra di New York. Sostiene di amare la lettura, quando riesce a trovare il tempo da dedicare a un romanzo.

**Conclusioni**

Sebbene non sia stato possibile reperire informazioni sulla madre della dottoressa Tayce, è arduo immaginare che potesse avere dei legami di natura illegale. Considerata la posizione di primo piano occupata dai Linford e dai Tayce nella lotta contro le Arti Oscure, difficilmente avrebbero accolto tra loro qualcuno con un passato poco trasparente. Gli interpellati hanno raccontato quanto Susanna Tayce fosse amata e come la sua scomparsa prematura sia stata una vera tragedia per le famiglie Linford e Jameson. Se Susanna Tayce avesse avuto una qualche connessione con le Arti Oscure, i familiari di suo marito avrebbero certamente disapprovato il legame.

Le notizie disponibili suggeriscono che Susanna Tayce si fosse trasferita negli Stati Uniti all’inizio degli anni Sessanta, dunque molto prima della Seconda Guerra Magica e della nascita dei Mangiamorte. Non c’è niente che contrasti la comune opinione, che la descrive come una giovane donna intelligente, rispettata e, purtroppo, particolarmente sfortunata.

La famiglia paterna della dottoressa Tayce ha un’ottima reputazione all’interno della Comunità Magica Americana, dovuta principalmente alla sua lotta contro le Arti Oscure e alla generosità dimostrata verso i più bisognosi. La dottoressa Tayce è stata ammessa nell’Ordine della Fenice con il benestare della stessa Fanny e il suo stato di servizio durante la Seconda Guerra Magica è considerato esemplare.

Non esistono prove che accusino la dottoressa Tayce di nutrire un rancore personale nei confronti di Draco Malfoy. Pertanto, alla luce dei dati raccolti, credo possa svolgere al meglio il suo lavoro senza costituire una minaccia per la sicurezza del signor Malfoy.


	4. Il processo contro Goyle si rivela peggiore di quanto Draco si aspettasse

 

 

 

La mattina del processo contro Gregory Goyle, Harry si sedette accanto a Malfoy sulla panca di legno all’esterno dell’aula di tribunale. Draco scrutava immobile la parete davanti a sé da almeno mezz’ora. Si muoveva solo di tanto in tanto per portare alle labbra un bicchiere di plastica colmo di tè evocato e sbuffare infastidito per il cattivo sapore della bevanda. Harry si chiese a cosa stesse pensando. Si torturava, perso nei ricordi della sua amicizia di infanzia? Rifletteva sui crimini orribili commessi dal Mangiamorte Goyle? Immaginava se stesso su un’isola piena di sole, lontano dai processi, dalle minacce di morte e da quel pessimo tè? Forse si domandava semplicemente se quella mattina gli elfi domestici si fossero ricordati di rifargli il letto con la sua parure di lenzuola preferita. Harry era certo che le lenzuola di Malfoy avessero un qualcosa di decadente e fossero solo di raso o seta. Nere o rosse, oppure del verde tipico della sua ex Casa. Con ogni probabilità, la sua camera era arredata nei colori verde e argento, con serpenti incisi sulle colonne del letto che sibilavano a quattro voci la canzone dei Serpeverde.

Malfoy si voltò verso di lui e Harry si rese conto con crescente imbarazzo di averlo fissato per tutto il tempo.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Draco.

«Nulla» rispose Harry, scrollando le spalle.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a esaminare le pareti del corridoio. Harry sospirò. Ecco in cosa consisteva il suo lavoro da Auror: un’altalena impazzita che oscillava tra momenti di noia mortale e attimi di puro terrore. Erano passati appena due giorni ma già desiderava che accadesse qualcosa, pur di tenersi occupato.

«Signor Potter.» La voce dell’Auror di guardia sulle scale fece balzare Harry in piedi con la bacchetta in pugno. «C’è una certa Catherine Tayce che dice di avere un appuntamento con il signor Malfoy.»

Harry si rilassò, ma rimase in piedi. «Grazie, Janice, la stavamo aspettando. Mandala su. E per favore chiamami solo Potter, oppure Harry.»

«Sì, signor Potter. La signora Tayce…, mi scusi, intendevo la dottoressa Tayce, sta salendo, signore.»

Harry sospirò di nuovo. Avrebbe preferito che fra gli Auror della sua squadra – persone che tutti i giorni affidavano la propria vita agli altri colleghi – non esistessero simili formalità né inutili appellativi, invece c’era sempre qualcuno che continuava a sentirsi in soggezione di fronte alla sciocchezza del Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto. Più di qualcuno, se doveva essere onesto con se stesso. Ma non si sarebbe arreso con Janice e magari, prima o poi, l’avrebbe addirittura spuntata. Ogni tanto ci riusciva.

«L’esperta in incantesimi di protezione è arrivata» disse a Malfoy.

Malfoy raddrizzò la schiena. «Grazie agli dèi. Peggio che stare qui seduto da solo in attesa che mi chiamino, c’è solo stare qui seduto con te che continui a fissarmi.»

Harry aprì la bocca intenzionato a smentire, anche se non sapeva esattamente come, quando la dottoressa Tayce fece la sua comparsa prima che avesse la possibilità di replicare.

La dottoressa Catherine Tayce, americana, era considerata uno dei massimi esperti mondiali in barriere magiche e, in particolare, si intendeva di quelle create con la Magia Oscura. Harry l’aveva conosciuta superficialmente durante la guerra, nel periodo in cui aveva fatto da consulente per l’Ordine della Fenice, mentre tentavano di spezzare le difese di Villa Malfoy. Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, il suo contributo le era valso una medaglia di Terza Classe dell’Ordine di Merlino, ma Harry aveva comunque chiesto a uno degli Auror della sua squadra di indagare meticolosamente su di lei. Come previsto, la sua fedina penale era risultata immacolata e la sua reputazione migliore di quanto sospettasse. Aveva conseguito un dottorato all’Università di Salem a soli ventitré anni, lavorava all’Istituto di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, gestendo contemporaneamente un’agenzia di consulenza privata. Era una donna impegnata e i suoi servizi estremamente richiesti. Harry ipotizzava che Malfoy avesse sborsato un bel po’ di galeoni per poterla ingaggiare. E in lui suscitò immediatamente la stessa impressione che ne aveva ricavato due anni prima: un’affascinante bionda dalle gambe slanciate che, a dispetto della giovane età, si comportava con la stessa calma autorevolezza di chi è abituato a fronteggiare le situazioni più complesse. Indossava un abito corto grigio fumo, scarpe in tinta con il tacco alto e aveva con sé una valigetta nera. Niente vesti da strega quindi, come spesso amavano fare gli americani.

Malfoy poggiò il bicchiere di tè sulla panca, si alzò per stringerle la mano e Harry lo affiancò. «Lieto di fare la sua conoscenza, dottoressa Tayce. Sono Draco Malfoy. Suppongo abbia già conosciuto la mia ombra, Harry Potter.»

Anche Harry le strinse la mano, notando la sua presa salda e decisa. «Mi fa piacere rivederti» le disse. «E scusa per i controlli di sicurezza.»

«Nessun problema, Harry. Anche a me fa piacere rivederti. Bene, signor Malfoy…»

«Mi chiami Draco, la prego.»

Lei sorrise e lo guardò stupita. «D’accordo, allora tu chiamami Catherine. Vogliamo sederci e iniziare?»

Malfoy le spiegò che avrebbero potuto chiamarlo a testimoniare da un momento all’altro, ma che non si aspettava che ciò accadesse prima del pomeriggio e ben presto si immersero in una fitta conversazione sugli incantesimi oscuri che proteggevano la villa, stordendo letteralmente Harry, quasi fosse stato catapultato in un ascensore chiuso, in compagnia di una doppia versione di Hermione. Era davvero poco portato per i dettagli tecnici e i discorsi troppo intellettuali sulla magia andavano al di là della sua comprensione. Da bravo e coraggioso Grifondoro, preferiva dedicarsi all’elaborazione di un buon piano d’azione, invece che perdere tempo in inutili disquisizioni. Così prese a divagare con la mente, perlustrando con lo sguardo il corridoio, alla ricerca del minimo segno sospetto.

Nonostante il suo accento americano, Catherine era molto simile a Malfoy, tanto che avrebbero potuto essere parenti. Entrambi avevano i capelli di un pallido biondo, un portamento sicuro ed elegante, una fredda intelligenza calcolatrice ed erano bravissimi nel far sentire Harry appena più sofisticato di un fungo. Quando quella mattina aveva indossato la sua veste nera si era visto così somigliante allo 007 Babbano ma, in quel corridoio e di fianco a Malfoy, appariva solo trasandato e fuori moda. Al contrario, Draco era l’ideale incarnazione dello stile, mentre chiacchierava amabilmente a mezza voce con una bella donna, e incrociava le lunghe gambe, quasi stesse posando per un ritratto. La veste blu scuro, di un tessuto poco più leggero del velluto, pareva tagliata su misura per il suo corpo snello, e catturava la luce indirizzando verso di lui ogni attenzione. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli ricadevano con finta noncuranza sugli occhi, incorniciando la pelle candida e perfetta. Da adolescente, Harry aveva invidiato da morire quella pelle, persino quando aveva tentato di spaccargli il naso, durante una delle loro tante zuffe. Anche le profonde occhiaie scure e l’aria tesa e stanca dell’ultimo periodo conferivano a Malfoy una sorta di romantica vulnerabilità. E come sosteneva sempre Seamus, le donne adoravano la vulnerabilità. Probabilmente, Catherine puntava a infilarsi in quella veste blu, mentre si pavoneggiava con la sua ampia conoscenza delle Arti Oscure. Harry ridacchiò tra sé. Peccato per lei che addirittura Harry il Fungo Velenoso avesse più possibilità di conquistare Malfoy. Gli risultava infatti che Draco non avesse mai frequentato una donna.

Malfoy si voltò a guardarlo proprio in quel momento. Notò il sorrisetto che gli incurvava le labbra e inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi cosa lo stesse facendo divertire tanto. Poi gli sorrise di rimando e tornò a concentrarsi su Catherine. La sorpresa fu tale che Harry per poco non cadde dalla panca. Non vedeva un’espressione così felice sul volto di Malfoy da… be’, quasi sicuramente da mai. Suppose che per i cervelloni fosse normale reagire a quel modo in simili circostanze. Anche Hermione era sempre di buon umore, quando poteva sproloquiare sulle sue amate ricerche.

Dopo un’ora, Malfoy e Catherine si erano già dati appuntamento alla villa, dove lei avrebbe potuto analizzare di persona gli incantesimi di guardia.

«Questa per me è davvero una grande opportunità. Durante la guerra, facevo parte della squadra che ha provato a spezzare le protezioni del maniero, prima che fossi tu a disattivarle per noi, invalidando il nostro lavoro. Sono anni che muoio dalla voglia di studiarle un po’ più da vicino» disse Catherine allegramente, dopo essersi appuntata la data e l’orario dell’incontro successivo su una piccola agenda elettronica che funzionava con la magia.

Si alzò per andarsene e Draco le sorrise compiaciuto. «Soddisfo sempre volentieri la curiosità di una collega ricercatrice.»

Catherine salutò calorosamente anche Harry, prima di congedarsi, ma era chiaro che avesse occhi solo per Malfoy. Be’, d’altra parte era lui quello che pagava e avevano in comune più di un interesse. Anche se Harry dubitava che fosse tutto lì e, osservandola allontanarsi con grazia, si domandò come mai non gli desse più fastidio non ricevere le attenzioni di una donna come quella.

Poco dopo l’avvocato dell’accusa si affacciò alla porta, chiamando in aula Malfoy e ricordando a Harry che non c’era più tempo per le frivolezze, nemmeno per quelle nella sua testa. Harry vide Draco raddrizzare le spalle, prima di inghiottire l’ultimo sorso di tè, buttare il bicchiere nella spazzatura ed entrare. Come Malfoy, anche lui avrebbe preferito essere da tutt’altra parte, ma si impose di adempiere al suo dovere seguendolo all’interno.

Harry si accomodò in fondo alla stanza vuota, i processi contro i Mangiamorte che avevano partecipato alla guerra si svolgevano infatti a porte chiuse per ragioni di sicurezza.

Gregory Goyle era al centro dell’aula, seduto alla sbarra degli imputati. Harry osservò che non era più imponente come lo ricordava. Teneva le mani piegate sul grembo e la testa leggermente china in avanti. Aveva l’aria di un uomo in attesa che il boia cali la sua scure. I capelli castano chiaro erano cresciuti e gli ricadevano mollemente intorno alla testa. Anche loro parevano essersi arresi. Come tutti quelli che erano stati ad Azkaban, dimostrava molto più dei suoi vent’anni.

Malfoy oltrepassò Goyle senza guardarlo, raggiungendo il suo posto, e Harry penso che, dopo tutte le volte in cui il Ministero lo aveva obbligato a testimoniare, per lui doveva essere diventata quasi un’abitudine. Non appena aveva varcato quella soglia, il disagio e il nervosismo mostrati in corridoio erano svaniti senza lasciare traccia.

Draco fece un cortese cenno di assenso verso i membri della Giuria e attese che gli venisse rivolta la prima domanda.

L’accusa era rappresentata dalla signora McKinnon, una donna di mezza età con i capelli scuri corti e la classica veste nera d’ordinanza. Era spigliata, sicura di sé ed era nota in tutto il Ministero per l’inflessibilità con cui trattava sia i suoi assistenti che gli avvocati della difesa. Nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, aveva preso parte ad almeno un centinaio di processi e nessuno, fra quelli accusati di avere preso il Marchio, era stato assolto.

L’avvocato della difesa era invece il signor Dorny. Aveva una faccia da topo e sembrava più giovane della sua collega, nonostante l’incipiente calvizie. Mostrava un’aria depressa quasi quanto quella del suo cliente, sebbene apparisse determinato a svolgere il suo lavoro fino in fondo. A Harry un po’ dispiacque per lui. Difendere famigerati Mangiamorte era una causa persa e indubbiamente non giovava alla sua vita sociale.

La signora McKinnon, in piedi al di là del banco riservato agli avvocati, iniziò con le domande di rito, chiedendo a Malfoy di confermare la sua identità e di spiegare alla Corte quando e in quali circostanze avesse conosciuto l’imputato. Poi l’interrogatorio divenne più incalzante.

«Ha mai visto l’imputato praticare la Magia Oscura, esercitando in particolare una delle tre Maledizioni Senza Perdono?»

«Sì» rispose Malfoy, del tutto inespressivo.

«Può per favore raccontare dettagliatamente alla Corte in quale occasione?»

Malfoy deglutì, ma fu l’unico indizio di quello che probabilmente si agitava nel suo animo, al pensiero di condannare un vecchio amico al Bacio del Dissennatore. «Ho visto l’imputato utilizzare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono praticamente ogni giorno. Per due volte ho assistito personalmente all’esecuzione dell’Anatema che Uccide.»

«Chi è stato ucciso?» chiese la donna, rivolgendo a Goyle un’occhiataccia, quasi fosse stato lui il destinatario della domanda, ma ovviamente a rispondere fu ancora Malfoy.

«Prima Reginald Mulciber, un Mangiamorte che si era lasciato sfuggire una delle vittime. L’imputato ha potuto uccidere il signor Mulciber come ricompensa per la sua lealtà. È successo la notte del 17 luglio 1997, nei sotterranei di Villa Malfoy. Il secondo Avada Kedavra è stato scagliato la notte del 24 dicembre 1997 su Richard Scrubbs, un ragazzo Babbano di tredici anni che scappava dalla sua casa in fiamme.»

«Sa chi aveva appiccato il fuoco?»

«I Mangiamorte, al solo scopo di divertirsi. Il loro gioco consisteva nel maledire a turno i Babbani in fuga. Con l’Anatema che Uccide era possibile guadagnare un maggior numero di punti.»

La signora McKinnon si voltò verso Malfoy. «Come mai lei era presente, mentre venivano commessi tali misfatti?»

«Sono stato una _spia per l’Ordine della Fenice_ , all’incirca dal 20 settembre 1996 fino alla fine della guerra.»

«La ringrazio, signor Malfoy» disse la donna. «Non ho altre domande, Vostro Onore» aggiunse poi, rivolgendosi al giudice.

«A lei il testimone, signor Dorny» replicò il giudice.

L’avvocato dell’accusa tornò al suo posto e il signor Dorny si alzò in piedi. «Signor Malfoy, chi altri era presente la notte del 17 luglio 1997?»

«Thomas Riddle, Vincent Tiger e suo padre, e molti altri Mangiamorte. Non ricordo con precisione tutti i loro nomi.» Malfoy si fermò, come se stesse provando a rammentare, ma ancora una volta la sua espressione non tradì alcuna emozione. «E naturalmente io e Lucius Malfoy.»

«Lucius Malfoy era suo padre, è corretto?»

Malfoy fece una pausa appena più lunga prima di rispondere, e nei suoi occhi si intravide una lieve traccia di dolore, che Harry avvertì soltanto perché aveva trascorso con lui ogni istante degli ultimi due giorni. «Sì» disse, con voce ferma e incolore.

«E anche suo padre prese parte ai crimini di cui è accusato il signor Goyle?»

«Sì.» Di nuovo nessuna esitazione; il suo volto era una maschera vuota.

«E lo ha fatto anche lei?» provò il signor Dorny, nel tentativo di spaventare Malfoy. Ma Harry sospettava che, dopo quanto Draco aveva dovuto subire per mano di suo padre e di Voldemort, ci volesse ben altro per intimidirlo. Un avvocato con la faccia da topo non poteva sicuramente definirsi all’altezza del compito.

Il piglio di Malfoy poi diveniva incredibilmente blando, quando si trattava di difendere se stesso. «Ero una spia e sono stato costretto a fingere di partecipare, per evitare che la mia copertura saltasse.»

«Ha finto o ha partecipato sul serio?»

«Durante il caso in questione mi sono limitato a Cruciare la vittima, evitando di ucciderla» rispose svelto e senza alcun accenno di rimorso. Harry si chiese come ci fosse riuscito, se davvero non gli importasse o se fosse solo molto abile nel nascondere ciò che provava realmente.

«E non ha mai partecipato agli omicidi dei Mangiamorte?» chiese il signor Dorny, sprezzante. Malfoy gli rivolse un’occhiata talmente glaciale che Harry rabbrividì, nonostante gli abiti pesanti che indossava.

«Dovevo mantenere la mia copertura, e non sempre ho potuto evitarlo» rispose.

«E, tanto per capire signor Malfoy, quante persone ha ucciso, o ha contribuito a uccidere, in veste di ‘spia per l’Ordine della Fenice’?»

«Più di quante voglia ricordare.» La vuota maschera aristocratica era ancora ben salda, ma la vera tortura doveva essere stata salire sul banco dei testimoni giorno dopo giorno, per essere costretto a rivangare di continuo gli omicidi commessi. Harry non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare come Malfoy avesse potuto affrontare l’umiliazione di quei lunghi mesi di udienze.

«Signor Malfoy, lei e il signor Goyle eravate amici di infanzia, dico bene?»

Ci fu una piccola pausa, e Malfoy si schiarì la gola. «Sì» rispose.

«Come mai, signor Malfoy, lei è diventato una spia per l’Ordine della Fenice e il suo buon amico Gregory Goyle non ha fatto altrettanto?» Il signor Dorny gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, ma Malfoy non parve prestargli alcuna attenzione. Lanciò invece una rapida occhiata verso Greg Goyle e un’ombra oscurò il suo volto, ma fu talmente rapida che definirne la natura divenne impossibile.

«Ho chiesto io al professor Severus Piton, della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, di diventare una spia dell’Ordine.»

«E perché non ha provato a reclutare anche il suo caro amico Gregory Goyle?»

D’improvviso, fu come se Malfoy stesse testimoniando non più a beneficio della Corte ma per Goyle. Un lampo di turbamento accese il suo sguardo, la sua espressione però rimase impassibile. «Una volta ho provato a parlargliene senza scoprirmi troppo, per paura che riferisse tutto al signor Riddle. Non credo abbia capito cosa stessi cercando di dirgli.»

Harry realizzò che molto probabilmente quello era l’unico modo rimasto a Malfoy per esprimere a Goyle il suo rammarico. Il suo tentativo, però, parve cadere nel vuoto, perché l’espressione dell’imputato non mutò di una virgola. Trasportare la bara di Ron dal carro funebre alla tomba era stata la cosa più difficile che Harry avesse mai fatto in vita sua, molto più che sconfiggere Voldemort o assistere alla morte di Silente, ma almeno non aveva dovuto guardare il suo migliore amico in un’aula di tribunale, tradito, abbattuto e vinto, pronunciandone infine la condanna a morte. Nonostante tutto il suo osannato coraggio Grifondoro, Harry era certo che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Mentre Malfoy se ne stava seduto composto, con solo un accenno di commozione nello sguardo e un’aria imperturbabile, come se stessero discutendo dei cereali per la colazione. Non c’era da stupirsi che durante la guerra nessuno avesse intuito il suo doppio gioco.

Il signor Dorny riprese a battere sullo stesso tasto. «Se lei quella volta avesse corso il rischio e fosse stato più esplicito, crede che oggi il signor Goyle godrebbe degli stessi privilegi garantiti dalla sua immunità?»

Malfoy riportò la sua attenzione verso l’avvocato e strascicò crudelmente: «Sì, signore, è possibile. O forse mi avrebbe tradito e io sarei morto. In tal caso, non avrei potuto svolgere il mio ruolo durante la battaglia finale, disattivando gli incantesimi che difendevano Villa Malfoy. E quasi sicuramente il signor Riddle a quest’ora sarebbe qui, a condurre i processi al posto del Ministero. Anche se in realtà dubito che si sarebbe preso la briga di processare qualcuno. Non era propriamente nel suo stile.»

Il signor Dorny rivolse a Malfoy un sorrisetto, voltandosi poi verso la Giuria, come se volesse porre a loro la sua domanda successiva. «Signor Malfoy, lei ha confessato di aver commesso dei crimini persino peggiori di quelli per i quali è imputato il mio cliente eppure, grazie all’immunità concessale dal Ministero, ha conservato la libertà e il patrimonio di famiglia, ereditato da suo padre, che ha definito un Mago Oscuro e un Mangiamorte. Dunque, non è forse vero che testimonia in questi processi per compiacere il Ministero e proteggere il suo tornaconto?»

«L’unica cosa che mi interessa è la verità, signor Dorny. E l’ho testimoniata anche quest’oggi.»

«Non è forse vero, signor Malfoy, che senza il perdono del Ministero, lei sarebbe stato condannato già da tempo al Bacio del Dissennatore? Non è questo un incentivo sufficiente per spingerla a mentire e preservare in questo modo la sua attuale condizione?»

Malfoy si raddrizzò sulla sedia, in tutta la sua altera e fredda eleganza. «Ammetto che i miei crimini sono stati innumerevoli, signor Dorny, ma li ho compiuti solo per contribuire allo sforzo bellico e perché mi era stato richiesto dall’Ordine della Fenice e dal defunto Albus Silente. Sarebbe ipocrita da parte del Ministero condannarmi per i delitti che ho commesso su sua esplicita indicazione. E, giusto per la cronaca, vorrei ricordare ancora una volta a questa Corte che i fatti di cui parlo, nei limiti della mia conoscenza, sono del tutto veritieri.»

Il giudice intervenne, vagamente accigliato. «L’ho ascoltata, signor Dorny, ma ritengo opportuno avvisarla che farò riportare negli atti processuali quanto riferito dal signor Malfoy. Sono del parere che sia meglio rimettere il caso nelle mani della Giuria e non indugiare oltre su questo punto, a meno che lei non abbia ulteriori argomenti per farmi cambiare idea. Vuole aggiungere qualcos’altro?»

Il signor Dorny sospirò e scosse la testa. «No, grazie, Vostro Onore, non ho altre domande» disse tornando a sedere. Malfoy dovette sentirsi sollevato per aver superato indenne l’ennesimo contro-interrogatorio, ma rimase immobile, come se non ne avesse risentito minimamente.

La signora McKinnon si alzò in piedi. «Vorrei rivolgere al teste qualche altra domanda, Vostro Onore.»

«Bene, proceda pure, signora McKinnon» rispose il giudice.

«Signor Malfoy, lei ha affermato di aver prestato servizio per l’Ufficio Misteri a partire dal 20 settembre 1996, è corretto?»

«Sì.»

«Prima di allora, aveva preso il Marchio Nero?»

«No.»

«E prima di allora, signor Malfoy, aveva mai scagliato su un essere umano una Maledizione Senza Perdono?»

«No.»

«Quindi, tutti i delitti che ha commesso in veste di Mangiamorte servivano solo a mantenere la sua copertura?»

«È esatto.»

«Signor Malfoy, lei ha ricevuto una medaglia di Prima Classe dell’Ordine di Merlino per aver contribuito in maniera determinante all’esito della guerra?»

«Sì.»

«Grazie, signor Malfoy. Non ho altre domande, Vostro Onore.»

«Può andare, signor Malfoy.»

Malfoy venne congedato, mentre gli avvocati si preparavano a sostenere le arringhe finali, consegnando così Goyle al suo destino. Certamente, la Giuria avrebbe emesso un rapido verdetto e Draco non avrebbe più rivisto Gregory Goyle.

Harry si alzò, seguendo Malfoy fuori dall’aula. Appena ebbero varcato la doppia porta che dava sul corridoio, Malfoy inciampò e Harry dovette afferrarlo per un gomito per evitare che rovinasse a terra. Lo voltò verso di sé per poterlo guardare in faccia: aveva un aspetto terribile, di gran lunga peggiore del solito, ma Harry suppose che ne avesse tutte le ragioni. In un certo senso, era quasi confortante sapere che quello che aveva affrontato suscitava in lui una reazione, e che non era la persona insensibile che fingeva di essere.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Harry, quando si ritrovarono di nuovo nel corridoio con le porte dell’aula chiuse alle loro spalle.

«Di colpo ho un mal di testa tremendo» rispose Malfoy. «Credo di dovermi sedere per un minuto.»

Si sedettero sulla stessa panca di legno su cui avevano atteso quella mattina. Il respiro di Malfoy era breve e accelerato.

«Malfoy, tu non stai bene per niente.»

«Faccio fatica a respirare. È un attacco di panico» ansimò. «Mi è già successo a Hogwarts. Non prima, dopo. Dopo la guerra.»

«Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?» chiese Harry.

«Sta’ solo qui, seduto con me» rantolò Malfoy. «Sev mi stava sempre seduto vicino.»

D’impulso Harry gli afferrò la mano. Era sudata, le dita dell’altro però si adattarono perfettamente alle sue. Draco lo guardò con gratitudine, ma era troppo occupato a cercare di controllare il respiro che gli usciva sempre più rapido per poter commentare. Fu solo dopo aver rivoltò un’occhiata alle dita pallide e affusolate strette tra le sue che Harry comprese che qualcosa non andava: erano quasi blu.

«Malfoy, dubito che le tue dita debbano essere di quel colore.»

Malfoy si guardò le mani allarmato e iniziò a imprecare tra gli ansiti spezzati. «Cianosi. Non è un attacco di panico, sono stato avvelenato.»

«Janice, avvisa il San Mungo. Ci Smaterializziamo lì immediatamente» chiamò Harry.

Ma Malfoy cominciò a scuotere freneticamente la testa. «No. No. No. No. Non al San Mungo.»

«Allora dove? Per l’amor di Dio, sei appena stato avvelenato.»

«La villa. Alla villa» lo supplicarono gli occhi terrorizzati di Malfoy. E Harry decise di dargli retta. Quasi certamente sapeva qualcosa che lui ignorava. Anzi, dannazione!, Malfoy sapeva un sacco di cose che lui ignorava, solo che in quel momento non era in grado di spiegargliele.

«Janice, torniamo alla villa. Assicurati che ci sia un Medimago specializzato in pozioni ad accoglierci. A quanto pare, Malfoy è stato avvelato e deve essere curato subito. E quando dico subito, intendo subito! Nessuno potrà entrare o uscire, tranne me, Malfoy e i Medimaghi. Hydrangea controllerà l’esterno e tu l’interno della casa. Chiamate i rinforzi, se necessario. Io arriverò con Malfoy.»

«Sì, signore» rispose lei prontamente.

Harry in parte sorresse e in parte trascinò Malfoy fuori dal Ministero, dove avrebbero potuto Smaterializzarsi. Stava davvero male. Anche la pelle intorno agli occhi e alla bocca aveva assunto una colorazione bluastra, e si teneva la testa fra le mani come se stesse per esplodergli.

Harry Materializzò entrambi al cancello della villa, ma altri cinque minuti di camminata a passo spedito lungo il viale li separavano dall’ingresso e Malfoy non si reggeva più in piedi.

«Di’ alle guardie di chiamare la carrozza» disse Draco. «Non riesco a camminare.»

“No, cazzo” pensò Harry, ma ordinò che venisse portata la carrozza senza cavalli e le guardie lo aiutarono a caricare Malfoy al suo interno. Aveva la parte inferiore della mascella e il collo ricoperti di chiazze, che si snodavano sulla pelle verso il basso, fino a scomparire al di sotto della veste.

Mentre la carrozza volava, percorrendo il viale che conduceva alla villa, Malfoy afferrò il viso di Harry e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Pupille dilatate?» ansimò.

«Sì.»

«Di tanto?»

«Non lo so. Abbastanza. È difficile vedere con questa luce.»

«Pallido?»

«Tu sei sempre pallido. Però sì, forse più del solito. E hai una specie di eruzione cutanea sul collo.»

Malfoy boccheggiò ancora, prima di imprecare di nuovo. Poi sibilò con voce stridula: «Devi avvisare Sev. Forse è un derivato dell’acido barbiturico, o dell’acido cianidrico, o dell’atropina, o qualcosa del genere. Potrebbero avermelo somministrato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, ritardando gli effetti con un incantesimo. La stricnina…»

Gli occhi di Malfoy divennero vacui, e Harry lo scosse, sforzandosi di memorizzare ciò che aveva appena detto. «Resta con me, Malfoy. Spiegami. Cosa c’entra la stricnina? Dimmi cosa fare.»

«Fottiti, Lucius! Ci rivedremo all’inferno!» Ormai era sul punto di perdere i sensi.

Harry lo strattonò forte per un braccio. «No. Non arrenderti con me, Draco! Dimmi cosa fare!»

Malfoy torno in sé. «Kay. Fagli bollire dell’acqua. No. No.» Scosse la testa con cautela, come a voler cancellare le ultime parole. «Il laboratorio. Sul tavolo c’è una bottiglia con la scritta A.V.Q.U. Non è stato testato, ma dovrebbe funzionare. Di’ a Sev che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace» e svenne. Harry iniziò a imprecare, scuotendolo di nuovo ma senza alcun risultato.

Giunsero alla villa e gli altri Auror si radunarono intorno alla carrozza per aiutare Harry a trasportarlo fino al laboratorio.

«Dov’è quel cazzo di Medimago» urlò Harry, adagiando delicatamente Malfoy sul pavimento.

«Sta arrivando, signore» rispose Anna. «Dovrebbe essere qui entro due minuti.»

«Merda. Non so se riuscirà a resistere altri due minuti.» Malfoy era completamente cianotico, e le chiazze si erano diffuse su tutta la mascella. Harry si guardò intorno freneticamente, alla ricerca della pozione di cui Draco gli aveva parlato.

Ed eccola lì, proprio sul piano da lavoro, una bottiglietta con la scritta ‘A.V.(Q.)U.’. Doveva essere a quella che Malfoy aveva lavorato nell’ultimo periodo. Harry prese il flacone e lo stappò. Puzzava da far schifo, ma il Medimago non era ancora arrivato e non c’era più tempo da perdere. L’abilità di Malfoy con le pozioni era seconda solo a quella di Piton, se quindi Draco sosteneva che avrebbe funzionato, allora avrebbe funzionato. C’era giusto quel piccolo problema delle allucinazioni… Ma cazzo, Malfoy stava per morire.

Harry gli aprì la bocca, riversandogli in gola la pozione. Alcune gocce colarono lungo il mento, ma riuscì a fargli ingurgitare il resto. A quel punto, poteva solo sperare che l’antidoto andasse effettivamente somministrato per via orale e non cosparso sulla pelle.

Gli Auror della sua squadra lo fissarono. «E adesso che si fa, capo?» chiese Anna.

«Chiamate di nuovo quel cazzo di Medimago. Voglio un esperto qui e subito! Chiamate anche un Pozionista. Severus Piton sarebbe l’ideale, ma se non doveste trovarlo, chiunque altro andrà bene. Se Malfoy smette di respirare, proveremo a rianimarlo, finché non arriverà qualcuno a fornirci la fottuta assistenza medica che ci serve!»

Gli Auror si guardarono l’un l’altro confusi e Harry si rese conto che non avevano mai sentito parlare di ‘tecniche di rianimazione’. Grandioso. La sua squadra di Auror scelti non sapeva come rianimare qualcuno in arresto cardiaco e, cosa ben peggiore, lui aveva permesso che avvelenassero Draco Malfoy. Davvero, davvero grandioso.

Harry poggiò due dita sul collo di Malfoy e ne controllò il battito. C’era ancora, grazie agli dèi, debole ma regolare, e forse un po’ più forte. Osservò attentamente il suo viso. La pelle intorno agli occhi e alla bocca stava lentamente riprendendo un colorito naturale. «Credo stia funzionando» disse, con enorme sollievo.

Malfoy fece un profondo respirò, aprì gli occhi e gracchiò: «Non chiamare Sev.» Poi si voltò e vomitò su Harry.


	5. Non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 13 marzo 2000, ore 17:45_

 

Caro Sev,

scusa se stamani non ti ho inviato il mio consueto aggiornamento. Non ho dormito bene e poi c’è stata la questione del processo. Spero di non averti fatto preoccupare.

A proposito delle tue preoccupazioni, oggi ho avuto una giornata davvero intensa. La buona notizia è che l’A.V.(Q.)U. funziona a meraviglia. La cattiva notizia è che ho avuto la possibilità di testarlo su me stesso in un modo un tantino più drammatico di quanto mi aspettassi.

NON BUTTARE ALL’ARIA QUESTA LETTERA PER MATERIALIZZARTI ALLA VILLA. Non è necessario. SUL SERIO. Sto bene. Ho passato le ultime tre ore a vomitare su Harry Potter, ma sto bene. Non ho ancora capito se il vomito sia stato un effetto collaterale inatteso dell’antidoto (non era nelle mie intenzioni, anche se suppongo che in un antidoto contro i veleni possa rivelarsi utile) o se sia dipeso dal sapore disgustoso. È assolutamente ripugnante, Sev. Continuo ad avvertirne il tanfo e ho lo stomaco sottosopra. Dovremmo aggiungere un aroma d’arancio, o di menta. Citronella magari? Non penso che potrò più lavorarci, senza prendere prima una pozione anti-odore.

Comunque, le domande che mi assillano in questo momento sono: chi, cosa, quando, dove e perché. Credo abbiano utilizzato sia veleni magici che Babbani. Dai sintomi (cianosi, mal di testa, vertigini, atassia, bocca e gola secche, soffocamento, eruzione cutanea su viso e collo, frequenza cardiaca accelerata, pupille dilatate, stato confusionale, offuscamento della vista, perdita di coscienza) ho dedotto che l’aggressore abbia usato dell’acido barbiturico, o un miscuglio di acido cianidrico e atropina. Propendo per questa seconda combinazione, più chissà che altro, a cui deve aver aggiunto un incantesimo per camuffare il veleno e ritardare l’insorgenza dei sintomi. Ho prelevato alcuni campioni di sangue, appena sono stato abbastanza in me da riuscire a trovarmi una vena, e mi auguro che la loro analisi serva a qualcosa. Al solito, apprezzerei molto avere un tuo parere.

È ormai chiaro che non sono più al sicuro, né all’interno della villa né tanto meno al Ministero. Il veleno infatti mi è stato somministrato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore in uno di questi due luoghi. Le guardie e gli elfi domestici non hanno notato niente di strano intorno al maniero questa mattina, a parte una leggera nebbia un po’ inusuale, ma nessun estraneo che si aggirasse nei paraggi, e sostengono di aver controllato il mio cibo, come sempre, senza aver rilevato tracce di veleno. Le guardie non superano mai gli incantesimi di protezione e non hanno accesso alla villa né alla cucina, perciò non vedo come l’avvelenamento sia potuto accadere qui, a meno che non sia stato uno degli elfi. Ma gli  _Annali Elfici_  non riportano nessun caso di un elfo che abbia ucciso il proprio padrone… ho verificato. E poi ritengo che, se avessero voluto abbandonare le faccende domestiche per diventare degli efferati assassini, avrebbero cominciato a far pratica su Lucius, piuttosto che sulla mia misera persona. Del resto, gli aveva fornito motivi ben più validi per renderli scontrosi.

Per quanto riguarda il Ministero, ho analizzato il tè evocato dalla segretaria dell’avvocato dell’accusa e non aveva nulla di insolito, fatta eccezione per il pessimo sapore. Secondo Potter il gusto sgradevole potrebbe essere stato causato dall’aggiunta del veleno, però il tè che mi offre quella donna fa sempre schifo. In tribunale non ho ingerito nient’altro. Il Super Auror sta indagando su tutti quelli con cui sono entrato in contatto nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, ma sembrano non avere in mano nessuna pista. Almeno non ancora.

Passando al movente, dubito sia stata la vendetta di un Mangiamorte. La combinazione di fattori magici e Babbani non rientra nel loro modo di agire. Tuttavia, un piano così spietato e messo in atto a sangue freddo non può nemmeno essere opera di un folle dell’altra fazione, da cui mi aspetterei un’aggressione molto più fisica e diretta. Immagino che Higgs, o un altro Mangiamorte con le sue stesse risorse, avrebbe potuto pagare qualcuno per un lavoro di questo tipo, il che spiegherebbe la curiosa mescolanza di sostanze ma, date le circostanze, purtroppo non credo che scopriremo mai l’identità del colpevole.

Non temere, stasera non ho alcuna intenzione di prendere l’assenzio o l’artemisia per forzare le visioni. Sono distrutto. La mia unica consolazione è che Potter avrà bisogno di vestiti nuovi e potrò sfruttare l’occasione per regalargli degli abiti decenti. Mi giustificherò dicendo che voglio solo sdebitarmi per avergli ripetutamente vomitato addosso. Anche se, francamente, trovo giusto averlo fatto, dopo tutte le volte in cui in passato mi ha dato il voltastomaco.

Non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti. Gli Auror sono in allerta, le mie deposizioni sono state rinviate e nei prossimi giorni non lascerò la villa. Sono perfettamente al sicuro. Chiunque verrà passato al setaccio. Non ti nascondo che averti qui mi sarebbe di conforto, ma finiresti per spaventarli a morte con il tuo classico cipiglio, e scapperebbero a gambe levate. Rimani a Hogwarts, a insegnare ai tuoi Serpeverde e a quel branco di idioti delle altre Case, e lascia che se ne occupino il Ministero e Harry Potter. Dovranno pur rendersi utili, no?

Oh, e sai qual è la chiave per l’A.V.(Q.)U.? Il sangue di una persona condannata, cioè quello del sottoscritto. A bilanciare gli elementi alchemici delle principali famiglie di veleni è stato il contrasto tra la mia fine prematura predetta dal destino e la mia attuale vita da condannato. Per fortuna ha agito meglio di quanto pensassi contro i veleni Babbani. In fondo, tutti i veleni presentano innumerevoli analogie metafisiche, che siano magici o Babbani. Forse il ‘dono’ della Vista ha amplificato la potenza del mio sangue, rendendo di conseguenza più efficaci gli effetti della pozione. La considero un’ipotesi plausibile. Se fosse vero, ne sarei un po’ deluso, perché vorrebbe dire che l’Antidoto è difficilmente replicabile, ma mi accontenterò del fatto che quella dannata schifezza funziona per davvero. Ovviamente, sarà necessario testarlo su larga scala. E qui mi inchino alla tua suprema conoscenza, per capire quale sia la via migliore da seguire.

Trovo quasi divertente che sia stata la predestinazione della mia morte a salvarmi la pelle. A volte la vita è così poetica.

Non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti, non preoccuparti. Sev, probabilmente non te l’ho mai detto, ma ti voglio bene. Averti come padrino è stata una ricompensa più che adeguata per i fallimenti di Lucius.

 

Tuo Draco Jacques

 

P.S. Non ho alcuna possibilità di ‘distrarmi’ con gli Auror che dormono alla villa. E non solo per colpa della mia pessima forma. Evidentemente la mia reputazione mi precede, perché Arthur Weasley ha chiesto a Potter di selezionare una squadra di sole donne.

Sai che non è cortese ridere di un uomo che è appena stato avvelenato.


	6. Il giorno dopo e la visita di Pansy

 

 

 

Harry scese per fare colazione e la trovò già pronta nel tavolino in salotto, ma Malfoy non era seduto allo scrittoio, intento a terminare la sua lettera per Piton, come ogni mattina. Sul piatto, poggiato nel posto che occupava di solito, Harry scorse un biglietto. Lo aprì, e lesse l’elegante calligrafia di Malfoy, vergata in un eccentrico inchiostro verde.

 

_Potter,_

_abbiamo già fatto colazione e sono in piscina per la mia nuotata. Il professore è in laboratorio. Per favore, non disturbarlo._

_DJM_

 

Harry piegò il biglietto e lo infilò in tasca. Piton aveva abbandonato ogni cosa, Materializzandosi alla villa non appena aveva saputo dell’avvelenamento. Aveva insistito per rimanere almeno una settimana, e il suo primo contributo al benessere di Malfoy era stata una serie infinita di rimproveri e critiche pungenti rivolte a lui e alla sua squadra. Harry aveva previsto che avere a che fare tutti i giorni con Malfoy potesse essere sgradevole, ma non credeva che le cose sarebbero addirittura peggiorate. Contava i giorni che mancavano al termine della settimana.

Si diresse verso la piscina, nell’ala nord della villa, dove erano state preparate le camere per gli ospiti e il grande salone che gli Auror utilizzavano per i pasti. Ogni tanto, Harry li raggiungeva per mangiare con loro o per una partita a carte, quando Hydrangea o Janice sorvegliavano Malfoy ma, per la maggior parte del tempo, soggiornava con Draco nell’ala sud. Harry sospettava che Lucius invece avesse vissuto soprattutto nell’ala nord, ed ecco perché Malfoy evitava quel lato del maniero, recandosi lì solo per le sue nuotate mattutine.

Una vecchia sala da ballo ospitava adesso una piscina olimpionica, con annessa una vasca idromassaggio, abbastanza grande da poter accogliere contemporaneamente quattordici persone (gli Auror l’avevano testata), e una sauna in legno di sequoia. Era eccessiva, come tutto ciò che portava la firma dei Malfoy, ma lo era nel tipico stile di Draco, con le ampie vetrate piene di luce e l’alto soffitto con i consueti motivi rococò, cui si aggiungeva un piccolo drago animato che talvolta lanciava verso i cherubini innocui sbuffi di fuoco.

Trovò Malfoy semisdraiato su un lettino con un Mimosa in un calice da champagne in una mano e un libro nell’altra. Il titolo sulla copertina recitava:  _I veleni nelle Arti Oscure: storia, teoria e applicazioni pratiche_. Una lettura leggera da bordo piscina. Aveva i capelli umidi, che gli ricadevano sugli occhi con grazia, e indossava uno spesso accappatoio verde scuro, lungo fin quasi alle caviglie. Le gambe incrociate lasciavano appena intravedere i pallidi polpacci ricoperti da una tenue peluria dorata. Harry non ne rimase sorpreso – dopo tutto, chi avrebbe potuto immaginare un Malfoy peloso? – né si sarebbe stupito se Draco lì sotto fosse stato completamente nudo. Ma Malfoy non sembrava preoccupato, e non si mosse per stringere meglio in vita l’accappatoio o spostarlo a coprire le gambe. In realtà, non si mosse affatto.

«Pensavo stessi aiutando Piton in laboratorio» disse Harry.

Malfoy gli rispose senza sollevare gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo. «Il  _professor_  Piton merita la cortesia e il rispetto di essere menzionato usando il suo titolo e non soltanto il cognome, quasi fosse un giocatore di Quidditch. Volevo dargli una mano, ma ha insistito perché riposassi, anche se sto benissimo.»

«Insomma, ti ha cacciato dal tuo laboratorio e sei venuto a nuotare.»

«In effetti, sì. Voleva che mi rimettessi a letto, ma ho dovuto passarci fin troppo tempo, quando sono stato male dopo la guerra, e senza un buon incentivo preferisco evitarlo.»

«Un buon incentivo?»

Finalmente Malfoy alzò gli occhi, rivolgendo a Harry un sorrisetto d’intesa. «Un compagno di giochi, Potter. Conosci per caso qualcuno che si offrirebbe volontario?» Bevve un sorso del suo cocktail, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Harry.

Harry detestava non riuscire a impedirsi di arrossire. Sapeva che Malfoy lo stava solo provocando e odiava vedere la sua espressione di trionfo, quando lo metteva in imbarazzo. «Molto divertente.»

Malfoy parve compiaciuto di se stesso, e tornò a guardare il libro. «Che peccato. Allora presumo che dovrò starmene qui.»

Harry si sedette sul lettino accanto a quello di Malfoy. «Devi parlare con Piton.»

«Parlo con il  _professor_  Piton quasi ogni giorno, in una maniera o nell’altra» gli rispose distrattamente, e Harry iniziò a domandarsi se avrebbe dovuto strappargli quel libro di mano per avere un briciolo di considerazione.

«Sai, Malfoy, può darsi che alla Scuola per Mangiamorte non te lo abbiano spiegato, ma di norma è buona educazione guardare negli occhi chi ti sta parlando.»

Malfoy sospirò, come se fosse stato punto sul vivo. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto, mise un segnalibro fra le pagine e chiuse il libro. Poi si sedette, poggiando entrambi i piedi sul pavimento, e si voltò verso Harry. Le mani incrociate sul volume adagiato sul grembo. «Bene, Potter. Hai la mia più totale e completa attenzione.»

«Devi parlare con Piton.»

«Sì, questo lo hai già detto. E noto che il mio consiglio sull’utilizzo del suo titolo è rimasto inascoltato. Immagino tu abbia in mente un argomento specifico.»

«Sta distruggendo il morale della mia squadra. Devi dirgli di lasciarle in pace.»

«Sta spaventando la tua squadra?» Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio. «La tua squadra di Auror scelte va in pezzi per qualche battuta sarcastica? Non lo trovi divertente?»

«Ha passato gli ultimi tre giorni a elencare con estrema cura i difetti di ogni singola Auror. Hanno tutte le ragioni per essere sconvolte.»

Draco agitò languidamente una mano. «Be’, è preoccupato perché hanno tentato di avvelenarmi. Non lo fa con cattiveria.» Si bloccò e parve riflettere su quanto aveva appena detto. «No, mi rimangio tutto. È davvero tremendo, ma io lo trovo divertente.»

«Ti conviene parlarci. Alcune Auror hanno richiesto l’indennità di rischio.»

«Che banda di codarde!» rise Malfoy. «Merlino, immagina se dovessero sopravvivere a tre giorni di vera tortura. Il Ministero dovrebbe rivedere quello che vi insegnano in Accademia, Potter. E magari il professor Piton dovrebbe gestire la vostra scuola, appena smetterà di insegnare a Hogwarts.»

«Sì, ridi pure, ma quando non terrorizza le mie Auror è con te che se la prende.»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «È da quello che capisci che gli importa.»

Harry ci penso un po’ su: il famigerato pessimo carattere di Piton era veramente solo un modo per esprimere la sua preoccupazione? «Ma si comportava così con tutti i suoi studenti.» Malfoy gli rivolse uno sguardo affilato. «Gli importava anche di Neville?» il tono di Harry era incredulo.

«Be’, ammetto che a volte lo fa anche con quelli che disprezza, e questo rende difficile capire se ci tiene oppure no.»

Harry scoppiò a ridere. «Voi due siete davvero una bella coppia.»

«Seriamente, Potter, se non fosse stato per Severus Piton sarei morto molto tempo fa, e probabilmente lo saresti anche tu. Morto, se non peggio.» Harry sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non riusciva ancora a esprimerlo ad alta voce. «E poi è il mio padrino» aggiunse Malfoy con dolcezza.

« _Piton_  è il tuo padrino?»

«Porto anche il suo nome. Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy.» Harry inarcò attonito un sopracciglio. «Il professor Piton provò a dissuaderlo, ma sai com’era Lucius... in pratica il male incarnato.»

«Non sapevo che Piton e tuo padre fossero tanto intimi.»

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ecco, ‘intimi’ è la parola giusta. Tu non sai nulla del professor Piton, Potter, e d’altra parte lui preferisce che tu muoia nell’ignoranza. Ma torniamo a noi. Come pensi che possa convincerlo a tenere per sé le sue opinioni? L’hai detto anche tu che mi tratta esattamente come tutti gli altri.»

«Non ne ho idea. Sei il suo figlioccio, perciò vedi di farti venire in mente una soluzione. E ti dirò anche un’altra cosa: queste Auror hanno accettato volontariamente l’incarico e non è stato affatto facile. Sono lontane dalle loro famiglie e, se Piton continua a molestarle, chiederanno di essere trasferite. Ho fatto un’enorme fatica a mettere insieme la squadra e non credo sarà tanto semplice rimpiazzarle.»

«Hmmm.» Malfoy si passò sbadatamente una mano sulla nuca. «D’accordo, mi inventerò qualcosa, ma non posso assicurarti che funzionerà.»

Harry annuì. «È tutto quello che ti chiedo.»

«Abbiamo finito? Posso smettere di comportarmi educatamente?»

«Sì, non c’è altro. Dio, quanto sei seccante.»

Malfoy ghignò, stendendosi elegantemente sul lettino. «Così mi dicono.» Riaprì il suo libro, si sistemò comodamente e in un attimo parve di nuovo rilassato, come se non si fosse mai mosso.

«Somigli a un grosso e irritante gatto biondo» disse Harry.

«I gatti non leggono, Potter. E, per favore, sta’ zitto.»

Harry sospirò, sdraiandosi a sua volta sul lettino. Doveva redigere alcuni rapporti, ma odiava le scartoffie e sbuffò ancora.

«Potter, sembri una locomotiva a vapore. Perché non ti versi da bere o vai a fare una nuotata? Dall’altro lato della piscina, però. Lontano, lontano da me.»

«Non ho il costume» disse Harry senza riflettere.

Malfoy sollevò gli occhi dal libro e lo guardò come se avesse di fronte la persona più stupida sulla faccia della terra. «Ho di meglio da fare che sbavare sugli attributi del Leone dei Grifondoro» disse. Poi riabbassò lo sguardo. «Sentiti libero di nuotare con i pantaloni, ma in silenzio.»

«E va bene» mormorò Harry. «Mi verserò del succo, allora.»

Malfoy gli indicò il fondo della sala, dove era stato sistemato il piccolo carrello in legno che solitamente si trovava in salotto. Sopra c’era il secchiello del ghiaccio con dentro una bottiglia semivuota di champagne, una caraffa di succo d’arancia, un decanter di whisky e una bottiglia di assenzio, una piccola caraffa d’acqua in vetro e argento, una ciotola d’argento colma di zollette di zucchero, e un cucchiaio d’argento in stile rococò per l’assenzio, con il manico in vetro verde. Nel ripiano sottostante c’erano alcuni bicchieri, sia per il whisky che per l’assenzio. Non c’erano altri calici da champagne. Harry prese un bicchiere da whisky e lo riempì di succo d’arancia. Bevve un lungo sorso, mentre osservava il contenuto del carrello.

«Ti capita spesso di bere del whisky di prima mattina?»

«Non che siano affari tuoi, ma no. Non so come mai gli elfi abbiano messo tutto sul carrello. Forse hanno avuto una visione di te, che stamattina mi spingevi a bere. Non hai nient’altro da fare?»

«No» mentì Harry. «Bere l’assenzio anche la sera non è un po’… eccessivo?»

Malfoy sbuffò infastidito, e il libro aperto gli cadde sul petto con un tonfo ovattato. «Se proprio vuoi saperlo, lo faccio per i sogni. Ora, a meno che tu non abbia intenzione di farti una nuotata, va’ a fare il Super Auror e trovati qualcosa da pattugliare. Ma non qui.»

Harry riempì di nuovo il bicchiere di succo e tornò a sedersi sul lettino vicino a Malfoy. «L’assenzio causa i sogni premonitori?»

«No, Potter, li stimola. Generalmente provoca sogni di scarsa utilità, ma non sempre.»

«Quindi stai provando a sognare qualcosa di più preciso?»

«Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?» Malfoy sembrava più seccato del solito.

«Sono solo curioso. Ma se ti dà così fastidio, possiamo anche lasciar perdere.»

Il naso di Malfoy si arricciò in una smorfia di disgusto. «Non è che mi dà  _fastidio_ , è solo…» Si fermò, chiaramente nervoso, ma incapace di ammetterlo. «Dopo qualche notte senza le visioni inizio a star male. Mi sento teso e agitato. A quel punto bevo l’assenzio, induco una visione, anche banale, e l’irrequietezza se ne va.»

«Cioè hai sviluppato una specie di dipendenza dalle visioni. Se dormissi per alcune notti senza fare più sogni questa sorta di irrequietezza svanirebbe?»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Ne so quanto te. Nessuno conosce con precisione il funzionamento delle visioni o il loro scopo e ogni Veggente ha la propria personale esperienza. Le mie profezie sono abbastanza regolari, anche quando evito di forzarle con l’assenzio, quindi non credo che potrò mai rispondere alla tua domanda.»

«E solo i sogni scacciano quelle brutte sensazioni? Non ci riesce nient’altro?»

Malfoy gli rivolse un ghigno malizioso. «In realtà, il sesso aiuta. Ma suppongo sia dovuto principalmente al fattore distrazione.»

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.»

«Sei stato tu a chiederlo» rispose Malfoy con un sorrisetto, mentre riprendeva di nuovo in mano il suo libro.

Un elfo domestico apparve improvvisamente accanto al lettino di Malfoy. «Padron Draco, la signorina Pansy Parkinson è qui e desidera vedervi.»

«Cazzo! Pare proprio che questa mattina l’intero universo abbia deciso di darmi il tormento.»

L’elfo rimase pazientemente in attesa di una sua risposta.

Malfoy infilò di nuovo il segnalibro fra le pagine del volume e si rimise a sedere. «Falla accomodare in salotto, Wilson. Arriverò il prima possibile.» L’elfo annuì e scomparve e Draco recuperò da sotto il lettino un paio di infradito in gomma verde scuro.

«Malfoy, come mai i tuoi elfi domestici parlano correttamente?»

Draco lo guardò con aria assente. «Cosa? Oh, gli elfi.» La sua espressione si rabbuiò un poco. «È stato Lucius. Non chiedermi altro, Potter. Fidati, non è qualcosa che vorresti sapere. Aveva anche cambiato i loro nomi e ormai non rispondono più a quelli vecchi. Una vera stronzata, ma non è più possibile rimediare.» Si alzò infilando i piedi nei sandali, e prese il bicchiere dal tavolino. «Potter, visto che stamattina non hai di meglio da fare, ti spiacerebbe farmi compagnia durante la visita di Pansy? Giusto per rispettare le norme di sicurezza, s’intende.»

«Certo, Malfoy. Nessun problema.»

«Allora vado a vestirmi e vi raggiungo fra dieci minuti.»

Si diressero entrambi verso l’ala sud e Malfoy si dileguò al piano di sopra, mentre Harry andava ad aspettarlo in salotto.

I dieci minuti divennero venti, che Harry passò in uno straziante silenzio con Pansy Parkinson. Lei aveva preso possesso del divano, come se fosse stata lì appena la settimana precedente. La sua elegante veste da strega verde era un po’ scollata ma, tutto sommato, non sembrava più la ragazzina frivola dei tempi della scuola. Fissava le cuciture dei corti guanti bianchi, mentre Harry fingeva di guardare assorto le pareti, per evitare di camminare su e giù per la stanza.

Quando Malfoy entrò, con ancora in mano il suo libro, il motivo del ritardo divenne evidente. I capelli erano asciutti e in perfetto ordine e indossava una splendida veste da giorno argento e nero, sopra un paio di pantaloni neri in seta. Pansy balzò in piedi e si precipitò verso di lui, scoccando un bacio su ciascuno dei suoi zigomi cesellati.

«Ne è passato di tempo, Pansy. Che posso fare per te?» le disse, riconducendola al divano e poggiando il libro sul tavolino da salotto.

«Perché pensi che voglia qualcosa?» disse lei allegramente, guardandosi attorno. «Be’, adesso questa stanza ha un aspetto decisamente più rilassante. Hai ristrutturato anche il resto della villa?»

«Quasi tutta. L’arredamento precedente faceva tanto… Inquisizione spagnola, non trovi?»

«Sembrava la casa di qualcuno con un mucchio di servitori.»

Malfoy accennò un sorriso vagamente forzato. «Ho imparato molto dalla guerra» disse in tono tranquillo. «In particolare che i servitori cercano sempre di migliorare la loro posizione, e perlopiù lo fanno scavalcando i cadaveri dei padroni. Ho ritenuto fosse un’abitudine a cui potevo anche rinunciare.»

Pansy tornò ad accomodarsi sul divano e Malfoy si sedette su una poltrona. La ragazza parve infastidita dal fatto che Draco non avesse preso posto accanto a lei, ma si girò verso Harry, che era rimasto in piedi. «Dunque, quante volte vi siete già affatturati a vicenda?» disse.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Nessuna, grazie tante. Siamo cresciuti, non siamo più due ragazzini.»

«Ci insultiamo e basta» aggiunse Draco con un sorriso sincero. «Almeno per ora.»

«Molto nobile da parte vostra. Potter, se non ti dispiace, vorrei parlare con Draco in privato.»

«Scusa, Pansy» rispose Malfoy, prima che Harry potesse aprire bocca. «Ma temo debba rimanere. Ragioni di sicurezza. Però tutto quello che dirai rimarrà tra noi, non è vero, Potter?»

«Hai la mia parola d’onore.»

«Appunto. E sai bene cosa significhi detto da un Grifondoro. Sono certo che tu possa comprendere.»

«Sì, naturalmente. Il tentativo di avvelenamento deve essere stata un’esperienza terribile, ma se c’è qualcuno in grado di riprendersi da una vicenda del genere, quello sei indubbiamente tu.»

«Be’, tutti abbiamo i nostri talenti» strascicò Malfoy. «Io sono bravo soprattutto nel non farmi ammazzare.»

«Se ben ricordo, non è l’unica cosa in cui sei bravo.» Gli occhi di lei brillarono.

«Forse no, ma di recente sono diventato più selettivo nell’utilizzo delle mie capacità. Su, racconta. Che cosa hai combinato di bello in questi anni? Non ci vediamo dal 1996, se non sbaglio.»

Harry si sentiva come se stesse assistendo a una partita di tennis. Pansy ribatté la palla nel campo avversario. «Sì, dall’estate dopo il sesto anno. Devo ammettere che ero preoccupata per te, Draco. Non avevi affatto un bell’aspetto in quel periodo. Ma poi ne sei uscito vincitore, come sempre. Ecco un altro dei tuoi tanti talenti.»

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non vinco  _sempre_ , te lo assicuro, solo abbastanza spesso. Comunque anche tu te la sei cavata bene. Tuo padre è stato furbo a scappare in Francia, prima di rimanere irrimediabilmente invischiato nei piani di Lucius. Quell’estate ti ho invidiata così tanto, perché avevi davanti a te una via d’uscita.»

La fredda espressione sul viso di lei si attenuò appena. «All’epoca non ero convinta che avesse fatto la scelta più saggia, ma le circostanze gli hanno dato ragione. Sfortunatamente, in seguito, non è stato altrettanto previdente.» Si tolse i guanti e li infilò nella borsetta. «Suppongo di doverti rivelare il motivo della mia visita. Ho una proposta da farti. Una proposta di matrimonio, a dire il vero» e fece una pausa.

«Bene, va’ avanti. Ti ascolto.»

«Il nostro fidanzamento è stato annullato da tempo, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che non hai ancora una dama del castello. Sono sicura che desideri avere degli eredi e che ti farebbe comodo un aiuto nella gestione della tenuta. Per non parlare del…»

Malfoy la guardò con evidente stupore. «Pansy, quale parte di ‘sono gay fino al midollo’ non hai colto?»

Lei agitò in aria una mano. «Lo era anche Lucius, e non riguarda questioni pratiche come il mantenere intatta la reputazione della famiglia, e tu lo sai. Non stiamo parlando di un matrimonio d’amore ma… di un accordo commerciale. Anche se ho sempre tenuto a te, fin da quando eravamo bambini.»

«Sei molto dolce, e non dubito che sia così, ma ho organizzato la mia vita in modo da renderla quanto più diversa possibile da quella che conduceva Lucius, tranne per il fatto che non mi interessa diventare povero. E, nello specifico, speravo di evitare proprio la faccenda del matrimonio combinato.»

«Ma non sarebbe una farsa! Io tengo veramente a te e mi auguro che anche tu nutra ancora un po’ di affetto nei miei confronti. Non fingeremo di essere quello che non siamo, non in privato perlomeno. La discendenza dei Malfoy non si estinguerà e potresti avere accanto una compagna in grado di aiutarti nella gestione degli affare di famiglia.»

«O più probabilmente nello spendere il denaro di famiglia. Pansy, sono fermamente convinto che con l’estinzione dei Malfoy il mondo diventerà un posto migliore. Se è una questione di denaro, possiamo discuterne, ma scordati il matrimonio.»

Lei sembrò avvilita e prese a fissare la moquette del salotto. Il suo viso si colorò d’imbarazzo, ma il tono della voce rimase fermo. «Mio padre è stato molto più abile nel predire la sorte di una guerra civile che nell’investire il suo denaro. Perderemo tutto, se non riusciamo a trovare un modo per ripagare i creditori. Sei ancora single, per ovvi motivi, e dannatamente ricco, in più una volta eravamo fidanzati e ho sempre pensato che saresti stato un eccellente capo famiglia, quindi chiederti di sposarmi mi è parsa la soluzione più logica per risolvere i nostri problemi finanziari.»

«Sì, era una delle nostre consuetudini, ma le tradizioni si possono infrangere, Panse. E credo che tu sia in grado di fare meglio di così.» Era diventato quasi tenero con lei. «Di quanto hai bisogno?»

«Di circa trentamila galeoni per bloccare il pignoramento. Più altri centoventicinquemila per rimetterci in piedi.»

Harry quasi si strozzò, mentre Malfoy si limitò ad annuire, come se non fosse sorpreso. «Tre per cento di interesse.»

«Tasso trimestrale?»

«Annuale sarà sufficiente.»

Lei sbatté le palpebre. «Davvero generoso. Parliamo dei trentamila o dei centoventicinquemila?»

«Dei centoventicinquemila. Nel pomeriggio manderò un gufo al mio avvocato per chiedergli di preparare la documentazione necessaria. Il denaro verrà trasferito sul tuo conto non appena tu e la tua famiglia avrete firmato l’accordo per il prestito.»

«E tu cosa ci guadagni?» chiese lei, torcendosi le mani poggiate sul grembo, con fare sospettoso e speranzoso allo stesso tempo.

Malfoy le rivolse un sorriso tagliente. «Intanto non dovrò sposarti e poi ci sono gli interessi. Il tre per cento annuo su centoventicinquemila galeoni non è da buttar via. Non c’è nessuna fregatura, Pansy, è che oggi sono di ottimo umore.»

A Harry non era sembrato affatto di ottimo umore, ma decisamente irritabile. Ma forse aveva un modo tutto suo per determinare il livello del suo umore. Magari era semplicemente felice di aver trascorso una giornata senza che nessuno provasse ad avvelenarlo o torturarlo.

Pansy gli sorrise commossa. «Grazie.»

Malfoy la accompagnò alla porta, permettendole persino di abbracciarlo sulla soglia. Poi tornò in salotto, si sedette sul divano e tolse le scarpe. «Che ne pensi, Potter? Dovrei dare un erede all’antica e nobile casata dei Malfoy?»

Harry sbuffò una risata e si sistemò sulla poltrona. «C’è mai stato un Malfoy che non fosse arrogante, subdolo, assetato di potere, e praticante delle Arti Oscure?»

Malfoy rifletté sulla domanda. «Statisticamente parlando direi di sì. Prima o poi sarà comparsa una pecora bianca, che però probabilmente è stata anche diseredata. Per cui temo che alla fine la risposta alla tua domanda sia no.»

«Non stai pensando seriamente di sposare Pansy?»

«Cielo, no! Ha una faccia da carlino! Non so proprio  _dove_  Lucius avesse la testa, quando ha combinato il fidanzamento. E scommetto che, se avesse potuto, se ne sarebbe tirato fuori. Ti immagini un naso come quello nella nostra discendenza?» rabbrividì. «I Malfoy saranno anche stati arroganti, subdoli, assetati di potere, e praticanti delle Arti Oscure, ma hanno sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per la loro bellezza.»

«Credo dipenda dalla presunzione, Malfoy.»

«Sì, potresti avere ragione. In ogni caso, se proprio dovessi accollarmi una povera donna per renderla la dama del castello, la sceglierei molto più attraente di Pansy. E la vorrei con un minimo di buon senso. Intelligente e con uno spiccato senso della moda. Mi accontenterei anche di una Mezzosangue, se fosse sveglia e abbastanza potente. I miei antenati si rivolterebbero nella tomba, ma un po’ di sangue fresco farebbe solo del bene a questa famiglia.»

Harry rise. «Sì, se ti riferisci alla genetica, e non al tipo di sangue che sacrificherai alla prossima luna nuova.»

«Oh, così mi ferisci» ironizzò Malfoy, mentre riprendeva in mano il suo libro e si sdraiava sul divano.

«Perché le hai dato tutti quei soldi?»

«Non glieli ho  _dati_ , Potter. È un  _prestito_.»

«A un misero tre per cento annuo. E non dirmi che è perché ci guadagnerai gli interessi. So che sei ricco sfondato e che non ti importa di accumulare altro denaro.»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando eravamo bambini era sempre gentile con me.» Aprì il libro e fu chiaro che considerava chiuso l’argomento.

Harry scosse la testa e si diresse al piano di sopra per lavorare alle sue scartoffie.


	7. Draco Malfoy avvelenato!

 

 

 

_La Gazzetta del Profeta, 14 marzo 2000_

 

**DRACO MALFOY AVVELENATO DOPO IL PROCESSO CONTRO I MANGIAMORTE**

Le spese a carico del Ministero per la sua protezione crescono di giorno in giorno

 

_a cura della redazione e dell’Agenzia di Stampa Magica_

 

Questa mattina, fonti interne al Ministero della Magia hanno confermato che Draco Malfoy, ex Mangiamorte divenuto una spia del Ministero e figlio del braccio destro di Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, è stato avvelenato ieri, dopo aver testimoniato nell’udienza contro Gregory Goyle Junior.

Malfoy si sta ristabilendo e, a quanto pare, sopravviverà.

Nel frattempo, sempre fonti interne al Ministero sostengono che un contingente di non meno di cinquanta Auror sia stato inviato a Villa Malfoy, l’antica tenuta di famiglia, per garantire la sua sicurezza. Voci di corridoio riferiscono poi che a guidare la squadra sia addirittura il più famoso dipendente del Ministero della Magia, ossia il Super Auror, nonché idolo delle teenager, Harry Potter. Sebbene le testimonianze di Malfoy si siano finora rivelate fondamentali per l’esito dei processi contro i Mangiamorte, i suoi detrattori affermano che il Ministero spenda per proteggerlo molto più di quanto possa ritenersi lecito. Si parla di ben 2.000 galeoni al giorno. Dopo la guerra, Malfoy ha potuto conservare intatto l’intero patrimonio di famiglia ed è considerato uno dei maghi più ricchi della Gran Bretagna, a dispetto del fatto che la sua fortuna sia stata in gran parte accumulata grazie all’esercizio delle Arti Oscure cosa che, in circostanze normali, avrebbe previsto la confisca dei beni. Secondo un recente sondaggio, il 98% dei maghi preferirebbe che fosse Malfoy a pagare di tasca propria gli Auror che si occupano della sua sicurezza.

La squadra di Harry Potter ha dichiarato di avere alcune piste da seguire, ed è probabile che i turni di guardia a protezione di Draco Malfoy debbano continuare per qualche settimana.


	8. Sangue di Veggente, ¼ di oncia, non adulterato, proveniente da un nobile Purosangue

 

 

 

Un’altra mattina e un’altra colazione a Villa Malfoy ma, per la seconda volta in una settimana, senza Malfoy. Harry si diresse verso la porta del laboratorio, consapevole che, di solito, a quell’ora del mattino Malfoy se ne stava a leggere in salotto, o a leggere in laboratorio, o rinchiuso nella sua camera, probabilmente a leggere.

Bussò ed entrò senza attendere risposta, trovandosi di fronte una scena allarmante: Malfoy era seduto sul tavolo da lavoro con le maniche arrotolate e la lama di un pugnale d’argento decorato poggiata sul polso. Il sangue colava, creando uno scioccante contrasto scarlatto con la pelle candida e delicata del suo braccio.

Harry urlò, precipitandosi all’interno della stanza prima che Malfoy potesse fare un altro movimento, e gli afferrò la mano che teneva il pugnale. «Che diavolo stai facendo?» urlò ancora.

«Ma che cazzo, Potter! Lasciami! Così lo sprechi.» Malfoy liberò la mano dalla presa di Harry, posò il pugnale e prese una piccola fiala dal tavolo da lavoro. La accostò alla ferita e raccolse il sangue che ne fuoriusciva. Sul ripiano c’erano altre tre fiale già piene e due ancora vuote.

Adesso che lo vedeva poggiato sul tavolo, Harry notò che il pugnale aveva un elaborato manico in argento con un drago inciso sopra. Era un oggetto così Malfoy. «Ti prego, dimmi che non è quello che sembra» sospirò.

Malfoy lo guardò torvo. «Be’, immagino che un idiota potrebbe scambiarlo per un tentativo molto, molto lento di suicidio controllato. Qualcuno con un briciolo d’intelligenza invece capirebbe subito che sto raccogliendo un po’ del mio sangue per usarlo come ingrediente.»

Harry scorse diversi piccoli tagli sui polsi di Malfoy, alcuni più recenti, altri quasi rimarginati. «Da quanto tempo lo fai?»

«Dal giorno dopo l’avvelenamento» rispose Malfoy. La sua voce era ancora tesa e arrabbiata. «Il mio sangue ha alcune caratteristiche necessarie alla preparazione dell’Antidoto ai Veleni Quasi Universale. Sto cercando di conservarne il più possibile in queste fiale anti-deterioramento, così il professor Piton potrà utilizzarlo anche in mia assenza.»

«È perché sei un Veggente?»

«In parte, Potter. Ma non credo che tu possa capire.» Lo disse con lo stesso tono con cui si rivolgeva a Harry quando entrambi avevano ancora undici anni.

«Oh, non ne dubito» lo schernì Harry di rimando. «Non fare lo stronzo, Malfoy. Chiunque si sarebbe spaventato, vedendoti con un coltello in mano e il polso sanguinante.»

Malfoy chiuse la fiala sostituendola con un’altra vuota. Solo una o due gocce di sangue andarono perse durante lo scambio. «Scusa, non volevo spaventarti» gli rispose distrattamente.

Harry non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. «Che cosa hai detto?»

«Che mi dispiace di averti spaventato. Be’, che c’è?»

«È che non ti avevo mai sentito prima chiedere scusa. Non sinceramente almeno.»

Malfoy rise. «Potter, fino al 1996 ci siamo a malapena rivolti la parola. Sono cresciuto, non sono più un piccolo moccioso arrogante.» Prese il pugnale e riaprì con fare esperto una delle ferite riposizionando sotto la fiala. «Più o meno.»

Harry sorrise. «Non è quello che sostiene Piton.»

«Scommetto che stamattina è rientrato a Hogwarts, sgattaiolando via di nascosto senza salutare, ho ragione?»

«È quello che mi ha riferito Janice, infatti» rispose Harry, sedendosi su una sedia accanto al tavolo. «Oggi faceva il primo turno di guardia. E poi mi ha dato questa.» Prese una busta dalla tasca e ne estrasse un ritaglio di giornale, che poggiò sul tavolo in modo che Malfoy potesse leggerlo senza usare le mani. «La  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  colpisce ancora. Me l’ha mandato Moody. Dice che non è il primo articolo del genere che viene pubblicato in questi giorni e che hanno ricevuto un sacco di gufi di protesta. Si lamentano dei costi sostenuti per gli Auror impiegati qui alla villa. Lui e Arthur vogliono vedermi nel pomeriggio per discutere la questione.»

«Avrei voluto che Lucius non avesse venduto il  _Profeta_. Mi sarebbe piaciuto far saltare qualche testa in quella redazione» disse Malfoy con tono annoiato, indeciso se continuare a leggere l’articolo o tornare a quello che stava facendo. Scorse velocemente la pagina, e a un certo punto sbuffò una risata. «Idolo delle teenager» mormorò divertito. Poi riprese a controllare la fiala ormai quasi piena. «Mi domandavo perché il professor Piton mi stesse nascondendo i giornali. Lo faceva anche a Hogwarts, quando ero ricoverato lì dopo la guerra, se scrivevano qualcosa di negativo su di me. Allora, cosa pensi di fare?»

«Di certo non voglio che alla mia squadra venga revocato l’incarico. Non siamo più vicini a catturare il colpevole di quanto lo fossimo una settimana fa, e tu sei sempre in pericolo. Però non so a quali compromessi dovrà scendere Arthur per permettermi di continuare l’indagine.»

«Di’ a Weasley che pagherò tutto io.» Chiuse la fiala, prese il coltello e si tagliò di nuovo. Stavolta il fiotto di sangue zampillò più veloce, ma riuscì comunque a riversarlo nella fiala successiva sprecandone solo una piccola quantità. Era aggraziato anche quando si dissanguava.

«Pagherai per cosa?»

«Per tutto. Il  _Profeta_  dice che sono uno dei maghi più ricchi della Gran Bretagna e sappiamo quanto sia affidabile.» Harry ridacchiò. «A parte gli scherzi, ho più denaro di quanto potrò mai spenderne. Ciò che rimarrà quando sarò morto andrà principalmente in beneficienza. A Lord Piton non serve, e lui è la mia unica famiglia. Se il Ministero vuole che paghi per far rimanere qui la tua squadra per me è irrilevante. Mi occupo già del loro vitto e devo dire che, per essere un gruppo di leggiadre fanciulle, consumano un quantitativo di cibo spaventoso. Posso permettermi di pagare anche il loro stipendio, o qualunque altra cosa.»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Va bene. Glielo dirò. È probabile che questo risolva quasi tutti i suoi problemi.» Piegò l’articolo e lo rimise in tasca.

«Esisto solo per servire.» Malfoy sorrise e continuò a guardare con calma il suo sangue che si riversava nella fiala anti-deterioramento. Forse per lui valeva alla stregua di qualsiasi ingrediente, dalle radici strangolanti alle code di rospo. Non era altro che un’etichetta da aggiungere al suo inventario: ‘Sangue di Veggente, ¼ di oncia, non adulterato, proveniente da un nobile Purosangue’.

«Ora, posso fare qualcosa per te, Potter, o stamattina hai semplicemente sentito l’impellente bisogno di fare un ingresso teatrale nel mio laboratorio?»

«Ci sono un paio di cose di cui vorrei parlarti, e speravo potessi aiutarmi su un progetto. Ma adesso sto morendo di fame. Pensi di riuscire a finire così possiamo discuterne mentre facciamo colazione?»

«Ha a che fare con Pozioni?» Malfoy chiuse l’ultima fiala, prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca della veste e lo avvolse intorno al polso per tamponare la ferita.

«No, Arti Oscure. Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, per la precisione.»

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio, ma lo seguì in salotto senza fare altre domande. Una volta a tavola, provò a versarsi una tazza di tè senza riuscirvi. Il fazzoletto insanguinato che teneva premuto sul polso non gli consentiva di muoversi come avrebbe voluto. «Ti spiacerebbe darmi una mano, Potter?»

Harry prese il tè e lo versò in una tazza. «Perché non cicatrizzi i tagli con la magia?»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «No, non ho ancora finito. Voglio metterne da parte il più possibile e se usassi la magia per guarirmi potrei contaminare il sangue.»

«Allora ti serve un Elastoplast.» Malfoy lo guardò senza capire e Harry rise. «È una specie di benda adesiva. Roba da Babbani.» Spinse la tazza di tè verso Draco, si versò il caffè e iniziò a riempire il suo piatto di cibo.

«Generalmente non è un problema, è che stavolta ho tagliato troppo in profondità. Fra poco smetterà di sanguinare. Intanto dimmi del tuo progetto sulle Arti Oscure.» Malfoy sorseggiò il suo tè, sentendosi un po’ sciocco perché con l’altra mano continuava a tenere il fazzoletto insanguinato premuto sul polso.

«È bello sapere che ogni tanto anche tu sembri un completo imbecille, Malfoy.»

«Non sfottere. Mi sacrifico per la ricerca, io. Vuoi parlarmi di questo progetto o intendi sviare l’argomento fino all’ora del tè?»

Harry sospirò. «Riguarda l’incantesimo che Voldemort ha usato per uccidere Albus.»

«L’Exanimus» disse tristemente Malfoy.

«Cosa sai?» Harry prese un croissant e iniziò a cospargerlo di miele.

«Lucius aiutò Riddle nella ricerca che gli permise di scoprire quell’incantesimo. Era in un libro che faceva parte di un gruppo di Grimori Oscuri. L’ho donato alla Biblioteca degli Auror, dopo la fine della guerra.»

«Sì, l’ho trovato.» Harry tirò fuori dalla tasca la sua copia della pagina che conteneva l’incantesimo e la porse a Malfoy.

Prima di prenderla, Draco si accertò che la ferita avesse smesso di sanguinare. Soddisfatto, rimise a posto il fazzoletto, aprì la pergamena e diede un’occhiata. «È questo. Se hai letto il libro, allora ne sai quanto a me.»

«Sto provando a sviluppare un contro-incantesimo» disse Harry con la bocca piena di croissant. «Se fossi al mio posto, da cosa inizieresti?»

Malfoy fischiò, mentre imburrava con attenzione una fetta di pane tostato, distribuendo accuratamente il velo cremoso senza superare il bordo della crosta. Persino nello spalmare un pezzo di pane era più abile di uno strumento di precisione. «Non sarà una cosa facile» disse, prendendo un morso.

«Lo so. Ecco perché te ne sto parlando. Quasi certamente hai una conoscenza diretta delle Arti Oscure più ampia di chiunque ancora in vita. Pensavo potessi darmi qualche consiglio.»

«L’hai chiesto al professor Piton?»

Harry annuì. «Mi ha consigliato di discuterne con te. Dice che la tua esperienza in fatto di incantesimi e maledizioni oscure è più recente della sua.»

«Oh, non è da lui essere tanto modesto. Magari era troppo impegnato per parlare con te.» Malfoy bevve l’ultimo sorso di tè e posò la tazza. «Be’, posso dirti che questo incantesimo si basa sul potere innato di un mago, il che spiega come mai sia stato utilizzato così di rado. Il rischio è quello di perdere il controllo della propria magia, ed esplodere. In sostanza, chi lancia la maledizione usa tutta la potenza che ha a disposizione per risucchiare la forza vitale e la magia dalla vittima. E bisogna essere assolutamente certi che quest’ultima sia meno potente, altrimenti possono accadere due cose. Nel primo caso, l’incantatore non riesce ad agire sull’energia della vittima e l’incantesimo non produce nessun effetto. Nel secondo caso, chi attacca si sovraccarica della magia dell’altro ed esplode. Letteralmente. Insomma, un gran casino. Inoltre, non è semplice calcolare il potenziale magico di qualcun altro e, se anche dovessi riuscirci per poi mettere a punto un contro-incantesimo, la vittima avrebbe ugualmente pochissime possibilità di proteggere se stessa e finirebbe per soccomberebbe alla maggiore potenza di chi la sta attaccando.»

«Quindi chi lancia un Exanimus aggiunge alla propria la magia della vittima?»

Malfoy annuì. «Sempre che tu riesca a governare entrambe le magie. Ed è il motivo per cui è tanto pericoloso. Riddle ha corso un rischio enorme lanciandolo su Silente. Era talmente arrogante da credere di poter incanalare e sommare alla propria la magia di Silente. Se ci fosse riuscito, sarebbe diventato un mago potentissimo, praticamente imbattibile.»

Harry rabbrividì. «In parte ha funzionato, ha sottratto a Silente abbastanza forza vitale da ucciderlo.»

«Forse sarebbe esploso al termine del processo, o forse è stata una fortuna che tu sia riuscito a colpirlo mentre era distratto.»

Harry rifletté in silenzio per un attimo. «Che cosa si potrebbe fare con tanto potere?»

«Tutto» rispose Malfoy con un’alzata di spalle. «Qualsiasi cosa. È pura magia, come quella a cui attingiamo costantemente per compiere un incantesimo, solo che in questo caso ne avresti molta di più a tua disposizione.»

«E potresti anche trasmetterla a qualcun altro?»

«Intendi frammentarla e passarla ad altre persone per evitare di sovraccaricarti?»

«Sì.»

Malfoy assunse un’aria pensierosa. «Non lo so. Dovresti suddividere la maledizione in due fasi. C’è differenza tra assorbire e infondere la magia, e avresti bisogno di un incantesimo diametralmente opposto, un Perfundere, o qualcosa di simile. Dovrei rifletterci un po’ su, ma immagino sia possibile, se sei abbastanza forte da riuscire a trattenere la magia per il tempo necessario a infonderla su qualcun altro, senza trasmettere alla seconda persona più di quanto possa ricevere. Rimarrebbe comunque estremamente complesso da eseguire, anche soltanto la prima parte, Potter. Quali sono le due ragioni per cui un incantesimo viene considerato oscuro?»

«Quando il processo attraverso cui si crea l’incantesimo arreca gravi lesioni a un essere senziente, o quando viene lanciato con l’intento di arrecare gravi lesioni a un essere senziente» rispose Harry immediatamente.

«Perciò l’Exanimus è oscuro quanto l’Avada Kedavra, perché ucciderebbe chiunque venisse utilizzato come fonte di potere. In altre parole, finirai per ammazzare qualcuno per perseguire i tuoi scopi.»

«Lo sto solo studiando in teoria.»

Malfoy fece una smorfia, che esprimeva chiaramente quanto poco fosse convinto delle sue parole. « _In teoria_ , ti stai avventurando su un terreno pericoloso. Senti, Potter, lo so che sei uno dei buoni, ma so anche quanto possa essere seducente un certo tipo di Magia Oscura. Inizi con una ricerca teorica e ti ritrovi a metterla in pratica per vedere se funziona davvero. Se c’è qualcuno ancora in vita capace di eseguire quell’incantesimo, Potter, quello sei tu. Io non ci proverei nemmeno. Mi ritengo un mago potente, ma non abbastanza. Tu, al contrario, sei così forte da avere a malapena iniziato a sfiorato la superficie della tua magia. E, in fondo, ne sei pienamente consapevole.»

Harry sollevò le mani. «Non dico di non avere intenzione di provarci…»

«Fammi finire. Supponiamo che tu riesca a imparare come si lancia un Exanimus e che tu voglia testarlo sul campo. Per un Auror che si trova in pericolo sarebbe del tutto legale. È un incantesimo oscuro, ma è poco noto e non rientra nella lista di quelli proibiti. Non faresti altro che difendere te stesso o la tua squadra, uccidendo un criminale di cui nessuno sentirà mai la mancanza. Il cattivo di turno non potrebbe mai essere potente quanto te e tu saresti in grado di gestire tranquillamente l’incantesimo. Diventeresti ancora più forte e il tuo lavoro sarebbe sempre più facile. E a quel punto? Smetteresti sul serio di avvalerti di un incantesimo tanto potente? Oppure credi che se distribuirai il potere accumulato ai tuoi colleghi per loro non cambierà nulla? Finirebbe per formarsi una coda di persone fuori dal tuo ufficio, a caccia di una botta di magia extra. E, prima che tu te ne accorga, la situazione ti sarà sfuggita di mano e la gente inizierà a esplodere o a uccidere, alla disperata ricerca di magia da assorbire.»

«So cosa vuoi dire, e mi rendo conto che potrebbe essere rischioso, ma voglio capire se quella notte avrei potuto salvare Silente. Se, nell’eventualità che accada di nuovo, potrei salvare qualcun altro nella stessa circostanza.»

« _In teoria_ ,» il tono di Malfoy era palesemente ironico «quella notte avresti potuto lanciare un altro Exanimus contro Riddle, mentre lui colpiva Silente con lo stesso incantesimo. In questo modo, avresti assorbito la magia di entrambi per poi restituire a Silente la sua e distribuire tra te e lui quella di Riddle, salvando Silente e uccidendo contemporaneamente Riddle. Però ritengo che nemmeno tu avresti potuto reggere allo stesso tempo così tanto potere. Parliamo di sommare in un unico corpo la magia dei tre maghi più potenti degli ultimi due secoli. Se anche ti fosse riuscito di resistere per qualche minuto, poi di te sarebbero rimasti giusto gli occhiali e una macchia appiccicosa sul pavimento.»

«Che quadretto gradevole.»

«Lieto che ti sia piaciuto.» Rivolse a Harry il suo solito ghigno beffardo prima di tornare di nuovo serio. «Potter, devi capire che il rischio di corrompersi qui non sta soltanto nell’abusare di un incantesimo. L’uso costante della Magia Oscura, in particolare di una maledizione così potente ed elementale, può cambiare una persona. Fa emergere il suo lato più oscuro. Più la si usa e più diventa facile farlo, finché i crimini peggiori appaiono ai tuoi occhi completamente normali. Quante volte hai lanciato un Avada Kedavra?»

Harry sbatté le palpebre di fronte a quella domanda improvvisa. «Ehm, non saprei. Immagino di averlo fatto dozzine di volte durante la guerra, e solo una da quando sono diventato un Auror.»

«E quanto è stato difficile la prima volta?»

«Estremamente difficile, tanto che non pensavo avrebbe funzionato.»

«E quanto è stato difficile la ventesima volta? Quanto hai dovuto rifletterci prima di farlo l’ultima volta?»

Harry comprese perfettamente dove Malfoy volesse arrivare. Ormai da tempo lanciava un Avada Kedavra senza alcun ripensamento, quasi fosse una semplice Pastoia o uno Stupeficium. E in alcuni momenti, durante la guerra, per lui non aveva fatto alcuna differenza.

Draco lo guardò con fermezza. «L’Exanimus è un tipo di magia più avanzato rispetto all’Anatema che Uccide. Credo possa essere considerato una forma di necromanzia, ma non ne so abbastanza e non posso affermarlo con sicurezza. Utilizzando un incantesimo così oscuro e potente perderesti la parte migliore di te. E, a piccole dosi, questo è già successo con le altre maledizioni. Se dopo la guerra ti sei sentito più arido e freddo, non era solo per quello che avevi vissuto, Potter. La vera causa è il cosiddetto ‘danno metafisico’, che si verifica quando la tua personalità viene corrotta dall’uso delle Arti Oscure. Se vuoi sapere come Tom Orvoloson Riddle è diventato Lord Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy un padre felice di torturare a morte il suo unico figlio ed  _erede_ , allora il danno metafisico è la risposta che cerchi.»

“Okay, questa roba è fottutamente inquietante” pensò Harry. «E un danno metafisico così grosso è irreversibile? O si può ancora fare qualcosa per rimediare?»

«Se dovessi mai arrivare a ridurti in quello stato, poi non ti  _importerà_  affatto di rimediare.» Il suo sguardo era sarcastico e pungente. «Comunque sì, se si agisce tempestivamente si possono fare alcune cose per limitare il danno. Esistono degli esercizi, e anche l’uso della Magia della Luce aiuta a ripristinare l’equilibrio.»

«E tu sai come fare questi esercizi?»

«Quello che so è di averli dovuti sperimentare fin troppo e, credimi, anche la persona più nobile ha un lato oscuro, Potter. Persino il Leone dei Grifondoro. Se hai tanta voglia di conoscere il tuo, ci sono metodi meno pericolosi dell’esecuzione di certi antichi incantesimi oscuri.»

Harry rabbrividì suo malgrado. «Va bene, ma se volessi sviluppare un contro-incantesimo all’Exanimus con cosa inizieresti?»

«Da un incantesimo difensivo, come uno scudo magico. Esistono scudi straordinariamente potenti, che sono quasi delle barriere magiche portatili. E poi normalmente si basano sulla Magia della Luce e richiedono un minor dispendio di energia rispetto a un incantesimo offensivo.»

Anna spuntò sulla soglia, interrompendoli con un discreto colpo di tosse. «Harry, dal quartier generale è appena arrivato il rapporto del settore investigativo. Ho pensato che volessi vederlo subito.» Entrò nella stanza e consegnò il rapporto a Harry.

«Grazie, Anna.» Lei annuì in segno di saluto e se ne andò. Harry diede un’occhiata veloce. «Riguarda te» disse rivolto a Malfoy. «Non hanno ancora scoperto un bel niente sul veleno o l’avvelenatore. Il principale sospettato rimane Mortimer Higgs, più che altro perché ha i mezzi, un movente, ed è già ricercato. Anche la dottoressa Tayce avrebbe potuto agire durante il vostro incontro in tribunale, ma nel suo caso non esiste nessuna motivazione plausibile.»

«Per non parlare del fatto che è un’eroina di guerra, ammessa nell’Ordine con il benestare della stessa Fanny» intervenne Malfoy. «Con lei il Ministero perde solo tempo.»

Harry lo guardò e sorrise. «Non bisogna lasciare nulla di intentato, per quanto inutile possa sembrare. È il nostro motto all’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica.» Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e Harry continuò. «Il coinvolgimento degli Elfi domestici o delle guardie è possibile, ma non probabile. Non c’è alcun caso documentato di un elfo che si sia rivoltato contro il padrone e le guardie non possono superare gli incantesimi che proteggono la villa. Ecco fatto. Hanno sprecato otto pagine per dire che sono ancora al punto di partenza.»

«E che mi dici degli Auror?»

«Cosa dovrei dire di noi?»

«Gli Auror non rientrano nella lista dei possibili sospetti?»

Harry assunse un’espressione vagamente sconvolta. «Ovviamente no. Ho selezionato io stesso la squadra.»

«Da un gruppo di volontari. Sono sicuro che alla maggior parte degli Auror non interessa tenermi in vita.»

«Be’,» disse Harry colto in fallo «è un incarico sul posto a tempo indefinito. Di solito in questi casi scegliamo sempre i volontari, cioè Auror con una situazione familiare o personale che gli consenta di stare via a lungo.»

Malfoy lo guardò compiaciuto. «Non ne dubito, ma può darsi che qualcuno di questi volontari non sia proprio un mio ammiratore. Gli Auror possono entrare e uscire dalla villa a tutte le ore e in assoluta libertà. Potrebbero tentare il colpo in qualsiasi momento, e certo hanno un mucchio di motivi per odiare un Mangiamorte.»

«Tu non sei un Mangiamorte!»

In tutta risposta Malfoy tirò su la manica sinistra della veste. Sul suo avambraccio spiccava una cicatrice rosata con la forma del teschio simbolo di Voldemort. «Questo marchia me, come marchiava tutti gli altri. Dire che non sono, o che non ero, un Mangiamorte significa voler confondere testardamente la mia condizione con quanto sono stato disposto a fare pur di sconfiggere Voldemort e mio padre. Ma chi amava le persone che ho ucciso non vede nessuna differenza tra Lucius e me.»

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati. «Chi pensa che tra te e Lucius non ci sia nessuna differenza dovrebbe farsi esaminare il cervello.» Malfoy lo fissò con sguardo fermo e Harry sospirò. «Somministrerò il Veritaserum alla mia squadra, tanto per stare più tranquilli, e per poterli escludere definitivamente dalla lista dei sospetti. Ne prenderò una dose anch’io, anche se quella cazzo di pozione mi fa sempre venire mal di testa.»

«Potrò farti qualche domanda, quando sarai sotto Veritaserum?» chiese Malfoy speranzoso.

«No. Adesso che abbiamo appurato che sono un completo fallimento nel mio lavoro e che non abbiamo uno straccio di pista da seguire, andrò a occupare il resto della giornata. Ho davvero apprezzato la nostra chiacchierata sull’Exanimus. So che probabilmente ti ha riportato alla mente dei brutti ricordi.» Harry bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè.

«Ah, sì, le festicciole della famiglia Malfoy quando si iniziava una nuova ricerca erano adorabili. Lucius superò il suo personale record di barbarie, pur di mettere le zampe sudicie sul quel libro, come credo abbia fatto chiunque l’abbia posseduto prima di lui. Deve essersi lasciato alle spalle una scia di sangue non indifferente. Sono stato felice di consegnarlo al Ministero, e di non ritrovarmelo più fra i piedi.»

“Chissà come sarà stato crescere in una casa piena di oggetti terribili” pensò Harry. Era solo grazie a Piton se Malfoy non era diventato un uomo perverso e crudele. «Nel pomeriggio, porterò i tuoi saluti al Ministro Weasley e al Segretario Moody.»

Malfoy spiluccò il resto del suo pane tostato. «Presumo saranno più felici di ricevere i miei soldi piuttosto che i miei saluti, ma va bene lo stesso.»

«Oh, e staserà andrò a cena con Sirius e Remus, quindi non ci vedremo fino a domani mattina. Janice non è di turno, ma ci sarà Hydrangea con te. Sei in ottime mani.»

«Non sono esattamente le mani di Hydrangea quelle che sogno la notte, ma la tua fiducia in lei mi conforta» gli rispose Malfoy con un sorrisetto, e Harry lasciò la stanza.


	9. Richiesta per un cambio di nome

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Anagrafico_

Richiesta per un cambio di nome

 

 **Data** : 16 novembre 1998

 **Nome attuale** : Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy

 **Nuovo nome** : Draco Jacques Severus Fornet Malfoy

 

 **Motivo della richiesta** : il richiedente afferma che colui che portava il nome da sostituire era ‘un bastardo Mangiamorte’, nonché ‘uno spregevole assassino che praticava la Magia Oscura’, nonché ‘un vero fallimento come padre’.

 

 **Stato della richiesta** : approvata

 **Impiegato incaricato** : Phineas James Tuttlelout


	10. Sirius Black e il tortino di pollo

 

 

 

Quando Harry giunse ai Tre Manici di Scopa, Sirius era già seduto al loro solito tavolo all’angolo, con una pinta di birra mezza vuota davanti a sé, intento a sgranocchiare una manciata di patatine da un sacchetto. Remus non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

Appena Harry si avvicinò al tavolo, Sirius si alzò per abbracciarlo, poi fece segno al barista perché versasse una pinta anche per lui.

«Allora, dov’è Remus?» chiese Harry mentre entrambi si accomodavano al tavolo.

«Il caro professore aveva alcuni saggi da correggere. Mi ha detto di salutarti e che spera di vederti presto per cena, ma oggi era troppo impegnato per fare il giro dei pub con noi ragazzi. Ah, e dice anche che non dovresti permettermi di trascinarti nei guai.»

Harry sbuffò una risata. «Okay, cercherò di ricordarmelo.» Il barista non si era fatto vivo per servirgli da bere, così decise di andare a prendere la sua birra direttamente al bancone. Quando tornò a sedersi, alzò il bicchiere. «Grazie per questa» disse, e mando giù un sorso generoso.

«Ho ordinato anche due tortini di pollo, non vedo perché dovremmo infrangere la tradizione. Ho pensato che ne avessi bisogno, dopo quello che stai passando. Dunque, quante volte vi siete già affatturati tu e Malfoy?»

«Sei la seconda persona che me lo chiede. È tanto difficile credere che io sia cresciuto almeno un po’ negli ultimi anni?»

Sirius agitò una mano. «Tu potresti anche essere cresciuto, ma Malfoy? Io avrei affatturato quello stronzetto fin da subito. Risparmiati il fastidio di aspettare che sia lui a fare per primo qualcosa di spregevole.»

«Non sarebbe stata una lunga attesa, allora. È cresciuto, ma è sempre dannatamente irritante. Non è più ostile come in passato, anche se prova di continuo a mettermi in imbarazzo, a farmi arrossire.»

«E ci riesce?» Il rossore sul viso di Harry fu una risposta più che eloquente e Sirius rise. «Ero convinto che ti fossi abituato alle checche, da quando frequenti me e Remus.»

«Tu non flirti con me solo per il gusto di farmi sentire a disagio. E poi è ancora sarcastico, e a volte altezzoso. Non fa altro che mettere in discussione le norme di sicurezza. E se osa dirmi di nuovo che devo rivolgermi a Piton con rispetto, o che devo togliere le scarpe dal poggiapiedi, probabilmente non risponderò più delle mie azioni.»

«Procede bene, quindi» disse Sirius con un sorriso, mentre terminava la sua birra.

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Oh, non è male come pensavo. In realtà, è piuttosto divertente. È maturato molto. Sembra anche aver messo da parte tutte le sue vecchie stronzate sulla supremazia dei Purosangue.»

«Be’, suppongo sia meglio di nulla.»

«E il cibo è buono. I suoi elfi domestici sanno davvero come imbandire un festino.»

Sirius rise. «Ah, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Non mi stupisce che tu non ti sia ancora stancato di Malfoy. Basta darti da mangiare e seguiresti chiunque e dovunque.»

«Sì, grazie a Dio Voldemort non ha mai capito che poteva bastare un buffet appetitoso per piegarmi completamente al suo volere. Un bel arrosto e un po’ di pasticcini e sarebbe finito tutto.»

Il barista si avvicinò al loro tavolo con i tortini di pollo e un’altra pinta di birra per Sirius. Poggiò tutto sul ripiano e tornò al suo posto dietro il bancone.

Harry non diede tempo al tortino di raffreddarsi e si ustionò la lingua con il primo morso. Provò a darsi sollievo con un sorso di birra, mentre Sirius tagliava il suo tortino, lasciando fuoriuscire uno sbuffo di vapore con sguardo soddisfatto.

«Sai,» continuò Harry, biascicando un poco «questa è un’altra delle cose di Malfoy che mi fa incazzare da morire. A lui non capiterebbe mai.»

«Non si è mai scottato la lingua con un tortino di pollo in un pub? Non ce lo vedo proprio ad assaggiarne uno. È una pietanza un po’ troppo volgare per un tipo come lui, non credi?»

«Forse ne avrà mangiata qualche versione più raffinata. Con la salsa allo champagne o roba simile. Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me. I pranzi della famiglia Black non includevano tortini più raffinati?»

«Solo quelli che preparavamo con la carne di Babbano morto. Bwahahahahaha!» La sua imitazione di una risata malvagia risultò quasi sinistra. Probabilmente era davvero il genere di cose che facevano ai pranzi della famiglia Black.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Quello che intendevo è che non è mai goffo. L’unica volta in cui l’ho visto inciampare è stato quando l’hanno avvelenato. È così maledettamente decorativo. Se ne sta seduto come se fosse un pezzo pregiato d’arredamento. Sa essere aristocratico persino stravaccato su un divano, con i piedi nudi e un libro in mano. Ecco un’altra cosa strana: non indossa praticamente mai le scarpe. Pensi che durante la guerra possa aver sviluppato una specie di fobia? Magari Lucius lo torturava con le scarpe.»

«Come si fa a torturare qualcuno con le scarpe?»

«Obbligandolo a indossare scarpe che non sono della sua misura? Lanciandogliele addosso? Non ne ho idea. Ma sono sicuro che se esiste un modo per torturare una persona con le scarpe, Lucius Malfoy doveva averlo scovato.»

Sirius scoppiò a ridere, con la bocca piena di tortino di pollo. «Harry, temo che trascorrere tutte quelle ore rinchiuso in una villa gotica con un tizio strambo che vive come un recluso ti stia dando alla testa. Forse gli piace soltanto stare scalzo. Perché la cosa ti preoccupa? I suoi piedi nudi ti danno fastidio?»

«Solo perché sono fottutamente perfetti, come il resto di lui d’altronde.»

«In sostanza, mi stai dicendo che i suoi piedi ti danno fastidio perché sono attraenti. Ti rendi conto di quanto suoni gay?»

«Sì, adesso che me lo fai notare.» Bevve un altro sorso di birra e mangiò un pezzo di tortino, che finalmente si era raffreddato abbastanza da poterlo inghiottire. «Per fortuna non è contagioso o inizierei a farmi qualche domanda.»

Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio. «Esistono cose peggiori.»

«Ben detto.» Harry alzò il bicchiere, facendolo tintinnare contro quello di Sirius, prima di svuotarlo e fare cenno al barista di servirgli un’altra birra.

Finirono i loro tortini di pollo, innaffiandoli con un paio di pinte e poi giocarono a freccette. Sirius vinse, come accadeva tutte le volte e, sempre come accadeva tutte le volte, provò a convincere Harry a lasciare l’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Magia per lavorare con lui, nella sua piccola agenzia di Investigazioni Magiche. Harry però, sempre come accadeva tutte le volte, lasciò abilmente cadere il discorso.

Avevano bevuto a sufficienza ma, prima di congedarsi, Harry volle passare a salutare Remus nel cottage che condivideva con Sirius, per concludere la serata con una tazza del suo ottimo tè e una chiacchierata.

Mentre rincasava al maniero, con il tè di Remus che ancora lo scaldava dentro, Harry comprese quanto fosse fortunato ad avere quei due come famiglia.


	11. Draco scrive al suo notaio

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 17 marzo 2000, ore 6:43_

 

Signor Augustus Ludd, Notaio

Studio notarile Grout, Harpy e Ludd

Numero 1215 di Ambages Lane

Londra, Inghilterra

 

Caro Gus,

grazie per avermi scritto chiedendo notizie della mia salute. Dovresti sapere meglio di chiunque altro quanto sia difficile far fuori un Malfoy. Sto bene.

Ci sono solo un paio di modifiche minori che vorrei apportare al mio testamento. La prima riguarda un prestito di centoventicinquemila galeoni che ho concesso a Pansy Parkinson, a un tasso annuo di interesse del tre per cento, con un periodo flessibile per il rimborso. Se dovessi morire, il prestito verrà estinto e il suo intero ammontare restituito, inclusi gli interessi, qualora fossero presenti. Invia pure un gufo a Thomas e fatti mandare una copia dell’accordo che abbiamo stipulato. Credo avesse in mente di fartela avere lui stesso, ma l’inchiostro sulla pergamena non era ancora asciutto.

La seconda modifica riguarda il lascito dei miei vestiti (incluse le scarpe e tutti gli accessori) a favore di Harry Potter. Sì, quell’Harry Potter. Qualcuno dovrà pur usarli, dopotutto, e il suo guardaroba potrebbe beneficiare di un tocco di alta moda.

Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Piton, Lord Piton, manterrà la sua posizione di erede e, fatta eccezione per le questioni per cui ho lasciato istruzioni differenti, potrà disporre della proprietà come meglio crede.

Date le circostanze, forse sarebbe opportuno inserire queste due modifiche quanto prima. Potresti mandare qualcuno con i documenti necessari domani pomeriggio? Se Martin non ha altri impegni, sarebbe perfetto. (E non solo perché riempie talmente bene la sua veste. Anche se è così.)

Ti ringrazio e perdona il poco preavviso.

 

Con i miei più cordiali saluti,

Draco Jacques Severus Fornet Malfoy


	12. Il whisky, i Beatles, sette M.A.G.O. e alcuni segreti

 

 

 

Quando Harry arrivò alla villa era da poco passata la mezzanotte e, dal viale che conduceva all’ingresso, poté scorgere le luci ancora accese in salotto. Entrò in casa, salutò Hydrangea, e decise di andare a controllare.

La porta della sala era aperta, come al solito, e Harry si stupì di trovare Malfoy sdraiato sul divano, con i piedi nudi poggiati su un bracciolo e una bottiglia di whisky stretta in una mano. Indossava una maglietta nera e un paio di jeans. Da un cd, che girava sopra un ripiano senza alcun apparente sostegno, provenivano le note di una canzone Babbana – i Beatles, per la precisione –, mentre Janice se ne stava seduta al tavolo vicino alla finestra con aria esausta. Si alzò di scatto, appena vide Harry varcare la soglia.

«Signor Potter, ho provato a convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa ma…» la sua voce si smorzò e indicò un piatto colmo di ottimo cibo ormai freddo e probabilmente disgustoso. «Ha bevuto.»

«Potter,» disse Malfoy con il suo tono più imperioso «sei pregato di informare Janice che sono qui, in questa stanza, e che non dovrebbe parlare di me come se non ci fossi.»

«Signor Potter, ha minacciato di insultarmi» ribatté Janice.

«Ha minacciato di insultarti?»

«Potter, di’ a Janice quanto in realtà mi sia comportato gentilmente. C’è stato un tempo in cui l’avrei fatta Evanescere senza preavviso.» Malfoy ripensò alle sue parole. «Be’, non letteralmente. Solo verbalmente. Forse letteralmente. Sarebbe dipeso dal contesto.» Prese un abbondante sorso dalla bottiglia. «Diglielo, Potter. Facevo una paura fottuta.»

«Fai ancora paura, Malfoy. Janice, grazie, puoi andare a letto, me ne occupo io. Sono sicuro che domani mattina il signor Malfoy si sentirà molto in imbarazzo per essere stato tanto scortese con te.»

«No, invece!» proclamò Malfoy. Janice si rivolse a Harry facendo spallucce e andò via. «E comunque era Lucius il signor Malfoy» proseguì Draco. «Detesto quando mi chiami Malfoy, Potter, e non credo che ti degnerò più di una risposta.»

«In che modo dovrei chiamarti, allora?»

«Draco. Oppure puoi chiamarmi Jacques.» Malfoy ridacchiò. «È iniziato tutto con una battuta, sai?»

«Lo so. E tu hai intenzione di continuare a chiamarmi Potter?»

«Sì» rispose Draco con grande dignità, dopo un attimo di riflessione.

«Non lo trovo affatto giusto. Dico davvero.»

Ma l’altro chiuse gli occhi senza ribattere e Harry pensò che si fosse addormentato. Si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte al divano e mise i piedi sul poggiapiedi.

«Se vuoi mettere i piedi sui mobili, togliti le scarpe, Potter» disse Malfoy all’improvviso, con le palpebre ancora abbassate.

Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere, mentre si chinava per slacciare e togliere le scarpe. Aveva creduto che Malfoy non si lasciasse mai andare, ma valeva la pena aver dovuto passare le ultime due settimane con lui solo per vederlo ubriaco.

Malfoy si tirò su a sedere di scatto e indicò il cd che girava sul ripiano. «Sono stato io.»

«A far girare il cd?»

«No! Voglio dire, sì, sono stato io, ma non mi riferivo a questo. Intendo la musica. La musica Babbana. Ascoltala, Potter.»

«Non è la prima volta che sento  _Golden Slumbers_ , Malfoy.»

Malfoy lo guardò torvo. «Credo che qualcuno abbia parlato, ma non ho udito pronunciare il mio nome, perciò dubito che si stesse rivolgendo a me.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Draco. Non è la prima volta che sento  _Golden Slumbers_ , Draco. Sono cresciuto come un Babbano, Draco, come tu stesso amavi ricordarmi durante gli anni di scuola.»

«Ma l’hai mai ascoltata veramente? Shhh. Shhh. Sta’ zitto. Ascolta e basta.»

Smisero di parlare e ascoltarono Paul McCartney che cantava. Harry non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione alla musica Babbana. Era ovunque e la sentiva di continuo, soprattutto quando guardava la TV, e non gli era mai sembrata qualcosa su cui soffermarsi a riflettere. Però, adesso che Malfoy glielo faceva notare, doveva ammettere che era proprio un gran bel pezzo. Splendido, a dire il vero.

La canzone terminò e partì  _A Day in the Life_. Ascoltarono anche quella in silenzio, fino all’ultima nota che rimase nell’aria per un momento che parve infinito.

«Se avessero vinto, l’avrebbero distrutta. Io li ho fermati. E l’hai fatto anche tu» disse Malfoy, quando l’ultima eco della musica si fu spenta. Tornò a sdraiarsi, con la bottiglia che gli penzolava da una mano, lungo il lato libero del divano. «Ed è abbastanza. Lo è davvero.»

«Abbastanza per cosa?»

«Sono completamente ubriaco» replicò Malfoy, come se quella fosse una risposta perfettamente ragionevole alla domanda che gli era stata rivolta. Cominciò  _The Two of Us_.

«Questo lo vedo, Malfoy. Voglio dire, Draco. Dove hai preso quel cd e come mai lo stai ascoltando?»

«È per il mio M.A.G.O. in Babbanologia.  _La musica popolare Babbana, Volume 12,_   _La Magia dei Beatles_ ,  _l’opera completa_.»

«È per questo che non fai che leggere? Stai studiando per i M.A.G.O.?»

«Ne prenderò sette» ribatté con orgoglio. «Lo dirai alla Granger, vero, Potter?» Sollevò la bottiglia e bevve un altro sorso senza mettersi seduto. Harry si sorprese di come fosse in grado di non versarne una goccia né di farselo andare di traverso, rischiando di rimanere soffocato. Iniziava a sospettare che Malfoy ci fosse abituato. «Sai, Potter, alcuni leggono solo per amore del sapere. Alcuni sono profondi dentro, anche se non si precipitano ogni cinque minuti a salvare gli altri da se stessi, o dai Mangiamorte, o da tutta quella robaccia.»

Harry non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire, e ritenne più saggio non approfondire l’argomento. «Draco, stai dicendo che non hai mai preso i tuoi M.A.G.O.?»

«Scusa se in quel periodo ero piuttosto indaffarato a cercare di infiltrarmi nella ristretta cerchia del Signore Oscuro, Potter. In compenso, ho imparato come si scuoia viva una persona. E anche come invocare un demone. Potrò invocare un demone grosso, brutto e cattivo tutte le volte che vorrai.»

«Preferirei evitarlo, se per te fa lo stesso.»

«Immaginavo la pensassi così. Quasi tutti la pensano così. In fin dei conti, non si è rivelata particolarmente utile come istruzione.»

«In ogni caso, non hai realmente bisogno di trovarti un lavoro. Non è importante se prenderai i tuoi M.A.G.O. oppure no.»

«Era importante per Silente» disse piano Draco. «E lo è per me.»

«Oh.» I Beatles continuarono a cantare nel silenzio. «Quali prenderai, quindi?»

«Sono completamente ubriaco» disse Malfoy.

«Sono quasi certo che tu l’abbia già detto, sì.»

«Allora ti dirò un’altra cosa, Potter. Ma solo perché sono così sbronzo che di sicuro domani mattina non ricorderò più nulla, e tu, da nobile Grifondoro quale sei, eviterai di rammentarmelo. Se proverai a usarlo contro di me, negherò fino alla morte, e dopo troverò il modo di scatenare su di te la mia vendetta. Una grande e terribile vendetta, Potter.»

«Presumo fosse più o meno quello che stavi architettando durante il tuo settimo anno, invece che studiare per i M.A.G.O. Una grande e terribile vendetta.»

Malfoy rivolse a Harry un sorriso beato. «Esattamente.»

«Okay, considerami sufficientemente intimidito. Va’ avanti. Qual è il tuo grande segreto?»

«All’inizio del sesto anno, prima che Lucius mi portasse via da Hogwarts,» prese un respiro profondo e terminò in fretta la frase «mi ero preso una cotta pazzesca per te.»

Harry non seppe se ridere, ringraziarlo o urlare in preda al terrore. Così non fece nulla, ma rimase seduto con i piedi poggiati e la bocca spalancata.

«In seguito me la sono fatta passare, sia chiaro» proseguì Malfoy. «È successo solo perché le visioni erano appena cominciate e sapevo che avrei dovuto cambiare fazione e che, se lo avessi fatto, i miei genitori sarebbero morti e io con loro. Ma sapevo anche che, se Voldemort avesse vinto, il futuro sarebbe stato ben peggiore, Potter. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto. Ecco come mi sentivo in quel periodo, e tu amavi talmente il tuo ruolo da campione delle cause perse. Perché, siamo onesti, eri amico della Donnola e della Granger, e non avevi certo avuto quello che potremmo definire un inizio brillante. Ma smaniavi per salvare tutti e ho sperato che avresti fatto lo stesso con me, in sella al tuo cavallo bianco, e che mi avresti impedito di tornare alla villa, per diventare una spia, uccidere la mia famiglia e causare probabilmente anche la mia morte. Poi il Natale è arrivato e tutto si è svolto proprio come avevo predetto. A quel punto, sapevo già che nessuno avrebbe più potuto salvarmi, neanche tu. Eppure, continuare a credere che forse avresti evitato l’inevitabile mi ha dato un po’ di conforto, almeno finché, sai, non sono riuscito ad abituarmi all’idea.»

Harry pensò che fosse una delle cose più tristi che avesse mai sentito.

Malfoy rotolò su un fianco e adagiò la bottiglia sul tappeto con attenzione. «Quindi, grazie, Potter» disse. «Anche se non ne sapevi niente, questa cosa mi ha aiutato. E grazie per avermi salvato la vita dopo che mi hanno avvelenato. Non mi pare di averti ancora ringraziato per averlo fatto. E grazie per aver ucciso l’Oscuro Bastardo. Odiavo sul serio quello stronzo. E grazie anche per qualcos’altro. Adesso però non riesco a ricordare cosa. In fondo, non sei così male, Potter. Hai solo bisogno di qualche camicia nuova.» Chiuse gli occhi, mise le mani sotto la testa e iniziò a russare sommessamente.

Harry prese una morbida coperta di lana dal bordo del divano e lo coprì. Poi gli scostò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli biondi dal viso. «Di nulla, Draco» disse piano. «Sogni d’oro.»


	13. Rapporto ufficiale di un agente sul campo

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Misteri_

_Rapporto ufficiale di un agente sul campo_

_Documento riservato – Autorizzazione di sicurezza Fenice_

 

 **Agente** : Severus Piton

 **Data del rapporto** : 1° ottobre 1998

 

Il seguente rapporto, redatto su richiesta del Ministro della Magia, Arthur Weasley, illustra gli eventi del 25 maggio 1998 e l’incarico svolto dall’agente operativo sotto copertura conosciuto come ‘Jacques’. Fino a tale data, la vera identità di Jacques era un segreto, custodito gelosamente dall’autore di questo documento e da Albus Silente, allora preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, e capo dell’Ordine della Fenice. I fatti narrati nella presente relazione svelarono in parte la copertura di ‘Jacques’, ma è fondamentale che alcuni aspetti del suo ruolo rimangono tuttora segreti, per garantire la sua sicurezza. Questo rapporto viene perciò scritto e consegnato alla sola condizione che mantenga la classificazione di documento riservato per l’intera durata della vita di Draco Malfoy. Dopo la sua morte, potrà essere declassificato, così che tutti sappiano quanto le sue azioni siano state determinanti per la vittoria dell’Ordine della Fenice nella Seconda Guerra Magica contro Voldemort.

Intorno al 20 settembre 1996, Draco Malfoy chiese all’autore di diventare una spia per conto dell’Ordine della Fenice. In qualità di figlio del braccio destro di Riddle, risultava infatti, più di qualunque altro membro dell’Ordine, al di sopra di ogni sospetto, nonché l’unico a poter vivere all’interno del quartier generale dei Mangiamorte, e ad avere accesso a un elevato numero di informazioni riservate. Naturalmente, l’Ordine accettò di buon grado la sua proposta. Quanto scritto fin qui, corrisponde a ciò che è stato pubblicamente rivelato al termine della guerra. Quello che invece è ancora sconosciuto ai più, e che dovrà rimanere assolutamente confidenziale, è che Draco Malfoy è un potente Veggente. Furono proprio le visioni sulla sua vita futura come Mangiamorte, che si sarebbe concretizzata con la vittoria di Riddle, a spingerlo a fare tutto il possibile per evitare che i sogni potessero effettivamente realizzarsi. Il suo compito, pertanto, non si limitava alla sola raccolta di informazioni utili, ma consisteva anche nel riferire all’Ordine il contenuto delle premonizioni.

Nell’autunno del 1996, Malfoy seppe che suo padre lo avrebbe presto portato via da Hogwarts. Così lui, il preside Silente e l’autore intrapresero una corsa contro il tempo, per trovare un modo che consentisse a Malfoy di comunicare, non appena si fosse trovato in azione ‘sul campo’. Gli incontri di persona sarebbero stati eccessivamente pericolosi, e l’Ordine non avrebbe potuto essere costantemente informato su ciò che accadeva fra le fila nemiche. A tale scopo, il sigillo che Malfoy utilizzava per chiudere le lettere venne trasformato in una Passaporta, che gli avrebbe permesso di inviare direttamente a Hogwarts i suoi rapporti giornalieri. Nell’istante in cui le lettere venivano sigillate, la Passaporta le trasportava in una scatola negli alloggi privati dell’autore, non lasciando alcun indizio su quanto Malfoy aveva scritto e inviato. Inoltre, grazie alle loro ridotte dimensioni, le pergamene eludevano indisturbate le barriere magiche a protezione di Villa Malfoy, mettendo Draco in condizione di comunicare in qualsiasi momento, quando riusciva a trovare il tempo necessario per farlo. Al contrario, lui non riceveva comunicazioni dall’esterno. Si era infatti convenuto che fosse meglio tenerlo all’oscuro delle attività dell’Ordine. Nonostante fosse il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, nessuno si illudeva su quale sarebbe stato il suo destino, qualora fosse stato scoperto. Un flusso unidirezionale di informazioni era determinante per la sicurezza di tutti gli interessati.

Il nome in codice venne utilizzato per evitare che le lettere potessero ricondurre a Malfoy, e per consentire all’Ordine di avere un appellativo con cui riferirsi al nuovo agente. Fu lo stesso Malfoy a scegliere il nome ‘Jacques’. E lo fece per semplice capriccio, una volta in cui il preside gli chiese cosa avrebbe fatto dopo la vittoria dell’Ordine e lui rispose, in maniera irriverente, che si sarebbe trasferito in Francia e avrebbe cambiato il suo nome in ‘Jacques’. È questa la vera origine del suo ormai famoso nome in codice e del  _fleur de lys_ , che Malfoy volle come sigillo per quella che sarebbe poi divenuta una Passaporta, e non ha niente a che fare con le stupide storie che vennero raccontate successivamente.

Le possibilità che Malfoy potesse uscirne vivo, qualora l’operazione fosse stata compromessa, erano davvero esigue. Venne quindi predisposta una seconda Passaporta, con una lieve traccia magica, sufficientemente però a trasportare un’unica persona nell’infermeria di Hogwarts. Anche questa seconda Passaporta era debole abbastanza da poter superare le barriere della villa, ed era stata incantata perché funzionasse solo con Malfoy. Silente, con il suo solito tocco stravagante, per crearla scelse un oggetto Babbano, ossia una moneta cinese di buon auspicio. Quando la diede a Malfoy, spiegandogli il significato della moneta, egli mormorò: ‘Un portafortuna, come se ne avessi sul serio bisogno’. Malfoy dubitava di poter raggiungere in tempo la Passaporta, nel caso in cui l’avessero scoperto, ma Silente ha sempre creduto che i suoi sogni premonitori lo avrebbero avvisato del pericolo imminente. Alla fine, fu soprattutto l’autore a beneficiare della Passaporta che Malfoy aveva con sé. Si rivelò invece esatta la sua convinzione, e cioè che quella Passaporta non gli avrebbe fornito nessuna via di fuga.

Come predetto, Lucius Malfoy portò via su figlio da Hogwarts durante le vacanze di Natale del 1996. Fu allora che ebbe inizio la vita da spia del giovane Malfoy. Inviava ogni mattina all’autore, tramite Passaporta, le lettere che illustravano i dettagli dei piani dei Mangiamorte, in base alle informazioni che riusciva a raccogliere e ai suoi sogni premonitori. Le lettere includevano spesso anche i suoi pensieri personali. Aveva infatti un forte bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, in considerazione della pressione cui si trovava sottoposto un ragazzo di quell’età. Tutte le informazioni pertinenti, contenute all’interno delle lettere, venivano immediatamente trasmesse all’Ordine, ma gli accenni alla sua vita personale rimangono al sicuro, nelle pergamene originali custodite fra i documenti privati dell’autore e potranno essere esaminate solo dopo la morte di Malfoy.

Nel marzo del 1998, Malfoy scrisse di aver sognato che l’autore sarebbe stato smascherato e ucciso nella successiva riunione indetta dai Mangiamorte. Fu dunque concesso all’autore l’esonero dal lavoro sul campo per poter rimanere a Hogwarts, protetto dalle barriere magiche della scuola, dove, su richiesta dell’Ordine, continuò a insegnare Pozioni e a fare ricerca sulle Arti Oscure.

Intanto, la guerra procedeva, e nel maggio del 1998 divenne chiaro che gli eventi fossero prossimi alla svolta finale. Il giovane Malfoy era stato messo a capo degli incantesimi di guardia alla villa, e aveva accuratamente predisposto un ingresso secondario, a cui era possibile accedere solo con una parola chiave fornita dall’Ordine. Le barriere magiche apparivano intatte, ma in realtà potevano essere forzate appunto da chi possedeva la parola chiave. Malfoy scrisse di avere escogitato questo piano in modo che potesse essere messo in atto indipendentemente dalla sua presenza, qualora fosse stato incosciente o già morto, quando l’Ordine avesse deciso di dare l’assalto finale alla villa.

L’Ordine programmò di attaccare per i primi di giugno. Ma, il 23 maggio 1998, Ronald Weasley, studente di Hogwarts, membro dell’Ordine e figlio più giovane dell’attuale Ministro della Magia, venne ferito mortalmente dai Mangiamorte. L’autore conosceva una pozione che avrebbe potuto contrastare la maledizione oscura con cui era stato colpito, però avrebbe dovuto prepararla molto velocemente, con ingredienti freschi e rari. Nessun altro, a parte l’autore, aveva le competenze necessarie all'acquisto degli ingredienti richiesti. Pensò quindi di Materializzarsi a Diagon Alley, procurarsi l’indispensabile, e Smaterializzarsi prima che i Mangiamorte potessero rendersi conto che aveva lasciato Hogwarts. La convinzione dell'autore, sollecitata in parte dalla sua presunzione e in parte dal panico che aveva colto il signor Weasley, si rivelò errata. Per puro caso, nell’attimo in cui l’autore si Materializzò a Diagon Alley, era presente nella via anche un Mangiamorte, che lo trascinò a Villa Malfoy utilizzando una Passaporta.

A quel punto, la vita dell’autore era in grave pericolo e il meglio in cui poteva sperare era di morire mantenendo intatti i segreti dell’Ordine. Lucius Malfoy e Tom Riddle trascorsero il pomeriggio del 24 maggio torturandolo, nel tentativo di venire a capo di tali segreti. Ma si limitarono a dilettarsi con i loro metodi di tortura, senza riuscire a ottenere nessuna informazione utile. Parevano convinti di avere a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo per far parlare l’autore. Draco Malfoy evitò che ciò potesse accadere.

Non appena l’autore rimase solo, incatenato nei sotterranei, Malfoy comparve con in mano la moneta cinese. L’aveva modificata, inserendo la traccia magica dell’autore, e la utilizzò senza il suo consenso, rimanendo nelle segrete della villa, privo di una via di fuga e con una copertura ormai saltata.

Malfoy dichiarò solo in seguito di aver sognato per mesi la propria morte (senza averne mai fatto menzione nelle lettere) e di aver quindi deciso che preferiva salvare la vita dell’autore piuttosto che lasciarlo nelle mani di suo padre. Questo sciocco sentimentalismo mise l’Ordine nella difficile posizione di avere un agente sul campo, che sapeva come sarebbe stato attuato l’assalto alla villa, nelle mani del nemico, per quanto Malfoy sostenga che anche l’autore possedeva le medesime conoscenze e che, di fatto, la situazione era rimasta sostanzialmente immutata. In ogni caso, si decise di mettere subito in atto i piani elaborati per l’assalto finale a Villa Malfoy, che avvenne il 25 maggio. Dopo le cure ricevute da Poppy Chips, l’autore prese parte alla battaglia, nella speranza che si potesse ancora fare qualcosa per salvare il giovane Malfoy.

Tom Riddle e Lucius Malfoy torturarono Draco Malfoy per quasi tutta la notte del 24 maggio e la giornata del 25 maggio. Il giovane Malfoy aveva sviluppato una tolleranza al Veritaserum durante il suo periodo da spia, e fu in grado di resistere (citando a memoria i vecchi manuali di galateo di suo padre, e dimostrando un enorme coraggio di fronte al dolore che gli veniva inflitto). Evitò così che i Mangiamorte scoprissero la falla che aveva predisposto nelle barriere magiche. Riuscì anche a nascondere le sue doti di Veggente. Un segreto che, a dire il vero, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a divulgare. Se Riddle lo avesse saputo, probabilmente non avrebbe infierito a quel modo su di lui, nella certezza di poterne sfruttare il dono della preveggenza.

Il giovane Malfoy venne rinvenuto nelle segrete nella tarda serata del 25 maggio, dopo che la villa era caduta e Tom Riddle e Lucius Malfoy erano stati uccisi. Lo avevano torturato fisicamente, Cruciato per ore e costretto a bere alcune pozioni sperimentali. Era privo di sensi, sanguinante, e in punto di morte. Il personale medico era impegnato con le altre vittime della battaglia, così venne condotto a Hogwarts, nella speranza che si potesse ancora salvarlo.

Malfoy rimase in coma per cinque settimane, mentre l’autore, Madama Chips e diversi Medimaghi del San Mungo tentavano di scoprire quali pozioni era stato costretto a bere e come contrastarle. Malfoy soffriva per l’avvelenamento da pozioni, ma anche per gli effetti delle Cruciatus e di circa ventiquattro ore di torture fisiche. Dopo essersi risvegliato dal coma, passò altri quattro mesi e mezzo a letto, prima di potersi ristabilire completamente. Le conseguenze a lungo termine delle sue ferite e gli ingenti danni al suo sistema nervoso sono tuttora sconosciuti. È probabile che, in una certa misura, ne rimarrà influenzato per il resto della vita. Che sia sopravvissuto a tutto questo è a dir poco un miracolo, e testimonia la sua grande forza di volontà, nonché l’abilità di Madama Chips e del personale del San Mungo.

Non meno del defunto Ronald Weasley, di Harry Potter, o del grande Albus Silente, anche Draco Malfoy è un eroe di questa guerra. Rischiando enormemente, ha ricoperto un ruolo che non avrebbe potuto essere assegnato a nessun altro. È stato letteralmente insostituibile per l’Ordine. Senza il passaggio predisposto negli incantesimi di guardia di Villa Malfoy, o peggio se Malfoy avesse deciso di mettere le sue doti di Veggente al servizio di Tom Riddle, invece che dell’Ordine, non c’è alcun dubbio che la guerra sarebbe stata persa. L’autore si augura che il Ministero tenga conto di queste attenuanti, quando prenderà in esame il suo caso. E con ciò conclude il suo rapporto.


	14. Armani per Maghi, Pozione Antisbronza e notizie inaspettate

 

 

 

Harry diede a Hydrangea istruzioni precise perché permettesse a Malfoy di dormire tranquillamente, lì dove si era accoccolato, senza però smettere di sorvegliarlo, e andò a letto.

Quando la mattina seguente scese al piano di sotto, Malfoy era ancora sdraiato sul divano. Si era tirato la coperta fin sopra la testa, scoprendo i piedi nudi e lasciandoli esposti al freddo. Harry avvertì un bisogno impellente di solleticargli le piante ma, considerato lo stato in cui probabilmente si trovava Malfoy, decise che non sarebbe stato gentile da parte sua.

La colazione era già pronta sul solito tavolino, dove facevano bella mostra di sé anche una fiasca in terracotta, grande quanto una bottiglia di vino, con un biglietto legato al collo, e tre grosse scatole avvolte in carta da pacco. Sul ripiano c’era anche il rilevatore di veleno che Harry aveva consegnato a Malfoy: una fenice d’oro, predisposta per cantare in presenza di qualunque sostanza nociva. E poiché se ne stava in silenzio, Harry si accomodò su una sedia e iniziò a divorare la colazione di Malfoy.

Malfoy emise un lamento, tirando la coperta più su per coprirsi meglio la testa. «Voi elfi domestici siete sempre tanto rumorosi?»

«Niente elfi, ci sono solo io» rispose Harry, masticando un boccone di pane. «Vuoi fare colazione?»

«Non ne hai avuto abbastanza di vedermi vomitare la scorsa settimana?»

«Sì, a dire il vero. Sembra che tu abbia ricevuto della posta, Malfoy. Cioè Draco.»

Malfoy si mise a sedere e la coperta gli cadde in grembo. Guardò Harry con sospetto. «Come mi hai chiamato?»

«Ieri notte hai stabilito che non mi avresti più risposto, se ti avessi chiamato Malfoy, e hai insistito perché usassi il tuo nome di battesimo» rispose Harry con un luccichio negli occhi. «Oppure Jacques.»

Malfoy gemette, ricadde sul divano, coprendosi di nuovo la testa con la coperta. «Ci mancava anche questa. Tra tutte le persone al mondo, dovevo farmi vedere in queste condizioni proprio da Harry Potter.»

«Comunque non hai detto nient’altro» disse Harry, riportando con aria evasiva la sua attenzione al pane tostato e al caffè. «Ti sei addormentato subito, dopo avermi ordinato di ascoltare molto attentamente  _Golden Slumbers_.»

Malfoy abbassò la coperta, lasciandola appena sotto il mento. Era completamente spettinato e Harry dovette sforzarsi per mantenere un’espressione seria. «Davvero?» chiese.

«Sì. Un’opportunità fantastica di ricattarti a vita andata in fumo soltanto perché non reggi l’alcol.»

«Ehi! Io l’alcol lo reggo benissimo, è che tu eri in ritardo.» Malfoy si sedette e fece una smorfia. «Sev, volevo dire il professor Piton, mi ha per caso mandato una bottiglia?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Qui ce n’è una con un biglietto.»

«Ti dispiace passarmela? Userei un Accio, ma non so che fine abbia fatto la mia bacchetta.»

Harry si alzò e diede a Malfoy la bottiglia in terracotta. Draco prese il biglietto e lo lesse ad alta voce. «Caro Mostriciattolo Seccante, scommetto che, dopo aver trascorso una settimana in mia presenza, ti sei dato alla pazza gioia non appena me ne sono andato. Trovi acclusa la Pozione Ancestrale Antisbronza dei Piton, come sempre. E stavolta vedi di fartela bastare per più di una settimana. Se devi vomitare, ti suggerisco di usare Potter a mo’ di bersaglio. Tuo eccetera, Severus.» Malfoy si buttò il biglietto alle spalle, stappò la bottiglia e bevve un sorso abbondante, poi fece una faccia disgustata. «Dannata schifezza. Sa di segatura.»

«Cosa c’è dentro?» chiese Harry.

«Non lo so. Non vuole svelarmelo. Sostiene che sia una ricetta segreta della famiglia Piton. Me la rivelerà solo nel suo testamento, come se potessi vivere più di lui. Però fa davvero miracoli. Mi sento già meglio» Malfoy emise un lungo rutto. «Oh, scusa» aggiunse timidamente.

Harry scoppiò a ridere, finché non realizzò ciò che Malfoy aveva appena detto e si interruppe bruscamente. «Che significa che non vivrai più di lui?»

«Oh, lo sai» agitò una mano con fare sdegnoso. «Le profezie di sventura, bla, bla, bla, e tutto il resto.»

«No, non lo so. Non dire bla, bla, bla, e tutto il resto. Di cosa stai parlando?»

«I sogni, Potter» aggiunse Malfoy lentamente, come se si stesse rivolgendo a qualcuno molto stupido o un po’ sordo. «I continui sogni profetici sulla mia morte prematura? Parte del pacchetto Draco Malfoy, lo Straordinario Veggente? Hai detto che il professore ti aveva informato.»

«Piton mi ha raccontato che avevi dei sogni premonitori, non che riguardassero la tua morte!»

«Oh, cazzo.» Malfoy fece una smorfia e si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più. «Non ti avrei detto nulla, se avessi saputo che lui non te ne aveva parlato.»

Harry gettò il tovagliolo sul piatto e si alzò. «Bene, fantastico! Non mi avresti detto nulla.  _Vuoi_  morire? E che cazzo c’è che non va in Piton, che ti consente di andartene in giro come se fosse tutto a posto?» Harry stava urlando.

«Potter, calmati.»

«Come cazzo faccio a proteggerti se non mi informi di queste cose?»

«Potter, siediti e…»

«Che cosa hai sognato? Dimmi tutto! No, aspetta, prima lasciami prendere un pezzo di pergamena, perché voglio scrivermelo.» Harry cominciò a frugare freneticamente nei cassetti del tavolino alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui scrivere.

«Potter, non è…»

«A che serve che tu sia un Veggente se non mi racconti cosa vedi? Come dovrei riuscire a…»

«Harry!» urlò Malfoy, alzandosi in piedi. «Sta’ zitto!»

Harry si zittì all’improvviso, sconvolto. Malfoy non lo chiamava mai per nome, e non alzava praticamente mai la voce, e non importava quanto potesse essere arrabbiato.

Malfoy proseguì in tono più calmo. «Grazie. Stavo provando a spiegarti che non si tratta di un unico sogno. Sogno di morire in centinaia di modi diversi. Mi capita di continuo e sembrano delle vere e proprie premonizioni, che però si contraddicono a vicenda. L’unica cosa che hanno in comune è che si concludono tutti con la mia morte in giovane età. Anche se il ramo Fornet della famiglia ha il dono di riuscire a invecchiare splendidamente, quindi chi può dirlo. Ho sognato che sarei morto Cruciato e torturato da Voldemort e mio padre, ed è quasi successo, esattamente come avevo previsto. Ho sognato di morire avvelenato, e anche quello è quasi successo, ma nella mia visione veniva utilizzato un veleno differente, e non ho la più pallida idea di cosa significhi. Poi ho sognato di annegare, di precipitare, di morire bruciato o dissanguato. Insomma tutto, tranne che lasciarci le penne da vecchio, per cause naturali. Ho anche sognato di venire colpito con una pistola Babbana. Non puoi evitarlo in nessun modo, va bene? Morirò giovane, e non c’è nulla che tu possa fare. Perciò, tienimi in vita il più possibile e per me andrà benissimo. A maggio mi piacerebbe prendere i miei M.A.G.O.» Malfoy tornò a sedersi sul divano con un sospiro, come se tutto quel discorso lo avesse sfiancato. Si massaggiò la radice del naso. «Mi hai fatto venire mal di testa» mugugnò. «Ti dispiacerebbe versarmi un po’ di tè?» Bevve un altro sorso della Pozione Antisbronza di Piton e fece l’ennesima smorfia. «Che schifo! Voglio il tè.»

Un Harry stordito versò il tè come richiesto e lo porse a Malfoy. Non voleva pensare che Malfoy potesse avere ragione. Si rifiutava di credere che non ci fosse nulla da fare per evitare la sua condanna a morte. Malfoy era talmente giovane, non era giusto. Aveva a malapena avuto la possibilità di godersi la vita. Tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento era stato vivere come una spia, sottostando a crimini atroci per salvare il mondo, sognare terribili scenari sul suo futuro, e farsi quasi ammazzare. E sì, okay, era anche andato a letto con un mucchio di uomini probabilmente attraenti, e che in realtà erano convinti di essere etero, ma persino così non era stata una gran bella vita. E l’ambizione principale di Malfoy – l’eccentrico e aristocratico Draco Malfoy – prima di morire era superare i M.A.G.O. Era tutto sbagliato. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di assurdo e meraviglioso, come interpretare il primo Musical Magico a Broadway, o scappare in Tibet a scrivere roba pornografica, o vincere il Nobel per Pozioni. Invece se ne stava seduto, sperando di superare degli esami che quasi certamente erano al di sotto del suo livello, in attesa che qualcuno o qualcosa lo uccidesse. Harry desiderò di poter cambiare le cose.

Uno schioccò delle dita di Malfoy riportò Harry alla realtà. «Ci sei ancora, Potter? Sembri giù di tono. Mangia un dolcetto o qualcos’altro.»

Harry fece come gli era stato detto, ma assaggiò appena il dolce e il caffè. La sua testa continuava a vagliare possibilità e probabilità, a riflettere sulla profonda ingiustizia di tutta quella situazione. «Mi rifiuto di accettare che tu stia per morire e che non ci sia niente che possiamo fare» affermò alla fine.

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle e sorseggiò il tè. «D’accordo.»

Per un po’ rimasero entrambi in silenzio, finché gli occhi di Malfoy notarono i pacchi che erano rimasti sul tavolo. «Oooh» fece le fusa. «Scommetto di sapere cosa sono.» Riusciva a stento a contenere la sua soddisfazione, e l’occhiata che rivolse all’altro era così maliziosa che a Harry si drizzarono i peli sulla nuca.

Malfoy posò la tazza sul tavolo ed esaminò le etichette. «Ah, lo sapevo. Armani per Maghi. Harry Potter, è arrivato il tuo momento!» Strappò la carta che avvolgeva le scatole, aprì quella in cima e tirò fuori alcune vesti nere. Le esaminò con occhio critico. «Non male. Forza, Potter, provale.»

«Cosa?» Harry si pulì le dita impiastricciate di burro sul tovagliolo, indeciso addirittura se toccare degli abiti così evidentemente costosi. Non che non potesse permettersi dei vestiti firmati, è che semplicemente non erano nel suo stile. Il consumismo eccessivo lo metteva a disagio.

«Sono per te, stupido. Al posto di quella che ti ho rovinato. Dai, provale.»

«No, non dovevi. Lo sai che il Ministero mi rimborsa tutto…» Harry non riuscì a terminare la frase, quando vide lo sguardo determinato sul volto di Malfoy. Si rese conto che sarebbe stato più semplice dargli retta e provare le vesti. Con un pizzico di fortuna potevano non essere della sua taglia.

Si alzò e sbottonò la veste da Auror, scrollandola per poi poggiarla sullo schienale della sedia. Prese la veste Armani che Malfoy gli porgeva e la indossò. Gli stava alla perfezione. Sospirò.

Malfoy lo fissava come se il Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo.

«Come facevi a conoscere la mia taglia?» chiese Harry.

Malfoy fece un cenno con la mano. «Magia, Potter. Quella camicia però non va bene. Prova una di queste.» Harry non capiva cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nella sua camicia beige, ma Malfoy continuava a frugare fra le scatole come se quella fosse diventata la sua nuova missione nella vita. Alla fine scelse una camicia di un chiaro color crema, che si increspò leggermente, non appena Malfoy la sfiorò con le dita. «Mhm, tessuto eccellente. Tieni, Potter, mettila.»

Harry obbedì, togliendo prima la nuova veste e poi la sua camicia. Svestirsi davanti agli altri gli aveva sempre creato un certo imbarazzo, anche negli spogliatoi dopo una partita, ma stare senza camicia non era qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi troppo, senza contare il fatto che in passato non aveva mai dato grande importanza al proprio corpo. Almeno non fino a quel momento, quando sollevò lo sguardo per prendere la nuova camicia dalle mani di Malfoy e scorse l’espressione sul suo volto. Era luminosa, civettuola e carica di desiderio. D’improvviso, Harry si sentì più nudo di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato in vita sua, ma curiosamente avvertì anche una sensazione di calore, come se quegli occhi lo stessero scaldando. Provocare una simile espressione sul volto di Draco Malfoy non accadeva certo tutti i giorni, e Harry si sentì dannatamente confuso. Percepì distintamente le sue guance avvampare. Prese velocemente la camicia che Malfoy gli offriva e la indossò, infilandola nei pantaloni.

«Molto meglio» constatò Malfoy con convinzione. «Rimetti sopra la veste e guardati allo specchio.» Gli indicò uno specchio sul lato opposto della stanza, e Harry fece come gli aveva chiesto.

Malfoy aveva ragione. Harry non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché, ma era chiaro che con quegli abiti stava davvero meglio. La stoffa nera pareva riflettere la luce in maniera diversa rispetto alla sua vecchia veste e, quando si mosse, il tessuto produsse un elegante fruscio. La nuova camicia metteva in risalto i suoi occhi, facendoli sembrare ancora più verdi e scintillanti. Sorrise a se stesso. Era sul serio  _niente male_.

Appena si voltò, vide Malfoy che gli sorrideva con una strana aria di possesso. «Ci sono anche altre due camice e un paio di pantaloni neri. La camicia verde dovrebbe starti particolarmente bene. Vado a ordinare dell’altro tè, mentre provi i pantaloni» e uscì dalla stanza, senza aspettare una risposta.

Evidentemente, Harry non era il solo a essersi sentito scombussolato per quello che era successo tra loro, qualunque cosa fosse. Si affrettò a cambiare i pantaloni prima del rientro di Malfoy.

Il suo incarico si stava rivelando molto più complicato di quanto si fosse aspettato.


	15. Di nuovo lettere

 

 

 

Caro Sev,

grazie per la Pozione Antisbronza. Sei stato tempestivo, come sempre. Seguirò il tuo consiglio e proverò a non consumarla troppo rapidamente.

In cambio della pozione, ti racconterò quale sciocchezza ho combinato ieri sera, e che cosa ho finito per rivelare. Ero schifosamente ubriaco, e prima ho insultato la subalterna preferita di Potter, poi ho confessato allo stesso Potter di aver avuto una cotta tremenda per lui al sesto anno. Dopo aver causato quanti più danni possibile senza usare nessuna arma, sono fortunatamente crollato addormentato.

Quando questa mattina mi sono svegliato, avevo ancora addosso la veste di ieri, ed era evidente che mi avessero lasciato lì, dove mi ero addormentato. Potter ha fatto un baccano d’inferno, mentre faceva colazione, ma è stato tanto gentile da far finta che la scorsa notte io non abbia detto niente di sconveniente. Perciò sono stato al gioco, grato. In determinate circostanze, la nobiltà Grifondoro può essere di grande aiuto.

E questo è quanto potrà farti ridere a mie spese per tutta la mattina, e forse anche per il resto della giornata. Ti basti pensare che, senza la tua pozione, probabilmente mi sarei umiliato, stando male davanti a Potter per la seconda volta nel giro di una settimana, in aggiunta al mio imbarazzante comportamento da ubriaco.

Tu mi conosci così bene, Sev, ma anch’io conosco te. Leggerai questa pergamena, poi inarcherai un sopracciglio, e ti chiederai se sono tuttora schiavo della mia adolescenziale attrazione per Potter. L’adolescente insoddisfatto che è in me vorrebbe urlare che no, certo che no. Il mio lato più adulto al contrario (sì, esiste, non interrompere) deve ammettere che è un uomo dannatamente attraente. Non è stato sulla copertina del  _Settimanale delle Streghe_  per settimane senza alcuna ragione, dopotutto. E dorme in fondo al mio corridoio. E sono circondato da tutte queste Auror Amazzoni, con solo l’Affascinante-Signor-Potter come unica compagnia maschile. E, sì, va bene, mi sto annoiando, cazzo. Ma non temere che possa distrarre la mia guarda del corpo. È convinto di essere etero e, se anche non lo fosse, dubito fortemente che potrebbe interessarsi a uno come me: una spia, ex Mangiamorte senza una prospettiva futura se non quella di finire sei piedi sotto terra. Tra l’altro, non gli servono nemmeno i miei soldi. Per non parlare di come tutti i suoi amici Auror accoglierebbero la notizia. Scommetto che lo farebbero internare al San Mungo prima che riesca a pronunciare la seconda sillaba del mio nome. Sono del tutto rassegnato a guardare e non toccare.

Credo però di essermi arrecato un danno, regalandogli quei nuovi abiti. Pensavo sarebbe stato riposante non vederlo più andarsene in giro con indosso quella robaccia, ma constatare quanto deliziosamente gli donino i nuovi vestiti è stato talmente frustrante. Ho letteralmente sbavato, appena ha tolto la camicia. Dobbiamo attingere da dove possiamo ai nostri piccoli piaceri, specialmente quando si è confinati in una grande-ma-pur-sempre-chiusa-villa. Alzare gli occhi al cielo troppo spesso può affaticare la vista, Sev. Dovresti prestare attenzione.

Farò il bravo ragazzo, comunque, lo giuro. Sono stato pudico e non ho accennato al più piccolo tentativo di flirtare con lui. Sono persino uscito dalla stanza, per permettergli di provare i pantaloni in santa pace. Anche tu hai potuto appurare, durante la tua permanenza qui, quanto mi stia comportando da perfetto gentiluomo. E spero ammetterai che non sto consentendo alla mia ‘scandalosa libido’ (come l’hai definita a gennaio, se ben ricordo) di governare le mie azioni. Però è davvero uno sforzo enorme, sai?

A proposito, grazie di nuovo per aver smesso di tormentare le Auror di Potter. Alla fine, nessuna di loro ha abbandonato l’incarico, e Potter si sente molto più sollevato. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere così difficile trovare degli Auror disposti a proteggere una spia ex Mangiamorte? Forse se li avessero autorizzati a picchiarmi, come ai bei vecchi tempi, ci sarebbero stati più volontari. In caso di necessità, potrei suggerirlo a Potter come incentivo.

Riguardo l’Avvelenatore Folle non ho nulla da riferire, fatta eccezione per la totale mancanza di prove. È passata una settimana e la squadra di Potter non è approdata a niente. Non è stata riscontrata alcuna traccia di veleno, né nella tazza in porcellana cinese che ho usato a casa, né nel bicchiere da cui ho bevuto fuori dall’aula di tribunale, né tanto meno sui miei abiti. Non c’è un movente preciso, né un sospettato, e non so con certezza quale tipo di veleno sia stato utilizzato. Può darsi che tu abbia miglior fortuna con le analisi del mio sangue, ma io non ne ho cavato assolutamente nulla. Invece che augurarmi di sognare qualcosa di utile, mi tocca sperare che gli informatori del Ministero, o i maledetti Auror di Potter, riescano a venirne a capo. Ma è più probabile che muoia, prima che ciò accada.

Quando te ne stavi alla villa a tormentare tutti era molto più interessante, Sev. Grazie ancora per essere venuto e aver interrotto le tue lezioni per un’intera settimana. Non avresti dovuto, ma non posso fingere che la cosa non mi abbia fatto piacere. Presumo che essere stato avvelenato abbia smorzato un po’ il mio solito sarcasmo.

Tuo nell’astinenza,

Draco Jacques

 

****

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 22 marzo 2000, ore 22:30_

 

Caro Assatanato Irritante,

non ho avuto bisogno di abilità profetiche per predire ciò che sarebbe successo. Saresti capace di cedere alla lussuria (e con Harry Potter tra tutti!) anche braccato da un imprecisato numero di aggressori. La maggior parte delle persone sarebbe troppo preoccupata dall’inezia di essere in costante pericolo di vita per farsi distrarre dagli ormoni, ma non tu. Un certo eroe Grifondoro ti concede di vomitargli addosso e cadi già ai suoi piedi. Sul serio, Draco?! So che entrambi i rami della tua famiglia, i Malfoy e i Fornet, hanno sempre avuto una predilezione per la bellezza, piuttosto che per il buon senso, ma questa storia è ridicola. Dovresti usare la tua prodigiosa intelligenza per mantenerti in vita, non per scoprire come infilarti nel letto di Potter.

Ritenere poi di non essere al suo livello è la più assurda delle idiozie. La guerra non è stata facile né per lui né per quelli fra noi che vi hanno preso parte, tu però sei l’unico ad aver passato due anni a fronteggiare enormi pericoli senza una via di fuga. Hai fatto scelte che nessuno, figurarsi un ragazzo di soli sedici anni, dovrebbe mai fare. Chi afferma che non sei degno del grande Harry Potter è un bugiardo e uno sciocco.

Onestamente, dubito sia lui quello alla tua altezza. È indiscutibilmente un mago molto potente, ma non ha la metà del tuo intelletto. La sua deficienza in Pozioni poi è addirittura abissale, e non credo abbia più aperto un solo libro da quando ha terminato i suoi studi a Hogwarts. Non è altro che forza bruta e avventatezza. Siete una bella coppia ma, dèi del cielo, quali argomenti di conversazione supponi vi rimarranno fuori dal letto? Il suo compito è proteggerti, non ficcarsi nelle tue mutande. E, come ben sai, il limitato livello di concentrazione di Potter non gli consente di dedicarsi a più di una cosa per volta.

Metti da parte le tue smanie di conquista sessuale. Lo dico nel tuo interesse. Non distrarre Potter, e lascia che faccia il suo lavoro. Sfrutta piuttosto le tue energie per cercare di scoprire l’identità dell’avvelenatore. La tua è soltanto una follia giovanile che non puoi davvero permetterti.

Tornando al tuo aggressore, gli ultimi esami sui campioni di sangue non hanno rivelato tracce di veleno. Immagino che dovremmo prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi che sia scomparso dal tuo sangue o che sia stato l’A.V.(Q.)U. a neutralizzarlo, eliminandolo dall’organismo. Eseguire ulteriori esperimenti sull’A.V.(Q.)U. ci dirà almeno se l’assenza di tracce sia dovuta al veleno o all’antidoto. In ogni caso, prima di ottenere qualsiasi risultato, è indispensabile raccogliere altri dati e preferirei avere la tua assistenza, sempre che Potter ti autorizzi a uscire dalla villa. Ovviamente, non voglio che tu faccia nulla di potenzialmente pericoloso per la tua incolumità, anche se forse, a questo punto, Hogwarts è diventata più sicura del maniero. Fammi sapere cosa tu e Potter ne pensate; la prossima settimana potrei avere un po’ di tempo libero da riservare alla questione.

Severus


	16. Cerotti e la lotta contro il male

 

 

 

Scendere al piano di sotto per fare colazione con Malfoy era diventata una piacevole e familiare abitudine, e Harry sentì un soffice senso di appagamento, quando lo vide seduto allo scrittoio, intento a scrivere la solita lettera giornaliera per Piton. Fu felice di versarsi il caffè e accomodarsi a tavola, a leggere il giornale finché l’altro non ebbe terminato. Appena la lettera venne sigillata, un elfo domestico apparve dal nulla in risposta a qualche impercettibile segnale, e prese la pergamena da portare in Guferia. Poi anche Malfoy si sedette a tavola per fare colazione. Si versò una tazza di tè e afferrò una fetta di pane tostato. Harry invece si riempì il piatto di pancetta, pane, dolci e croissant.

«Malfoy, che direbbe Piton se sapesse che hai smesso di mangiare subito dopo la sua partenza?»

Malfoy rispose con un’elegante scrollata di spalle. «Qualcosa di sarcastico, suppongo. Perché? Hai intenzione di mandargli un gufo per fare la spia?»

«Quella sarebbe un’azione nel tuo stile.»

«Oh, tu e i tuoi amichetti non eravate da meno, Potter» rise. «Eri così irritante, con quell’atteggiamento da santarellino ipocrita. Hai infranto più regole di chiunque altro e non ti hanno praticamente mai beccato. Questa cosa mi mandava fuori di testa.»

Harry imburrò il suo croissant. «Ehi, ho infranto qualche regola soltanto perché dovevo combattere il male, e tutta quella roba lì.»

«‘Combattere il male e tutta quella roba lì’. Non riesco ancora a credere che la MacGranitt si sia bevuta certe stronzate.» Malfoy era decorosamente stravaccato sulla sedia, con una tazza di tè in mano e il tipico luccichio negli occhi di quando stava per stuzzicare qualcuno. Anche questo era ormai diventato parte della loro colazione insieme. Ovviamente, tranne nei giorni in cui Malfoy sembrava mezzo morto.

«Ascolta, Malfoy» Harry agitò il croissant facendo cadere alcune briciole sul tavolo. «Il male c’era e io l’ho battuto. E stai cercando di sviare la conversazione dal fatto che non mangi abbastanza. E sappi che non batterò ciglio, se sarò costretto ad avvisare Piton. Non voglio incasinarmi la vita per proteggerti, se poi devo vederti morire di fame.»

«Nutri sempre un interesse personale verso quelli che ti tocca proteggere?» replicò Malfoy, facendo suonare la domanda vagamente equivoca.

Ma Harry sapeva che stava solo provando a distrarlo e non stette al gioco. «La maggior parte delle volte non serve, perché proteggo persone che mangiano regolarmente e fanno tutto ciò che è in loro potere per mantenersi in vita.»

Malfoy prese una mela e diede un morso. «Contento adesso?» chiese a bocca piena.

«In estasi. Ti sei risparmiato l’ira di Piton per un altro giorno.»

Malfoy mandò giù il boccone. «Oh, l’ho scatenata comunque, sta’ tranquillo, e il fatto che non mangi abbastanza non è più in cima alla lista delle sue motivazioni per avercela con me.»

«Cosa hai combinato stavolta per farlo arrabbiare?»

Malfoy sembrò stranamente a disagio. «Ah, lo sai. Il solito.»

«Una lite tra fissati di Pozioni?»

«Una cosa del genere.» Malfoy diede un altro morso alla mela, facendo del suo meglio per apparire innocente.

“C’è qualcosa sotto,” pensò Harry “ma non riuscirei a farlo parlare nemmeno sotto Veritaserum”. Mentre portava la mela alle labbra, la manica di Malfoy scivolò verso il basso, esponendo i vari tagli in via di guarigione sulla parte interna del braccio. E ciò fece ricordare a Harry quello che aveva in tasca. «Oh, ieri sono stato nella Londra Babbana e ti ho comprato una cosa» riprese. Frugò nella tasca della veste, tirò fuori una piccola scatola di carta e la offrì a Malfoy, che posò la mela e accettò il dono con aria interrogativa.

«Che cos’è?»

«Elastoplast. Per i tuoi tagli da pozione.»

La bocca di Malfoy si arcuò appena, come faceva di tanto in tanto, nel tentativo di reprimere un sorriso, ma era la luce soddisfatta nel suo sguardo a tradirlo. Harry avvertì di nuovo quel lieve senso di appagamento. «Il mio primo regalo di compleanno» disse Malfoy.

Harry si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo. «Scusa, non avevo capito. Avrei fatto almeno un pacchetto, se l’avessi saputo. È giusto una sciocchezza. Be’, in ogni caso, buon compleanno. Quand’è?»

«Sabato.»

«Il primo? Cioè il giorno del pesce d’aprile?»

«È la tradizionale data di nascita dei Veggenti, secondo quanto raccontano le antiche superstizioni.» Malfoy agitò la scatola, quasi fosse stata un sonaglio cartaceo, poi sollevò la manica della veste e iniziò a strofinarla delicatamente sopra i tagli. «Non funziona.»

Harry sorrise e gli levò la scatola di mano. La aprì, prese un Elastoplast e lo scartò. «Sono come delle bende. Basta metterli sulla ferita e bloccano l’emorragia, senza che tu debba tenerci sopra il fazzoletto come un idiota. Su, dammi il braccio che ti faccio vedere.»

Malfoy stese il braccio. Harry lo prese e applicò con cura il cerotto sul taglio che sembrava più recente. Mentre faceva aderire alla pelle il lato adesivo, si sentì addosso l’occhiata di Malfoy e sollevò la testa. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e Harry si bloccò. Gli occhi di Malfoy erano grigi e divertiti, con alcuni sprazzi di blu e verde che potevano essere notati solo se li si osservava da molto vicino. Le sue pupille erano grandi, nella luce mattutina del salotto.

«Come si toglie?» domandò Malfoy a bassa voce, come se stesse cercando di non rompere l’incantesimo. Harry continuava a fissarlo. «Potter?»

«Oh.» Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Ehm, basta tirarlo via. Così.» Tenne fermo il braccio di Malfoy per il polso, afferrò il bordo del cerotto e tirò.

«Ahi!» strillò Malfoy.

Harry ridacchiò. «Ti sei tagliato ogni mattina per almeno una dozzina di volte senza rifletterci un attimo e poi urli quando ti viene tolto un cerotto.»

«Non ho urlato.» Malfoy storse il naso. «Era semplicemente un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Il modo in cui si attacca alla pelle è davvero geniale. Grazie, Potter. È stato carino da parte tua pensare a me.» Ci fu un momento di silenzio. «Adesso ti spiacerebbe ridarmi il braccio, o stai meditando di tenerlo come ricordo?»

«Oh!» Harry arrossì e lasciò andare il polso di Malfoy. «Scusa!» si sedette di nuovo e riprese a scrutare il suo croissant sbocconcellato. Avvertì riaffiorare quel senso di disagio in compagnia di Malfoy, quando ormai da un po’ tempo andavano quasi d’accordo. «A che ora partiamo per Hogwarts, allora?»

«Il professor Piton dice che possiamo essere lì a qualsiasi ora. Catherine arriverà fra mezz’ora e l’accompagnerò nel suo giro di ispezione degli incantesimi di guardia. Dunque, stavo programmando di fare i bagagli e partire non appena se ne sarà andata.»

«Tu non l’accompagnerai nel suo giro di ispezione.» Le piacevoli sensazioni di quella mattina si dissolsero definitivamente, immediatamente sostituite da un moto di apprensione.

«Lo farò eccome.» La mascella di Malfoy si contrasse, a quella maniera ostinata che indicava che non avrebbe cambiato idea. «Rimarremo all’interno delle protezioni, sarò perfettamente al sicuro.»

«Le protezioni non possono fermare un’aggressione fisica.»

«No, ma a quello penserà il muro di cinta della villa.» Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Nessuno si aspetta che me ne stia a passeggio qui fuori. E poi ci sarai anche tu, e Catherine, e puoi invitare chi vuoi.»

«Malfoy, le persone possono scagliare delle cose al di là di un muro. Possono persino sparare al di là di un muro. Se anche con te ci fosse un’intera compagnia di Auror, non potrebbe comunque impedire a qualcuno di spararti dall’altro lato del muro.»

«Potrebbero, invece, se si posizionassero davanti a me, facendomi da scudi umani.»

Harry gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Vuoi farlo a tutti i costi, non è vero? Andare a Hogwarts è già abbastanza rischioso, perché hai deciso di correre altri pericoli inutili?»

«Devo accompagnare Catherine per spiegarle il funzionamento degli incantesimi di guardia. E voglio che vengano sostituiti prima della mia morte, così chi erediterà queste vecchie mura non dovrà più preoccuparsene.»

«Non permetterò che ti uccidano» ribatté Harry seccato.

«Non venire a dirmi che non morirò!» urlò Malfoy, con il volto pieno di rabbia e frustrazione, probabilmente l’emozione più forte che Harry gli avesse visto esprimere da quando era lì. Malfoy chiuse gli occhi, fece un respiro profondo, e quella smorfia scivolò via come acqua, lasciando di nuovo posto alla sua consueta aria inespressiva. «Potter, la notte scorsa ho sognato di morire annegato nella vasca da bagno. Il bagnoschiuma aveva un gusto orribile. Ne sentivo la gola piena, ed è stato disgustoso. Ho lavato i denti per almeno dieci minuti, dopo essermi svegliato, nel tentativo di togliermi di bocca quel sapore schifoso. Quindi, non dirmi che non morirò. Perché lo vedo. LO VEDO, va bene? Voglio solo che accada nel modo più dignitoso possibile, e mi piacerebbe portare a termine un paio di cose nel frattempo, come risolvere il problema degli incantesimi di guardia. Perciò lo faremo. Che ti stia bene oppure no, non appena arriverà Catherine Tayce io uscirò dalla porta d’ingresso con lei.»

«Sei intrattabile.» Harry sospirò. «Se avessi fatto arrabbiare Piton la metà di quanto tu fai incazzare me, a quest’ora mi avrebbe già strangolato.»

«Credimi, Potter» disse Malfoy con un sorrisetto divertito. «Quando si tratta di far incazzare qualcuno, paragonato a te non sono altro che un dilettante.»

«Sono un Auror, sai? Legalmente potrei Schiantarti e infilarti in un armadio, finché Catherine non se ne sarà andata.»

Malfoy rise. «Ti ci vorrà più di uno Schiantesimo per infilarmi nell’armadio. E se pensi che, una volta uscito di lì, ti consentirò di cavartela con poco, sappi che stai sbagliando di grosso. Provaci e soffrirai, Potter.»

Harry sospirò di nuovo. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto, fino a quel momento, avesse sempre avuto la strada spianata. Era un Auror, era l’eroe della guerra contro Voldemort, rappresentava l’autorità, e quando assumeva un incarico gli altri si prodigavano per aiutarlo, non per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Ma con Malfoy era diverso. Era uno sciocco ostinato, sopravvissuto ad anni di intimidazioni, prima da parte di Lucius, poi da parte di Piton e, infine, da parte del Signore Oscuro. Harry non poteva competere. Malfoy non era affatto intimidito da lui. «D’accordo, che ne dici di un compromesso? Potrai uscire accompagnato da me e Janice, e nascosto sotto il mio Mantello dell’Invisibilità.»

«Capiranno subito che c’è qualcuno, Potter. Voglio dire, lascerò delle impronte e immagino che Catherine dovrà parlare con me.»

«Però sarai un bersaglio meno facile. Se indosserai il mantello, e mi prometti che non sarà una cosa lunga, smetterò di ostacolarti.»

«Ne dubito» mormorò Malfoy. «Ma va bene. Se eviterai anche di raccontarlo al professor Piton, allora ci sto.»

«Sai, lei persone normali tendono a collaborare con me, quando faccio tutto il necessario per evitare che vengano uccise.»

«È perché sono degli smidollati. Insomma, dov’è il tuo Mantello dell’Invisibilità? E perché ho la sensazione che la sua esistenza spieghi molti dei misteri della mia infanzia?»

«Stavo combattendo il male. Questa è la mia versione dei fatti e non ho intenzione di cambiarla.»


	17. Modi in cui preferirei non morire

 

 

 

_Il seguente documento è stato appallottolato e gettato nel cestino del salotto di Villa Malfoy. Gli elfi domestici lo hanno trovato, lisciato e messo in uno dei cassetti dello scrittoio, insieme ad altri pezzi di pergamena simili._

 

Modi in cui preferirei non morire

1\. Torture di qualsiasi genere. Ne ho subite a sufficienza per il resto della vita.

2\. Asfissia, che sia erotica o di altro tipo. Assomiglia troppo a un attacco di panico.

3\. Annegamento. Vedere il punto 2.

4\. Veleno. Vomitare è poco dignitoso.

5\. Incidente durante la preparazione di una pozione. Umiliante.

6\. Fatto a pezzi da animali selvatici. Doloroso e disordinato.

7\. Bacio del Dissennatore. Il corpo è ancora vivo e l’anima è morta. Livello di orrore elevato. No, grazie.

8\. Intossicazione alimentare. Vedere il punto 4.

 

Modi di morire che potrebbero non essere così male

1\. Colpito da un fulmine. Almeno sarebbe una cosa veloce.

2\. Avada Kedavra. Vedere il punto 1.

3\. Scopato a morte. Per ovvi motivi. Però non sono sicuro che sia realmente fattibile.

4\. Dissanguato, ma solo se il sangue non viene usato per scopi terribili. In realtà, mi è parso un modo di morire quasi tranquillo, quando in passato ho rischiato davvero di fare quella fine. Ovviamente, se si esclude il dolore terribile causato dalle ferite.

5\. Ipotermia. Anche questo sembra piuttosto tranquillo.

6\. Nel sonno, al termine di una vita lunga e felice. Ah.

 


	18. Non come me lo aspettavo

 

 

 

Catherine Tayce arrivò con l’abbigliamento adeguato a una passeggiata all’aperto. Indossava un tailleur pantalone grigio scuro in seta e scarpe basse e comode. Ma Malfoy la invitò a sedersi per una chiacchierata e le offrì la colazione, prima del loro giro intorno alla villa. Sbocconcellò un croissant, mentre Malfoy sorseggiava il suo tè, e Harry si domandava se berne un’altra tazza lo avrebbe reso troppo nervoso. Quando batté il piede contro la gamba del tavolo decise che sì, probabilmente era già agitato a sufficienza.

«Dunque,» iniziò la Tayce, intanto che Malfoy le serviva una tazza di caffè «ho già dato una rapida occhiata agli incantesimi di guardia. Sospetto che spezzare le barriere non sarà una cosa particolarmente complessa. Il vero problema consisterà nella loro successiva sostituzione con i nuovi incantesimi, e integrazione con il resto della magia della casa».

Draco annuì. «E se sostituissimo allo stesso tempo tutta la magia della casa con gli incantesimi della Luce equivalenti? A un certo punto dovremo farlo comunque. Non sarebbe più semplice integrare le nuove protezioni sistemando tutto in una volta?»

Lei parve stupefatta. «Be’, l’integrazione potrebbe essere effettivamente più semplice, ma avremo un sacco di lavoro da fare. Impiegheremo come minimo alcune settimane. E, nel frattempo, all’interno della casa non funzionerà più nulla: niente luce né calore o incantesimi automatici di pulizia e, cosa più importante, nessuna protezione. Saresti obbligato a traslocare fino al termine del lavoro, e dovrà trascorrere ancora dell’altro tempo, prima che la nuova magia si stabilizzi completamente. Potrebbero volerci addirittura anni perché tutto riprenda a funzionare a dovere.»

«Proteggerti diventerà un incubo» intervenne Harry. «A meno che tu non ti trasferisca negli alloggi di Piton a Hogwarts per l’intera durata delle operazioni. Non mi viene in mente nessun altro posto abbastanza sicuro.»

«Va bene» acconsentì Malfoy. Terminò il suo tè e se ne versò un’altra tazza. «Immaginavo che potesse essere un problema, ma ho preferito prendere in considerazione tutte le possibili alternative. Allora, come pensi di procedere all’integrazione dei nuovi incantesimi, Catherine?»

«Le attuali protezioni si fondano sul sangue, e presumo sia così per la maggior parte della magia che regge la casa. Parliamo di una forma molto oscura di magia del sangue, di incantesimi basati sul sangue di una vittima non consenziente, di solito qualcuno che viene ucciso mentre il rito è in corso. È estremamente stabile, una volta integrata nel luogo specifico, ed è fonte di grande potere. E poiché l’energia magica sembra essere indissolubilmente legata ai Malfoy e ai loro eredi, ne deduco che la prima vittima sacrificale fosse un membro della famiglia. Disgustoso.»

«Benvenuta nel mio mondo» disse Malfoy con una smorfia, che lo fece assomigliare a Piton in modo quasi inquietante. Solo molto più attraente. Harry notava sempre più spesso e con sorpresa quante similitudini vi fossero fra lui e Piton. E più conosceva Malfoy, più badava a questi dettagli. Al contrario, trovava interessante come niente in Draco ricordasse Lucius, fatta eccezione per il colore dei capelli e degli occhi. «Tradizionalmente, il contraltare naturale della magia del sangue è quella sessuale. È in questa direzione che stai pensando di muoverti per sostituire gli incantesimi di guardia?»

Lei scosse la testa e inghiottì un boccone di croissant. «No. Non la considero abbastanza potente. A meno che tu non possa garantire un concepimento durante il rituale, ma ho l’impressione che un figlio non rientri nei tuoi piani.»

«Non in questa circostanza, no» strascicò Malfoy.

«Senza un concepimento non credo possa stabilirsi un legame sufficientemente profondo con la linea di discendenza dei Malfoy. Riusciremmo forse a produrre un quantitativo di magia bastante a soddisfare le tue esigenze, ma temo che la magia della casa, tanto saldamente vincolata ai Malfoy, possa rigettare dei nuovi incantesimi così generici. Quindi, niente magia del sesso, ma qualcosa di più forte: la magia dell’amore.»

Draco gemette. «Sì, ha senso, purtroppo non ho nessun fidanzato nascosto nell’armadio. Mi sarebbe stato più facile trovare qualcuno con cui mettere in pratica la magia del sesso.»

«Già, lo immagino.» La sua fronte corrucciata non avrebbe stonato sul volto di Malfoy.

«Non posso certo pianificare di innamorami di qualcuno, e l’incantesimo deve basarsi su un sentimento sincero. Con una pozione d’amore non funzionerebbe mai.»

«Esiste una magia dell’amore che non ha necessariamente a che fare con un legame romantico, sai? C’è l’affetto di un padre, quello di un figlio, l’amore platonico. In realtà, vista la connessione della magia della casa con la tua famiglia, credo che la cosa migliore sarebbe proprio trovare un parente.»

«Forse non l’hai notato, Catherine, ma tutti i miei parenti sono morti. E, considerato quanto li detestavo, se anche fossero ancora in vita dubito fortemente che potrebbero essere di grande aiuto.»

Lei arrossì e mescolò il suo caffè senza alcun reale motivo. «Scusa. So che questo per te è un argomento delicato. Ma non ti viene in mente nessuno?»

«Dev’essere per forza un consanguineo? O può funzionare con chi mi ha fatto praticamente da padre?»

«Il vostro rapporto è ufficiale? Cioè lui ti ha riconosciuto in pubblico come figlio o ti ha nominato suo erede?»

«È il mio padrino. Io sono il suo erede e lui è il mio.» Harry si chiese che cosa potesse farsene Piton di ereditare una tale fortuna, e lo stesso valeva per Malfoy, ma suppose che nessuno dei due avesse nessun altro, cui destinare quelle due enormi tenute.

«E il tuo legame con questa persona è molto forte?» chiese la Tayce.

«Sì.» E Malfoy non sembrò nemmeno sconvolto per essere stato costretto ad ammetterlo.

«Ottimo, allora andrà benissimo. L’importante è che lui sia completamente disponibile.»

«Non vedo perché non dovrebbe esserlo.»

«Bene, mi riservo di approfondire meglio la questione, ma in linea di massima direi che potremo agire in questo modo, ossia ricostruendo le barriere spezzate con la fonte di energia magica che deriva dal rapporto tra te e il tuo padrino, per poi ancorarle di nuovo alle fondamenta della casa. La chiave di tutto rimarrà in ogni caso la discendenza Malfoy, e questo dovrebbe consentire la rapida integrazione dei nuovi incantesimi di guardia. Non sarà facile produrli, ma considerata la tua preparazione dovresti riuscire a farcela senza troppe difficoltà.»

«Magnifico. Vado a mettermi le scarpe, così possiamo uscire e fare insieme quel sopralluogo.»

«Con addosso il Mantello dell’Invisibilità» gli ricordò Harry.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, Potter, lo so. La mia memoria a breve termine funziona a meraviglia» e si diresse al piano di sopra, lasciando la Tayce e Harry da soli.

«Non è come me lo aspettavo» esordì Catherine, dopo un momento.

Harry si versò un bicchiere di succo d’arancia tanto per tenersi occupato. Faticava a stare fermo, con le mani in mano. «Che cosa ti aspettavi?»

«Pensavo somigliasse a suo padre. Freddo e crudele. Invece è spesso affascinante. Assume quell’espressione scostante solo quando non si sente a suo agio, però sotto si avverte la passione, il calore. Si capisce che gli importa delle cose, e delle persone. Non lo credi anche tu?»

Harry quasi si soffocò con il succo e tossì. «Non so nulla della passione di Malfoy.»

Lei sorrise. «Volevo dire che non è insensibile quanto finge di essere.»

«Be’, se vuole può davvero essere una gran rottura di scatole, ma Draco Malfoy non somiglia affatto a suo padre.»

«Hmmm» lei lo guardò assorta e tornò a voltarsi verso il suo caffè. «Ho letto i diari di Lucius sulle Arti Oscure. Sai, per un progetto di ricerca.»

«Non sapevo fossero stati resi pubblici.»

«Non lo sono, infatti. Draco li ha donati alla Biblioteca degli Auror, e ho ottenuto un permesso speciale per poterli visionare. Perlopiù si tratta di studi teorici, Lucius non avrebbe mai ammesso per iscritto che stava sperimentando qualcosa di illegale, ma sono comunque piuttosto interessanti. In una delle pagine, accenna al fatto di avere trascorso un intero  _pomeriggio_  a insegnare la disciplina a suo figlio. Mi sono venuti i brividi, alla sola idea di cosa avesse potuto fargli.»

Harry era intrigato dalla piega che stava prendendo la loro conversazione, allo stesso tempo, però, si sentiva in colpa. Draco era un tale paranoico quando si trattava della sua privacy. Si sarebbe infuriato, se avesse saputo che parlavano di lui. E Harry lo capiva perfettamente, perché era il primo a non voler mai raccontare cosa era stata la sua infanzia, o a detestare che fossero gli altri a farlo. Ma, contemporaneamente, era tentato, desiderava che lei gli rivelasse di più, perché intuiva il Draco Malfoy che si agitava sotto la superficie, senza per questo riuscire a raggiungerlo. Lo intravedeva, era consapevole che fosse lì, ma continuava a sfuggirgli.

«I diari non dicevano nient’altro?»

Lei scosse la testa. «No, non sono diari personali, solo quaderni che riportano gli studi di Lucius sulle Arti Oscure. Quello era giusto un accenno, ma dà l’idea di che persona orribile fosse, per scrivere con tono talmente noncurante di aver passato tutto un pomeriggio a insegnare la disciplina a un bambino di dieci anni.»

«Mi è parso di capire che quello che ha fatto a Draco alla fine della guerra sia stato di gran lunga peggiore.»

«Hai letto i referti medici?»

«No, e tu?»

Lei annuì. «Ho amici nei posti giusti. Potresti richiedere anche tu un nulla osta di sicurezza per accedere ai documenti. Ti basterà affermare che stai conducendo una ricerca sulle Arti Oscure. Ti avviso però che non sono una lettura piacevole. E ti sconsiglio di farlo, senza un valido motivo.»

«Quello che dici mi spinge a immaginare il peggio.»

«Forse.» Lo guardò dubbiosa. «È stato davvero male, Harry. È sopravvissuto per miracolo.»

«È molto più forte di quello che sembra» e di questo Harry era ormai assolutamente sicuro.

«Evidentemente sì.» Lei fece una pausa e bevve un altro po’ di caffè. «Tu lo rispetti, non è vero?»

«Sì. E gli sono grato per quello che ha fatto durante la guerra. Ha sacrificato tutto per la causa. Non è stato l’unico, certo, ma non posso fare a meno di rispettarlo per questo. Aveva così tanto da perdere.»

«Ne è venuto fuori bene, comunque. Deve essere un tipo maledettamente fortunato.»

Harry fissò il suo succo, poi prese un sorso, riflettendo sui sogni premonitori di Malfoy. «Forse.»


	19. Rapporto medico

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Misteri_

_Rapporto ufficiale sugli eventi redatto da un non-agente_

_Documento riservato – Autorizzazione di sicurezza Grifone_

 

 **Autore** : Poppy Chips

 **Data** : 2 ottobre 1998

 

Il Ministro della Magia, Arthur Weasley, mi ha chiesto di redigere un resoconto in termini non medici delle lesioni riportate da Draco Malfoy durante gli ultimi giorni della Seconda Guerra Magica contro Voldemort. Il signor Malfoy mi ha autorizzata a fornire tali informazioni, ed è consapevole che il mio rapporto verrà archiviato, insieme alla documentazione relativa alla guerra.

In qualità di infermiera della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, ho fatto parte del gruppo di Medimaghi che ha curato il signor Malfoy. Gli altri componenti della squadra erano il Pozionista Severus Piton (Lord Piton), i Medimaghi Renata Weissmann e Langford Cross, dell’Ospedale San Mungo, lo Psicomago Herodotus Barthelmy (un neurologo privato che lavora a Londra), e alcuni infermieri privati (i loro nomi sono disponibili su richiesta), che mi hanno aiutata ad assistere il signor Malfoy nelle prime settimane della sua degenza. Il Ministero potrà contattare una qualsiasi di queste persone, per avere conferma dei fatti da me riferiti.

Il signor Malfoy giunse nell’Infermeria di Hogwarts la sera del 25 maggio 1998. La sua copertura era saltata, ed era stato torturato per oltre ventiquattro ore da alcuni Mangiamorte, tra cui (questo particolare venne stabilito solo in seguito) Thomas Riddle e il padre del signor Malfoy. Segue un elenco dettagliato delle sue ferite:

 

\- Rotula sinistra fratturata

\- Cinque dita del piede destro fratturate

\- Indice della mano destra fratturato

\- Ustioni di terzo grado sul palmo della mano sinistra

\- Zigomo sinistro fratturato

\- Vesciche e ustioni su labbra, bocca, gola ed esofago

\- Tagli e abrasioni multiple

\- Lividi su circa il 65% della superficie corporea

\- Sanguinamento da tutti gli orifizi del corpo

\- Non funzionamento di tutti gli organi principali

\- Patologie del sistema nervoso coerenti con un’esposizione prolungata alla maledizione Cruciatus (convulsioni, tremori, eccetera)

\- Ridotto assorbimento dell’ossigeno da parte del sangue

\- Assorbimento nutrizionale compromesso

 

Il signor Malfoy era incosciente, e non sapevamo in che modo gli fossero state inflitte tutte quelle ferite. La tortura fisica giustificava le lesioni esterne, mentre la Cruciatus appariva la spiegazione più logica per i disturbi del sistema nervoso. Decisi di medicare subito le ferite più superficiali, così da avere un quadro completo della situazione, che permettesse a eventuali lesioni nascoste di rivelarsi. Durante il trattamento, il cuore del signor Malfoy andò in arresto cardiaco, e fu necessario rianimarlo con la magia.

Dopo aver sanato le lesioni esterne, eseguii una scansione dell’intero corpo, da cui emerse che tutti gli organi principali erano stati irrimediabilmente compromessi. In pratica, si stavano dissolvendo. Anche il sistema circolatorio era prossimo al collasso. E la combinazione di questi due fattori causava la costante emorragia. Non avevo mai visto o sentito parlare di un incantesimo, o di una pozione, in grado di distruggere in quel modo un corpo umano. Ossia tramite liquefazione o dissolvenza di ogni sua parte. Il professor Piton sospettò che fossero state utilizzate una o più pozioni sperimentali.

Il livello delle ferite era ben più grave di quello con cui ho quotidianamente a che fare, in quanto infermiera presso una scuola, ma il San Mungo era stato preso d’assalto dalle altre vittime della battaglia finale. Il personale medico era oberato di lavoro, e non era rimasto alcun letto disponibile per il signor Malfoy. Inoltre, il primo Medimago che visitò il signor Malfoy ritenne che non avrebbe superato la notte. Promise comunque di inviare altri Medimaghi in mio soccorso, non appena le emergenze al San Mungo fossero cessate. Perciò, inizialmente, soltanto io e il professor Piton ci occupammo del signor Malfoy, provando a mantenerlo in vita fino all’arrivo dell’assistenza medica supplementare.

Somministrai al signor Malfoy la Pozione Rimpolpasangue, per provare a rallentare il sanguinamento, e gli applicai una Pozione Riequilibrante, per curare i danni provocati dalla Cruciatus. Gli diedi anche tutte le pozioni rafforza-organi che avevo con me in quel momento. Naturalmente, gli effetti provocati dalla combinazione di tutte quelle pozioni non sono mai stati studiati, ma la serietà delle condizioni del signor Malfoy ci spinse a correre ugualmente il rischio. Le pozioni rallentarono il degrado del suo corpo, l’emorragia e le convulsioni, senza però riuscire a bloccarle completamente. Nel frattempo, il professor Piton iniziò a studiare le pozioni che erano state fatte bere al signor Malfoy, alla ricerca di un possibile rimedio.

Passata la mezzanotte, il cuore e i polmoni del signor Malfoy smisero di funzionare. Per la seconda volta il cuore venne rianimato con la magia, ma i polmoni non risposero al trattamento. Dovetti allora lanciare su di lui un incantesimo di respirazione, ed effettuare una serie di trasfusioni, poiché il midollo del signor Malfoy non era più in grado di sostituire il sangue, nonostante la somministrazione della Rimpolpasangue. Trovare una vena in cui effettuare le trasfusioni fu un’impresa davvero ardua, che riuscii a portare a termine solo grazie a svariati incantesimi di rafforzamento dei vasi sanguigni.

Il professor Piton giunse non molto tempo dopo con la prima pozione sperimentale curativa degli organi danneggiati. Il signor Malfoy iniziò a migliorare, ma respirava ancora attraverso la magia. E, dopo poco, divenne chiaro che, sebbene lo stato degenerativo del suo corpo fosse stato notevolmente rallentato, alcuni organi non rispondevano al trattamento nel modo sperato. Il professor Piton prese allora a raffinare la prima pozione, ricercando contemporaneamente altre alternative. Lavorò ininterrottamente fino al giorno seguente, quando finalmente riuscì a stabilizzare le condizioni del signor Malfoy. Non respirava autonomamente ed era sempre incosciente, ma il deterioramento degli organi e del sistema circolatorio si era arrestato, così come l’emorragia.

La sera del 26 maggio 1998 il San Mungo, non più affollato di pazienti, poté inviare la Medimaga Weissmann. La sua consulenza medica permise al professor Piton di perfezionare le pozioni, e di lanciare nuovi incantesimi che stabilizzarono ulteriormente il signor Malfoy. Arrivò poi a darci una mano anche un collega della Weissmann, e cioè il Medimago Cross.

Il professor Piton impiegò tre settimane per trovare un vero antidoto alla pozione che aveva provocato la dissolvenza degli organi del signor Malfoy, e un’altra settimana per creare invece l’antidoto utile a ripristinare il normale funzionamento del sistema circolatorio. Durante questo arco di tempo, il signor Malfoy rimase in coma. Respirava ancora tramite la magia e veniva nutrito per via endovenosa. Quando gli fu somministrato il secondo antidoto, seguito da una serie di altri incantesimi di guarigione, cominciò a respirare da solo, pur rimanendo incosciente.

Da alcuni nuovi esami emerse però che il suo sangue non trasportava un quantitativo sufficiente di ossigeno, e il Medimago Cross dovette intervenire per tenere a bada l’ennesimo problema, finché, qualche giorno dopo, non fu pronto anche il terzo antidoto. Con la somministrazione di quest’ultimo antidoto, sempre accompagnato dai soliti incantesimi di guarigione, il signor Malfoy si svegliò. Era estremamente debole, non poteva alzarsi né parlare per più di qualche minuto, ma era lucido.

Non appena il signor Malfoy non fu più in pericolo di vita, potemmo finalmente iniziare a preoccuparci dell’aspetto neurologico. Proseguimmo con la somministrazione della Pozione Riequilibrante, che però non sembrava sortire alcun effetto. Il signor Malfoy aveva continui tremori, e le sue mani non erano mai del tutto salde. Soffriva di incubi, e talvolta di allucinazioni, oppure di gravi attacchi di panico, in cui pareva divenire preda del terrore più cieco. I Medimaghi Weissmann e Cross ci consigliarono di consultare uno Psicomago, il dottor Herodotus Barthelmy. Nel corso dei mesi successivi, il dottor Barthelmy curò il sistema nervoso del signor Malfoy con le migliori pozioni e le tecniche neurologiche più avanzate.

Nelle due settimane che seguirono il risveglio dal coma del signor Malfoy notammo però che il suo corpo non assorbiva adeguatamente le sostanze nutritive, nonostante egli avesse ripreso a mangiare e stesse assumendo regolarmente diversi integratori. Il cattivo assorbimento era stato causato da una terza pozione sperimentale. Il professor Piton era convinto che fosse stata proprio questa terza pozione a provocare le ustioni e le vesciche presenti sulle labbra, la bocca e l’esofago del signor Malfoy. Mise dunque a punto un nuovo antidoto e lo stomaco del signor Malfoy ricominciò a funzionare correttamente.

Il signor Malfoy trascorse a letto, a riposo assoluto, diciotto settimane, durante le quali ricevette i trattamenti dello Psicomago Barthelmy. Egli sospettava che il sistema nervoso del signor Malfoy fosse stato danneggiato troppo gravemente, perché fosse possibile un recupero totale, sebbene le sue condizioni fossero in lento ma costante miglioramento. Anche il metabolismo del signor Malfoy non rispondeva più come avrebbe dovuto, a tal punto che lo stimolo della fame era divenuto praticamente inesistente, ed era necessario ricordargli di mangiare. Tuttora, solo i suoi cibi preferiti lo inducono a consumare un intero pasto, altrimenti tende a non introdurre nell’organismo un quantitativo di alimenti sufficiente. Il suo disturbo dell’alimentazione è migliorato con il passare del tempo, ma i Medimaghi Weissmann e Cross sono convinti che la disfunzione affliggerà il signor Malfoy per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Al momento, intellettualmente e psicologicamente il signor Malfoy sta bene. I problemi nervosi più seri, come le allucinazioni, le convulsioni e i tremori sono scomparsi. Gli attacchi di panico sono diminuiti gradualmente e, probabilmente, in futuro svaniranno del tutto. È nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, e il professor Piton sostiene che le sue capacità intellettive non abbiano subìto alcun deterioramento. Anche lo Psicomago Barthelmy lo ha dichiarato completamente guarito.

Il signor Malfoy ha patito atroci sofferenze fisiche e morali, mentre operava al servizio del bene di tutto il Mondo Magico, e dovrà sopportarne a vita le conseguenze. Mi auguro pertanto che il Ministero tenga conto di quanto riportato, quando dovrà deliberare sul suo caso.

E con questo concludo la mia relazione.


	20. La Giornata Nazionale delle Chiacchiere su Malfoy

 

 

 

Nemmeno lo spiccato senso della moda e la distaccata professionalità poterono salvare Catherine Tayce dall’apparire ridicola, mentre camminava immersa in una fitta conversazione con qualcuno che non c’era. Sembrava una povera pazza ben vestita, che chiacchierava animatamente con se stessa. Harry e Janice la seguivano a una decina di metri di distanza, con le bacchette in pugno, intenti a soffocare le risate.

«È la prima volta che vedo qualcuno flirtare con il proprio amico immaginario» disse Janice ridendo.

«Ce la sta mettendo tutta però, non ti pare?»

«Non capisco davvero che cosa ci trovi in lui.»

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «Intendi a parte la bellezza, i soldi, il buon gusto, l’eleganza e l’intelligenza?»

Janice rabbrividì. «Lo reputo inquietante. Fatico anche solo a pensare alle atrocità che avrà commesso, quando era un Mangiamorte. E se ne va in giro senza vergogna, a testa alta, libero come un uccellino. Insomma, mi rendo conto che proteggerlo è il mio lavoro e, signore, lei sa che faccio il possibile per svolgerlo correttamente, ma non riesco proprio a sopportarlo.»

Era chiaramente diventata la Giornata Nazionale delle Chiacchiere su Malfoy, solo che nessuno aveva avvertito Harry del cambio di programma. «Molti non lo sopportano. Gli piace irritare gli altri, come se stesse portando avanti una specie di sfida personale. Ma dietro quella facciata c’è molto di più. E senza il suo aiuto non avremmo mai vinto la guerra.»

«Sì, è quello che raccontano tutti, ma io non ne sono convinta.»

«Janice, io ero lì, l’ho visto. Ha sofferto terribilmente, e se non riusciamo a proteggerlo morirà comunque. Sostiene che sia stato un bene sacrificare la sua vita per vincere la guerra, e non sono parole che pronuncerebbe qualcuno orgoglioso di essere stato un Mangiamorte, e non importa quanti commenti sprezzanti possa fare. Prova ad avere un po’ di compassione per lui, nonostante certi suoi atteggiamenti da stronzo.»

Janice lo guardò con un sorriso tenero. «Lei è troppo buono per questo mondo, signor Potter.»

Harry avvertì un leggero moto di fastidio all’altezza dello stomaco. «Janice, sono una persona come le altre, va bene? Faccio un sacco di cazzate. Non riesco ad abbinare correttamente i vestiti, perdo i calzini di continuo, e la scorsa settimana la mia biancheria è diventata rosa dopo un incantesimo di lavaggio sbagliato. Vorrei pensare a me come a un buon Auror, ma la verità è che sono solo qualcuno che fa quello che può, e che combina spesso dei casini.»

Lei sorrise di nuovo e non disse nulla. Ripresero a camminare, osservando Catherine che indicava gli incantesimi di guardia e annuiva gravemente, per poi sorridere al nulla con occhi scintillanti. Il terreno era soffice sotto i loro piedi, reso più morbido dal temporale primaverile del giorno precedente. Il cielo era ancora coperto, e pareva che si stesse avvicinando un altro acquazzone. Harry si chiese se fosse arrivato il momento di spezzare il silenzio che era sceso tra loro discutendo del tempo.

«Non mi piace il modo in cui la guarda» sbottò Janice alla fine.

«Perché? Mi guarda?» La gola di Harry divenne improvvisamente secca. «In che modo mi guarda?»

«A volte con disprezzo. Alza gli occhi al cielo come se lei avesse detto qualcosa di ridicolo, e poi la insulta.»

Harry ridacchiò, ma non avvertì un senso di sollievo come si sarebbe aspettato. «È solo Malfoy. Ci conosciamo da quando avevamo undici anni, e abbiamo sempre litigato come cane e gatto. Diavolo, se mi trattasse con rispetto potrei sospettare che stia tramando qualcosa.»

«Crede che sia vero quello che dicono di lui?»

«Probabilmente no. Che cosa dicono?»

«Che è… Lo sa…» Janice sussurrò. «Omosessuale.»

Harry la fissò incredulo per un istante, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo verso gli alberi al di là del muro di cinta. «Be’, sì. Nel senso che è stato lui a raccontarmelo, e ne parla tranquillamente, non è qualcosa che nasconde. Non lo troverai mica scandaloso?»

«No, è solo… Voglio dire…» Sembrava imbarazzata. «È che è la prima volta che ne incontro uno, tutto qui.»

«Potresti rimanerne sorpresa.»

Si voltò verso di lui, sconvolta. «Signore, lei non lo è! Cioè, lei non lo è?»

«No, no!» ribatté Harry, a voce un po’ troppo alta. «No. Non che ci sia qualcosa di male, ovviamente. Alcuni miei amici lo sono.» Padrini, per la precisione. «Ma io no.»

Janice parve sollevata, e Harry iniziò a sentirsi quasi arrabbiato con lei. Lo avrebbe considerato non più degno di quello stupido culto dell’eroe se fosse stato gay? O riteneva che Malfoy meritasse di morire solo perché lo era? Di colpo avvertì tutta la stanchezza piombargli addosso. Nelle ultime due settimane era stato di turno praticamente ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ed era stufo di avere intorno solo persone sciocche, che nutrivano idee altrettanto sciocche sul suo conto. Era stufo di Malfoy che si divertiva a rendergli l’esistenza ancora più difficile. L’unica cosa che voleva era tornarsene nel suo appartamento, a bere una birra e guardare la TV. Almeno per un po’, senza che la responsabilità della vita e della morte di qualcun altro incombesse sulla sua testa.

Guardò Janice, che lo stava fissando con aria preoccupata. Preoccupata di aver fatto infuriare il suo capo, realizzò Harry. Era solo una ragazzina, cresciuta in un piccolo villaggio, e che non aveva saputo neanche adattarsi a Beauxbatons, nei sette anni di scuola trascorsi lì. Svolgeva bene il suo lavoro ma, a parte questo, non vedeva al di là del proprio naso. E sì, aveva solo un anno più di Harry, ma lui era stato costretto a maturare ben prima di quanto accadeva per la maggior parte dei ragazzi della sua età. Si sentì in colpa per essersela presa con lei, anche se lo aveva fatto solo nella sua testa. Le rivolse un debole sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla, con quello che sperava fosse un atteggiamento rassicurante, da capo. Lei sorrise, e poi proseguirono in silenzio, mentre la risata tintinnante di Catherine Tayce si spandeva per tutto il giardino.


	21. Rapporto sulla Auror Wright

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia_

_Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica_

_Divisione Addestramento Auror_

 

 **Data del rapporto** : 14 ottobre 1998

 **Agente** : Gloriana Jameson

 

**Valutazione della candidata Auror Janice Wright**

 

Il presente rapporto riassume i progressi fatti dalla candidata Auror Janice Wright durante il programma di addestramento Auror, e raccomanda che venga presa in esame la sua domanda per l’impiego in servizio attivo. Per i particolari relativi al suo passato, e alle singole valutazioni ottenute nel corso del periodo di formazione, si rimanda al fascicolo completo della candidata Wright.

I risultati raggiunti dalla candidata Wright sono stati esemplari. Tutti i suoi istruttori l’hanno descritta come capace e fortemente motivata. Ha puntualmente concluso i compiti assegnati in maniera tempestiva e accurata, mostrando particolare attenzione per i dettagli. La sua precisione negli incantesimi di attacco è sempre stata del 95%, mentre quella negli incantesimi di difesa si è attestata spesso intorno al 98%, e comunque non è mai scesa al di sotto del 93%. Sebbene, nelle esercitazioni, non abbia manifestato grande fantasia nella scelta degli incantesimi, ha comunque agito nella maniera più appropriata, senza rivelare alcuna propensione all’aggressività. I suoi voti indicano che possiede una buona comprensione della storia e dello spirito dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica. Nello specifico, va segnalato che ha conseguito un Eccezionale in Rilevamento e Etica. In generale, si è classificata settima al termine del programma, su una classe composta da quarantanove candidati.

I suoi difetti principali sono stati la difficoltà a improvvisare in situazioni insolite, e la tendenza a pensare in termini esclusivamente dualistici. Le opinioni della candidata Wright su cosa sia giusto o sbagliato sono estremamente radicate, tanto da impedirle di andare al di là di esse, notando anche la presenza delle sfumature di grigio. Ovviamente, il senso morale va incoraggiato in un Auror, tuttavia la sua inettitudine nel comprendere il punto di vista altrui talvolta è stata di ostacolo alla reale valutazione delle situazioni.

Gli istruttori riferiscono che la candidata Wright era ben voluta dai suoi compagni di corso, anche se nelle occasioni di socializzazione è stata giudicata un po’ timida. Lavora bene in gruppo, ma preferisce seguire, piuttosto che assumere un ruolo più attivo e decisionale.

La candidata Wright ha studiato a Beauxbatons. Il nonno (Connor James Wright), il padre (Robert Wilson Wright), e il fratello maggiore (Theodore James Wright) erano tutti Auror, con alle spalle una carriera importante nell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica. Suo nonno è andato in pensione nel 1982, e suo padre nel 1994. Suo fratello, invece, è stato ucciso in servizio, in un attacco dei Mangiamorte nel 1997. La candidata Wright ha espresso in diverse circostanze il desiderio di diventare un’Auror, per onorare la tradizione di famiglia, nonché la memoria del fratello defunto.

La candidata Wright è ancora giovane e necessita di qualche anno di esperienza sul campo. La bravura dimostrata durante il corso, però, potrebbe renderla un ottimo acquisto per l’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica.

 

Se ne raccomanda dunque l’assunzione.

Posizione in graduatoria: 7.


	22. Obbligo o verità, ma senza l’obbligo

 

 

 

A dispetto dei timori di Harry, Malfoy terminò il sopralluogo degli incantesimi di guardia con Catherine senza che nessuno tentasse di ucciderlo. Quando varcarono la porta d’ingresso della villa, Harry avvertì la tensione, che non sapeva nemmeno di aver accumulato, scivolargli lungo le spalle contratte. Anche Janice rientrò con lui dal giro di perlustrazione.

Una volta all’interno, Malfoy si sfilò di dosso il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, spettinandosi un poco, e alcune ciocche di capelli si mossero scompostamente, formando una sorta di alone dorato intorno alla sua testa. Vi passò immediatamente, e in modo frenetico, le dita attraverso, finché non riuscì a risistemarli decentemente. Harry soffocò una risata, mentre la dottoressa Tayce si limitava a salutarli con un lampo di divertimento negli occhi.

Subito dopo, Malfoy ordinò agli elfi domestici il pranzo per due, senza neppure chiedere a Harry se volesse unirsi a lui. Così, si sedettero insieme, al tavolo in salotto, in attesa del cibo.

«La dottoressa Tayce è stata utile?» domandò Harry.

«Sì, è brava come dicono. Inizio a pensare che sia davvero possibile spezzare le protezioni.» Malfoy si passò ancora le dita fra i capelli. Adesso erano più lisci e lucidi, sebbene leggermente increspati sulle punte. Harry si domandò se usasse una pozione particolare per mantenerli sempre tanto in ordine.

«Per fortuna la voglia di flirtare con te le permette comunque di svolgere correttamente il suo lavoro.»

Malfoy sorrise. «Geloso, Potter?»

«Non mi interessa se ti vedi con qualcuno» rispose Harry senza rifletterci.

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio, e rivolse a Harry un sorrisetto furbo. Harry avvertì le guance avvampare per l’imbarazzo. Dio, era un idiota. Suppose di essersi ormai talmente abituato ai doppi sensi di Malfoy da non farci neanche più caso. Malfoy aveva una pessima influenza su di lui.

«Intendevo solo geloso di Catherine» precisò Malfoy. «Anche se devo ammettere che il tuo interesse mi lusinga.»

«Sul serio, non la capisco. Perché continuare a provarci con te? Sa benissimo che sei gay.»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse perché spera che farò un’eccezione. O forse Pansy non è l’unica ad aspirare alla posizione di dama del castello. O più probabilmente sta solo cercando di essere gentile, e noi stiamo fraintendendo del tutto le sue intenzioni.»

«L’hai mai fatta? Un’eccezione, voglio dire?» Harry non capiva come una frase del genere gli fosse potuta sfuggire di bocca. Era curioso, certo, ma non era il genere di domande che solitamente rivolgeva alla gente.

Il sorrisetto di Malfoy divenne affilato come la lama di un coltello. «Siamo passati alle domande personali, dunque. Ti risponderò solo se anch’io potrò fartene qualcuna.»

«D’accordo» acconsentì Harry, prima di poterselo impedire. La sua bocca doveva essersi sganciata dal cervello, e procedeva da sola, alla deriva. E se stava per confidarsi con Malfoy, aveva bisogno di fare appello a tutta la sua concentrazione Era fregato. Era un dannato idiota.

«Ho fatto un’eccezione una o due volte. Più che altro per capire che differenza poteva esserci, e ho deciso che preferisco i ragazzi. Ma immagino che un altro paio di eccezioni non siano da escludere completamente. E devo ammettere che la nostra cara dottoressa è attraente quasi quanto intelligente. Bene, ora tocca a te.» Harry deglutì. «Oh» sospirò Malfoy. «Ho talmente tante domande che non so neppure da che parte cominciare.»

«Basta che ti sbrighi.» Harry avvertì l’impulso irresistibile di saltare dalla sedia e lasciare la stanza, però si costrinse a rimanere fermo. Avrebbe preferito dover affrontare di nuovo Voldemort.

«Ma è così divertente vedere come ti agiti tutto sudato» fece le fusa Malfoy, facendola suonare come una cosa effettivamente sconcia. «Vediamo. Hai mai fatto un’eccezione?»

«No.» Harry rilasciò il respiro che stava trattenendo. Okay, non era stata una domanda tanto cattiva.

«E hai mai desiderato farla?» Lo sguardo di Malfoy divenne ancora più tagliente, come se avesse potuto aprirlo con un’occhiata, portando alla luce i suoi segreti più nascosti.

Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rispondere di no e farla finita, ma non era convinto che quella sarebbe stata l’esatta verità. In fondo, esisteva una cosa chiamata pura e semplice curiosità. Tutti i ragazzi attraversavano quella fase in cui sbirciavano furtivamente gli attributi degli altri in uno spogliatoio, no? Aver contato le lentiggini sulle spalle di Ron poteva essere giudicata un’eccezione? Si sentì terribilmente esposto sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Malfoy. Si sentì come se, qualunque cosa avesse detto, Malfoy avrebbe ugualmente compreso la verità su di lui. Ma ciò che maggiormente infastidiva Harry era che quello che l’altro avrebbe creduto di intuire in realtà non era stata che una piccola cosa, una cosa insignificante. Solo l’ombra di un desiderio infantile, o addirittura neanche quello. Era stato giusto il pensiero di un’ombra di un possibile desiderio, così effimero che nemmeno le agili dita di Malfoy avrebbero potuto afferrarlo.

«Non ti era concessa anche una seconda domanda» rispose Harry.

«Non è giusto. Io ho risposto per intero alla tua domanda.» La voce di Malfoy era bassa, e pareva riverberarsi in uno strano modo sul collo di Harry. «Se rispondi, poi anche tu potrai farmene un’altra.»

Harry rabbrividì. «Non se ne parla» replicò. Malfoy ridacchiò, e Harry ebbe la sensazione che stesse ridendo di lui, e non con lui. Furono gli elfi domestici, giunti con il pranzo, a salvarlo. Presero allora a discutere dei preparativi per il loro imminente viaggio a Hogwarts, e Harry stabilì che non avrebbe più giocato con Malfoy a obbligo o verità, anche se non era incluso nessun obbligo.


	23. Domande che vorrei rivolgere a Harry Potter sotto Veritaserum

 

 

 

_Un altro documento rinvenuto nel cestino del salotto dagli elfi domestici, e ordinatamente riposto all’interno del cassetto dello scrittoio._

 

Domande che vorrei rivolgere a Harry Potter sotto Veritaserum

1\. Il casino nei tuoi capelli è davvero involontario?

2\. Quante volte hai avuto un’erezione, mentre giocavi a Quidditch con quei puritani dei tuoi amichetti Grifondoro?

3\. Chi è stata la tua prima scopata?

4\. E te la sei goduta?

5\. E lei?

6\. Definiresti le tue dimensioni sotto la media, nella media, o al di sopra della media? (Intendo in erezione.)

7\. Il tuo ricordo più imbarazzante?

8\. La tua fantasia preferita quando ti fai una sega in una notte solitaria?

9\. Hai più riaperto un libro dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts?

10\. C’è qualcosa di te che vorresti farmi sapere, almeno in parte?


	24. Constatare l’ovvio

 

 

 

A Hogwarts, Harry ebbe finalmente la possibilità di rilassarsi un po’. Piton poteva proteggere Malfoy persino meglio di lui, e gli incantesimi di guardia di Hogwarts erano addirittura più potenti di quelli della villa. Nonostante questo, Piton si era comunque preoccupato di rafforzare le difese intorno ai suoi alloggi personali, e al laboratorio di Pozioni, vietando a chiunque di entrare o uscire quando Malfoy era presente. A Harry venne assegnata una camera per gli ospiti nella Torre di Grifondoro, dove dormì, grato, per sedici ore filate. Il giorno successivo passò il pomeriggio passeggiando per i giardini della scuola, per poi incontrare Seamus a Hogsmeade, alla Testa di Porco, e bere con lui una o due pinte. Giunto il momento di ritornare alla villa, Harry aveva trascorso circa cinquantatré fantastiche ore senza Malfoy tra i piedi.

Ma, nonostante l’atteggiamento frequentemente irritante di Malfoy, e il fatto che Harry dovesse vivere perennemente in allarme per paura che potesse ucciderlo, si accorse che iniziava a sentirne la mancanza. Era come se le cose fossero diventate di colpo più insignificanti, senza i commenti sprezzanti di Malfoy, o il suo malvagio sopracciglio costantemente inarcato. Sapeva essere sarcastico senza neppure aprire bocca, e Harry cominciava sul serio a trovarlo divertente. Era stato felice di quei due giorni di inaspettato riposo, ma ormai non vedeva l’ora di riprendere con le loro consuete colazioni. Doveva solo riuscire a ricondurre Malfoy sano e salvo alla villa.

Si Smaterializzarono alle porte della villa, e Harry si guardò attorno per valutare rapidamente la situazione. Al cancello c’era una sola guardia. Dove era finita la seconda?

Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse in un fremito di paura, e comprese subito che qualcosa non andava. Tutto dentro di lui urlava ‘pericolo’ a gran voce. Il tempo pareva essersi congelato e, quando Harry voltò la testa, avverti una strana sensazione, come se tutto si stesse muovendo al rallentatore. Scorse la guardia che camminava verso di loro, con uno rigonfiamento sospetto al di sotto della veste, e gli puntò addosso la bacchetta urlando: «Contego Draconem!». Anche la sua voce uscì curiosamente bassa e rallentata, mentre la guardia tirava fuori una pistola, mirando a Malfoy. Premette il grilletto cinque volte.

I cinque proiettili si librarono nell’aria uno dopo l’altro, andando a cozzare contro un punto invisibile a quattro pollici di distanza dalla pelle di Malfoy, proprio a ridosso del suo viso, del collo e del torace. E rimasero lì, per un istante, creando una composizione buffamente aggraziata, che comprendeva i proiettili e un aristocratico sconvolto, prima di crollare a terra inerti, con un tintinnio metallico.

Harry Schiantò la guardia, precedendo di poco Malfoy. Quest’ultima si contrasse per due volte su stessa, e poi cadde. Harry e Malfoy si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Uh» disse Malfoy, aveva gli occhi spalancati e vitrei, e tentava di nascondere l’evidente stupore. «Pensi davvero alla svelta, Potter. Grazie.»

«Prego, ma adesso fila dentro. Potrebbero essercene degli altri.»

Harry si avvicinò alla guardia distesa a terra e Malfoy lo seguì, osservando furibondo il corpo riverso. «Quel bastardo di Jack mi ha venduto. Maledetto bastardo! Potremmo essere costretti a torturarlo per scoprire che cosa ha fatto a William.» La prospettiva non pareva angosciarlo più di tanto. Anzi, sembrava persino ansioso di procedere.

«Credo che un po’ di Veritaserum sarà più che sufficiente.»

«Be’, certo, se vuoi privarti di tutto il divertimento» mormorò Malfoy. «Ne ho abbastanza!» sbottò all’improvviso ad alta voce. «Sono stufo che provino ad avvelenarmi o spararmi. Sono stufo di starmene intrappolato a casa mia. Essere stato una spia contro i Mangiamorte non mi ha mai messo così tanto in pericolo come fare da testimone per il Ministero. Se posso rivalermi sulla pelle di Jack, allora intendo farlo.»

Harry alzò lo sguardo, come se si fosse appena reso conto che quella di Malfoy era una scenata. «Non lo desideri sul serio, giusto?» disse.

«Hmmm. Come ti sentiresti se rispondessi di sì?»

«Infastidito.» Harry fissò Malfoy.

Malfoy apparve improvvisamente di buon umore. «Sì.»

«Allora aiutami a portarlo al di fuori delle barriere. E non toccare la pistola.»

Malfoy disattivò gli incantesimi di guardia e aprì il cancello, in modo tale che lui e Harry potessero trasportarlo reggendolo al di sotto delle braccia. Lo spostarono nella guardiola, fuori del perimetro della villa, così da garantire almeno la sicurezza di quelli rimasti all’interno del maniero.

Al suono degli spari erano accorsi anche tutti gli Auror, che adesso fissavano immobili la scena. Alcuni di loro attraversarono il cancello, e presero a perlustrare i dintorni, alla ricerca di eventuali nuovi assalitori. Gli altri rimasero a guardare, mentre Harry e Malfoy facevano rinvenire la guardia per somministrargli il Veritaserum.

«Chi ti ha ingaggiato?» gli domandò Harry.

«Mortimer Higgsssss» sibilò la guardia. Subito dopo iniziò ad agitarsi, con la bava alla bocca, e Harry e Hydrangea dovettero tenerla ferma.

«Non toccategli la pelle!» urlò Malfoy. «Potrebbe essere un veleno che si trasmette con il semplice contatto.» Si chinò ed esaminò le mani dell’uomo utilizzando il bordo della veste, cosa che si rivelò tutt’altro che semplice, perché la guardia continuava a contorcersi in preda alle convulsioni. «Ci sono delle vesciche sull’indice della mano destra. Probabilmente, c’era del veleno sul grilletto. Volevano sbarazzarsi di un testimone scomodo.» Malfoy alzò lo sguardo rivolgendosi ad Anna, l’Auror più vicino a lui in quel momento. «Sul tavolo del mio laboratorio c’è una bottiglia con l’etichetta A.V.Q.U. Portala qui e fa’ in fretta!»

Anna annuì e tornò di corsa verso la villa.

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Dubito che sia rimasto abbastanza tempo.»

«Dannazione!» imprecò Harry. «Potevamo fare un passo avanti in questo cazzo di caso, avere un testimone da interrogare…» La guardia ebbe un ultimo spasmo, spalancò la bocca, e un attimo dopo era morta. «Vaffanculo!» sbraitò Harry. «Vaffanculo!» Si alzò e prese a calci il cadavere dell’uomo, per poi iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro, continuando a imprecare.

Anna arrivò a tutta velocità a cavallo di una Nimbus 2500, con l’A.V.Q.U. in mano, e diede una rapida occhiata alla guardia. «È morto» esclamò.

Malfoy si alzò, ripulendosi la veste all’altezza delle ginocchia. «La capacità di voi Auror di constatare l’ovvio non cesserà mai di stupirmi.» Si voltò, dirigendosi verso la villa, con le mani infilate nelle tasche della veste.


	25. Rapporto su Mortimer Higgs

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia_

_Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica_

_Settore Investigativo_

 

 **Data del rapporto** : 3 settembre 1999

 **Agente** : David H. Malloy

 

**Sintesi del fascicolo su Mortimer Augustus Higgs**

 

Mortimer Augustus Higgs è nato nel 1958 in un sobborgo di Londra da una famiglia borghese di sangue misto. Il padre, Augustus Gerald Higgs, era un ragioniere Nato Babbano e scomparso nel 1969, quando si scoprì che derubava il suo datore di lavoro. La madre, anch’ella Nata Babbana, insegnava matematica in una scuola elementare Babbana. La famiglia visse trasferendosi di continuo dal Mondo Magico a quello Babbano, perennemente in bilico sulla linea sottile che separa i due mondi.

All’età di 11 anni, Higgs venne mandato a studiare a Hogwarts, dove si dimostrò uno studente mediocre. Conseguì tre G.U.F.O., ma poi rifiutò di proseguire gli studi. Durante la permanenza a Hogwarts, però, divenne subito evidente la sua predisposizioni per gli affari, in particolare per il contrabbando e la vendita agli studenti di tutte quelle merci giudicate proibite, incluso l’alcol, i dolci, le riviste pornografiche, e gli scherzi magici. Con quanto guadagnato, poté trasferirsi a 16 anni in un appartamento della Londra Magica.

Fu allora che conobbe Walter ‘Windy’ Waters, un truffatore che viveva nel suo stesso palazzo. Waters aveva le giuste conoscenze, ma non era certo noto per l’ambizione o l’intelligenza. Introdusse Higgs nella malavita della Londra Magica, divenendo di lì a poco il suo primo seguace. Higgs iniziò la sua carriera criminale apprendendo le Arti Oscuri da alcuni anziani maghi incontrati in quel periodo. Scalò rapidamente i ranghi della criminalità organizzata, con Waters sempre al suo fianco. Waters divenne infatti il braccio destro di Higgs, nonché il suo uomo più fidato, fino alla morte, avvenuta nel 1998 in seguito a un’incursione dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica.

A 30 anni, Higgs gestiva ormai buona parte della malavita della Londra Magica e di quella Babbana, con una rete criminale, estesa fra entrambi i mondi, che fruttava circa 12 milioni di galeoni all’anno. Eccezionalmente scaltro e paranoico, Higgs ha impedito per anni all’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica di raccogliere prove che potessero incriminarlo. Grazie alle informazioni fornite da Draco Malfoy durante la Seconda Guerra Magica contro Voldemort, nel 1999 l’Ufficio riuscì finalmente ad avere le prove necessarie per spiccare un mandato di cattura. A tutt’oggi, però, Higgs non è ancora stato rintracciato e arrestato.

Higgs conosce profondamente le Arti Oscure e deve essere considerato un criminale estremamente pericoloso. Per informazioni più dettagliate sul suo conto si rimanda al fascicolo completo, e ai fascicoli dei singoli casi, numerati da H-501.400 a H-501.627.


	26. Esistono torture peggiori

 

 

 

Harry trascorse il resto del pomeriggio al Ministero, a compilare scartoffie e giustificare il suo operato e quello della sua squadra di fronte a vari burocrati, venuti appositamente di domenica per dargli una bella strigliata. C’erano volte in cui era felice di essere tanto amico del ministro, nonché l’Eroe della guerra contro Voldemort, perché ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per spingere Moody e Arthur a licenziarlo. Tutto però aveva un limite, e Harry era consapevole che il suo margine di protezione diminuiva via via che aumentavano gli spettacolari fallimenti nel caso Malfoy.

Tornò alla villa verso le cinque e mezzo. Si sentiva esausto e temeva che Draco lo avrebbe accolto con una bordata del suo consueto sarcasmo. Malfoy invece stava leggendo sul divano in salotto quando Harry entrò, e il piccolo tavolo era già stato apparecchiato per la cena. Si era cambiato d’abito, e adesso indossava una veste elegante blu scuro, che rendeva i suoi occhi simili a nuvole in tempesta solcate da fulmini. Diversamente dal solito, portava anche un paio di scarpe. Rivolse un sorriso a Harry, prima di sistemare un segnalibro fra le pagine che stava leggendo e alzarsi per salutarlo.

«Hai una faccia, come se avessi dovuto passare tutto il pomeriggio al Ministero. Vieni con me.»

«Dove andiamo?»

«Lo vedrai.» Prese Harry per mano e lo condusse su per le scale, verso la camera da letto e l’enorme bagno privato della stanza in cui Harry soggiornava. La grande vasca era stata riempita di acqua fumante, e c’era un bicchiere di vino rosso sulla mensola lungo il bordo. «Il bagno è pronto e lì hai un bicchiere di vino. Quando avrai finito potremo cenare. Sul letto troverai anche alcuni vestiti che ho scelto per te.»

Harry rimase letteralmente di stucco, così Malfoy ne approfittò per uscire silenziosamente, prima che potesse venirgli in mente qualcosa con cui ribattere. Harry si passò una mano fra i capelli. “Sembra quasi che Malfoy abbia deciso di cogliermi alla sprovvista” pensò, guardando il vapore invitante che si sollevava dall’acqua, e il bicchiere di vino che chiedeva soltanto di essere gustato. Esistevano certamente modi peggiori per torturare qualcuno. Lasciò i vestiti in un mucchio disordinato sul pavimento della camera da letto, in modo che gli elfi domestici potessero ritirarli, e si immerse con gratitudine nell’acqua bollente.

Quando la pelle delle dita cominciò a rattrappirsi, l’acqua del bagno si fu raffreddata, e il vino era stato ormai bevuto da tempo, Harry stabilì che la cena sarebbe stata un’ottima idea. La sua nuova ed elegante veste nera lo attendeva sul letto, con la camicia verde di Armani, i pantaloni neri e un paio di scarpe da sera nere abbinate a calze scure. Doveva ammettere che avere Draco Malfoy che sceglieva gli abiti per lui stava notevolmente migliorando la sua immagine. Arrivò a mormorare a se stesso che quella veste gli donava moltissimo: i suoi occhi brillavano incredibilmente verdi al di là degli occhiali. Ammiccò al riflesso sullo specchio, e poi scese al piano di sotto per scoprire quali altre soprese Malfoy gli avesse riservato.

Quando giunse in salotto, Malfoy gli rivolse un’occhiata e fischiò. «Ti sei ripulito a sufficienza, Potter. Vieni, andiamo a mangiare. Sarai affamato.»

Si sedettero a tavola, mentre un candelabro gettava una luce tremula e dorata sui piatti disposti con cura sopra il ripiano. Accanto a ogni piatto, faceva bella mostra di sé una miriade di forchette, una vera e propria selva di pesanti posate d’argento.

«Malfoy, si direbbe che le forchette si siano moltiplicate.»

L’altro rise. «Faremo un pasto tradizionale italiano con più portate. Ti basterà iniziare dalla forchetta più esterna, e poi proseguire con quelle successive.»

«Credo di potercela fare. Immagino che ci saranno diversi antipasti, alcuni primi, un secondo e il dolce. E un vino differente da abbinare a ogni piatto.»

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio, in quel modo particolare che indicava quanto fosse piacevolmente stupito. Malfoy aveva un sopracciglio per ogni occasione. «Esatto. Davvero notevole.»

«Merito dell’istruzione del Ministero. Preferiscono evitare figuracce alle cene di stato cui dobbiamo presenziare. Non potrò bere troppo però, perché in un certo senso sono ancora in servizio.»

«Te lo verserò in piccoli calici, allora. Ma devi assolutamente assaggiare il vino con ogni piatto o non sarà la stessa cosa.»

Harry detestava rinunciare al vino, e supponeva che le cantine dei Malfoy fossero eccezionali. «D’accordo, in fondo stiamo mangiando, quindi dovrebbe essere tutto in regola.»

«Prima o poi, Potter, ti porterò fuori e ti farò bere sul serio, solo per il piacere di ammirarti completamente ubriaco.»

Da ubriaco, Harry diventava strappalacrime, sdolcinato e affettuoso in modo imbarazzante, e avrebbe preferito incontrare Voldemort all’inferno piuttosto che permettere a Malfoy di godersi la vista di lui ridotto in quello stato. «Vedermi ubriaco non cancellerà mai il fatto che mi hai svelato la tua ridicola fissazione per i Beatles, Malfoy. O dovrei dire Jacques?»

Di certo era colpa del lume di candela e Malfoy non stava arrossendo. «Un punto per te.»

Gli elfi domestici arrivarono con gli antipasti, e riempirono i loro bicchieri di vino bianco. «Riconosco le olive all’ascolana,» disse Harry «ma cosa c’è sui crostini?».

«Sono crostini ai capperi. La crema è stata preparata con capperi, uvetta, pinoli e prosciutto.»

Harry assaggiò. E il perfetto equilibrio fra aspro e dolce gli piacque immediatamente. «Sono buoni.»

«Sei mai stato in Italia?» domandò Malfoy.

«No. Non sono mai stato da nessuna parte, in realtà.»

«Come mai?»

«Presumo di non averne avuto il tempo. Durante la guerra era impossibile, e dopo c’era così tanto da fare, per ricostruire tutto. Ho sempre desiderato prendermi una pausa, ma alla fine non l’ho mai fatto.»

«Devi farlo. Devi andare ovunque, ma soprattutto devi andare in Italia. È magnifica. La campagna è bellissima, la gente stupenda, e il cibo fantastico. Adoro i loro pasti lunghi e calmi. Il ritmo più lento in ogni cosa. Gli italiani conoscono sul serio le loro priorità.»

Harry prese il suo bicchiere di vino e lo sorseggiò, imitando l’accento di un sommelier. «Pinot Grigio, direi di quattro o cinque anni. Però non sono in grado di indicare da quale vigneto proviene. Eccellente. Leggero, ma non troppo dolce.»

Malfoy sorrise e scosse la testa. «Potter, sei pieno di sorprese. È un Pinot Bianco Tullio Zamò, di cinque anni. Ugualmente merito della formazione del Ministero?»

«Cosa ti fa pensare che la degustazione dei vini non sia semplicemente una mia passione?»

«I preconcetti, immagino. Solo ora mi rendo conto che non ti conosco più come una volta.»

Harry rise. «La verità è che sono più un tipo da birra. Ma i corsi di degustazione erano divertenti, molto più di quelli di Difesa, questo è certo. Quando sei stato in Italia l’ultima volta?»

«Oh, sarà stata l’estate prima del sesto anno. Come hai detto anche tu, durante la guerra era impossibile, e poi ci sono stati i processi. Il mio ultimo viaggio lì non è stato affatto piacevole. I sogni premonitori erano già iniziati, dovevo nasconderli a Lucius, e non sapevo ancora cosa avrei fatto per reagire alla situazione. Fu un periodo molto stressante. Sarebbe bello tornarvi in un momento più tranquillo, e godere di un altro soggiorno da quelle parti.»

«Be’, forse quando avremo catturato Higgs…»

Malfoy sorrise, ma di un sorriso di circostanza, non davvero sentito. «Forse.»

Gli elfi domestici portarono via gli antipasti e servirono il piatto successivo, crespelle con panna e salmone e calzoncelli ripieni di ricotta, accompagnati da un altro vino bianco. Harry assaggiò prima la pasta, percependo nel ripieno un accenno di limone. «Hmmm, questi sono fantastici» mormorò a bocca piena. Poi mandò giù il boccone e aggiunse: «Il vino qual è?».

«Un Riccardo Bruna del 1996, Pigato Le Russeghine.»

Harry lo assaporò, mentre Malfoy provava le crespelle. «Preferisco il Pinot Bianco.»

«Il gusto più secco si adatta meglio al salmone» replicò Malfoy.

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Continuo a preferire il Pinot Bianco. La tua famiglia mangiava sempre in questo modo? Con tutte queste forchette, le portate e i vari vini?»

«La nostra è una cena modesta rispetto a quelle che mia madre organizzava per le occasioni importanti. Se potesse vedere quello che mangio ora, ne rimarrebbe inorridita. Vivo quasi esclusivamente di zuppa, panini, e po’ di carne ogni tanto. Mia madre invece riteneva che un pasto servito con meno di tre vini fosse vergognosamente plebeo.»

«Non so praticamente nulla di lei. Si faceva un gran parlare di Lucius, e un paio di volte l’ho anche incontrata, quando eravamo ancora a scuola, ma nessuno mi ha mai raccontato nulla di Narcissa.»

Malfoy assunse un’aria malinconica, e Harry si sentì improvvisamente dispiaciuto per aver sollevato l’argomento. «Era un’ottima padrona di casa e una grande manipolatrice. Lucius amava impartire ordini alla gente, mia madre, al contrario, non ti imponeva mai nulla, però ti ritrovavi puntualmente a fare ciò che desiderava, nella convinzione che fosse stata una tua idea. Molti ritengono che Lucius la intimidisse, ma non era esattamente così. Fingeva di essergli sottomessa, e quando aveva a cuore qualcosa era l’unica in grado di spuntarla con lui. È stata lei a impedire che mi mandasse a Durmstrang.»

«Mi sono sempre chiesto perché tuo padre non ti avesse spedito laggiù.»

«Sul momento mia madre disse che non mi voleva tanto lontano da casa ma, col senno di poi, è probabile che stesse tentando di pormi sotto un’influenza meno oppressiva. Sapeva che adoravo lo zio Severus, e che a Hogwarts lui avrebbe potuto vegliare su di me.»

«Avevate un buon rapporto, quindi.»

«Non era la classica madre affettuosa, ma credo abbia fatto per me ciò che poteva. Sono abbastanza sicuro che, verso la fine della guerra, avesse intuito che ero una spia, però non disse nulla a nessuno.»

«Sul serio? Cosa ti fa pensare che lo avesse capito?»

«Dopo il fallimento di una delle tante incursioni dei Mangiamorte, venne da me e mi raccontò quello che era accaduto. Subito dopo mi lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa, uno sguardo carico di significato, e mi fece promettere di stare attento. Se anche avessero origliato la nostra conversazione, da quel poco non avrebbero mai potuto comprendere, ma mi guardò in un modo... e io fui certo che sapeva. Era molto più intelligente di quanto loro la giudicassero.»

«Accidenti, questo la rende quasi una eroina finora sconosciuta della guerra.»

Malfoy rise. «Sì, e lo avrebbe odiato. Aveva un senso dell’onore alquanto contorto. Sentiva che il suo destino era con Lucius, e ne apprezzava la ricchezza e la posizione privilegiata, così ha deciso di accettarne anche il lato oscuro e il ruolo da Mangiamorte. Non lo avrebbe mai tradito. Ma non avrebbe mai tradito neppure me, perciò si è mantenuta neutrale e ha lasciato che ci affrontassimo. Però, quando mi hanno scoperto, non ha mosso un dito per aiutarmi. O se lo ha fatto non ne ho mai saputo nulla.»

«Ti manca?»

«Ogni giorno. Lucius può bruciare tranquillamente all’inferno, ma mia madre mi manca ogni giorno.»

«A volte anche la mia mi manca. Sebbene non l’abbia mai conosciuta veramente.»

Malfoy alzò il bicchiere di vino. «Alle madri assenti.» Harry fece tintinnare il suo calice contro quello di Malfoy e bevvero entrambi.

Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio per lunghi minuti. «Hai fatto qualcosa di speciale per il tuo compleanno?» finalmente a Harry venne in mente di chiedere.

«Il professor Piton ha ordinato una cena monumentale agli elfi domestici, e mi ha fissato finché non ho mangiato talmente tanto da riuscire a malapena a muovermi. Poi mi ha regalato due libri.»

Che altro si poteva regalare a Malfoy per il suo compleanno? A parte una scatola di Elastoplast, ovviamente. «Dei bei libri?»

«Una rarissima prima edizione del 1830 del  _Trattato sui Veleni_ , che desideravo da tempo e che probabilmente mi chiederà in prestito prima della fine del mese, e un romanzo storico Babbano,  _Musica e Silenzio_. Ha vinto qualche premio, credo. Non lo conosco, ma sembra interessante. Mi sono sempre piaciuti i romanzi storici, ma solo da qualche anno ho iniziato a leggere anche quelli Babbani.»

Per evidenti ragioni. «Mi sorprende che tu non li abbia già finiti» proseguì Harry con un sorriso.

«Li sto assaporando» rispose lui, e per una volta Harry non poté dire se era sarcastico oppure no.

Venne servito il secondo: faraona in salsa di melograno, con zucchine alla griglia e noci. Piatto che si rivelò altrettanto eccellente, e fu accompagnato da un terzo vino bianco, il Marchesi di Barolo Roero Arneis del 1997. Harry non poteva negare che quando Malfoy si prendeva la briga di mangiare sapeva davvero come scegliere un menù. Ripresero a mangiare chiacchierando di cose insignificanti, e conclusero gradevolmente una giornata iniziata nel peggiore dei modi. Il dessert era la cheesecake al cioccolato. Non italiana, certo, ma Malfoy l’aveva ordinata perché era il suo dolce preferito. Sorseggiarono infine un caffè espresso in minuscole tazzine, e Harry si sentì piacevolmente pieno e rilassato. Malfoy aveva consumato un intero pasto, un evento raro e di per sé un valido motivo per rallegrarsi.

Harry rifletté sulla possibilità di prendere un secondo espresso – un’altra di quelle tazzine minuscole non lo avrebbe sicuramente tenuto sveglio – o barcollare fino al letto, quando uno degli elfi domestici arrivò con una lettera su un vassoio d’argento e gliela porse. Harry la ringraziò e spezzò il sigillo. Arrivava dal Ministero, e questo bastò a fargli avvertire una fitta di apprensione all’altezza dello stomaco. La lesse e la rilesse, accigliato, prima di leggerla ancora una volta ad alta voce per Malfoy.

 

 _Caro Auror Potter_ ,

il Segretario Moody richiede la sua immediata presenza al Quartier Generale. Seamus Finnigan è scomparso, e questa sera ci è stato recapitato un gufo con una richiesta di riscatto firmata ‘Il Corvo’, in cui vengono avanzate alcune condizioni necessarie a garantirne la liberazione. Lo scambio si svolgerà alle sette di domani mattina. La preghiamo di venire immediatamente. Qualora il signor Malfoy fosse disposto a dare una mano nella pianificazione dello scambio, la sua precedente esperienza con Il Corvo potrebbe essere di grande utilità. Siamo riuniti in Sala Strategie, solita parola d’ordine e procedura standard.

 Cordiali saluti,

  _Auror Pamela Hamilton_

Assistente del Segretario Alastor Moody

Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica

 

Malfoy rispose alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi. «Oh, vorrei non aver mangiato così tanto» gemette. «Su, forza, Potter. Immagino che dovremmo andare. Ma se Finnigan è ancora iperattivo come ai tempi della scuola, scommetto che i suoi rapitori si stancheranno presto di lui e lo rimanderanno a casa comunque.»

«O gli spareranno in testa» disse Harry, spingendo indietro la sedia.

«Ottima osservazione. Sarà meglio sbrigarsi, allora.» Gli elfi domestici erano già in attesa davanti alla porta con in mano i mantelli, e un attimo dopo erano fuori dal palazzo del Ministero.


	27. Rapporto ufficiale sugli eventi redatto da un combattente

 

 

 

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Misteri_

_Rapporto ufficiale sugli eventi redatto da un combattente_

_Documento riservato – Autorizzazione di sicurezza Unicorno_

 

 **Autore** : Auror Seamus Finnigan

 **Data del rapporto** : 2 giugno 1998

 **Soggetto** : morte di Narcissa Malfoy

 

Il presente rapporto viene presentato su richiesta del Ministro della Magia Arthur Weasley, e illustra le circostanze della morte di Narcissa Malfoy, sospetta Mangiamorte e strega oscura.

Narcissa Malfoy era la moglie di Lucius Malfoy (noto Mangiamorte, mago oscuro, e secondo in comando nelle Legioni Oscure), nonché la madre di Draco Malfoy (terzo in comando nelle Legioni Oscure e spia per l’Ordine della Fenice). Il ruolo rivestito dalla donna fra i Mangiamorte non è mai stato determinato con precisione. Alcuni agenti del settore investigativo l’hanno sempre vista come la tipica moglie purosangue, una sorta di trofeo da esibire durante gli incontri dei Mangiamorte, altri invece sostengono che consigliasse Lucius Malfoy, o che quanto meno lo abbia fatto in alcune occasioni. Quasi certamente praticava la Magia Oscura, considerata la sua appartenenza alla famiglia Malfoy, ma a riguardo non è stata rinvenuta alcuna prova concreta. Rimane dunque una figura nell’ombra, nota soprattutto per i legami familiari e la sua bellezza.

Dopo la conclusione della battaglia finale a Villa Malfoy, avvenuta nella notte del 28 maggio 1998, ad alcuni Auror venne ordinato di effettuare un controllo di sicurezza all’interno della tenuta per catturare eventuali nemici ancora in vita. Il perimetro da esaminare era vasto, e gli Auror operarono in due squadre distinte. Io e il mio compagno di squadra, Kevin Leight, fummo assegnati al pattugliamento del secondo piano dell’ala nord, in cui si trovavano le camere da letto di Lucius, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy.

Dopo aver ispezionato diverse stanze vuote, tra cui quella di Lucius Malfoy, entrammo nella camera di Narcissa Malfoy, dove scoprimmo il suo corpo disteso sul letto. Il letto era in ordine, e lei indossava un’elegante veste nera senza maniche. Portava anche una grossa collana di diamanti, un bracciale, e un anello di diamanti e smeraldi con una debole firma magica. Al di sotto della veste, aveva un abito ugualmente nero e scarpe col tacco. Sul braccio sinistro non c’era alcun segno del Marchio Nero. Il rigor mortis era già presente, ma non mostrava nessuna ferita che potesse averne causato la morte, né si potevano scorgere altri motivi apparenti, sebbene il flaconcino vuoto che stringeva in una mano suggerisse che si fosse suicidata utilizzando del veleno. La bacchetta fu rinvenuta sotto il cuscino, non appena il corpo venne spostato per essere portato via.

La relazione del medico legale confermò in seguito che era stato proprio il veleno a determinarne la morte. Aveva ingerito una pozione oscura nota come Dolce Abbandono. Tale pozione, difficile da preparare ma che garantisce una morte rapida e indolore, è stata scovata anche nelle abitazioni di molti altri Mangiamorte. In conseguenza dei suoi effetti, il medico legale ha potuto stabilire l’ora della morte soltanto in maniera approssimativa. Il motivo del suicidio è pertanto poco chiaro. È probabile che si sia tolta la vita prima dell’assalto finale, una volta resasi conto che il marito stava torturando a morte il loro unico figlio. Oppure potrebbe aver atteso la caduta di Voldemort, per poi suicidarsi e sfuggire così all’arresto e al Bacio del Dissennatore. Non è stato ritrovato nessun biglietto che spiegasse le sue azioni. Si sa talmente poco sul suo conto, che ogni eventuale conclusione va considerata come una mera congettura.

È possibile consultare la relazione del medico legale per informazioni più dettagliate sulle cause del decesso e l’ora della morte. Con ciò si conclude il presente rapporto.


	28. Così tante variabili

 

 

 

Quando entrarono nella Sala Strategie, gli Auror riuniti intorno al lungo tavolo urlarono il nome di Harry, salutandolo quasi fossero stati in un pub, piuttosto che a una riunione di lavoro. Harry fece un cenno a tutti, ricambiando il saluto, e venne ricompensato con una bordata di fischi di apprezzamento, non appena si tolse il mantello per appenderlo e gli altri notarono la sua nuova veste da sera.

«Pare che Malfoy ti abbia rimesso a nuovo, Harry!» disse James Devine, dal fondo del tavolo.

Harry fece una piccola giravolta. « _Questo_  è stile, ragazzi e ragazze, e non mi stupisce che alcuni di voi non sappiano neppure di cosa parlo.»

Anche Malfoy si sfilò il mantello, e lo appese accanto a quello di Harry senza dire una parola.

«Era ora che arrivassi, Potter» ringhiò Moody. «Siediti, e smettila di perdere tempo. Malfoy, procurati una sedia.» Malfoy si accomodò, e anche Harry tirò a sé una sedia vuota.

Il tavolo era affollato dei migliori Auror: Kevin Leight, un capo squadra come Harry, e suo buon amico; James Devine, più in gamba come capo squadra che come commediante del gruppo, ma solo di poco, secondo l’opinione di Harry; Caspia Overbury, forse la più competitiva e professionale, nonché la preferita di Harry fra i capi squadra; Pamela Hamilton, assistente personale di Moody; Icarus Richland, capo dell’unità dei tiratori magici scelti; Bertrand Palgrave, esperto di strategia; Guiderius Howard, specialista in culti e movimenti carismatici, e Zoe Armitage, capo del settore che conduceva le indagini su Higgs. Bertrand Palgrave aveva circa cinquant’anni e Pamela Hamilton quaranta, ma tutti gli altri non raggiungevano i trentacinque anni d’età. Molti degli Auror più esperti erano infatti stati uccisi durante la guerra, e la maggior parte di coloro che erano sopravvissuti avevano lasciato campo ai giovani, preferendo un pensionamento anticipato. E poi c’era Moody, tornato in servizio grazie alle preghiere incessanti di Arthur, brusco e stravagante come era sempre stato, ma anche scaltro e libero dai condizionamenti politici che inevitabilmente avevano finito per coinvolgere persino lo stesso Arthur, quando aveva assunto il ruolo di nuovo Ministro della Magia.

Moody puntò, facendolo scorrere intorno al tavolo, un dito nodoso e sfregiato, e abbaiò i cognomi dei presenti in direzione di Malfoy. «Do per scontato che voi altri sappiate chi è Malfoy, e con ciò i convenevoli sono terminati» disse. «Potter, questa è la richiesta di riscatto. Cosa ne pensi?»

Moody fece scivolare la lettera sul tavolo verso di lui. Era un piccolo riquadro di pergamena sul quale, scritta con inchiostro nero, spiccava la frase: ‘ _Abbiamo Seamus Finnigan. Se lo rivolete illeso, dateci Draco Malfoy. Lo scambio si terrà alle sette di domani mattina. Vi contatteremo per dirvi dove. Il Corvo_ ’.

Harry passò la pergamena a Malfoy. «Hanno usato un normale incantesimo di trascrizione per nascondere eventuali indizi. Immagino che il blocco non si possa rimuovere magicamente?»

«No, la pergamena è priva di tracce, come se fosse appena stata acquistata» rispose Moody.

Malfoy indicò il biglietto con un cenno del capo. «Presumo che nessuno di voi avesse in mente di discutere del fatto che l’unica condizione per il rilascio di Finnigan è consegnare  _me_  al nemico. Sarebbe stato cortese farne menzione un po’ prima, per esempio nell’invito a questa piccola riunione.»

La sua espressione era incolore, proprio come quella che sfoggiava in un’aula di tribunale, quando si accingeva a testimoniare. La voce però era tagliente e più alta del solito. Harry d’un tratto realizzò con stupore che il tempo trascorso con Malfoy, il Malfoy così rilassato e piacevole con cui amava fare colazione e che non indossava quasi mai le scarpe, gli aveva fatto dimenticare che esisteva anche un altro Malfoy, più cattivo e simile a Lucius. Harry comprese con un tuffo al cuore che per quel secondo Malfoy sarebbe stato impossibile non scontrarsi con tutti quegli Auror.

E Kevin gli diede ragione più velocemente di quanto avesse temuto. «Se lo avessi saputo, non saresti mai venuto qui» sogghignò.

«Noto che hai una pessima opinione di me, Auror Leight. Ed è davvero un peccato.» Il tono di Malfoy rese subito chiaro quanto poco gli importasse del parere di Kevin. «È solo che, se l’avessi saputo prima, avrei potuto scegliere un metodo migliore che consentisse al Ministero di uccidermi.»

Moody sbatté con forza un pugno sul tavolo, e tutti sussultarono tranne Malfoy. «Non morirà nessuno sotto il mio comando! E non ci saranno nemmeno inutili battibecchi! A breve discuteremo di come condurre l’operazione. Fino ad allora, Leight, sei pregato di darci un taglio. Malfoy è qui in veste di volontario. Quanto a te, Malfoy,» Moody fece una pausa e parve leggermente disgustato «sforzati di mantenere un tono civile».

Malfoy ghignò, e Harry trattenne il fiato, in attesa di uno fra i milioni di commenti da stronzo che avrebbe potuto fare. Invece abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo e rimase in silenzio, mostrando solo un frammento di ciò che Harry reputava Il Vero Malfoy. Harry gliene fu profondamente grato. La tensione nella stanza, però, era ancora palpabile.

«Va’ avanti, Potter» ringhiò Moody.

Harry riprese in mano il discorso. «Be’, prima di tutto c’è la questione del Corvo. Siamo sicuri che siano stati loro?»

«Erano un gruppo di Mangiamorte» disse Devine. «Hanno un movente.»

Malfoy lanciò il biglietto con la richiesta di riscatto sul tavolo. «Non è il Corvo. È Higgs.»

«Solo perché stamattina Higgs ha pagato qualcuno per spararti, non significa che sia dietro a tutto ciò che accade» rispose Devine.

«E infatti non è quello che credo, ma in questo caso sì. Ascolta, Devine. Oh, scusa, intendevo Auror Devine.» Malfoy pronunciò la parola ‘Auror’ con ripugnanza. «Il Corvo è sempre stato un piccolo gruppetto insignificante, sebbene i loro comunicati lasciassero intendere il contrario. Non erano altro che un progetto giovanile di Macnair, e Macnair era un idiota e adesso è morto. Inoltre, avevano cambiato il tradizionale nome dell’Ordine del Corvo in ‘Corvo’. Soltanto ‘Corvo’, senza l’articolo. Erano ossessionati da questo particolare, e si incazzavano da morire se qualcuno osava definirli appunto ‘Il Corvo’. Dissi a Macnair che con quel nome sembravano una pop band di imbecilli, ma suppongo che a lui piacesse. Se chi ha scritto questo biglietto avesse davvero fatto parte dell’organizzazione originaria, avrebbe utilizzato il nome corretto.»

«Macnair è morto perché tu lo hai ucciso» disse Caspia Overbury. «E io lo trovo un ottimo movente. Potrebbe essere una nuova organizzazione che tenta di seguire le orme di Macnair.»

Malfoy sbuffò. «Macnair non ha lasciato orme degne di essere seguite. E le poche persone attratte dal Corvo erano persino più stupide di lui. Non sarebbero riuscite a organizzare un tè pomeridiano, figurarsi il rapimento di un Auror scelto. E poi dà un’occhiata alla seconda frase. Vedi lì, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci una virgola? È un tipico errore di Higgs. Mi ha mandato un bel po’ di gufi nel corso degli anni, e commette puntualmente gli stessi errori. Il suo uso della punteggiatura è discutibile, ma è un eccellente stratega. Il rapimento di Finnigan è molto più coerente con il suo modus operandi e le sue caratteristiche, piuttosto che con un gruppetto di squinternati sopravvalutati, che nessuno sente più nominare da due anni.»

«Per quale motivo hai ucciso Macnair?» chiese Palgrave.

Malfoy poggiò le mani sul tavolo e trafisse Palgrave con uno sguardo glaciale. Gli occhi grigi che lo fissavano con fermezza. «Serviva davvero un motivo?» La stanza divenne silenziosa come un cimitero. «Potrà risultarvi sconvolgente, ma si aspettavano che un Mangiamorte nella mia posizione di tanto in tanto uccidesse qualcuno. Macnair mi aveva pestato i piedi, pubblicamente e ripetutamente. Aspirava a prendere il mio posto. Così ho fatto quello che si attendevano da me, e risparmiato a voi la fatica di ucciderlo dopo.»

«In un duello leale, se ben ricordo» aggiunse Overbury.

«Era un idiota. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di battermi, e vi assicuro che, se ne avesse avute, avrei scovato un modo più affidabile per sbarazzarmi di lui. Mi colpì con due minuti non autorizzati di Cruciatus, che mi hanno fatto pentire con tutto il cuore di non essere stato disonesto quanto lui, e averlo avvelenato.»

«Va bene.» Moody squadrò Malfoy con l’occhio magico, mentre con l’altro si rivolgeva a Zoe. «Armitage, sei tu l’esperta di Higgs. Sei d’accordo con l’analisi fatta da Malfoy?»

«Non c’è  _nulla_  che escluda un coinvolgimento di Higgs. Non sarebbe la prima volta che rapisce qualcuno, finora però non hai mai chiesto un riscatto. Si è sempre limitato a uccidere la vittima. Tuttavia, visto quanto Malfoy è ben sorvegliato, questo potrebbe averlo indotto a escogitare un espediente per arrivare a lui, attribuendo ad altri il rapimento per coprire le sue tracce. È sicuramente furbo, e ama confondere le acque per spingerci a brancolare nel buio. Quindi, sì, potrebbe essere colpevole. Ma non c’è comunque niente che lo indichi con certezza, e dubito di potermi esprimere sul suo uso della punteggiatura.»

Si udirono un paio di risate soffocate intorno al tavolo, che Malfoy ignorò con gelida dignità.

Moody bevve un sorso dalla sua fiaschetta e sbirciò entrambi i lati del tavolo contemporaneamente. «Di questo passo non arriveremo da nessuna parte e abbiamo poco tempo. Mi servono certezze. Howard, predisponi un piano nel caso avessimo a che fare con quei balordi del Corvo. Armitage, tu invece preparane uno per Higgs. Voi altri ascoltate e tenetevi pronti. Howard!»

Howard – come tutti – era ormai abituato ai bruschi e veloci richiami di Moody, e iniziò senza esitazioni a esporre il suo piano. «Be’, considerate le informazioni in nostro possesso, direi che possiamo inviare un Auror sotto Polisucco con le sembianze di Malfoy, seguito da una squadra armata a fargli da copertura. Per poi lanciare in tutta la zona circostante una rete anti-Smaterializzazione e una anti-Passaporta, non appena i rapitori si saranno fatti vivi. Disporrei anche un gruppo di tiratori scelti lungo il perimetro e vicino alle uscite, così da poterli catturare, quando proveranno a scappare. Le squadre saranno composte da Auror che abbiano già combattuto in battaglia, o che siano stati appositamente preparati per fronteggiare un rapimento e le trattative per gli ostaggi. Inoltre, dovranno sapersi muovere nell’ombra. Sarebbe infatti un bene riuscire a evitare lo scontro diretto il più a lungo possibile, così da poter portare Seamus fuori di lì. Diamo per scontato che lui non sia in grado di difendersi, e i rapitori potrebbero allontanarlo di nuovo dal luogo dello scontro. Da quel momento, ci muoveremo alla cieca. È impossibile determinare come si evolveranno le cose, e gli Auror in campo saranno costretti a improvvisare. Se non ci fosse la vita di Finnigan in gioco, avrei consigliato di rifiutare l’incontro e negoziare fino a ottenere condizioni migliori. Ma, vista la situazione, non ci rimane che armarci e agire, pregando Merlino che tutto vada per il verso giusto.»

Moody divenne ancora più scontroso del solito. «Ne ho abbastanza di questa merda di Nundu. Non facevamo che pianificare durante la guerra e c’erano sempre fin troppe variabili del cazzo. Squadra, voglio anche il vostro parere.»

Gli altri Auror intervennero, definendo meglio alcuni aspetti del piano di Howard, e suggerendo chi avrebbe dovuto trattare con i rapitori per la liberazione dell’ostaggio, e chi invece poteva essere inserito nella lista dei tiratori scelti. Pamela riuscì ad appuntarsi ogni intervento, persino quando il vociare dei partecipanti divenne concitato, finché ciascuno non ebbe detto la sua e finalmente tutti parvero a corto di parole.

«Vuoi aggiungere qualcosa?» disse Moody, rivolto a Malfoy.

Malfoy sembrava annoiato. «La Polisucco non funzionerà. Se anche fosse un’azione folle e ambiziosa del Corvo, di certo mi conoscono di persona. Avreste bisogno di qualcuno che impari a imitarmi nelle sei ore che ci restano. Preferibilmente con un’ottima memoria e una vasta conoscenza dell’operato dei Mangiamorte. Se poi si tratta di Higgs, la persona sotto Polisucco non riuscirebbe a rispondere correttamente neppure alla prima domanda. Noi due abbiamo collaborato per mesi, alla produzione di droghe per il mercato nero Babbano. Conosce tutti i dettagli più oscuri nella preparazione di determinate pozioni, e sarebbe davvero troppo complicato spiegarli a qualcuno che non sia un pozionista esperto. Dovrò andarci io.»

Scoppiò un baccano infernale. Gli Auror cominciarono a parlare tutti insieme, e tutti sembravano avere un’opinione diversa, anche se la maggior parte di loro diffidava comunque di Malfoy, per un aspetto o per l’altro.

Moody sbatté il bastone nodoso sul tavolo e i presenti si zittirono di colpo. «Potter. Cosa ne pensi?»

«Probabilmente, Malfoy ha ragione. È confortante dipingere i rapitori come degli incompetenti, ma hanno catturato Seamus, sebbene non sia lui la persona che vogliono. E sono disposti ad azzardare un complicato scambio di ostaggi, pur di arrivare a Malfoy. Questo ci suggerisce che dietro ci sia un rancore personale, e che quasi sicuramente conoscono Malfoy abbastanza bene. Verificheranno immediatamente che non sia un Auror sotto Polisucco, e solo Malfoy può rispondere correttamente alle loro domande. Detesto metterlo in pericolo, ma se è l’unico modo per riavere Seamus, allora non abbiamo scelta.»

«Che cosa commovente» disse Malfoy sottovoce, ma abbastanza forte perché Harry potesse sentirlo. Harry arrossì. Non intendeva che l’utilità che Malfoy rivestiva per il Ministero fosse la sua sola preoccupazione, ma non era né il momento né il luogo per chiarire.

Moody grugnì. «D’accordo. Malfoy, andrai tu.» Intorno al tavolo vi fu un altro moto di irritazione e malcontento, finché Moody non pose di nuovo fine alle proteste. «Potter dirigerà la squadra. È il nostro Auror magicamente più potente, nonché il più bravo quando c’è da improvvisare sul campo. E poi conosce Finnigan meglio di chiunque altro. È la persona giusta per questa missione, e se ritiene che Malfoy debba partecipare, non sarò certo io a mettere in discussione il suo parere.»

«Segretario Moody,» lo interruppe Kevin «le faccio rispettosamente presente che inviare Harry con Malfoy a fargli da spalla rischia di rivelarsi un disastro. Potrebbe essere una trappola. Malfoy odia Harry, e Harry odia lui. E chissà quanti subdoli modi per ucciderlo è in grado di escogitare, se gliene diamo l’occasione.»

«Non illuderti di sapere chi odio sul serio, Leight» sibilò Malfoy. «Potter vive a casa mia da settimane e, se avessi voluto ucciderlo, a quest’ora sarebbe già morto.»

«Davvero confortante» rispose Leight. «Noto con piacere che il tuo atteggiamento disinvolto verso l’omicidio non è cambiato affatto.» Harry fece una smorfia.

Malfoy non si mosse di un millimetro, ma il suo sguardo fu sufficiente a far trasalire tutti quelli intorno al tavolo. «Sono l’arma del Ministero, la  _tua_  arma, dannato imbecille! Un’arma senza una lama affilata è completamente inutile. Ho commesso gli omicidi che tanto ti disgustano soltanto per salvarti dall’essere torturato a morte, quando la tua ridicola incompetenza ti avrebbe fatto catturare. Dovresti essere felice che il miglior agente sul campo che il Ministero abbia mai avuto guarderà le spalle al tuo prezioso Eroe. O sei forse geloso?»

Leight scattò dalla sedia con la bacchetta in pugno. Anche Harry e Moody balzarono in piedi, mentre Devine e Overbury si precipitarono a bloccare Kevin per le braccia, che intanto non smetteva di inveire contro Malfoy. Malfoy rimase al suo posto, imperturbabile e immobile, con un ghigno beffardo dipinto sul volto. Sotto il bordo del tavolo, però, stringeva saldamente la bacchetta.

«Okay, basta così!» urlò Moody, spingendo via Leight con una mano carnosa. Poi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, e scrutò Harry che continuava a fissare Malfoy. «Dèi misericordiosi! Qui c’è in gioco la vita di Finnigan, Leight.» Moody si guardò attorno, con gli occhi che si muovevano in direzioni diverse. «Fuori tutti. Tutti tranne Potter e Malfoy. Prendetevi un quarto d’ora di pausa per una tazza di caffè. Vi rivoglio pronti a mettervi al lavoro. E Leight, un’altra sfuriata come questa ti costerà cara. Sono stato chiaro?»

«Sì, signore.» Leight sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza con gli altri, lasciando Harry seduto, con lo strano senso di malessere che gli prendeva quando doveva rendere conto al Preside delle sue azioni, anche se, per una volta, non era lui a essersi comportato male.

Moody colpì la gamba di Malfoy con la punta del bastone. «Apprezzo che tu sia venuto, ma se non la pianti di provocare i miei ragazzi, ti rispedirò a pezzi in quella enorme villa del cazzo, e troverò un modo per riprendermi Finnigan senza il tuo aiuto.»

«Le porgo le mie scuse» disse Malfoy freddamente.

L’occhio magico di Moody roteò. «Che tu sia uno stronzo non ci piove, Malfoy. E sei anche un mago oscuro e una fottuta checca, tanto per completare l’adorabile quadretto. Non mi sprecherei ad attraversare la strada per pisciarti addosso, se ti vedessi dall’altro lato. Ma sei un ottimo combattente, e non disdegni qualche colpo basso quando necessario. Suppongo che laggiù Potter sarebbe più al sicuro con te che con chiunque altro, tranne forse Overbury. Se però succede qualcosa a Potter, ti riterrò personalmente responsabile.»

Malfoy non smise di fissare Moody. «Mi sembra giusto.»

Moody grugnì e si voltò per andarsene, ma Malfoy lo fermò. «Se partecipo all’operazione, dovrò inviare un gufo alla villa per farmi mandare un paio di cose.»

«Bene. Potter, fagli avere quello che gli serve. Vado a prendere una boccata d’aria.»

Harry afferrò pergamena, penna, inchiostro e ceralacca da un armadio, e posò tutto sul tavolo, davanti a Malfoy. Senza una parola di ringraziamento, Malfoy cominciò a scrivere la sua lettera. Dopo poche righe la ripiegò, e mormorò un incantesimo per riscaldare la cera, e poi un secondo incantesimo che Harry non aveva mai sentito prima. Sul sigillo in ceralacca comparve il disegno di un drago. Malfoy posò la lettera sul tavolo, e prese un altro pezzo di pergamena. Scrisse ancora qualche righe e ripeté la procedura per sigillarla, ma questa seconda volta ad apparire fu il disegno di un fleur-de-lis. Infine, consegnò a Harry entrambe le lettere.

«Gufa queste.»

Harry le girò e lesse gli indirizzi. Come prevedibile, una era indirizzata a Hogwarts, per il professor Piton, l’altra invece era per Wilson, l’elfo domestico di Villa Malfoy. «Essere scortese non ti farà avere quello che vuoi, lo sai.»

Malfoy si limitò a guardarlo, impassibile. «Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa voglio.»

Un istante dopo, quando divenne evidente che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna nuova e cortese richiesta per spedire le lettere, Harry sospirò. «Non mi piaci molto in questo momento» disse, e uscì per occuparsi della spedizione.

Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, gli parve di udire Malfoy mormorare: «Il sentimento è reciproco».

Al suo rientro, Harry trovò gli Auror riuniti nella stanza, e non ebbe più modo di parlare con Malfoy. Era ancora seduto al tavolo, con quell’orribile espressione pacata sul volto. Gli Auror lo ignoravano, e l’atmosfera pareva essere diventata un poco più civile, se non addirittura meno tesa. Il resto della riunione si svolse quindi senza incidenti, e sia Leight che Malfoy rimasero in silenzio, mentre Armitage raccomandava di seguire il piano ideato da Howard, con alcune precauzione aggiuntive da adottare nel caso vi fosse davvero Higgs dietro il rapimento.

Vennero stabiliti anche gli ultimi dettagli, e tutti concordarono sul fatto che Malfoy avrebbe dovuto essere legato. Se infatti fosse entrato libero, i rapitori avrebbero subito compreso che si trattava di una trappola. Con sorpresa di Harry, Malfoy accettò quanto proposto, senza un ghigno né un commento sarcastico.

Verso le tre del mattino, giunse un enorme gufo reale che trasportava una piccola scatola destinata a Malfoy. Malfoy non disse una parola, ma afferrò la scatoletta e la infilò in tasca, per poi carezzare il gufo sotto il mento prima che spiccasse di nuovo il volo.

Alle cinque e mezzo, con un servizio gufo privato e irrintracciabile, arrivò il biglietto con cui i rapitori li informavano delle condizioni e del luogo dello scambio. L’indirizzo era quello di un magazzino in un quartiere della Londra Magica, e veniva specificato che un solo Auror doveva accompagnare Malfoy all’interno dell’edificio. L’Auror avrebbe potuto avere con sé una bacchetta per tenere Malfoy sotto controllo, ma nessun’altra arma. Se avessero mancato a una sola di queste condizioni, Seamus sarebbe morto. La squadra convenne dunque che Harry e Malfoy sarebbero entrati da soli. Harry avrebbe mantenuto il suo incantesimo di comunicazione attivo durante lo scambio, e gli altri Auror avrebbero fatto irruzione solo se fosse stato necessario. Le istruzioni vennero inviate ai tiratori scelti e agli altri membri del personale che avrebbero partecipato alla missione.

Alle sei, quando la riunione venne sciolta e ciascuno fu pronto a prendere il posto che gli era stato assegnato, Malfoy chiamò Harry da parte. «Hai un ufficio qui, giusto?»

«Certo.»

«Con una porta che può essere bloccata?»

«Sì. Perché?»

Consegnò a Harry la sua bacchetta. «Mettila in un cassetto della tua scrivania e blocca la porta. Higgs conosce un sistema per rilevarne l’energia magica e non potrò portarla con me e nasconderla. E a nessuno di questi Auror tanto onesti interessa conservarla per me.»

«Andrai disarmato?»

«Non del tutto. Ho il mio pugnale, infilato in un fodero all’interno dello stivale. E questo.» Prese la scatola dalla tasca e la aprì. Dentro c’era un grosso anello con un sigillo. Lo tenne in modo che Harry potesse vedervi impresso lo stemma della famiglia Malfoy. «Funziona come una bacchetta, ma ha un potere limitato. È comunque meglio di nulla.»

«E Higgs non rileverà anche quello?»

«Sì, ma è risaputo che l’anello dei Malfoy è incantato per essere inamovibile. Posso usarlo per spiegare la presenza della mia firma magica.»

«Lo è sul serio? Incantato per essere inamovibile?»

«Più o meno, ma sarebbe poco Malfoy inventare qualcosa che non abbia almeno una scappatoia. So come toglierlo.»

Harry guardò l’anello, fra le dita aggraziate di Malfoy. «Ho un brutto presentimento.»

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il gesto era privo della consueta leggerezza sarcastica a cui ormai Harry era abituato. «Potter, è Magia Oscura, ed era al dito di Lucius quando è morto. Ovvio che ti provochi una brutta sensazione. Nemmeno a me fa piacere indossarlo, ma non ti permetterò di portarmi da Higgs legato come un tacchino a Natale senza un piano di riserva. Vuoi Finnigan indietro, no?»

«Sì, certo.» Malfoy infilò l’anello all’anulare della mano destra, e un lampo di emozione comparve nei suoi occhi. «Cosa c’è?»

Le labbra di Malfoy si arricciarono in un sorriso amaro, mentre osservava l’anello che adesso aveva al dito. «È pesante.» Fissò l’anello ancora per un momento, poi sembrò scuotersi dai suoi pensieri e tornò a guardare Harry, con di nuovo sul volto la solita maschera imperturbabile. «Metti via la mia bacchetta e andiamo.»


	29. Un’altra lettera di Draco: non preoccuparti!

 

 

 

_3 aprile 2000, ore 1:06_

_Sala Strategie_

_Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica_

_Sede del Ministero della Magia_

_Condizione di Delirio Totale_

 

Caro Sev,

una breve nota per avvisarti, prima che tu venga raggiunto dalle solite voci. Ho avuto una giornata davvero intensa. La guardia al cancello si è rivoltata contro di me, e stamattina mi ha sparato con una pistola Babbana. Sto bene. Illeso. Non preoccuparti! Pare sia stato Higgs. Una storia lunga, ti spiegherò più tardi. Stasera poi sono stato coinvolto nella pianificazione del salvataggio di Seamus Finnigan, vittima di un rapimento da parte di ignoti. Ancora Higgs, probabilmente. Dubito di avere il tempo per poterti scrivere in mattinata, ma proverò a inviarti una lettera più dettagliata entro il pomeriggio di domani. Non preoccuparti! Sto bene, scriverò appena possibile. Non preoccuparti!

DJM


	30. Un salvataggio, un taglio netto, e una nuova cicatrice

 

 

 

Si Smaterializzarono nel luogo designato, all’angolo del magazzino in cui probabilmente i rapitori e Seamus li stavano aspettando.

Harry attivò l’incantesimo di comunicazione. «Qui è Potter. Siamo in posizione e attendiamo un vostro segnale.» Annuì quando ricevette una risposta affermativa, e si voltò verso Malfoy. «Ancora qualche minuto per consentire agli altri di sistemarsi e ci siamo. Ti legherò solo all’ultimo momento.» Malfoy fece un cenno di assenso e si accucciò sui talloni, poggiando la schiena contro il muro dell’edificio.

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. Entrambi avevano preso una leggera pozione rinforzante (persino Malfoy, pur lamentandosi dell’errata sfumatura di verde acqua presente nel colore), perciò Harry non si sentiva stanco come avrebbe dovuto, eppure non desiderava altro che tornare alla villa, e strisciare in quel letto che aveva preso in prestito.

Malfoy sembrava stanco ma calmo, solo la mano destra con il nuovo anello tremava lievemente, posata su un ginocchio. Scorse lo sguardo di Harry che la fissava, e un filo di imbarazzo gli arrossò il viso. La infilò in una tasca della veste, chiudendola a pugno, e la tenne ferma in quella posizione. Poggiò di nuovo la testa contro il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

«Immagino che tu non abbia avuto nessuna premonizione su come andranno le cose?» domandò Harry.

Malfoy sgranò gli occhi. Appariva davvero pallido e quasi bluastro, nella luce fioca dell’alba. «No. Dovremo cavarcela da soli. A meno che tu non voglia che provi a disseppellire dalla strada un mazzo di carte o una manciate di pietre runiche, tanto per fare una lettura qui, sul marciapiede.»

«Funzionerebbe sul serio?»

«No, idiota!» rise. «Sei terribilmente ingenuo per essere uno che ha frequentato per anni le sciocche lezioni della Cooman. Magari dovrei dormire un po’. Suppongo che sarebbe inutile quanto un giro di carte, ma almeno potrei riposare.»

Harry sorrise al pensiero di Malfoy che dormiva sul marciapiede come un barbone. «Dubito che ne avremo il tempo.»

«Peccato. Ho gli occhi cerchiati, ed eliminare le occhiaie con un incantesimo non fa bene alla pelle, provoca le rughe.»

«Sei una tale fonte di informazioni.»

Malfoy gli rivolse un sorrisetto, quasi a voler intendere che poteva essere  _la fonte di mucchio di altre cose_ , e Harry si rese conto che il primo Malfoy era tornato. Adesso che erano di nuovo soli.

«Forse se ti sforzassi di dormire e mangiare più di una briciola per pasto, non dovresti preoccuparti di eliminare le occhiaie con un incantesimo» aggiunse Harry, tanto per prendersi un po’ gioco di lui.

«D’accordo, novello professor Piton, direi che per oggi ho fatto il pieno di rimproveri.» Malfoy chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e rimase perfettamente immobile. Tutto intorno divenne silenzioso.

«Senti, mi dispiace se prima sono stati così scortesi» disse Harry. «E non volevo dire che mi preoccupo per te solo perché sei utile al Ministero. Non era quello che intendevo… mi sono espresso male, e ti chiedo scusa. Per me e per tutti gli altri».

Malfoy mosse languidamente una mano. «Non importa.»

«Kevin è un bravo ragazzo, sul serio. Non pensa quello che ha detto. È semplicemente preoccupato per Seamus.»

Gli occhi grigi si spalancarono, e Malfoy emise un gemito di disprezzo. «Non cominceremo proprio ora a mentirci a vicenda, vero Potter? Lo pensava eccome.» Chiuse ancora gli occhi. «Leight ha ucciso Michelle Rosier» disse piano.

Harry si sentì male. Nonostante la densa ostilità percepita in quella stanza, non aveva realmente compreso che quasi certamente ciascuno dei presenti aveva ucciso qualcuno che Malfoy conosceva. Harry si chiese quanti, fra le decine di Mangiamorte che  _aveva_  ammazzato, fossero stati qualcosa di simile a un amico per Malfoy, chi avesse lavorato al suo fianco, o scherzato con lui, o giocato a carte con lui. E poi c’era il padre di Malfoy, anch’egli ucciso da Harry con un lampo di luce verde, e il cui corpo era diventato soltanto l’ennesimo ostacolo da superare. «Mi dispiace davvero.»

Malfoy scoppiò in una risata aspra e aprì gli occhi. «Hai frainteso. Leight mi detesta, ma in realtà sono in debito con lui. Mi ha fatto un favore. Rosier era diventata troppo attenta alle piccole coincidenze spiacevoli che mi ruotavano intorno. Certo, io l’ho spedita in missione, e ho detto agli uomini di Silente dove trovarla, ma è stato Kevin Leight a sporcarsi le mani. Per una volta, è stato piacevole far fare a voi il  _mio_  sporco lavoro, piuttosto che il contrario.» Lo sguardo di Malfoy era freddo, la sua espressione arrogante, e i lineamenti del suo volto tanto duri, da sembrare scolpiti su pietra bianca. Ogni traccia di leggerezza era svanita. Non era mai parso così simile a Lucius come in quell’istante.

Harry ebbe un moto di frustrazione. «Perché lo fai? Perché ti comporti come loro si aspettano da te?»

«Perché è quello che  _sono_ , Potter» scattò Malfoy. «Sono esattamente quello che si aspettano da me. Per sconfiggere il nemico  _qualcuno_  doveva pur diventare simile a lui. Non mi ci è voluto molto, comunque.»

«Spari un mucchio di cazzate. Questo  _non è_  quello che sei. Non lo è affatto, nemmeno per sogno.»

«Ma perché non cresci un po’, cazzo! Non siamo in un libro di fiabe Babbane, e io non sono un leone ferito. Non puoi togliermi la spina dalla zampa e fare amicizia con la bestia selvaggia. Non puoi domarmi e rendermi inoffensivo, in modo che tutti i tuoi amichetti possano venire a giocare con me. Nel caso lo avessi scordato,  _tu sei_  il leone e io il serpente.»

Harry lo guardò. Guardò quel volto pallido, i luminosi occhi grigi segnati dalla stanchezza, e i capelli ancora perfettamente in ordine nonostante tutto. Era talmente orgoglioso, così pronto a versare il suo sangue e a negare quanto facesse male. Nobile. In una maniera irritante e perversa.

«Mi piacciono i serpenti» disse Harry.

«Cazzo.» Malfoy sospirò e si coprì il volto con le mani.

Ma Harry non poté aggiungere nient’altro, perché la voce al suo orecchio li avvisò che era tempo di andare.

Il bavaglio fu un’idea di Malfoy. Gli venne in mente quando si accorse di avere un fazzoletto nella tasca della veste. «Non rimarrei mai in silenzio, se venissi colto di sorpresa e legato. Proverei a parlare con te per convincerti a liberarmi, o anche soltanto per infastidirti. Quindi, per renderla credibile, dovresti imbavagliarmi o togliermi la voce con un incantesimo.» Harry dovette convenire che probabilmente aveva ragione. «Se mi fai sbattere contro la porta con il Mobilicorpus, Potter…» furono le ultime parole che rivolse a Harry.

«Mi scatenerai contro una grande e terribile vendetta. Sì, lo so.» Harry sistemò il bavaglio e Malfoy sollevò gli occhi. «Come va? Non è troppo scomodo?»

Harry aveva sempre sospettato che Malfoy fosse in grado di insultare qualcuno usando soltanto le sopracciglia, ma in quell’istante ne ebbe la riprova. Suppose che la smorfia dell’altro fosse un invito a proseguire, così lanciò un incantesimo e Malfoy venne legato da spesse corde chiare. «Come le senti? Troppo strette?» Malfoy scosse la testa. «Okay, andiamo allora.»

Harry attivò l’incantesimo di comunicazione. «Ci stiamo muovendo e da questo momento il collegamento rimarrà aperto. Chiedo a tutti di prestare la massima attenzione.»

Harry lanciò anche il Mobilicorpus e cominciò a camminare verso l’edificio, con Malfoy che galleggiante alle sue spalle, simile a un fantasma corporeo ed estremamente suscettibile.

Una volta raggiunto l’ingresso del magazzino, il cuore di Harry prese a battere forte. Si fermò di fronte alla porta e spinse finché l’anta non si aprì. Non esplose nulla e nessuno balzò loro addosso. Tutto pareva procedere per il meglio. Harry si accovacciò, e sbirciò al di là della porta, ma l’interno era troppo buio per poter distinguere qualcosa. «Stiamo entrando» sussurrò.

Entrò con la bacchetta in pugno, e Malfoy che fluttuava silenziosamente dietro di lui. Vide subito file e file di grandi scatole, accatastate nel magazzino buio. In alcuni punti le cataste raggiungevano i dieci piedi d’altezza, in altri non superavano i tre o quattro piedi. «C’è un lungo corridoio al centro della stanza» bisbigliò. «E in fondo a destra una luce. Ci sono tantissimi scatoloni impilati ovunque. In pratica un sacco di bei nascondigli per i cattivi.» Guardò attraverso i corridoi secondari, che si snodavano fra le scatole, mentre passava, ma non scorse nessuno. Quando però giunse in fondo al corridoio centrale, e svoltò l’angolo, si trovò di fronte Mortimer Higgs, che lo attendeva in piedi con la bacchetta in mano, alla tenue luce di una lampada arrugginita. Era un uomo insignificante, di mezza età e con i capelli scuri. Portava gli occhiali e sembrava più un semplice contabile che un artista del crimine. Accanto a lui c’era Seamus, legato e imbavagliato a una sedia. In quel momento, faceva quasi il paio con Malfoy.

Harry fece scendere gentilmente Malfoy a terra e sciolse il Mobiliuscorpus. «Mortimer Higgs» disse poi, a mo’ di saluto.

«Ah, ma sono il vero Mortimer Higgs o qualcuno che lo sta impersonando sotto Polisucco?» rispose Higgs. «In questo stesso istante, un altro Mortimer Higgs potrebbe essere nel Sud della Francia, intento a costruirsi un alibi.»

«In questo stesso istante, mi preme di più sapere se quello è realmente Seamus Finnigan.»

Higgs tolse il bavaglio a Seamus, e Seamus urlò. «Non farlo, Harry! Qualunque cosa ti abbia chiesto, non dargliela!»

«Vuole Draco Malfoy» rispose Harry.

«Oh.» Seamus sbatté le palpebre. «Be’, è tutto a posto, allora. Credo che tu possa dargli Malfoy.»

«Sì, è Seamus» constatò Harry.

«E poi le tue mutande erano pieni di buchi sul culo fino al sesto anno» aggiunse utilmente Seamus.

Higgs sorrise. «Riprenditelo pure. Lo considero quasi un favore, a dire il vero. Devo soltanto accertarmi che lo scambio sia regolare.»

Harry tolse il bavaglio dalla bocca di Malfoy, e fece finta di lanciargli un Veritas, senza avere effettivamente eseguito l’incantesimo. «Chiedigli tutto quello che vuoi.»

«Quali sono i tre ingredienti base della Pura?»

«Papavero, cocaina e guaranà. Venivano trattati magicamente, per produrre un composto finale stabile e sicuro per la vendita ai Babbani.»

«Qual era lo strumento magico principale per la produzione della Pura?»

«Più di uno. Un calderone d’oro, uno strumento per mescolarla magicamente senza smuoverla, come un cucchiaio in peltro, alcuni particolari alambicchi per la distillazione, in vetro magico soffiato a mano. Faceva tutto parte del necessario. Dovresti essere più specifico, se vuoi una risposta adeguata.»

«Chi l’ha inventata?»

«Sono stato io.»

«Con l’aiuto di chi?»

«Di nessuno, stupido idiota.»

«Sono convinto che sia Draco Malfoy.»

Harry finse di sciogliere il falso incantesimo Veritas.

«A questo punto,» disse Higgs «prenderò lentamente da una tasca della mia veste alcuni occhiali. Non allarmatevi.» Tolse fuori due paia di occhiali, il primo paio aveva lenti arancioni e il secondo verdi. Sfilò gli occhiali che indossava e inforcò quelli verdi, squadrando Malfoy dall’alto in basso. «Niente bacchetta, ma cos’hai in mano, Draco?»

«L’anello della famiglia Malfoy che, come sono certo ricorderai, è incantato e non può essere rimosso. È questa la firma magica percepita dai tuoi occhiali.»

«Inamovibile? Be’, questo lo vedremo» ridacchiò Higgs, emettendo un suono sgradevole. «Ho in mente di divertirmi parecchio con te. Un po’ come se Natale fosse arrivato ad aprile!» Sostituì gli occhiali verdi con quelli arancioni. «Questi sono nuovi, Draco. Ti piacciono? Io li trovo belli  _e_  utili. Rilevano la presenza di armi Babbane.»

“Oh, Dio” pensò Harry. “Il coltello di Malfoy!”

Malfoy socchiuse gli occhi, e vi fu un breve momento in cui comunicarono, imprecando, silenziosamente. Poi Malfoy sbatté le palpebre ed entrambi scattarono. Harry cominciò a lanciare maledizioni contro Higgs, e a fare il possibile per attirare su di sé il fuoco avversario. Gli incantesimi rimbalzarono ovunque, rovesciando e facendo esplodere gli scatoloni che incontravano sul loro cammino. Ormai volava di tutto, perlopiù carta e piccoli dolcetti, quasi avessero fatto saltare per aria la fabbrica di cioccolata di Willy Wonka.

Malfoy si tuffò di lato nel tentativo di proteggersi. Era ancora legato, ma riuscì comunque a lanciare un incantesimo che liberò Seamus. Atterrò in un corridoio laterale, al di là della visuale di Harry, con un tonfo sordo. Harry non poté concedersi neppure un istante per augurarsi che stesse bene, preso com’era dal duello fra lui e Higgs.

Anche Seamus, libero dalle corde che lo tenevano alla sedia, si rifugiò dietro la seconda fila di scatole, lasciando Harry alle prese con Higgs. Higgs rispondeva colpo su colpo, ma Harry stava guadagnando rapidamente terreno. E premette di più per sfondare le difese dell’altro, o per costringerlo a ripiegare verso l’esterno, dove li attendeva la sua squadra. Uno Stupeficium di Harry sfiorò la testa di Higgs, che si abbassò per potersi riparare. Inciampò però sui dolci che ricoprivano il pavimento, e cadde pesantemente, oltre il mucchio di scatole. Ma prima che Harry potesse inseguirlo e coglierlo di sorpresa, Higgs aveva già ripreso a lanciare incantesimi dalla cima della pila. Andava un po’ alla cieca, ma un paio di volte riuscì quasi a colpire Harry, che decise quindi di arretrare e mettersi al riparo.

Andò dalla parte in cui aveva visto Malfoy l’ultima volta e lo trovò quasi subito. Si era liberato delle corde e se ne stava chino, dietro le scatole, così da non apparire come un facile bersaglio. Aveva uno sguardo furioso e si sorreggeva il braccio destro con l’altra mano. Le maledizioni intanto continuavano a solcare l’aria, illuminando le cupe ombre del magazzino di un lugubre bagliore verde, e provocando un’occasionale pioggia di dolci, non appena esplodeva un nuovo scatolone.

«Stai bene?» chiese Harry.

«Sì. Non sono riuscito a bloccare la caduta con le mani legate, ma non è grave. Probabilmente è solo una contusione. A quanto pare il mio piano di riserva ha scatenato l’inferno. Mi dispiace.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non ne saremmo mai usciti senza combattere. Lo sapevamo fin dall’inizio. Tu e Seamus dirigetevi verso l’uscita. Io vi raggiungo appena possibile.»

Malfoy serrò la mascella. «Lo faccio solo perché non ho una vera bacchetta, altrimenti non ti mollerei mai qui a ripulire i miei casini.»

«È un nostro casino, ma d’accordo, capisco cosa intendi. Seamus» chiamò Harry. «Scappa, ti copro io!»

«Col cazzo!» urlò Seamus. «Merda, ci sta sfuggendo. Oh, no, non pensarci neppure, stronzo…» Si udì distintamente il tonfo ovattato di due corpi che rovinavano sul pavimento di cemento, e poi il classico pop di una Passaporta che si attivava. Harry corse fino a raggiungere l’angolo oltre le scatole, ma non c’era più nessuno.

«Vaffanculo!» urlò. «Cazzo!» Rimase fermo, con l’aria di voler distruggere qualcosa per sfogare la rabbia, e indeciso se urlare ancora o fare rapporto. «Squadra» aggiunse un attimo dopo. «Finnigan è andato. Higgs in qualche modo è riuscito a superare la rete anti-Passaporta, e Seamus è andato con lui.»

«Ricevuto, Potter» fu la risposta che gli giunse in un orecchio. «Tutto il personale convergerà di fronte all’edificio. La rete anti-Smaterializzazione e anti-Passaporta adesso è attiva.»

Harry si avviò verso la porta, e Malfoy lo seguì. «Grifondoro» disse, scuotendo la testa, e non aggiunse altro.

Quando arrivarono all’esterno del lato anteriore del magazzino, trovarono un gruppo di Auror disposti in semicerchio, che si guardavano a vicenda interdetti. Tra di loro, si intravedeva Seamus Finnigan, a cavalcioni sul corpo ammaccato e sanguinante di Mortimer Higgs. Seamus aveva la bacchetta di Higgs in una mano, e teneva l’altra sollevata, a mostrare le nocche sbucciate.

«Certe volte va fatto alla vecchia maniera» esclamò. «Ho ragione, Harry?»

Gli altri applaudirono e cominciare a parlare tutti insieme, e Harry fu il primo a congratularsi con Seamus, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Malfoy fece un passo indietro e fissò la scena in silenzio, ma Harry avrebbe giurato di aver scorto l’accenno di un sorriso spontaneo fare capolino all’angolo della sua bocca.

Tornarono in Sala Strategie per fare rapporto, in un’atmosfera decisamente meno tesa, rispetto a quella che li aveva accompagnati nelle prime ore del mattino. Seamus venne condotto al San Mungo per un controllo, e anche Higgs venne ricoverato lì sotto stretta sorveglianza. Moody assegnò a tutti una pila di scartoffie da compilare, soprattutto a Harry, e ringraziò pubblicamente Malfoy per avere fatto la sua parte durante l’operazione. Gli Auror applaudirono in risposta, per quanto, Harry dovette ammetterlo, il loro fu un applauso indubbiamente sottotono. Ma era comunque un progresso, considerato che quella mattina lo avrebbero volentieri dato in pasto al suo stesso gufo.

La riunione si sciolse, e Moody chiese di poter parlare per un momento da solo con Malfoy, non appena la squadra lasciò la stanza. Harry disse che avrebbe fatto un salto nel suo ufficio per recuperare la bacchetta di Malfoy, e che l’avrebbe raggiunto di nuovo in Sala Strategie. Quando però tornò, Moody e Malfoy non c’erano più. Si diresse quindi alla piccola cucina adiacente la Sala, e trovò Malfoy in piedi, davanti al lavandino, che fissava l’anello al suo dito con lo stemma di famiglia. Si era tolto la veste che indossava, e l’aveva posata lì accanto, sul ripiano, vicino al coltello con il drago inciso e alla piccola scatola che in precedenza aveva contenuto l’anello.

Harry si accostò a lui e gli porse la bacchetta. «Stai bene?»

Malfoy annuì. «Sono solo stanco. Sbrigo un’ultima cosa e poi andiamo a casa?»

«Non potrei essere più d’accordo. Che cosa…?»

Ma prima che Harry potesse finire la frase, Malfoy agitò la bacchetta alla sua destra e pronunciò: «Torpeo». Poi prese il coltello, posò la mano destra sul ripiano, e tagliò di netto il dito con l’anello.

«Oh, mio Dio!» urlò Harry. «Cristo, Malfoy!»

«Potter, per l’amor di Merlino, non strillarmi nelle orecchie.» Dal punto in cui il dito era stato tranciato schizzavano fiotti di sangue sul lavandino. «Desino cruror.» Malfoy diede un colpo di bacchetta e l’emorragia si arrestò. Sfilò con calma l’anello dal dito mozzato, e Harry si sentì sul punto di vomitare. Poi Malfoy posizionò il dito di fronte al taglio. «Ti spiace tenermelo per un momento?»

Harry avvertì il suo volto impallidire, ma con cautela e con mano tremante tenne il dito in posizione.

«Iunctus» disse Malfoy, e un lampo di luce ambrata avvolse l’articolazione, ricongiungendo il dito alla mano. «Grazie.» Harry lasciò andare il dito, e Malfoy sollevò la mano guarita per esaminarla. Parve soddisfatto del risultato e mormorò un «Finite Incancatem». Il dito riprese un colorito roseo, e Malfoy lo mosse per sperimentarne la funzionalità. «Hmmm, è come nuovo, tranne per la cicatrice.» Lo spostò, così da far vedere a Harry la sottile fascia argentea che adesso lo avvolgeva. «Il mio bis-bisnonno, di cui porto il nome e al quale apparteneva questo coltello, aveva tre cicatrici identiche sull’anulare. Però dubito che fossero autoinflitte.» Agitò ancora le dita, e poi si voltò per lavare via il sangue dalla mano e dall’anello. Ripulì del sangue anche il lavandino, e infine rimise l’anello nella scatola che infilò in una tasca dei pantaloni. Sciacquò e asciugò il coltello con un pezzo di carta, prima di farlo scivolare nel fodero all’interno dello stivale. «Be’, un salvataggio, un dito mozzato, una nuova cicatrice, e tutto in una sola mattinata di lavoro» concluse allegramente. «Sono distrutto. Andiamo a casa, Potter? Hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di una bella dormita.»


	31. Lettere, spiegazioni, e parole inespresse

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 3 aprile 2000, ore 10:00_

 

Caro Sev,

Merlino, ho talmente tanto da dirti, che mi sembra di essere tornato a una di quelle notti, durante la guerra, quando mi svegliavo dopo un sogno premonitore con nuove informazioni da comunicarti, e la mia unica preoccupazione era di non fare in tempo a scrivere ogni cosa, prima di dovermi presentare per la colazione. Mi sento come se, dalla mia ultima lettera, fossero trascorse due settimane, invece che due giorni, perciò perdonami se andrò per le lunghe.

Innanzitutto, sappi che sto bene. Gli eventi drammatici che sto per riferirti non hanno avuto nessuna grave conseguenza, se non una piccola cicatrice al mio anulare destro, cui spero tu possa porre rimedio. È un segno da nulla, ma sai quanto sono vanitoso, e che la mia massima aspirazione è andarmene lasciandomi alle spalle un bel cadavere. Ma sto correndo troppo, ed è meglio che ti racconti dall’inizio.

Ieri Jack, una delle mie guardie, si è rivoltata. Ha stordito l’altra guardia, William, e lo ha legato a un albero. Poi mi ha sparato con una pistola Babbana, subito dopo il nostro rientro alla villa. Fortunatamente, la reputazione da ottimo Auror di Potter è meritata. La sua rapida reazione nel bloccare i proiettili a mezz’aria mi ha salvato. In seguito, ha Schiantato Jack, per impedirgli di tentare qualcos’altro. Quando lo abbiamo fatto rinvenire per interrogarlo, però, è riuscito soltanto a fare il nome di Mortimer Higgs, prima di morire in preda alle convulsioni. Aveva delle vesciche sulla mano destra, in particolare sul dito indice, che suggerivano la presenza di veleno trasmissibile per contatto sul grilletto della pistola. Probabilmente un tipo di veleno che determina i suoi effetti in un lasso di tempo abbastanza veloce. La pistola è stata sequestrata dal Ministero per le analisi di rito, e suppongo che alla fine scopriremo di cosa si tratta. Non ho potuto somministrargli l’A.V.(Q.)U. ed è stato un vero peccato. Avrebbe rappresentato un ottimo test sul campo, riguardo l’efficacia dell’antidoto nella cura dei veleni da contatto. E, naturalmente, avrebbe potuto testimoniare contro Higgs (sebbene quest’ultimo punto si sia rivelato inutile, come ti spiegherò tra poco).

Potter ha passato l’intera giornata a giustificare con i suoi superiori ciò che era successo, e poi lui e io abbiamo cenato insieme, mangiando italiano. Ed è stato davvero affascinante, Sev, ne saresti rimasto colpito. Proprio mentre stavamo terminando il dolce (una cheesecake al cioccolato), è arrivato un gufo dal Ministero per avvisarci che Seamus Finnigan era stato rapito, e che era giunta una richiesta di riscatto da parte di Corvo. Veniva inoltre ordinato a Potter di recarsi immediatamente al Ministero, e a me di unirmi a lui per aiutarli ad architettare un piano poiché, nei miei giorni da spia, avevo già avuto a che fare con Corvo. Ovviamente, ho accettato. Così, invece che andarmene a letto sazio e con la testa piena di vino, come era mia intenzione, ho finito per partecipare a una riunione di pianificazione per tutta la notte, in una stanza affollata di Auror ostili.

I nostri cari amici dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica avevano trascurato di menzionare nella loro lettera che il rilascio di Finnigan era subordinato alla consegna al nemico del sottoscritto. Né erano inclini ad ascoltare i miei consigli su Corvo, o su qualunque altro argomento di discussione. Parevano solo volere che me ne stessi lì, zitto e buono. E ho dovuto insistere sul fatto che, se anche fosse stato Corvo ad aver organizzato il rapimento (ma ero certo della colpevolezza di Higgs dal primo istante in cui ho visto la richiesta di riscatto), non potevano comunque mandare qualcuno a impersonarmi sotto Polisucco, considerato quanto sia conosciuto negli ambienti frequentati dai Mangiamorte. Ho preso quindi parte al mio primo incarico sul campo dalla conclusione della guerra.

Sono andato con Potter e ho fatto da esca. Ero legato e senza bacchetta, ma non disarmato. Avevo il mio coltello con il drago infilato nel fodero dello stivale, e l’anello della famiglia Malfoy, così da poterlo utilizzare, giustificando allo stesso tempo la presenza della firma magica. La sensazione dell’anello sulla mia pelle era nauseante, e sono stato costretto a rimuoverlo. Ed ecco spiegata la mia nuova cicatrice, lasciata dalla ferita che ho curato con uno Iunctus. So che le cicatrici di questo genere sono particolarmente difficili da cancellare – il mio omonimo predecessore ne aveva tre, se ben ricordo – ma tu sei in genio, e saprai scovare un modo per rendere il mio anulare destro di nuovo immacolato. Conto su di te, Sev.

Ironia della sorte, l’anello è stato utile mentre il coltello ha rovinato i miei piani. Higgs ha infatti sviluppato uno strumento capace di rilevare le armi Babbani, che ha mandato all’aria il nostro stratagemma. Potter ha combattuto con lui a colpi di maledizioni per alcuni minuti, poi Finnigan, il solito idiota, avventato Grifondoro, ha risolto la questione saltando disarmato su Higgs, e tempestandolo di pugni a mani nude. Higgs è ora sotto custodia sebbene, stando a quello che mi è stato riferito, ancora incosciente. Non c’è più pericolo e il Ministero è entusiasta per la sua cattura. Moody mi ha addirittura ringraziato personalmente, per il ruolo rivestito durante il salvataggio, prima di chiedermi di presentare una relazione in triplice copia sullo svolgimento degli eventi.

Adesso che Higgs è agli arresti, e sempre che i colpi di Finnigan non gli abbiamo completamente distrutto il cervello, immagino che confesserà sotto Veritaserum di essere stato lui, ad aver attentato alla mia vita, e che il contingente di Auror presente alla villa se ne andrà entro un giorno o due.

E questo è quanto. La parte più sconvolgente però non è stata dovermi mozzare un dito (anche se non era tra i programmi che avevo stabilito a colazione per il resto della giornata), e neppure che Higgs sia stato disposto a rischiare di essere preso, pur di mettermi addosso le sue manacce, quanto il fatto che Potter si sia scusato con me per il comportamento dei suoi colleghi Auror. Non è affatto male, sul serio. Alla villa diventerà tutto talmente noioso quando se ne sarà andato e, per una volta, non mi riferisco solo al suo aspetto fisico, anche se non posso negare che sia attraente.

In qualità di mio confessore e infermiere, ti interesserà senz’altro sapere che il mio sistema nervoso ha retto perfettamente. Ho avuto solo qualche tremore, prima dell’inizio dell’operazione, ma in seguito le mie mani si sono mantenute salde. Ammetto che un singolo scontro di breve durata non possa essere paragonato a quello che ho vissuto in passato, ma comunque non credo che dovrò più affrontare mesi di lavoro sotto copertura, né ore di tortura. Dunque, ciò che conta è che il mio sistema nervoso adesso sembra essere pienamente funzionante. E devo ringraziare te, Poppy, e lo Psicomago Barthelmy per questo. Perciò ti ringrazio con tutto il cuore e la mano ferma.

Concludo qui il mio resoconto, dando via libera alla tua irritazione!

Il tuo (con giusto una nuova, piccola cicatrice) Draco Jacques

 

****

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 3 aprile, 2000, mezzogiorno_

 

Draco…,

non ho parole.

Severus

 

****

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 3 aprile, 2000, ore 12:30_

 

Caro Draco,

come non detto. Mi sono sovvenute alcune parole, dopotutto, per quanto davvero poco ripetibili.

Ogni volta che mi esorti a non preoccuparmi, so che stanno accadendo le cose più orribili. Probabilmente, la tua lettera vince il primato per il maggior numero di eventi terribili e potenzialmente fatali riportati in un’unica missiva. È non è qualcosa di cui andare orgogliosi.

È già abbastanza seccante che la tua disattenzione abbia dato a qualcuno l’opportunità di spararti con una pistola Babbana. Persino uno sciocco suicida di media intelligenza lo avrebbe ritenuto un pericolo sufficiente per un’intera giornata, e avrebbe trascorso in pace il tempo rimasto. Ma non tu. Tu che hai preferito passare la notte intrappolato in una stanza zeppa di persone che ti odiano, coronando il tutto con un ruolo da protagonista in uno scontro al quale hai partecipato disarmato, e che era stato pianificato da quella stessa gente che tanto ti detesta. Per non parlare del fatto che il tuo sistema nervoso, e il tuo metabolismo, quasi certamente erano già stati danneggiati dai due attentati subiti in precedenza.

Jacques, devi comprendere che non vi è nessuna attenuante che giustifichi il tuo comportamento. A cosa sono valsi i miei sforzi per mantenerti in vita, se poi svendi la tua esistenza così a buon mercato? Durante la guerra, la tua incoscienza aveva uno scopo. Ma adesso la guerra è finita, tu hai fatto la tua parte, e ti meriti di meglio che continuare a essere carne da macello per una banda di stronzi ingrati che non hanno mai apprezzato i tuoi sacrifici. Hai sofferto per tutta la vita e non hai mai esitato a dire di no. Allora perché rispondi a ogni richiamo del Ministero, piegandoti e invitandoli a procedere, e che facciano pure a meno del lubrificante? Testimoniare a ogni processo contro i Mangiamorte per i prossimi tre anni? Ovvio, perché no? Offrirti come esca per un uomo che desidererebbe soltanto farti a pezzi lentamente? Assolutamente sì, in fondo non ho altri programmi.

Merlino, non so neanche quali rimproveri muoverti! La pura follia che hai portato avanti nelle ultime quarantotto ore va al di là della mia capacità di biasimarti.

Oh, e Potter si è scusato sul serio? Che ne diresti di avvisare il  _Profeta_  della notizia? Avrei preferito che fosse stato scortese con te, ma che  _ti avesse tenuto lontano dal pericolo_! Mi sbaglio o il suo lavoro era  _proteggerti_? Certo non trascinarti in un piano mal congegnato per salvare  _qualcuno talmente stupido da non rendersi nemmeno conto di essere stato già liberato_!

Che tu sia ancora vivo dimostra soltanto la fortuna sfacciata di Potter.

Non inviarmi più lettere, in cui mi esorti allegramente a non preoccuparmi. Leggerle mi fa stare peggio. E ogni frase che si ripete è per me un nuovo capello bianco. Desidero tenerti al sicuro, ma senza la tua collaborazione sono completamente impotente. Posso solo stordirmi con l’alcol la sera, e andare a dormire sperando di ricevere un’altra tua lettera al mattino, che non contenga le parole: ‘Non preoccuparti’.

Severus


	32. Ogni ferita sarà intenzionale

 

 

 

Tornati alla villa, trovarono la colazione apparecchiata nel solito tavolino in salotto, forse grazie alle doti di preveggenza degli elfi domestici sul rientro a casa dei loro padroni, o forse per semplice abitudine. Alla vista del tavolo colmo di cibo, Harry si sentì improvvisamente affamato, perciò si sedette e iniziò subito a riempirsi il piatto. Malfoy invece si diresse altrettanto rapidamente allo scrittorio, dove prese una pergamena e tutto il necessario per scrivere una lettera.

«Sto morendo di fame, e anche tu, ci scommetto» gli disse Harry. «Dovresti mangiare qualcosa.»

«Magari più tardi. Prima devo scrivere a Severus. A quest’ora avrà già dato di matto.»

Malfoy prese a scrivere e, considerati i numerosi avvenimenti delle ultime ore, Harry non fu sorpreso di vederlo ancora chino sullo scrittoio, quando ebbe terminato di fare colazione. «Dopo non dimenticare di mangiare» ribadì alzandosi dal tavolo. L’unica risposta di Malfoy fu un cenno aggraziato della mano, e qualche sommesso borbottio irritato.

Harry fece una lunga doccia ristoratrice, indossò una veste pulita da Auror e tornò al piano di sotto. Malfoy non si vedeva da nessuna parte e, probabilmente, si era rinchiuso nella sua camera a riposare. Harry prese posto allo scrittorio, e si dedicò ai rapporti da compilare finché non fu quasi mezzogiorno.

«Ho deciso di mangiare qualcosa, e ci tenevo che fossi il primo a saperlo.» La voce di Malfoy gli giunse tranquilla dall’altro capo del salotto. Harry si voltò sulla sedia per trovarlo poggiato allo stipite della porta, con indosso un paio di pantaloni grigi e una camicia bianca, con qualche bottone generosamente slacciato sul davanti, e i doppi polsini alla francese. E, ovviamente, senza le scarpe. «Potrei mettere un annuncio sul prossimo numero del  _Profeta_ , in modo che chiunque ne venga informato. In fondo, pare essere un argomento di grande interesse.»

«Strafottente»

«Lo dici come se ne fossi sorpreso.»

Wilson, l’elfo domestico, apparve alle spalle di Malfoy con un enorme vassoio traboccante del cibo preparato per il pranzo. Malfoy si scostò per lasciarlo passare, e l’elfo posò il vassoio sul tavolo, prima di fare un profondo inchino. «C’è un gufo per lei, signore» esclamò, tirando fuori dal nulla una lettera sigillata.

Malfoy la prese, andando a occupare il suo consueto posto a tavola. «Grazie, Wilson.» L’elfo domestico cominciò a disporre i piatti che si trovavano sul vassoio, mentre Malfoy soppesava la busta in una mano. «Ha dato di matto» constatò, con un’evidente nota di terrore nella voce. «Se non fosse arrabbiato con me, sarebbe molto più pesante.» Malfoy aprì la lettera e impiegò un solo secondo per leggerne il contenuto. Poi sospirò, e la ripiegò infilandola in tasca. «Mi aspetto l’arrivo di una strigliata ben più esaustiva nel giro di un’ora, quando si sarà calmato un po’.»

«Una fantastica prospettiva, dunque» disse Harry.

«Su, dai, Potter, vieni a tavola. Sono passate quasi due ore dal tuo ultimo pasto, e sono sicuro che ti senti debole.»

Harry fece una smorfia, ma obbedì. Un altro elfo domestico intanto comparve sulla soglia. «Padron Draco» esordì con voce squillante. «Catherine Tayce è qui e desidera vedervi.»

«Una visita davvero… inaspettata. D’accordo, Isabelle, falla accomodare.» Entrambi gli elfi svanirono, con un piccolo bagliore sfavillante.

Malfoy afferrò un cucchiaio e iniziò a mangiare la zuppa. E Harry poté notare i gemelli ai polsini della camicia, che scintillavano nella luce. Erano due piccoli serpenti d’argento con smeraldi al posto degli occhi. Un angolo della bocca di Malfoy si contrasse in un sorriso vagamente imbarazzato, ma non sollevò lo sguardo.

Isabelle riapparve. «La dottoressa Tayce» annunciò solennemente, e Catherine fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, portando con sé una grossa busta. Era la prima volta che Harry la vedeva in abiti da strega, con una veste in broccato grigio tortora, ornata splendidamente. Ed era perfettamente a suo agio, come sempre.

Malfoy le sorrise nel suo modo più affasciante, ma non si alzò. Indicò invece il tavolo con una mano. «Catherine, abbiamo appena iniziato. Ti unisci a noi?»

Catherine osservò il tavolo ingombro di cibo e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Be’, sembrate averne in abbondanza, quindi volentieri. Grazie.» Si sedette, poggiò la busta sul tavolo, e prese a riempirsi un piatto. «Draco, non posso fare a meno di chiedertelo. Che diavolo hai fatto ai tuoi elfi domestici? Non te ne ho parlato prima perché mi pareva scortese, ma sono davvero inquietanti.»

«È stato Lucius. E non è un argomento di conversazione adatto al pranzo, credimi.» Lo disse in tono incolore, ma di fatto era la seconda volta che rifiutava di rispondere a quella domanda.

«Ah, capisco.» Gli porse la busta dall’altro lato del tavolo. «Avevo qualche faccenda da sbrigare, e ho pensato di passare per darti la documentazione relativa al rituale di sostituzione delle barriere, e ad altre questioni di minore importanza. Da’ un’occhiata, appena hai un attimo di tempo, e poi fammi sapere cosa ne pensi.» Draco si allungò sul tavolo e afferrò la busta con la mano destra, poiché con la sinistra reggeva ancora il cucchiaio. Ma fece una smorfia sofferente nel sollevare il braccio, e posò il cucchiaio per passare all’altra mano. «Ti sei fatto male?» chiese lei.

«È solo una livido» rispose. «La scorsa notte io e Potter siamo andati a fare baldoria con Mortimer Higgs.»

«È più di un semplice livido, se fatichi a sollevare il braccio.» Si alzò e passò dall’altro lato del tavolo per mettersi in piedi accanto a lui. «Sbottona la camicia, così posso vedere meglio.» Malfoy sembrava divertito, e un po’ stupito, quasi l’avesse colto alla sprovvista. Lei rise. «Non avrei mai pensato di doverti definire un puritano. E so bene di non essere il tuo tipo, ma conosco alcuni incantesimi di primo soccorso. Fammi vedere la spalla.»

«Affermare che non sei il mio  _tipo_  non è corretto.» Malfoy fece le fusa. «Sarebbe più esatto dire che lo  _sei_ , ma con una variante sull’equipaggiamento standard.»

«Scommetto che lo dici a tutte le ragazze. Sbottonati la camicia, e smettila di provare a distrarmi.»

Malfoy sorrise, e slacciò la camicia abbastanza lentamente da stare al gioco, evitando però che lei lo rimproverasse nuovamente. Ma, mentre Catherine si posizionava dietro di lui per controllargli la spalla, fu a Harry, che se ne stava in silenzio al di là del tavolo, che continuò a rivolgere quel sorrisetto malizioso. Harry si sentì avvampare, e invidiò la calma imperturbabile di Catherine. Si versò un bicchiere d’acqua.

Malfoy non sbottonò completamente la camicia, ma la scostò esponendo soltanto la spalla, e una striscia del suo torace liscio e pallido. Tutto quel nuoto pareva aver avuto su di lui un ottimo effetto. Non che Harry volesse fissarlo, ovviamente. Provò a rivolgere altrove la sua attenzione, ma Malfoy era seduto proprio di fronte, esattamente al di là del pane francese. Harry abbassò gli occhi sulla sua zuppa, e finse di non avere bisogno di un altro pezzo di pane.

Fu solo quando Catherine emise un mugugno di disapprovazione e cominciò a borbottare a se stessa che Harry ricordò che gli aveva fatto slacciare la camicia solo per potergli medicare la spalla, e alzò lo sguardo. Aveva un pessimo aspetto. La parte superiore del braccio era gonfia e mostrava un grosso livido violaceo.

«Esternamente c’è solo un brutto livido, è vero» concordò Catherine. «Ma temo sia l’articolazione il problema.» Prese la bacchetta dalla tasca, e posò l’altra mano sulla spalla. E quella mano parve tanto simile a quella di Malfoy. Aveva la stessa tonalità di delicato pallore, lunghe dita eleganti, e un tocco leggero e sicuro.

Qualcosa nello stomaco di Harry si contrasse spiacevolmente, non appena realizzò che sarebbe stata la candidata ideale al ruolo di dama del castello, e che Malfoy, non molto tempo prima, ne aveva addirittura preso in considerazione la possibilità. Scacciò immediatamente la morsa sgradevole che lo aveva attanagliato. Se Malfoy intendeva abbassarsi a un matrimonio di convenienza non erano certo affari suoi.

Catherine chiuse gli occhi per un momento e poi li riaprì. «Credo che l’osso si sia spostato, e in seguito rimesso in posizione.»

«In effetti ho sentito un suono un po’ inquietante, quando sono caduto» ammise Malfoy. «Ma non pensavo si fosse rotto.»

«Perciò avevi in mente di lasciarlo guarire da solo?»

«Volevo solo riposare e aspettare che migliorasse da sé. Ho vissuto di peggio senza bisogno di un intervento medico, te lo garantisco. Di solito mi guarisco da solo, ma sulla spalla è più complicato.»

«Okay» Agitò la bacchetta su di lui. «Curatio» pronunciò.

Malfoy mosse un poco la spalla. «Oh, decisamente meglio. Davvero. Sei una donna piena di talenti.»

«Aspetta. Non ho ancora finito.» Ripeté l’incantesimo e la contusione scomparve. «Ecco fatto. Vuoi che dia un’occhiata a qualcos’altro?»

«Il resto di me è in magnifiche condizioni, ma grazie.» Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a sedersi, mentre Malfoy riabbottonava la camicia.

«Dunque, ragazzi, mi stavate parlando di Mortimer Higgs…» riprese, intanto che versava un po’ di zuppa in una ciotola. «Che cosa è successo?»

Harry le fece un breve riassunto, tra un boccone e l’altro. «Ho dimenticato qualcosa?» chiese a Malfoy quando ebbe finito.

«A parte il fatto che gli Auror speravano facessi una brutta fine e che sono stato costretto a tagliarmi un dito? No, direi di no.»

Catherine fissò le mani di Malfoy con evidente curiosità. «Non ti manca nessun dito.»

«L’ho riattaccato. Dopo aver tolto l’anello inamovibile.»

«Ah» disse lei. «Solo un piccolo inconveniente, dopotutto.»

«Be’, l’Eroe di guerra laggiù ha rischiato di svenire, quindi in realtà è stato quasi divertente. Ma non sono ansioso di ripetere l’esperienza.»

Su udì un colpo leggero, e Harry sollevò lo sguardo per scorgere Janice in piedi, sulla soglia aperta. «Mi scusi, signore, ma è arrivato un gufo del Segretario Moody.» Rimase poco oltre la porta, come fosse stata riluttante a varcarla.

«Janice, entra pure. Vuoi farci compagnia?»

Janice si avvicinò al tavolo, ignorando volutamente Malfoy, mentre gli passava accanto. «No, grazie, signore. Ho già mangiato.» Passò la busta a Harry, poi ne prese un’altra, più spessa, dalla tasca della veste e si voltò verso Malfoy. «Questa è per lei» aggiunse.

«Oh, bene» rispose Malfoy, afferrando la busta e infilandola in tasca. «La strigliata che stavo aspettando. Grazie, Janice. Sei sicura di non volerti sedere? Non ti va un po’ di zuppa?»

«No, grazie.»

«Un panino?»

«No, grazie.»

«Una tazza di tè?»

«No, la ringrazio.» Strinse i denti infastidita, e uscì dalla stanza.

Non appena l’eco dei suoi passi si fu spento lungo il corridoio, Malfoy guardò oltre il tavolo con aria vagamente polemica. «Ho come l’impressione di non piacerle.»

Catherine ridacchiò e prese un altro pezzo di pane. «È quasi come chiedere alla volpe di stare a guardia del pollaio, non ti pare?»

«È una buona Auror» protestò Harry. «E non permetterebbe mai ai suoi sentimenti personali di interferire con il lavoro. Solo che è...»

«Di vedute limitate? Ipocrita? Scortese?» suggerì Malfoy, inarcando altezzosamente un sopracciglio.

«Giovane. Ed è cresciuta in un ambiente molto ristretto.»

«Sarà stato terribile per lei» mormorò Malfoy sarcastico. «Lascia perdere, Potter, e apri la tua lettera. Potrebbe essere un aggiornamento su Higgs.»

Harry aprì e lesse la lettera.

 

 _Caro Auror Potter_ ,

la informo che, in seguito alla cattura di Mortimer Higgs, avvenuta questa mattina, il signor Malfoy non è più da ritenersi in pericolo. Gli ordini per la sua squadra sono dunque cambiati. Tutto il personale interessato dovrà presentarsi domani mattina al Ministero per riprendere i consueti turni di lavoro.

Il signor Higgs è ancora incosciente e sotto stretto controllo medico al San Mungo. Il Segretario Moody la avviserà, non appena il signor Higgs sarà in condizioni di affrontare un interrogatorio tramite Veritaserum, così che anche lei possa prendervi parte.

Congratulazioni per l’ennesima missione condotta a buon fine.

_Auror Pamela Hamilton_

Assistente del Segretario Alastor Moody

Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica

 

«Smantellano la squadra» disse Harry, e la consapevolezza di quanto aveva letto gli scorse sulla pelle come acqua ghiacciata. «Ma è troppo presto! Non sappiamo se Higgs sia responsabile anche dell’avvelenamento, e potremo esserne certi solo quando si sarà svegliato. Dannazione, non ti lascio qui senza nessuno a proteggerti, non finché non avremo una confessione.»

Malfoy appariva del tutto indifferente. «Sei davvero scrupoloso, Potter, ma non mi pare che tu abbia scelta. Eroe della guerra o meno, devi ubbidire agli ordini, giusto?»

«Più o meno. Tecnicamente sì, ma in pratica non sempre. A volte aggiro Moody e mi rivolgo direttamente ad Arthur, e poi Arthur parla con Moody e finge che sia stata tutta una sua idea. Moody però mi piace, ed è maledettamente bravo in quello che fa, perciò non mi trovo costretto a farlo troppo di frequente.» Harry si strinse la radice del naso sotto gli occhiali. La stanchezza delle ultime quarantotto ore iniziava a farsi sentire. «Purtroppo non sono abbastanza in forma per Materializzarmi direttamente da Arthur nel pomeriggio, e detesto la Polvere Volante. Andrò da lui come prima cosa domani mattina. Dubito sarà d’accordo sul mantenere l’intera squadra, ma forse riuscirò a convincerlo a lasciare almeno me e un altro paio di Auror. So che probabilmente non vedi l’ora di riavere la casa tutta per te, ma voglio prima assicurarmi che tu non corra più alcun rischio.»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle, e Harry avrebbe voluto scuoterlo fino a fargli mostrare almeno un barlume di emozione. «Fa’ ciò che credi. Avervi fra i piedi per un altro giorno o due per me è irrilevante.»

Catherine si pulì la bocca con grazia, posò il tovagliolo, e si alzò da tavola. «Mi piacerebbe rimanere a godermi le vostre discussioni, ma ho un pomeriggio denso di impegni ad attendermi. Grazie ancora per il pranzo, Draco. E fammi avere una tua opinione sul rituale. Anche se immagino lo troverai noioso, visto che non include nessuna parte del corpo mozzata…»

Malfoy inarcò scherzosamente un sopracciglio. «Be’, c’è sempre la possibilità di un incidente. Le vecchie barriere potrebbero esplodere in un tripudio pirotecnico.»

«No, se me ne occupo io non accadrà. Qualunque ferita riceverai da me sarà del tutto intenzionale» e con un ultimo sorriso civettuolo lasciò la stanza.


	33. Mortimer Higgs catturato!

 

 

 

_La Gazzetta del Profeta, 3 aprile 2000_

 

**MORTIMER HIGGS CATTURATO!**

Harry Potter acciuffa il magnate del crimine

 

 _a cura della redazione e dell_ ’ _Agenzia di Stampa Magica_

 

Il Ministero della Magia ha confermato quanto riferito nel pomeriggio, e cioè che il sospetto magnate del crimine, Mortimer Higgs, è stato catturato durante il salvataggio di Seamus Finnigan, l’Auror che era stato rapito. L’operazione è stata condotta addirittura dal Super Auror, nonché idolo delle teenager, Harry Potter, che si dice abbia arrestato Higgs colpendolo a mani nude. Secondo i rapporti, Higgs ha riportato una grave ferita alla testa durante il combattimento, e si trova ricoverato all’ospedale San Mungo in condizioni critiche. L’Auror Finnigan è stato liberato ed è illeso.

Higgs era da anni nella lista dei criminali ricercati dall’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica, ma tutti i precedenti tentativi di consegnarlo alla giustizia si erano rivelati inutili. Non appena le sue condizioni miglioreranno, sarà sottoposto a un interrogatorio sotto Veritaserum, in seguito al quale sarà probabilmente accusato di altri reati, oltre al sequestro dell’Auror Finnigan, tra cui associazione a delinquere, svariati omicidi, e i recenti attentati alla vita dell’informatore del Ministero Draco Malfoy.

Una conferenza stampa dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica, relativa all’arresto e agli altri dettagli dei casi che vedono Higgs imputato, è prevista per i prossimi giorni.


	34. Poltrona isolata per sospetta possessione

 

 

 

Harry scoprì che anche i motivi in stile rococò sui soffitti della villa potevano diventare noiosi, se li si fissava abbastanza a lungo. Erano le tre del mattino e il suo corpo non pareva minimamente intenzionato a riprendere sonno. Il suo ritmo consueto era stato evidentemente sconvolto dalle troppe ore passate sveglio per portare a termine la missione, e poi dal conseguente crollo avvenuto troppo presto. Ci sarebbe probabilmente voluto qualche giorno, prima di poter tornare a degli orari normali, e non c’era molto da fare per evitarlo. Sospirò e accese le candele sul comodino con un colpo di bacchetta, poi frugò nel cassetto per recuperare l’ultimo numero di  _Quidditch Settimanale_. Aveva appena terminato un articolo sul nuovo Cercatore dei Cannoni, quando udì sbattere la porta della camera da letto di Malfoy. Si alzò e controllò il corridoio, ma lo trovò vuoto. Lanciò un Accio per richiamare la sua vestaglia e si diresse al piano di sotto per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

La luce in salotto era accesa, e scorse Malfoy in piedi, chino sullo scrittoio, scarabocchiare freneticamente su un piccolo foglio di pergamena. Indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama in seta nera, ed era scalzo. La sua pelle appariva incredibile al chiarore delle candele, quasi una distesa di avorio incandescente, che rifletteva appena quella luce dorata. Aveva sul petto una rada peluria color miele, che Harry in qualche modo quel pomeriggio non aveva notato, e che digradava verso il pigiama come un sentiero luminoso. Sul viso vi era un accenno di barba, e i capelli gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi mentre scriveva. I lineamenti del suo volto erano affilati, ma assolutamente perfetti. Era l’ideale incarnazione della sensualità un po’ arruffata, e Harry si sentì come se stesse per crollare in ginocchio. Perché Malfoy semisvestito e al lume di candela era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

“ _Lo voglio_ ” pensò. Voleva sapere cosa si provava a toccare quella pelle. Voleva esplorarne ogni centimetro con la punta delle dita e vederla fremere sotto il suo tocco. Voleva assaggiare la curva delicata lungo la nuca di Malfoy, e sentire la mascella dell’altro contro il dorso della sua mano. Voleva afferrare quelle dita sottili e intrecciarle con le proprie, come aveva fatto fuori dall’aula di tribunale, solo che stavolta vi avrebbe davvero prestato attenzione. Perché voleva memorizzare i polpastrelli di Malfoy, e misurare la lunghezza delle sue ciglia. Lo desiderò così tanto da  _far male_. Così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno a comprenderlo. All’improvviso, sapeva solo quanto lo volesse, quanto volesse tutto, e quanto tutto fosse in realtà impossibile.

E fu sufficiente una frazione di secondo perché quella consapevolezza lo travolgesse. E impiegò meno di un altro secondo prima che ogni cosa divenisse nitida, e riprendesse un ordine nella sua testa. Vacillò.

Draco alzò lo sguardo e lo vide in piedi sulla soglia. Con espressione terrorizzata, si voltò e gli indicò la poltrona imbottita. Quella con il poggiapiedi che era la preferita di Harry. «Non sederti mai più su quella poltrona!» dichiarò con tono sinceramente allarmato.

Il mondo doveva essersi capovolto, non c’era altra spiegazione. Ed era meraviglioso che lui e Malfoy stessero impazzendo insieme. Magari al San Mungo avrebbero potuto essere compagni di stanza, se non fosse stato che il pensiero di dormire nella stessa camera con Malfoy stava facendo cose strane alla bocca dello stomaco di Harry. «Draco, cos’ha che non va la poltrona?»

Malfoy raccolse dal ripiano dello scrittoio la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo, si diresse verso la poltrona e l’appuntò sullo schienale. Il cartello diceva: ‘Poltrona chiusa per sospetta possessione – DJM’. Harry fu sul punto di ridere, ma dal comportamento di Malfoy era evidente quanto fosse effettivamente sconvolto.

«Dovrei isolarla con del nastro o qualcosa del genere, non credi? Per evitare che la gente ci si sieda sopra.» Tornò allo scrittoio e frugò nei cassetti finché non trovò un rotolo di nastro magico, che cominciò a svolgere da un bracciolo all’altro della poltrona, delimitandola in maniera tale che fosse necessario romperlo, per potersi sedere.

Harry non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo, perciò prese posto sul divano e attese, sforzandosi di comprendere, ma riuscendo soltanto a pensare agli impulsi confusi che poco prima lo avevano travolto, e che non parevano intenzionati ad abbandonarlo. Sperò che potessero almeno sbiadire, così da lasciare un po’ di spazio a un’idea utile, che forse avrebbe salvato entrambi dall’attacco di follia che li aveva colti.

Malfoy terminò di isolare la poltrona, e parve rilassarsi leggermente. Andò anche lui a sedersi sul divano, accanto a Harry, mantenendo tra loro una distanza amichevole. Harry non poté trattenersi, e scivolò più vicino. «Vuoi dirmi di cosa si tratta?» domandò dolcemente.

«Ho fatto un sogno su quella poltrona.»

«Che tipo di sogno?»

«Un  _sogno_  sogno. Una profezia. Ma era tutto strano e vago. Vedevo questo salotto, che però era avvolto da una fitta nebbia, e avvertivo una sensazione terribile.» Rabbrividì. «Come di sventura, miseria e morte. La morte di qualcun altro, non la mia. Be’, forse anche la mia. O forse quella di tutti, non lo so. È stato orribile.»

«E poi che cosa è successo?»

«È tutto qui.»

«È tutto qui?»

«Sì, è tutto qui. Te l’ho detto, era molto vago.»

«Sei sicuro che fosse un  _sogno_  sogno e non un semplice incubo? Gli ultimi due giorni sono stati piuttosto pesanti.»

Draco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Sì, Potter, sono sicuro. Era completamente diverso. Ho provato qualcosa di completamente diverso. E contano soprattutto le sensazioni, non quello che vedo. È la mia reazione istintiva a essere importante. Quando è un sogno diverso lo avverto dentro. Ed è grazie a quella reazione istintiva che riesco a interpretarlo, e non mente mai. Mai. Ho sognato una profezia che sta per avverarsi. E sento che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in quella poltrona.»

Harry si accasciò per un attimo contro il divano, nel tentativo di metabolizzare quanto accaduto negli ultimi minuti, ma si accorse ben presto che non poteva. «Allora dovremmo distruggerla, o nasconderla altrove. Come nelle segrete della villa, o in un posto simile.»

«Ho fatto riempire di cemento le segrete della villa.» Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Dopo la guerra. Durante la ristrutturazione della casa» aggiunse Malfoy. «Non sarei mai riuscito a dormire qui dentro, sapendo che le segrete esistevano ancora. E non voglio spostare la poltrona in un’altra stanza, dove potrebbe fare di tutto a nostra insaputa.»

«Draco, ti rendi conto che stiamo parlando di una poltrona? Di un oggetto inanimato? Che finora non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno?»

«Credi che non sia consapevole dell’assurdità della situazione? Be’, puoi prendere i tuoi Auror e andartene anche subito. Lascia pure che affronti da solo la mia poltrona posseduta. Ma non appena dovrai spiegare al Ministero che il suo principale testimone è morto con i segni di una poltrona intorno al collo, desidererai avermi dato retta.»

Harry davvero non sapeva come controbattere a un ragionamento tanto stringente. «Perché non distruggerla, allora?»

Malfoy annuì energicamente. «Ci ho pensato, ma poi mi sono domandato e se fosse in grado di riformarsi? E se la tagliassi in pezzi e si ricomponesse alle mie spalle attaccandomi? È già successo. Alcuni demoni ci riescono e possono essere eliminati solo con il fuoco, ma non sono sicuro che bruciare la poltrona sia la soluzione giusta. Di solito, se faccio un sogno come questo, rifletto anche su come impedire l’avverarsi della profezia e ho delle intuizioni che mi indicano la strada da seguire. E, nel momento in cui imbocco quella giusta, la sensazione creata dal sogno si affievolisce o diventa meno consistente, ma se penso a distruggere la poltrona non cambia nulla, quasi non avesse alcuna rilevanza con ciò che accadrà.»

«Okay, possiamo tenere d’occhio la poltrona. Sarà un po’ strano ordinare alla mia squadra di sorvegliare una poltrona, ma si può fare. Ti serve altro da me?»

«Non lo so. Immagino di no.»

«Va bene, a questo punto suppongo sia meglio andare a letto. E anche tu dovresti cercare di riposare.»

Malfoy annuì. «Ci proverò.» Poi d’un tratto si sporse in avanti e abbracciò Harry. Le mani di Harry si mossero quasi da sole, a restituire l’abbraccio e carezzare la pelle calda di Draco. Era così liscia e morbida, e Harry riusciva a sentire le sue costole sotto le dita. Tenerlo stretto era come assaggiare per la prima volta il proprio cibo preferito, una sensazione nuova e familiare allo stesso tempo. Il corpo di Harry formicolava a contatto con quello di Draco, e il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata. L’impulso di fuggire in preda al terrore lottava con il desiderio contrario di tirarlo a sé, ancora più vicino, lasciandolo paralizzato, come sull’orlo di un precipizio enorme e invisibile.

«Grazie per avermi creduto» disse Draco.

Infine, la paura che Draco potesse accorgersi dell’effetto che quel loro abbraccio stava avendo su Harry ebbe la meglio, e Harry si allontanò. «Prego» sussurrò. «Voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro. E farò in modo che tu sia al sicuro.»


	35. Terrorizzati dai propri mobili posseduti e si fa viva Hermione

 

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 4 aprile 2000, ore 05:30_

 

Caro Sev,

immagino tu sia ancora furioso con me, e non ti disturberei con le mie chiacchiere se non fosse per due motivi precisi. Il primo è che so che ti preoccupi, quando non ricevi mie notizie, ed è per questo che avevo deciso di mandarti almeno un breve biglietto poi però – ed ecco il secondo e più importante motivo – stanotte ho fatto un sogno significativo, e adesso ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli. Il sogno è stato particolarmente inquietante, e molto, molto strano. So che potrà apparirti assurdo, ma per favore non inviare un gufo al San Mungo per richiedere il mio ricovero immediato (al limite, se dovessi essere certo della mia pazzia, rinchiudimi nelle soffitte della villa, come da tradizione).

Ho sognato la poltrona imbottita del salotto. Quella che ho comprato in fantasia  _fleur de lys_  con il poggiapiedi coordinato, ricordi? La mia poltrona da lettura, anche se Potter se ne è praticamente appropriato. Era circondata da una fitta nebbia, e ho avuto una fortissima sensazione di pericolo. Non esattamente come se stesse per avvenire l’Apocalisse, ma quasi. Ed è stato di gran lunga peggiore rispetto alle banali premonizioni sulla mia morte avute finora. Era più simile a un monito. Pareva volermi avvertire della morte di diverse persone, oppure di qualcuno a cui tengo. Perciò, ti chiedo di stare attento e prendere alcune precauzioni aggiuntive nelle prossime settimane, finché la questione non verrà risolta.

Il fatto bizzarro è che nel sogno non compariva nient’altro. Soltanto la poltrona, la nebbia in salotto e questa sensazione di puro terrore. Sta per succedere qualcosa di grosso, e ruota tutto attorno alla poltrona, ma non ho potuto vedere nulla di più. L’idea di nascondere o distruggere la poltrona non diminuisce il senso di sventura trasmesso dal sogno. Hai mai sentito parlare di qualcuno che può Trasfigurarsi in un mobile? Un po’ come un animagus, solo inanimagus, o qualcosa del genere. Cazzo, sto parlando come un folle. E forse, Sev, lo sono diventato davvero. Magari tutti quegli anni vissuti nell’angoscia ora si stanno rivalendo su di me, e a breve ti toccherà sul serio rinchiudermi nelle soffitte. Quale possibile minaccia potrebbe arrivare da una poltrona?

In ogni caso, per sicurezza, ho isolato la poltrona e Potter ha chiesto alla sua squadra di tenerla d’occhio. Cosa che gioverà tantissimo alla mia reputazione, ci scommetto. Draco Malfoy: Mangiamorte, assassino, terzo in comando fra le fila di Voldemort, e terrorizzato dai propri mobili. Sarebbe persino divertente, se non avessi così tanta paura di trascinare qualcun altro con me, quando giungerà finalmente la mia fine.

Ed è per questo che ritengo sia meglio che tu stia lontano dalla villa fino alla conclusione di tutta la faccenda. Non mi importa di morire, Sev, lo sai. Sono rassegnato. Lo sono da anni, e probabilmente in questo momento mi stai dando dello sconsiderato, e forse hai ragione. Ma ciò che maggiormente mi spaventa, tanto da arrivare addirittura a paralizzarmi per il timore, è che possa accaderti qualcosa di brutto. Quindi, per favore, presta attenzione e per ora sta’ lontano dalla villa.

Potter ha reagito in maniera fantastica. Ho quasi l’impressione che, dopo tutti questi anni, tra noi stia nascendo un’amicizia. Ed è stato estremamente comprensivo riguardo l’assurdità della poltrona, e virile ed eroico nel combattimento con Higgs. Per non parlare poi di come è sexy vestito di verde. Però non ho intenzione di cedere. No, no, no. Ho i miei momenti di debolezza, come quando i suoi capelli si arruffano in quel modo adorabile, o quando ha quello sguardo dolce e confuso sul volto. Insomma, sì, okay, lo ammetto, capita abbastanza spesso, ma so padroneggiare perfettamente le mie emozioni, che preferisco sfogare nell’intimità della mia camera da letto, se necessario. So che la mia cotta per lui suona ridicola quanto possedere una poltrona assassina, ma perlomeno mi dà qualcosa di diverso cui pensare, al di là dello studio e dell’avanzare inesorabile del destino, ossia tutto ciò che è rimasto nella mia vita.

Non commisero comunque me stesso, Sev. Te lo giuro. So che quasi certamente sei ancora arrabbiato con me, ma ti dispiacerebbe rispondermi per dirmi quanto sono stupido a fantasticare su Potter? Le tue parole sono talmente azzeccate che non potranno che ricordarmi i miei propositi di stargli alla larga.

Draco Jacques

 

****

 

_Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, 4 aprile 2000, ore 19:30_

 

Caro Flagello Esasperante,

dubito ci sia molto altro da aggiungere. Sono sicuro che tutto ciò che il comune buon senso ti ha occasionalmente suggerito sia andato completamente in frantumi al cospetto del ‘virile eroismo’ di Potter. Mi aspettavo di più da te, e non che abbandonassi l’idea di un compagno intelligente a favore della tipica incoscienza Grifondoro. Invece no, lui ti guarda, con quei capelli da idiota e i suoi occhioni verdi, e tu pendi letteralmente dalle sue labbra come una stupida fan che implora per avere un autografo. Presumo sia il tuo karma, ad aver deciso che devi scontare ogni malefatta rendendoti ridicolo con Harry Potter. Durante la scuola, niente provocava in te certe sciocche reazioni come una lite con Potter, e a nulla valevano le mie suppliche perché ti trattenessi. A quanto pare, da allora è cambiato ben poco. Forse per tutto questo tempo non hai fatto altro che sublimare il desiderio. Potresti anche iniziare a scrivergli poesie d’amore, poiché è evidente che sei ormai una causa persa.

Ma, tralasciando le sciocchezze su Potter, è quello che mi racconti del tuo sogno a preoccuparmi  _sul serio_. Non ho mai sentito parlare di qualcuno capace di Trasfigurare se stesso in un oggetto inanimato, però non è il mio campo di studi e non ne so abbastanza. Inizierò a fare qualche ricerca e chiederò a Minerva di aiutarmi. Ti terrò informato, se dovessimo scoprire qualcosa.

Nel frattempo, indipendentemente da quanto possa sembrare assurdo, credo che tu stia prendendo le giuste precauzioni nei confronti della poltrona. Se l’intenzione di spostarla o distruggerla non cambia la tua reazione istintiva, che, ti ricordo, in passato  _non ha mai_  fallito salvando di fatto molte vite, lasciarla al suo posto è la soluzione più prudente. Concordo anche sul sorvegliarla. È meglio non permetterle di agire indisturbata al di fuori del tuo controllo.

Come hai sottolineato tu stesso, la tua reputazione è ormai distrutta. Aggiungere la follia alle altre cose che ti vengono attribuite non potrà arrecare alcun danno. Al contrario, potrebbe fornire un comodo alibi, in caso di necessità. Sto cercando di analizzare il problema in chiave più positiva, cosa che solitamente non faccio ma che, di tanto in tanto, ha una sua utilità.

In relazione alla tua toccante preoccupazione per la mia sicurezza, sappi che non ho in programma di venire alla villa nelle prossime settimane ma, se dovessi avere bisogno di me, ci sarò. Sarei un pessimo padrino se ti lasciassi da solo, senza alcun aiuto e sostegno, ad affrontare il pericolo. Abbassarmi a un tale comportamento renderebbe la mia vita davvero poco degna di essere vissuta. So badare a me stesso, Draco, come ben sai, perciò farò del mio meglio per prendermi cura di te.

Non sono però in grado di salvarti dal tuo cuore, né dalla tua irruenza curiosamente Grifondoro, quindi, come di consueto, ti scongiuro di stare attento.

Riguardo il mio umore, sai che sono quasi sempre furioso con te, Draco. Sei impetuoso, sconsiderato, impaziente, immaturo, precipitoso e viziato, ma anche molto intelligente e hai soltanto vent’anni. Mi capita spesso di pensare che Lucius non avrebbe potuto escogitare punizione peggiore per il mio tradimento che quella di scegliermi come tuo padrino. Tuttavia, per quanto possa essere arrabbiato, se dovessi servirti per  _qualunque ragione_  non  _esitare_  a mandarmi un gufo. L’unica cosa peggiore del ricevere quotidianamente i resoconti delle tue azioni scellerate è non riceverli affatto.

La preside MacGranitt è stata informata della tua situazione, e mi è permesso passare le mie lezioni in mano alla Vector in qualsiasi momento e senza preavviso. Inoltre, una buona scusa per rifilare i mocciosi a qualcun altro per un po’ non mi dispiacerebbe.

Severus

 

****

 

_Istituto di Oxford per la Ricerca Magica e Scientifica, 4 aprile 2000, ore 09:45_

 

Caro Harry,

non ho tue notizie da un paio di settimane, e vorrei sapere come procedono le cose a Villa Malfoy. Stamattina mi sono giunte strane voce, secondo cui qualcuno avrebbe sparato a Draco con un mitra Babbano, e poi il Ministero avrebbe cercato di consegnarlo a un gruppo di Mangiamorte per ottenere in cambio la liberazione di alcuni prigionieri di guerra ancora nelle loro mani. E, infine, che Draco è impazzito, scaraventando in giardino tutti i suoi mobili. Quest’ultima è indubbiamente la notizia più ridicola. Cosa sta succedendo laggiù? So che non puoi parlarmi liberamente delle indagini, ma stai bene? E Draco sta bene? Ed è sempre uno stronzo integrale? Per quanto dovrai stare da lui? E perché diavolo sei stato coinvolto nel salvataggio di Seamus quando eri già stato assegnato a un altro caso? Ti stanno facendo lavorare di continuo o cosa?

Anch’io non faccio che lavorare al mio ultimo progetto, però preferisco risparmiarti i dettagli. So che non hai mai amato l’Aritmanzia. Dovrei terminare tra una settimana circa e, per allora, sarò più libera. Ti andrebbe di venire a cena da me? Potrei preparare gli spaghetti, se tu porterai il vino. Non ci vediamo da secoli e dovremmo davvero rimediare. Ex fidanzato o meno, sei comunque una delle persone a cui tengo di più, Harry, e non voglio rischiare di perderti di vista.

Grattastinchi ti manda un po’ di fusa, come al solito. Saluta Arthur da parte mia, non appena avrai occasione di vederlo, e anche Sirius e Remus.

 

Con affetto,

Hermione


	36. Se ti va di parlarne…

 

 

 

Harry sospirò e fissò il foglio di pergamena tristemente vuoto. Sapeva di dover rispondere immediatamente a Hermione o avrebbe cominciato a preoccuparsi. Ma cosa poteva dirle? Malfoy sta bene, io sto bene, e potrei aver sviluppato una strana attrazione nei suoi confronti. Credi che il fatto che voglia leccargli i capezzoli significhi che sono gay? Spero non ti secchi se la persona che più odiavi a scuola mi provoca un’erezione. È ancora lo stesso stronzo di sempre, più o meno. Lo porterò alla nostra cena, la prossima settimana. E dovresti provare a preparare dei piatti che richiedano l’uso di un sacco di forchette.

Era fottuto.

No, rifletté, avvertire tutti quegli impulsi insensati non significava necessariamente seguirli. Doveva solo darsi una calmata, e rispondere alla lettera punto per punto. Hermione non sapeva quanto la faccenda fosse diventata assurda, perciò poteva fingere che le cose rientrassero nella norma, e forse per la settimana seguente, quando l’avrebbe rivista, sarebbe accaduto davvero. Rilesse la lettera e iniziò a scrivere.

In alto mise la data e il luogo, e poi continuò:  _Cara Hermione, a volte dimentico quanto le chiacchiere possano girare velocemente. Sì, c’è stata una sparatoria alla villa, ma hanno usato una pistola non un mitra. Ho lanciato un Contego per fermare i proiettili e nessuno è rimasto ferito. Malfoy ha fatto volontariamente da esca, durante il rapimento di Seamus orchestrato da Higgs. Il Ministero non lo ha obbligato, e non vi era alcun prigioniero di guerra, solo Seamus. Tutti (tranne Higgs) ne sono usciti illesi._

Così andava bene. Bastava fingere che non vi fosse nulla di anomalo. Quello sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo motto.

_Draco NON è impazzito._

Guardò Malfoy, intento a leggere sul divano. Indossava abiti Babbani – cosa che faceva spesso mentre ripassava per il suo M.A.G.O in Babbanologia –, un paio di jeans neri e un maglione rosso leggermente sbiadito. Probabilmente in cashmere e che doveva essergli costato una fortuna. Ed era scalzo. Quella era l’idea che Draco aveva dell’abbigliamento informale. Pazzamente sexy, forse, ma non pazzo. Merda, questo non era di aiuto.

E, okay, magari Draco non si era dimostrato del tutto equilibrato, con tutta la storia della poltrona, Harry però era fermamente convinto che esistesse una spiegazione soprannaturale per quanto era accaduto.

_È soltanto un po’ eccentrico. Ma in fondo lo è sempre stato. E NON sta scaraventando i suoi mobili in giardino. Se proprio avesse voluto farlo, avrebbe assunto qualcuno che se ne occupasse al posto suo. E comunque non lo sta facendo._

Era la verità, semplicemente non tutta la verità. Il che lo spinse al punto successivo: rassicurarla sulla loro buona salute. Niente di più facile.

_Io sto bene e non corro alcun rischio, e lo stesso vale anche per Draco. Ci sono stati attimi di paura, ma li abbiamo superati._

Dèi, era il caso di raccontarle che trascorrevano insieme quasi tutto il tempo? Se avesse ammesso che stavano diventando amici, Hermione lo avrebbe creduto sotto Imperio. Per non parlare del resto. Sul serio. Harry non aveva intenzione di menzionare il resto.

_Draco non mi dà alcun fastidio._

Tranne quando se ne sta alla finestra, con il sole che gli illumina i capelli, o quando agita le dita dei piedi mentre legge, o mi sorride, come se fosse realmente felice di vedermi. Ed è allora che il fastidio diviene insopportabile e sono costretto ad andarmi a distendere da qualche parte per sbollire un po’.

_Dal sesto anno è molto cambiato._

Diventando un uomo altruista, coraggioso, intelligente, divertente, e talmente bello che a quanto pare alcuni ragazzi Grifondoro non possono fare a meno di desiderare di toccarlo dove non dovrebbero. E io temo di essere tra quelli.

All’improvviso, Draco rise, e Harry si chiese se potesse riuscire a leggere quello che stava scrivendo persino dall’altro capo della stanza.

«Potter, hai mai visto un televisore?»

«Sì, Malfoy, ho visto il bizzarro aggeggio chiamato ‘televisore’. Ne ho uno, in realtà.»

Draco balzò di scatto sul divano e si mise a sedere. «Davvero? E hanno dentro dei piccoli spettacoli? Li hai mai guardati?»

«Spesso. Se sono a casa e non mi tocca proteggere aristocratici strambi nelle loro ville gotiche.»

«Andiamo da te a guardare la televisione!»

«Malfoy, non è sicuro. Eravamo d’accordo che non avresti lasciato la villa finché non avessimo scoperto… be’, lo sai.» Harry fece un cenno col mento indicando la Poltrona Maledetta.

«Mi annoio, Potter. Nemmeno io posso starmene a leggere all’infinito. Sono rinchiuso qui dentro da settimane. Abbi pietà.»

«I dipendenti del Ministero non hanno pietà. E poi devo terminare questa lettera per Hermione, prima che arrivi qui a passo di marcia per verificare di persona. È preoccupata per me.»

«Posso comprenderne il motivo. Dovresti dirle che sto prendendo sette M.A.G.O. Vorrà saperlo, ci scommetto. Ti aiuterò a scrivere la lettera, e dopo potremo andare a casa tua a guardare la televisione.»

«Non usciremo dalla villa.»

«Potterrrr.» Il suo gemito lamentoso riportava alla mente vecchi ricordi d’infanzia, come lo stridio di un gesso su una lavagna.

«Comportati da adulto, Malfoy. Non ci andremo.»

«Allora permettimi almeno di darti una mano con la lettera. Che cosa hai scritto finora?»

«Non ho intenzione di dirtelo.»

«Voglio comunque elargirti qualche prezioso consiglio. Cara Hermione, sì, tutte le voci sulla mia torbida relazione con Draco sono fondate. Abbiamo deciso per un matrimonio estivo. Mi faresti da testimone? Con affetto, Harry.»

Harry trattenne a stento un sorriso e riprese a scrivere:  _Malfoy ha uno spiccato e curioso senso dell’umorismo, che talvolta è irritante ma che può anche essere molto divertente. Di lui si può dire tutto, ma non che sia noioso._

«Cosa hai scritto?» domandò Malfoy.

«Che mi hai fatto diventare matto, e che mandi i prossimi gufo direttamente al San Mungo.»

«Se pensi di essere spiritoso, ti sbagli di grosso.»

«Torna al tuo libro.»

Draco mise il broncio, ma si sdraiò di nuovo sul divano e ricominciò a leggere.

_Sono tornato oggi alla villa, e starò qui ancora qualche giorno. Che rimanga fra noi, ma la squadra è stata ridotta a sei Auror più me. Tutti gli altri hanno ripreso le loro consuete mansioni. E stamattina ho faticato non poco a convincere Arthur affinché lasciasse almeno me e le sei Auror. Janice, la mia ombra, si è offerta di restare, come anche Anna e Hydrangea. Dubito che tu conosca le altre tre. Sono Auror in gamba e si prendono cura di me, e non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Intesi?_

_Il rapimento di Finnigan mi ha coinvolto marginalmente. Il mio incarico con Malfoy mi obbliga a un servizio permanente, e non vedo come potrei lavorare più di quanto già faccia. Ma non è poi tanto male, e alla villa la situazione è tranquilla per la maggior parte del tempo. L’unico problema sono le tante scartoffie da compilare._

_Verrò volentieri a cena, quando questa faccenda sarà conclusa. Ti mando un gufo per aggiornarti la prossima settimana. E non dare retta ai pettegolezzi, qui è tutto a posto._

_Con affetto,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Malfoy insiste perché ti riferisca che prenderà sette M.A.G.O._

 

Piegò la pergamena, la sigillò con la ceralacca imprimendovi sopra la sua impronta digitale, e andò a cercare un elfo domestico che potesse portarla in Guferia.

Quando tornò in salotto, Malfoy era seduto e fissava minaccioso la Poltrona Posseduta, da cui era stato rimosso il nastro magico. Harry si sedette accanto a lui, sul divano, facendo attenzione a mantenere la solita distanza amichevole. «Che ne è stato del nastro magico?» chiese.

«Gli elfi domestici lo hanno tolto. Hanno delle idee piuttosto rigide riguardo le pulizie. Ho provato a spiegare loro che non andava fatto, ma erano tutto un: ‘Sì, Padron Draco’ in quel modo raccapricciante e grammaticalmente corretto, e appena mi sono voltato il nastro era sparito. Per fortuna hanno lasciato almeno il cartello.»

«Ho paura che non sia di grande utilità.»

«Sono viziati. Lucius li terrorizzava, così gli ho permesso di gestire la casa come preferivano. Non credo mi rispettino.» Sospirò e si prese il viso tra le mani. «La mia servitù è un disastro» disse, senza sollevare gli occhi.

«Dovresti vedere il mio appartamento, allora. I batuffoli di polvere stanno per organizzare un colpo di stato e prendere il potere. Almeno tu hai qualcuno che pulisce.»

Malfoy si abbandonò di nuovo contro lo schienale e puntò un dito affusolato verso Harry. «Sì, ma tu sei un maschio etero e single di vent’anni, e che il tuo appartamento sia praticamente la tana di un Troll rientra nell’ordine naturale delle cose. Io al contrario sono l’ultimo rimasto di una dinastia proprietaria di una villa secolare. E per giunta sono gay. Dovrei avere tutto sotto controllo e gli elfi domestici dovrebbero scattare a ogni mio capriccio. Invece i miei mobili vogliono uccidermi e gli elfi mi prendono per il culo.»

Harry non poté trattenersi dal ridere. «Che immagine meravigliosa, ora non riuscirò più a liberarmene.»

Draco aggrottò la fronte e si voltò a studiare la poltrona. «Possiedo quella poltrona da più di un anno e proprio non capisco. Non dovrebbe essere malvagia, l’ho comprata per  _sostituirne_  un’altra oscura. È rivestita con una fantasia  _fleur de lys_ , e che cazzo! Ed è comodissima per la lettura. Adoro quella cazzo di poltrona!» La voce si incrinò, e lui si schiarì la gola.

Harry gli diede una goffa pacca sulle spalle. Il maglione di cashmere era morbido, sotto il palmo della sua mano, e Harry si sforzò di non paragonarlo alla pelle di Draco. Realizzò con una punta di rammarico che il suo compito era consolarlo, e non pensare di andarci a letto, come aveva fatto la notte precedente. La poltrona stava angosciando Draco più di quanto avessero fatto gli attentati alla sua vita. Stava per crollare e non aveva nessuno su cui contare, poiché Piton era tornato a Hogwarts. Gli rimaneva soltanto Harry. E il fatto che gli ormoni di Harry, per motivi a lui non del tutto chiari, avessero stabilito di punto in bianco di essere attratti dai ragazzi, o perlomeno di essere attratti da Draco, non era una scusa valida per agire come un maniaco sessuale. Doveva fare appello alla professionalità che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto. Aveva confortato spesso le vittime di un crimine, e stavolta non vi era alcuna differenza. Poteva farcela. «Dovresti sdraiarti e riposare un po’. Non hai dormito bene e sei certamente stanco.» Ecco, perfetto. Un tono preoccupato, ma sufficientemente impersonale.

Malfoy tirò su col naso. «Hai ragione. Scusa.»

«Non c’è problema, sul serio.»

«È che uno non si aspetta di essere tradito anche dai propri mobili. Signori Oscuri e padri bastardi, sì, okay, sai cosa stai affrontando. Ma aver superato tanto, inclusi i sei mesi di cure a Hogwarts con Sev che mi obbligava a mangiare non appena riprendevo conoscenza, e poi i processi, e i sogni, e la mia morte incombente, per finire ammazzato dalla mia poltrona preferita?» Tirò di nuovo su col naso. «Insomma, che razza di stronzata è?»

«Non è dignitoso» concordò Harry.

«Esattamente. Non lo è.» Harry pensò che Malfoy avrebbe dovuto andare di sopra a riposare, e invece continuava a starsene sul divano a fissare la poltrona. «Cosa hai intenzione di fare al termine del caso?» aggiunse, dopo qualche minuto.

«Intendi una volta che avrò sconfitto la poltrona malvagia e tu sarai al sicuro da tutti quelli che vogliono ucciderti?»

Draco gli rivolse un’occhiata così carica di emozioni contraddittorie che Harry non riuscì nemmeno a decifrarla. «Sì.»

«Assumerò un altro incarico.»

«Perché? Potresti fare come ti pare. Il denaro non ti manca. Potresti anche andartene in vacanza e tornare al Ministero quando ne avrai voglia. Weasley ti riprenderebbe in qualsiasi momento, non ne dubito.»

«È un’ipotesi che non ho mai preso in considerazione. Ho passato tutta la vita a combattere il male, e non saprei che altro fare. Credo che una vita di agi mi annoierebbe e basta. E tu? Cosa faresti, se potessi scegliere?»

Draco sospirò, e arretrò sulla spalliera del divano. Inclinò meglio la testa e prese a fissare con sorprendente attenzione le decorazioni sul soffitto della stanza. «Non lo so. Uscirei di casa. Guarderei la televisione. Mi innamorerei, forse. O magari mi dedicherei al sesso sfrenato.»

«Ti è mai successo? Di innamorarti, voglio dire.»

«Non ne ho avuto il tempo» rispose. «E a te?»

«No. Cioè, volevo bene a Hermione, ma siamo finiti insieme soltanto perché Ron non c’era più. E quando l’abbiamo capito siamo andati avanti ugualmente, per un po’, ma non siamo mai stati realmente innamorati. Prima, come hai detto tu, non c’era molto tempo per questo genere di cose, e adesso…»

«Adesso cosa?» Si voltò ancora verso Harry.

«Non saprei. Può suonare stupido, ma ho sempre addosso l’attenzione dei giornali e non riesco ad avere un mio spazio privato. La gente rimane delusa, non appena realizza che non sono quello che immaginava. Sono convinti di stare con il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e si ritrovano con qualcuno che non sa neppure scegliersi i vestiti da solo.»

«Questo è vero, ma sei anche stato in grado di salvarmi la vita due volte, e a me non sembri affatto una delusione.»

Harry percepì le guance arrossire. Non ricordava che Draco gli avesse mai fatto un complimento, e si sentì quasi commosso. Pensò di ricambiare con una frase carina, ma l’unica cosa che gli uscì di bocca fu: «Al sesto anno invidiavo la tua pelle».

«Tu cosa?» Draco rise.

Il volto di Harry a quel punto era in fiamme, ma non poteva più rimangiarsi quanto aveva appena detto. E comunque era vero. «Ero terribilmente geloso della tua pelle. Non avevi mai neanche un brufolo. Mi facevi impazzire. Hermione mi preparava un mucchio di pozioni, ma la mia pelle continuava a essere tremenda, mentre la tua era perfetta.»

«Potter, se un sedicenne ha la pelle perfetta significa che si diletta con le Arti Oscure.»

«Oh.» Harry suppose che effettivamente quella rivelazione spiegasse ogni cosa.

Draco però parve felice, e gli sorrise calorosamente. «Grazie per avermelo detto. È piacevole sapere che una volta avevo qualcosa che desideravi, non importa quanto banale.»

Harry quasi si strozzò, all’idea di ciò che Draco ancora aveva, e che lui desiderava. «A sedici anni non è banale avere una bella pelle» si limitò a replicare.

«Ma probabilmente non valeva la pena che facessi quello che ho fatto per averla.»

«Forse no. Ma non dirmi che cosa hai fatto.»

«D’accordo.»

Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un po’, amichevolmente, Harry però avvertiva il calore del corpo di Draco persino dall’altro capo del divano. Ricordò la sensazione provata soltanto poche ore prima, del maglione di cashmere di Draco a contatto con il suo palmo, e della morbidezza della sua pelle a contatto con le sue dita. Immaginò come sarebbe stato passare da una morbidezza all’altra, facendo scivolare le mani sotto il maglione per poi sfilarglielo dalla testa. E come i capelli di Draco si sarebbero arruffati, ma le sue mani sarebbero state troppo occupate per perdere tempo a sistemarli.

Fu sufficiente quello a provocare una reazione non voluta nel corpo di Harry, che tossì e si spostò un poco. Doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, rifletté. Non era normale. Non poteva essere etero, se di colpo lo coglievano fantasie tanto vivide. Come poteva desiderare Draco così tanto, e così all’improvviso? Doveva essergli accaduto qualcosa. Ma, a parte aver trascorso con lui intere giornate, gli unici cambiamenti apportati alla sua solita vita erano stati gli esercizi con la magia senza bacchetta e la sperimentazione dell’Exanimus, che aveva intrapreso a dispetto dei moniti di Draco. Poteva essere quella la causa? Poteva aver fatto emergere gli oscuri desideri sui quali Draco lo aveva messo in guardia? Sfortunatamente, vi era un’unica persona in grado di rispondere.

«Vorrei farti una domanda» esordì Harry d’un tratto. «Che però potrebbe farti arrabbiare con me, ma stavi per andare a riposare e sarà meglio riparlarne più tardi.» Gemette interiormente. Cosa faceva Malfoy alla sua bocca tanto da riuscire a disconnetterla completamente dal cervello?

«Oh, no, Potter. Non puoi parlare e rimangiarti tutto l’istante successivo. Sputa il rospo.»

Dopotutto, se si stava davvero trasformando in un orribile mostro oscuro, Harry doveva saperlo. Doveva sapere se quelli erano i primi sintomi di un cambiamento di personalità. Perciò si fece forza e domando: «La magia senza bacchetta è oscura, giusto?».

«No, se non la si usa per lanciare incantesimi oscuri.» Draco assottigliò gli occhi e assunse un’aria sospettosa. «La gente a volte la considera tipica della Magia Oscura perché bisogna essere molto potenti per poterla gestire. Ma è uguale alla magia con bacchetta, solo più difficile da eseguire.»

«Okay, bene. Lo pensavo anch’io, ma ho preferito verificare.» Si schiarì la gola nervosamente. «Ehm, mi chiedevo anche un’altra cosa. Quando un mago inizia a praticare le Arti Oscure – in via sperimentale, s’intende – questo modifica in qualche maniera i suoi comportamenti? O i suoi impulsi e desideri? E ci si accorge dei cambiamenti in atto?»

«Potter, pezzo di imbecille. Hai provato l’Exanimus.»

«Solo sugli insetti. Su insetti davvero minuscoli.»

«Si inizia sempre con gli insetti minuscoli e si finisce per passare a ben altro.» Sospirò. «Se avessi lasciato perdere ne sarei rimasto sorpreso. Sei troppo curioso, e quell’incantesimo è troppo intrigante. Ma speravo che non lo facessi. Hai qualche problema a controllare gli impulsi, quindi?»

«No, il problema non è il controllo, quanto la nascita di nuovi impulsi. O di vecchi impulsi di cui non mi ero mai reso conto.»

«Pensieri violenti?»

«No. A dire il vero. Ehm, più sessuali. Pensieri sessuali.»

Malfoy rise e lo guardò sollevato. «Si chiama pubertà tardiva, Potter. Non c’è niente di oscuro nel fantasticare sul sesso, idiota. A meno che tu non stia pensando di fare del male a qualcuno, o violentare qualcuno. Non è una cosa simile, vero?»

«Oh, no! No. Affatto.»

«Allora è tutto a posto. Con impulsi oscuri intendevo la violenza, l’avidità estrema, la crudeltà, il tradimento, e così via. Se la tua è una normale fantasia sessuale, l’Exanimus non c’entra. Ci sei arrivato un po’ tardi, tutto qui.» Rise di nuovo. «Grifondoro» e scosse la testa.

«Non è che non abbia mai avuto delle fantasie sessuali, è che… ehm… sono cambiate.»

Draco lo scrutò attentamente, come se all’improvviso avesse notato in lui qualcosa che prima gli era sfuggito. «Ma senti.» Harry avvertì addosso il peso dello sguardo intelligente di Malfoy e rabbrividì. Gli pareva di essere totalmente esposto, e desiderò ardentemente di non aver iniziato quella conversazione. «Be’, dicono che la varietà sia il sale della vita» proseguì Draco. «Un paio di nuove perversioni non possono che farti del bene. Se ti va di parlarne…»

«Dio, no!» Harry quasi urlò. «No. Grazie, ma no.»

Malfoy lo osservò, con espressione sollevata e delusa insieme. «Però non credere che questo significhi che approvo i tuoi esperimenti con le Arti Oscuri. Se dovessi effettivamente faticare a controllarti sarebbe un vero disastro. La storia ha dimostrato quanto i maghi particolarmente potenti che non sanno gestire il loro potere possano essere pericolosi, sia per chi sta loro vicino che per gli altri. E tu, con un po’ di tempo e la giusta motivazione, saresti capace di dare del filo da torcere persino a Tom Riddle.»

Harry ebbe un sussulto. «Ma se le Arti Oscure indeboliscono la capacità di tenere a bada gli impulsi, come hai fatto a praticarle per tutto il sesto e settimo anno pur rimanendo la persona più controllata che conosco?»

«Perché, Potter, per utilizzare quel tipo di magia è necessario prima prendere coscienza dei propri impulsi più oscuri e poi imparare a padroneggiarli.»

«A me Voldemort sembrava parecchio fuori controllo.»

Draco annuì. «E infatti è morto. Non era un mago oscuro abbastanza bravo. Quasi nessuno lo è. Perché più eserciti le Arti Oscure più diventi potente, e più diventi potente più è difficile mantenere il controllo. Io me la sono cavata solo perché ho smesso di usarle. Non praticarle è l’unica via d’uscita.» Si alzò, stiracchiandosi, e il maglione risalì leggermente sull’addome, rivelando una piccola porzione di pancia tesa, e la linea sensuale dei peli che scompariva nei jeans neri. Harry deglutì. «Andrò a riposare, allora» aggiunse. Ma non si mosse e continuò a fissare Harry. «Stai giocando con il fuoco, Potter. Starei molto attento, se fossi in te.» Si incurvò in avanti e strofinò delicatamente il pollice sullo zigomo di Harry. Lo piegò in modo che Harry potesse vedere che aveva rimosso uno sbaffo d’inchiostro, probabilmente finito lì sul viso mentre scriveva a Hermione.

Malfoy gli sorrise e uscì con calma dalla stanza. Harry rilasciò il fiato che aveva trattenuto, e si sdraiò sul divano, studiando assorto il soffitto. Non c’era più alcun dubbio. Era fottuto.


	37. Fattura per una poltrona di dubbia provenienza

 

 

 

Sun King Antiquariato

Fattura n° 4890

Data: 18 novembre 1998

 

A: Draco Malfoy

Indirizzo: Villa Malfoy

Inghilterra

 

Quantità: 1

Numero dell’articolo: 7832

Descrizione dell’articolo: poltrona imbottita in stile vittoriano del 1878 circa, rifoderata con tessuto n° 1872

Costo: 2.234 galeoni

 

Quantità: 1

Numero dell’articolo: 7833

Descrizione dell’articolo: poggiapiedi in stile vittoriano del 1878 circa, rifoderato con tessuto n° 1872

Costo: 746 galeoni

 

Subtotale: 2.980 galeoni

Costi di spedizione (2%): 60 galeoni

Totale: 3.040 galeoni

 

Grazie per la preferenza accordataci!

 

_Scritto a mano sulla fattura: Signor Malfoy, ci scusi ancora per il ritardo nella rifoderatura, e la ringrazio per l’acquisto. Questo è l’ultimo articolo. Mi auguro che adesso la villa sia proprio come sperava, e le invio i miei migliori auguri per un felice nuovo inizio. Non esiti a contattarci, se dovesse avere bisogno di qualcos’altro. Benedicia Allen, proprietaria._


	38. Gli avvenimenti precipitano

 

 

 

Cenarono insieme, come di consueto e, malgrado Draco apparisse distratto, fu comunque un pasto piacevole. Ma, terminato di mangiare, Draco affermò di essere stanco e si ritirò presto nella sua stanza per riposare, concedendo a Harry un po’ di libertà, che impiegò giocando a carte con le Auror, nella grande sala da pranzo dell’ala nord dove erano solite riunirsi.

Quando tutte furono andate a letto, Harry impostò un allarme silenzioso sulla porta della camera di Malfoy, che lo avvisasse nel caso fosse stata aperta. Non voleva che Draco si recasse al piano di sotto per distruggere il resto del mobilio dopo uno dei suoi sogni senza che lui lo sapesse, e tanto meno voleva che qualcuno – o qualcosa – si introducesse di soppiatto nella stanza. All’una del mattino, Harry udì l’allarme scampanellargli nella testa. Era ancora sveglio, intento di nuovo a leggere  _Quidditch Settimanale,_  e non impiegò che pochi istanti per afferrare la bacchetta posata sul comodino, e infilare vestaglia e pantofole. Socchiuse appena la porta della sua camera, giusto in tempo per intravedere Malfoy scendere le scale, vestito in abiti Babbani e con indosso un soprabito di pelle nera.

Harry attese un momento e lo seguì. Malfoy giunse in fondo alle scale, e percorse il corridoio entrando in salotto. Harry si fermò a metà strada, e udì la porta del salotto aprirsi, ma preferì tenersi lontano dalla soglia, finché non sentì anche le portefinestre spalancarsi e richiudersi immediatamente. Entrò nella sala e scorse al di là del vetro la sagoma di Draco oltrepassare il giardino, e dirigersi verso il lato est della tenuta. Harry Appellò con un Accio il Mantello dell’Invisibilità dal piano superiore. Trasfigurò il pigiama in un paio di jeans e un maglione pesante, e le pantofole in scarponi robusti. Poi mise il mantello, e uscì per pedinare Malfoy nella notte.

L’andatura di Malfoy era sicura, ed era ovvio che sapesse esattamente quale fosse la sua meta. Traversò la tenuta fino ai confini del lato est, a circa un quarto d’ora di cammino a piedi dalla villa, e alla recinzione metallica che delimitava quel tratto. Ne rigirò facilmente un lembo, e vi passò attraverso. La recinzione tornò intatta, e Draco si trovò non più vincolato dagli incantesimi di guardia. Harry comprese che stava per Smaterializzarsi, e stabilì in fretta di gettargli un incantesimo localizzante, che lo avrebbe tenuto legato a lui nonostante la Smaterializzazione, che infatti avvenne un attimo dopo.

Harry ripeté i gesti di Malfoy, e superò la recinzione senza difficoltà. Appena fuori dalle barriere magiche, attivò l’incantesimo localizzante, e percepì l’ombra di un secondo battito accanto al suo cuore. Era il battito di Draco, ciò che gli consentiva di sapere istintivamente dove fosse. Si concentrò su quella sensazione, Smaterializzandosi per raggiungerlo.

Si Materializzò in un vicolo di un quartiere apparentemente Babbano, e notò un lembo del soprabito di pelle nera di Draco scomparire dietro l’angolo. Lo seguì, approdando in una strada più ampia con diversi locali notturni e alcune discoteche. Dovevano essere locali esclusivamente gay, a giudicare dall’aspetto dei clienti che parevano frequentarli, e dai numerosi simboli arcobaleno sparsi un po’ ovunque. Harry vide Draco entrare in uno dei locali, poco più avanti, e avvertì un moto di rabbia. Malfoy stava andando in discoteca. Rischiava la vita, prendendosi gioco di Harry e delle Auror che volontariamente si erano offerte di proteggerlo, per bere un cocktail decorato da ombrellini e rimediare una scopata. Era chiaro che non fosse cambiato quanto Harry aveva creduto.

Lo pedinò dunque furioso all’interno del locale. Nascosto sotto il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, varcò l’ingresso alle spalle di un tizio che stava scostando la porta, e si diresse in bagno. Si chiuse in un cubicolo vuoto, tolse il mantello, e lo rimpicciolì infilandolo in tasca. Poi Trasfigurò i suoi abiti in qualcosa di adatto a una discoteca. Scelse una maglietta nera, un paio di jeans neri e stivali da motociclista, ugualmente neri. L’insieme era eccessivamente monocromatico per i suoi gusti, ma voleva essere certo di confondersi nella massa. Lanciò anche un incantesimo di disillusione su se stesso, così da rendersi ordinario e poco attraente. Non gli andava che lo notassero, né tanto meno voleva ritrovarsi a dover respingere avance indesiderate. Evocò anche un po’ di denaro Babbano, per acquistare da bere e immedesimarsi meglio nella parte. Infine, nascose la bacchetta in uno degli stivali.

Doveva evitare che Malfoy lo vedesse, o lo avrebbe riconosciuto sotto quell’incantesimo di disillusione non sufficientemente potente. Il locale però era troppo affollato per pensare di utilizzare di nuovo il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. Se qualcuno lo avesse urtato, sarebbe stato costretto a Obliviarlo, facendo saltare di conseguenza la sua copertura. Perciò, si mimetizzò in un angolo in ombra, lungo le pareti, sorseggiando una birra che serviva a tirarlo un po’ su di morale, ma anche a fargli da oggetto di scena.

Harry era stato in una discoteca Babbana due volte, con Hermione e uno dei suoi colleghi Babbani dell’istituto. E anche questa discoteca era simile a quelle viste in precedenza, ossia buia, con una pista da ballo stracolma, e insegne al neon che pubblicizzavano alcune marche di birra. L’unica differenza consisteva nel fatto che in pista c’erano solo uomini, che si contorcevano l’uno contro l’altro, scambiandosi effusioni decisamente  _spinte_ , rispetto a quelle cui Harry era abituato. E forse la musica era di poco più gradevole della solita techno.

Individuare Draco non fu difficile, e non solamente perché i suoi capelli platino sfolgoravano sotto le luci vorticose del locale, ma anche perché era di gran lunga l’uomo più attraente. Aveva abbandonato il soprabito in pelle da qualche parte, probabilmente nel guardaroba all’ingresso, e indossava una maglietta nera, aderente e senza maniche, di un tessuto elastico che brillava al chiarore, e un paio di jeans che parevano essere stati cuciti apposta sul suo corpo. Un’ipotesi assolutamente plausibile, trattandosi di Malfoy. La cicatrice sul braccio sinistro era svanita, coperta dal trucco o da un incantesimo di disillusione, e la pelle risplendeva immacolata. Avrebbe dovuto essere più magro, considerato il poco che mangiava, ma tutto quel nuoto in piscina lo aveva reso più robusto. Era snello ma anche muscoloso e mascolino, e ciò non attenuava minimamente la sua innegabile bellezza.

E tanta bellezza non passò inosservata. Alcuni uomini lo circondarono, in muta adorazione, mentre se ne stava al bancone del bar a bere uno dietro l’altro tre shot di quella che sembrava vodka. Vuotò d’un fiato l’ultimo bicchiere, rivolse loro il sorriso più civettuolo che Harry avesse mai visto, e si fece strada fra la folla, verso la pista da ballo, lasciandoli a eccitarsi nella scia del suo profumo.

Come era prevedibile, Malfoy si dimostrò anche un eccellente ballerino. Harry davvero non riusciva a immaginarlo fare una sola mossa maldestra. Persino quando aveva rischiato di morire avvelenato era stato languidamente aggraziato. In pista, però, Malfoy era ben più che aggraziato. Era l’incarnazione della sensualità. Ogni accenno di malizioso sarcasmo o spavalderia era scomparso, sostituito dalla pura emanazione del desiderio. La sua personalità svaniva nella musica, e ogni movimento dei fianchi, o delle dita che si agitavano svelte fendendo l’aria, o della testa che si inclinava allontanando i capelli dagli occhi, sembrava ribadire quanto delizioso avrebbe potuto essere il suo tocco, quanto bramasse toccare e essere toccato.

Aveva del miracoloso che nessuno gli fosse ancora saltato addosso, ma sembravano tutti vagamente intimoriti dalla sua presenza. Gli ballavano accanto, rivolgendogli sguardi furtivi, o ammiccando apertamente, ma nessuno osava avvicinarsi. Ballava da solo, dunque, apparentemente immerso nella musica, con il corpo che invece chiedeva a gran voce un po’ di compagnia. E Harry sentiva nel petto il pulsare leggero del cuore di Draco, che diventava sempre più rapido, e tentava di trascinare anche il suo in quella corsa forsennata. L’incantesimo localizzante non era mai stato tanto potente, e Harry non aveva mai percepito così nitidamente il collegamento tra lui e l’altra persona. Però era anche la prima volta che lo sperimentava su qualcuno di cui gli importava… e forse i sentimenti che nutriva per Draco, di qualunque natura essi fossero, ne avevano intensificato gli effetti.

Guardare Draco ballare scatenò in Harry un calderone di emozioni contrastanti: rabbia per la sua irresponsabilità, tristezza perché gli appariva talmente solo, e un milione di differenti varietà di desiderio. Harry non sapeva neppure che esistessero tutti quei modi di volere qualcuno, ma lì in piedi, a fissare Draco, non poté non avvertirli tutti. Terminò la sua birra più rapidamente di quanto si aspettasse, e dovette andare a prenderne un’altra, sebbene continuasse a sentire Draco, che esibiva una forza stupefacente non smettendo un attimo di ballare, quasi fosse stato posseduto. Harry si ripromise di bere più lentamente la birra successiva, e si domandò se sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare un’intera notte a guardare Draco ballare.

Dopo un’ora, Draco lasciò la pista per tornare al bar, dove ordinò altri tre shot di vodka, che trangugiò come fossero acqua fresca. Al terzo, anche la gola di Harry bruciò, e dovette prendere un generoso sorso di birra per alleviare il fastidio. Fu a quel punto che si rese conto che l’incantesimo localizzante aveva qualcosa di insolito, nonostante in passato lo avesse usato almeno una decina di volte senza conseguenze rilevanti. Se però l’avesse sciolto, e Draco fosse andato via, non avrebbe avuto modo di rintracciarlo. E Harry era determinato a proteggerlo a dispetto del suo comportamento sconsiderato, e del fatto che Draco concordasse con lui oppure no. Perciò non lo rimosse, e pregò che il troppo bere di Draco non annebbiasse anche lui. Se l’incantesimo si fosse rivelato capace di farlo ubriacare, avrebbe dovuto necessariamente spezzarlo, per riprendere a pedinare Draco alla vecchia maniera.

Draco mandò giù l’ultimo shot, e ordinò una bottiglia d’acqua, che sorseggiò al bancone, con il respiro che per la fatica si era fatto pesante. Era meravigliosamente accaldato, e le guance di Harry avvamparono. I suoi ormoni turbinavano impazziti fin da quando aveva iniziato a ballare, e vederlo lì, in piedi come se lo avessero appena scopato duro e fosse pronto per un altro giro, davvero non aiutava Harry a mantenere il controllo di sé.

Ma Harry non fu l’unico a rimanerne colpito, poiché uno degli ammiratori di Draco si fece finalmente coraggio avvicinandosi a lui. Era un ragazzo slanciato, che dimostrava non più di venticinque anni, con capelli folti, scuri e arruffati, gli occhi chiari, e un paio di pantaloni in pelle nera che gli calzavano perfettamente. Era bello quasi quanto Draco, e doveva avergli sussurrato all’orecchio qualcosa di divertente perché Draco gli sorrise. Harry era ormai convinto di conoscere ogni sorriso di Malfoy, ma questo era uno di quelli complessi, uno che non aveva mai visto prima e che esprimeva allo stesso tempo soddisfazione, civetteria, e l’insaziabile e un po’ inquietante fame del predatore. Ciascuna di queste emozioni balenò negli occhi di Draco, e Harry seppe che era un sorriso sincero. Avvertì un’improvvisa, quanto irrazionale, fitta di gelosia per quel ragazzo cui aveva concesso un sorriso che lui non aveva mai visto. E quando Draco prese un ultimo, abbondante sorso della sua acqua, esponendo il collo perfetto e rovesciando indietro la testa, per poi afferrare la mano dell’altro ragazzo e trascinarlo sulla pista, il disagio di Harry non fece che peggiorare.

Ballarono insieme per un po’, due corpi da copertina, l’uno pallido e l’altro scuro, con lo spazio tra loro che diveniva sempre più esiguo, finché il ragazzo moro avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Draco e si mossero pericolosamente avvinghiati. Harry sentì il cuore di Draco accelerare appena, quando le dita del ragazzo gli sfiorarono la pelle, e gli parve anche di avvertire un brivido di piacere corrergli sulla schiena, ma così flebile che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente esserselo immaginato. Draco si abbandonò alle carezze dell’altro, che si fecero più audaci ed esigenti. Le sue mani scorrevano lungo le spalle di Draco, sul petto, e giù fino alla vita, per poi risalire. Il cuore di Draco accelerò, e Malfoy lo tirò a sé baciandolo profondamente. Continuarono a baciarsi al ritmo cadenzato della musica, con i fianchi che aderivano sensualmente, e le bocche che si esploravano a vicenda. Harry li fissò, ma avrebbe soltanto voluto distogliere lo sguardo.

Il desiderio crebbe dentro di lui, ma non sapeva cosa farci. Era ancora terribilmente confuso, nella sua mente, però, non vi era più alcun dubbio sul fatto che bramasse Draco. Non era un capriccio né una cosa passeggera. Qualunque fosse la ragione per cui era successo, e che fosse gay oppure no, voleva prendere disperatamente il posto di quel ragazzo dai capelli scuri. Voleva stringere Draco sulla pista da ballo, far scivolare possessivamente le mani sul suo corpo, strusciarsi contro di lui come fossero stati soli, e seppellire il naso nel profumo inebriante di quella gola sudata. Invece era condannato a stare a guardare, pateticamente duro, e a sforzarsi di evitare il pericolo, rammentando a se stesso che si trovava in quel luogo per accertarsi che Draco non corresse alcun rischio.

Passarono quelli che a Harry parvero anni interminabili, e il ragazzo si staccò da Draco, bisbigliandogli di nuovo in un orecchio. Draco annuì compiaciuto, e lasciarono la pista mano nella mano per dirigersi verso il bagno degli uomini. Lo avevano raggiunto da pochi minuti, quando la frequenza cardiaca di Draco aumentò bruscamente per due volte, prima di stabilizzarsi in un battito rapido ma regolare. Proprio mentre Harry si domandava se fosse il caso di andare a controllare, riemersero dal bagno, tirando su col naso e strofinandolo. Harry imprecò silenziosamente. Non riusciva a credere che Draco fosse tanto sventato. Sedurre uno sconosciuto e drogarsi con lui andava ben oltre l’incoscienza, sconfinando direttamente nella stupidità. E Harry non pensava che avrebbe mai visto Draco agire da stupido, cosa che dimostrava come l’aver trascorso con lui qualche settimana non significasse conoscerlo davvero.

Draco e il suo giocattolo tornarono in pista, e ricominciarono a ballare e pomiciare, con Harry che li scrutava torvo, sorseggiando la sua birra, e domandandosi quale peccato avesse commesso per meritare una simile punizione, e per quanto tempo un uomo potesse rimanere eccitato senza venire, prima di procurarsi un danno permanente.

Draco disse qualcosa all’altro ragazzo, che annuì con espressione raggiante e gli catturò la bocca nell’ennesimo bacio. Si interruppero dopo un minuto o due, e il ragazzo condusse Draco fuori dalla pista. Fecero un’altra sosta ai bagni per sniffare, poi recuperarono i cappotti e uscirono. Harry li seguì, a distanza, e quando superò l’ingresso principale, erano già per strada, pronti a salire su un taxi. Harry si arruffò i capelli, indeciso sul da farsi.

Se anche lui fosse montato su un taxi, chiedendo al tassista di guidare in base alle indicazioni trasmesse dall’incantesimo, la cosa sarebbe parsa quanto meno strana. Forse era meglio aspettare che arrivassero a casa del ragazzo – perché era lì che erano diretti, non avevo motivo di dubitarne –, e Materializzarsi sul posto sotto il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. Rischiava però di piombare direttamente nella camera da letto, e Harry era abbastanza sicuro che il suo cuore non avrebbe retto, per non parlare di altri organi altrettanto vitali. Oppure poteva seguirli a piedi, sperando che il ragazzo non abitasse troppo distante, e che non accadesse nulla a Draco, finché lui non fosse giunto a impedirlo. E rimaneva comunque la possibilità di Materializzarsi, qualora i segni vitali di Draco gli avessero indicato che stava male o era spaventato. Sì, era la cosa giusta da fare, benché Harry detestasse l’idea di perdere Draco di vista. Si avviò quindi per la strada, sostando in un vicolo deserto per riportare il mantello alle sue normali dimensione. Poi lo indossò, e si incamminò verso Draco.

Fortunatamente, l’appartamento del ragazzo non era lontano, e Harry lo raggiunse circa mezz’ora più tardi. Scelse una posizione tranquilla dall’altro lato della via, da cui tenere agevolmente d’occhio la situazione, e si sistemò in attesa che Draco uscisse.

Fermo lì fuori e con niente da fare, Harry cominciò a prestare attenzione anche alle sensazione più labili. Il battito cardiaco di Draco aveva guadagnato lentamente ma costantemente velocità, ed era davvero difficile ignorarlo, così come era difficile non imporsi di seguire il suo stesso ritmo, adesso che non vi era più nulla a distrarlo. Prese a respirare con difficoltà, mentre la sua mente tornava di continuo a quanto era accaduto in pista, al modo in cui si erano strusciati a vicenda, allo sguardo sul volto di Draco, alle labbra gonfie di desiderio, ai suoi occhi finalmente sgombri dal peso che sembrava portare quotidianamente su di sé. Era parso quasi felice, o perlomeno più vicino alla felicità di quanto Harry lo avesse mai visto, e Harry si sentì contemporaneamente in colpa, per avergli voluto negare quegli attimi di gioia, e furioso, perché aveva cercato quella felicità tra le braccia di qualcun altro. Provò disperatamente a non pensare a cosa stessero facendo in quel momento, ma le immagini di un groviglio di membra nude ed eleganti gli comparvero ugualmente davanti, seguite da quelle di abili dita che si muovevano nel buio, per poi affondare tra una massa di capelli scuri. L’ombra di quelle sensazioni gli scorse sulla pelle, forse causata dai troppi stimoli precedenti o dalla noia che adesso li aveva sostituiti, o forse dal tradimento ironico e assurdo di un incantesimo che aveva usato semplicemente per svolgere il suo lavoro.

Appoggiò la testa sul muro alle sue spalle, e chiuse gli occhi, provando ad allontanare tutte quelle emozioni, che spaziavano dall’eccitazione, alla gelosia, alla confusione, allo spettro del piacere altrui che si insinuava adagio nel suo corpo, fino a raggiungere ogni terminazione nervosa. Voleva riprendere la sua consueta vita piatta, e ammuffire nel suo appartamento da single, mentre guardava un brutto film alla televisione. Voleva recuperare tutte le scartoffie arretrate. Voleva scappare e non rivedere mai più il bel viso di Draco Malfoy. Solo che non poteva perché, se anche il dovere non lo avesse obbligato a sorvegliare Draco, era talmente duro che dubitava di riuscire a camminare di nuovo.

Le carezze, che erano state lievi e inconsistenti, divennero più intense, e Harry ansimò, soffocando un gemito. Ormai, non sapeva neppure se preferire che svanissero o che, al contrario, si intensificassero, concedendogli almeno il sollievo dell’orgasmo. Non che i suoi desideri avessero alcuna voce in capitolo nella dinamica che si era venuta a creare. L’unica alternativa era spezzare l’incantesimo, lasciando Draco indifeso nell’appartamento di un presunto Babbano che avrebbe potuto essere chiunque.

Avvertì un respiro caldo sul collo, e dita che vagavano, esplorando distintamente il suo interno coscia. Batté la testa sulla pietra, dura abbastanza da scuoterlo, e distoglierlo da ciò che stava accadendo al suo corpo. La mente si schiarì per una manciata di secondi, ma fu di nuovo travolta da quell’onda di sensazioni, e Harry gemette ad alta voce. Dovette mordersi un labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per imporsi di smettere. Stavolta, però, il dolore non fu di grande aiuto, e gli stimoli gli piovvero addosso sempre più veementi. Sperò di riuscire a contrastarli rimanendo adagiato contro la parete, in attesa che si dileguassero. E fu proprio allora che culminarono in un picco, affievolendosi subito dopo. Anche il battito di Harry, ormai completamente sincronizzato con quello di Draco, rallentò, ma la sua erezione rimase dolorosamente tesa e costretta nella patta dei pantaloni. A Harry parve dannatamente ingiusto, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe fatto una sega per strada, Mantello dell’Invisibilità o meno. Gli era rimasto un briciolo di dignità e intendeva tenerselo stretto.

Aspettare divenne più facile, ora che dita fantasma avevano smesso di aggredirlo in luoghi inaspettati. Era più calmo, probabilmente perché Draco doveva essersi assopito, e anche la sua eccitazione iniziò a scemare. Harry sospirò rilassandosi, sebbene fosse ancora assolutamente furibondo con Draco. Si sarebbe assicurato che tornasse alla villa sano e salvo, e poi gli avrebbe fatto un bel discorsetto. Ingannò il tempo immaginando la strigliata che gli avrebbe inflitto. Draco si sarebbe amaramente pentito alla vista della sua rabbia e, per una volta, non avrebbe avuto sulla punta della lingua alcuna replica pungente. Avrebbe abbassato i suoi tempestosi occhi grigi in preda al rimorso, e si sarebbe scusato con lui. Con il suo tono più dolce avrebbe domandato perdono, chiedendo a Harry come fare ammenda. Quest’ultimo pensiero spinse di nuovo Harry su un terreno accidentato, e anche la sua eccitazione riprese a crescere. Comprese allora che Draco doveva essersi svegliato, e che tutto stava ricominciando.

Harry sopportò quell’ennesimo tormento, procurandosi piccole lesioni per distrarsi con il dolore, ma fu vano, e alla fine si ritrovò nella medesima situazione, cioè duro e insoddisfatto.

Lente gocce presero a cadere dal cielo. Il mantello era un riparo adeguatamente caldo e comodo, ma starsene lì, in piedi sotto la pioggia con una erezione granitica tra le gambe, non corrispondeva esattamente all’idea che Harry aveva di divertimento. Decise perciò che, se Draco avesse trascorso il resto della giornata a scopare, lo avrebbe abbandonato al suo destino. Avrebbe permesso al suo giocattolo di accoltellarlo tranquillamente nel bel mezzo della passione. Ormai, non gli importava quasi più.

Albeggiò intanto, dietro la coltre di nubi, e il sole nascente illuminò debolmente la strada, più simile a un crepuscolo che a un’alba. Harry percepì Draco dormire di nuovo, e si sentì di colpo enormemente stanco. Sonnecchiò per qualche minuto, interdetto se aspettare o lasciar perdere, quando d’un tratto gli giunse il rumore del cuore di Draco che batteva all’impazzata, terrorizzato. Ma prima che potesse precipitarsi dall’altro lato della strada, rallentò e si calmò. Harry capì che doveva avere avuto un incubo, o forse una profezia. Vi fu qualche attimo di quiete, e poi la frequenza cardiaca di Draco accelerò bruscamente due volte, come era avvenuto nel locale. E Harry aggiunse mentalmente alla sua paternale anche un paio di invettive contro le insidie della droga. Pochi minuti più tardi, vide Draco uscire dal palazzo, e attraversare la strada, diretto nel vicolo vicino, da cui presumibilmente si sarebbe Smaterializzato. Harry lo seguì, con la bacchetta in mano.

Non appena Draco ebbe raggiunto la fine del vicolo, si voltò e scrutò attentamente verso Harry. Harry si fermò di scatto, smettendo quasi di respirare.

«Chiunque tu sia, probabilmente sei un amico o mi avresti già attaccato. Non che non sappia come difendermi, s’intende.» La bacchetta di Draco comparve stretta nel suo pugno. «Solo mi domando chi potresti essere. Fammi riflettere. Magari qualcuno che possiede un Mantello dell’Invisibilità?»

Harry fece una smorfia al di sotto del mantello.

«Qualcuno capace di seguirmi e spiarmi? Qualcuno capace di lanciarmi addosso un incantesimo senza la mia autorizzazione? Hmmm, no, non riesco a immaginare nessun amico che farebbe una cosa simile. Certamente non il mio buon amico Harry Potter.»

Infilò in tasca la bacchetta, e si chinò per sollevare la gamba sinistra dei jeans. Il coltello d’argento sporgeva dal fodero, sulla parte superiore degli stivali Doctors Martens che indossava. Lo prese, brandendolo.

«Potter, nasconderti non è molto Grifondoro da parte tua. Sono deluso.» Giocherellò svogliatamente con il coltello, quasi stesse riflettendo sul modo migliore di impiegarlo. «Caro, caro Harry. Bellissimo Harry dagli occhi verdi. Temo di non essere in me al momento. O forse dovrei dire che, ancora più del solito, sono miseramente me stesso. Può darsi che tu non l’abbia notato, ma non sono affatto una brava persona. E non mi piace parlare al nulla.» La sua voce era cattiva, come Harry non l’aveva mai udita, e lo sguardo feroce.

«Sei così coraggioso, mio caro Harry, un tale martire. Potrei stare a minacciarti per tutto il giorno, ma tu non cederesti di un millimetro. Sei ostinato quanto bello. È questo che sei, Harry.» Con l’elsa del pugnale spinse la manica del soprabito fin sopra il gomito. «Ma non sei altrettanto intrepido, quando a scorrere è il sangue di qualcun altro. La cosa ti infastidisce non poco, a dire il vero. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che l’Eroe del Mondo Magico fosse schizzinoso?» Poggiò la lama del coltello sul polso nudo. «A me, d’altro canto, il sangue lascia del tutto indifferente, che sia mio o di qualcun altro. Sai com’è, averne visto a fiumi ti rende notevolmente tollerante. La mia proposta è dunque questa: o vieni fuori di lì o inizierò a tagliare. Dovrei riuscire a farlo prima che tu possa Appellare il coltello con un Accio e, considerato come mi sento adesso, è difficile stabilire fino a quale profondità farò affondare la lama. La mia pelle è così sottile, caro Harry. Scorgo perfettamente l’intricato reticolo di vene blu. Perciò, se non vuoi che ne recida qualcuna, questa è la tua occasione per togliere il mantello.»

Harry slacciò la fibbia del mantello, che cadde ai suoi piedi.

«Ah» disse Draco «eccoti qui, finalmente. Non posso che esserne lieto». Rimise il pugnale nel fodero all’interno dello stivale, e tirò giù la manica del soprabito. Poi avanzò verso Harry, e Harry realizzò che il suo atteggiamento cominciava a spaventarlo. Realizzò che quello che aveva davanti era il Mangiamorte Draco, qualcuno che non avrebbe mai voluto incontrare. Le nocche di Harry sbiancarono, mentre stringeva convulsamente la bacchetta.

«Però potrei stare meglio,» continuò Draco «se non avessi la bizzarra impressione che qualcuno mi abbia lanciato un incantesimo. Un incantesimo di sorveglianza, magari? O forse un incantesimo localizzante? Stasera ha rappresentato una distrazione davvero sconcertante». Percorse la distanza che li separava come un gatto a caccia della preda, fino ad arrivare su Harry, che indietreggiò, e per poco non inciampò nel mantello. Ma Draco non si fermò.

«Sai un dettaglio buffo riguardo i Veggenti, mio caro Harry? Su di loro gli incantesimi hanno un effetto amplificato. Ed è particolarmente arduo colpire un Veggente con un incantesimo senza che lui se ne accorga. Ho capito fin da subito che mi pedinavi, Harry. Quel tuo tenero corpicino emana talmente tanta magia. Qualunque cosa tu abbia lanciato su di me al di fuori dei cancelli della villa, l’ho sentita. Ti ho sentito trascorrere con me tutta la notte. E se non rimuovi l’incantesimo, Harry, mi arrabbierò sul serio.» Draco aveva chiuso Harry contro il muro del vicolo, privandolo di una via d’uscita.

Harry fece quanto gli aveva chiesto, e spezzò l’incantesimo. Draco si avvicinò ancora, e posizionò accanto alla spalla di Harry, ormai pressato a ridosso della parete, la mano che reggeva la bacchetta, intrappolandolo. Poi sfiorò l’orecchio di Harry con una guancia e sussurrò: «Questa mattina mi hai sentito godere con Eliot attraverso il tuo incantesimo, Harry? E ti è diventato duro, intanto che mi attendevi al freddo? Sei venuto, quando anch’io sono venuto, Harry? Su, parla, è ingiusto che solo io debba condividere certi segreti».

L’intero corpo di Draco adesso premeva su Harry e, sebbene Harry fosse terrorizzato, il suo basso ventre non poté fare a meno di reagire. Si sentiva totalmente fuori controllo, e violato, quasi Draco gli stesse strappando risposte che non era disposto a dare. Ma il corpo di Draco schiacciato sul suo era perfetto, come acqua gettata sulla terra arsa, come qualcosa che si è sempre desiderato senza sapere come raggiungerla, o che si era creduto di non poter mai avere.

Draco fece scivolare la mano libera lungo la nuca di Harry, e iniziò a scendere, fino a lambire un capezzolo, che si inturgidì sotto la maglietta nera, poi proseguì verso il basso, tra i loro corpi uniti, intrufolandosi all’interno dei jeans di Harry, che trattenne un gemito.

«Oh, sei così eccitante. Non è vero, mio prezioso Eroe Grifondoro? Impaurito, eppure duro come roccia.» Draco prese a pompare su e giù l’erezione di Harry, e stavolta Harry non trattenne quel gemito. Spinse involontariamente, affondando di più nel palmo di Draco. «Mi desideri, ma sei troppo imbarazzato per ammetterlo. Cosa direbbero le tue ammiratrici adoranti se sapessero che non sei altro che un frocetto, eh? Cosa direbbero i tuoi amici se sapessero che ti diventa duro per Draco Malfoy? Un Mangiamorte, un bastardo crudele e un reietto. Non sono il consorte ideale che tutti immaginano accanto al Principe del Mondo Magico.» Mentre parlava, Draco lo accarezzava lentamente, sapientemente, avvolgendolo con ogni tocco.

«Fermati, ti prego» sussurrò Harry, benché i suoi fianchi traditori si inarcassero per andare incontro alla mano di Draco.

«Vado bene solo per essere salvato, giusto, Harry? Per essere seguito e spiato. Qualcuno che desideri segretamente, ma di cui non ti importa abbastanza da mostrargli un po’ di rispetto.»

La dita di Draco si mossero più insistentemente, e il corpo di Harry rispose ancora. Harry chiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa all’indietro, in balia di Draco.

«È stato a causa tua, Harry, se stanotte me ne sono andato. Ma tu lo sapevi già, ho ragione? Sapevi che annegavo nel tuo profumo, nella luce verde dei tuoi occhi, che hanno lo stesso colore dell’Anatema che Uccide. Sei tanto bello che a malapena ho sopportato di cenare con te senza metterti le mani addosso, come sto facendo in questo istante. Ma ti ho rispettato. Ho rispettato la nostra amicizia.»

Rise sommessamente in tono amaro, e fece aderire maggiormente i suoi fianchi a quelli di Harry, masturbandolo più forte. «Ho agognato la tua amicizia dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, quando eravamo appena due bambini. Soltanto più tardi ho capito che da te volevo anche tutto il resto, tutto quello che non avrei mai potuto avere. Che volevo vederti sul viso l’espressione che hai in questo momento, bisognosa di me, e del mio tocco che disprezzi.»

La sua mano pompò più veloce, Harry ebbe uno spasmo e venne, con lunghi fiotti, che gli imbrattarono l’interno dei vestiti.

Draco baciò la bocca aperta di Harry. La saccheggiò con la lingua, e Harry ricambiò il bacio. Fu un bacio arrabbiato e disperato che durò pochi attimi, prima che Draco si staccasse da lui.

«Per tutto ciò che ho fatto, merito di morire mille morti» disse piano all’orecchio di Harry. «Ma ho sacrificato la mia vita anche per te, e per questo mi devi almeno un po’ di considerazione e un pizzico di gentilezza.» Si voltò e se ne andò, Smaterializzandosi in fondo al vicolo.

Harry si accasciò lungo il muro, scivolando sull’asfalto bagnato. Seppellì il viso tra le mani e si sforzò di non piangere.

Rimase riverso per un paio di minuti, poi ricordò che Draco era diretto alla villa senza alcuna protezione. Si rialzò in fretta, raccolse il mantello, che rimpicciolì infilandolo in tasca, e si Smaterializzò all’altezza della recinzione sul lato est della tenuta, da cui erano usciti quella stessa notte. Al di là del filo metallico, vide Draco camminare verso casa. Appariva semplicemente un uomo impegnato in una tranquilla passeggiata mattutina nei suoi giardini.

Harry attivò l’incantesimo vocale per comunicare con le Auror in servizio, e disse a Hydrangea che Malfoy stava rientrando da solo. Le chiese infine di sorvegliarlo in maniera discreta, ma di non avvicinarsi a lui per il resto della giornata. Hydrangea comprese che era meglio non indagare oltre, e si limitò a prendere in consegna i nuovi ordini.

Harry non voleva affrontare di nuovo Draco. Non quella mattina. E forse non ne sarebbe più stato capace. Se inizialmente si era sentito confuso, adesso la confusione si era tramutata in un altro stato d’animo, molto più intenso, e per definire il quale non era ancora stato inventato alcun nome. Pensò che avrebbero potuto dargli il suo, di nome. Potterismo: il livello massimo di confusione, imbarazzo e terrore che si raggiunge prima che la testa esploda. Se si fosse recato subito alla villa sarebbe morto di combustione spontanea. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare di ciò che era successo. Qualcuno che lo comprendesse, che capisse quello che stava passando. Il suo padrino avrebbe potuto essere perfetto, se non fosse stato che Sirius odiava Malfoy quasi quanto detestava Piton. Forse la soluzione era provare a parlare con Remus. Ma persino ascoltare Sirius urlare sarebbe stato meglio che cercare di uscire da solo dal casino che era diventata la sua vita.

Malfoy era al sicuro, alla villa, così Harry si Smaterializzò di fronte all’ingresso del cottage Black-Lupin, dalle parti di Hogsmeade, nella speranza di ottenere almeno una tazza di caffè e un paio di mutande pulite.


	39. Non esiste un biglietto di scuse?

 

 

_Villa Malfoy, 5 aprile 2000, ore 07:45_

 

Caro Sev,

temo di aver combinato un pasticcio tremendo. Ma so già che non ne rimarrai affatto stupito. Sei un esperto di Pozioni, dopotutto. Prendete un Draco Jacques Malfoy, mescolate in senso antiorario, aggiungete un eroe della guerra contro Voldemort, fate un passo indietro e attendete che il calderone esploda. La pozione potrà considerarsi pronta non appena tutto sarà andato a rotoli. Non conservatela sotto pressione.

Come si chiede perdono a qualcuno per averlo aggredito sessualmente? In passato, non ho mai dovuto scusarmi per un comportamento del genere, poiché le mie vittime venivano sempre uccise rapidamente, per mano dell’uno o dell’altro dei miei vecchi compari. Non esiste un biglietto di scuse da inviare in questi casi? Non so davvero cosa fare.

Mi ha guardato, Sev. Non voglio giustificarmi, e Merlino sa che la gente non fa che fissarmi, ma non vado certo in giro ad aggredirla per questo. Sto solo cercando di spiegarti – o forse di spiegare a me stesso – come sia potuto accadere. Non so da quanto avesse iniziato a guardarmi in quel modo, come se fosse preoccupato sul serio per tutta la faccenda della poltrona, e finalmente sono diventato cosciente di quello sguardo diverso, cui sono seguite una serie di sue affermazioni che mi hanno fatto sospettare che non fosse completamente etero come riteneva di essere. E tu sai cosa provo per lui. Cosa provavo per lui. Dannazione, cosa provo ancora per lui, indipendentemente da ciò che ho fatto.

Abbiamo cenato insieme, come di consueto, ormai però ero consapevole della sua attrazione per me ed è stata una tale tortura. Le mie dita erano dolorosamente contratte, tanta era la voglia di toccarlo. Riuscivo a malapena a mandar giù il mio cibo. È così bello, Sev, e non si rende neppure conto di esserlo. Trovo incredibile che in lui possa esserci tanta innocenza nonostante abbia vissuto l’oscurità della guerra. Ma, più di tutto, mi colpisce l’enorme potere che emana, e che riesco a percepire in fragorose ondate. Harry è ciò che io non saprò mai essere, l’antitesi di quello che Lucius avrebbe voluto che diventassi, ma non è mai debole. È sul serio il leone che protegge coloro che sono più vulnerabile di lui, vale a dire chiunque. Insomma, mi è bastato vedere quella piccola scintilla di interesse nei suoi occhi per crollare completamente. Ho affrontato la cena come meglio ho potuto e poi mi sono barricato a sbollire nella mia stanza.

Dopo un paio d’ore, ho compreso che non sarei stato in grado di parlare di nuovo con lui, a meno che non avessi trovato una valvola di sfogo per la mia frustrazione. Gli avevo promesso che non avrei lasciato la villa finché la questione della poltrona non fosse stata risolta, e lo avevo promesso anche a te, ma non ce l’ho fatta. Sono stato rinchiuso per troppo tempo, standomene zitto e buono, ieri però sono dovuto uscire, perché la mia agitazione stava divenendo indomabile. Sono sgattaiolato via con l’unico intento di ballare un po’ e bere qualcosa, per rincasare prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della mia fuga.

Avrei dovuto immaginare che Potter sorvegliava la porta della mia camera, in maniera tale da accertarsi che nessuno potesse entrare o uscire a sua insaputa. È proprio il classico comportamento da Grifondoro invadente che ti aspetteresti da uno come lui. Rispettare l’intimità delle persone è un concetto che gli è del tutto estraneo, soprattutto se combinato con la smania di voler salvare tutto e tutti, incluso se stesso. Mi ha seguito sotto il suo Mantello dell’Invisibilità (sapevi che lo possedeva fin dai tempi della scuola? Spiega un sacco di cose, non ti pare?), lanciandomi addosso un incantesimo localizzante, quando mi sono Smaterializzato diretto a Manchester.

Naturalmente, l’ho percepito dietro di me – nessuno talmente potente potrebbe mai cogliermi alla sprovvista – e ho continuato ad avvertirlo tramite il suo stesso incantesimo. Sapevo che era lì. Ma ero certo che mi avrebbe affrontato oppure lasciato in pace, una volta compreso che cosa ero andato a cercare in quel locale. Il bastardo invece non ha fatto né l’una né l’altra cosa e, non appena la serata è degenerata in una spirale di alcol e ormoni, ho deciso che gli avrei mostrato ciò che voleva vedere, e che sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.

E più continuava a spiarmi, e più mi controllava con quell’incantesimo orribile e invasivo, più cresceva la mia rabbia nei suoi confronti. Finché Eliot, un ragazzo adorabile che, a essere onesti, somiglia vagamente al mio molestatore, si è avvicinato e abbiamo cominciato a ballare, flirtando con la chiara intenzione di concludere insieme la serata. Ho pensato che a quel punto Potter avrebbe capito che non intendevo lasciarmi sfuggire un uomo attraente come Eliot solo perché lui si stava comportando da stronzo.

Inoltre, e probabilmente è stato a quel punto che le cose si sono complicate sul serio, Eliot aveva con sé un po’ di coca colombiana che abbiamo sniffato insieme nel bagno degli uomini. E il mio già esiguo buon senso è franato definitivamente, sotto una manciata di polvere bianca nel pavimento di un bagno di pessimo gusto.

Eliot mi ha invitato da lui, e ho accettato con entusiasmo, rimanendo inorridito nel realizzare che Potter ci aveva pedinati fino al suo appartamento, e che se ne stava in piedi, sotto quel dannato mantello, all’esterno del palazzo, in attesa di rimproverarmi, o riportarmi o casa, o qualunque altra sciocchezza da Grifondoro.

Non sapeva che scoccare un incantesimo su un Veggente ne amplifica gli effetti. Perciò l’incantesimo si è rivelato ben più forte di quanto avesse previsto. Lo sentivo, sebbene debolmente, ed ero sicuro che anche lui potesse percepirmi alla stessa maniera, o forse di più, poiché aveva lanciato l’incantesimo. Non ho mai disdegnato i giochi a tre fra le lenzuola quando tutti i partecipanti concordano, ma ritrovarsi un ospite indesiderato nella propria camera da letto può essere non poco sconcertante. Eppure, tra la droga, l’alcol, la mia orribile frustrazione sessuale e lo splendido corpo di Eliot, ho deciso che preferivo dare a Potter lo spettacolo della sua vita, piuttosto che tirarmi indietro e tornare alla villa insoddisfatto.

Tuttavia, non avevo messo in conto che le emozioni amplificate dall’incantesimo avrebbero travolto anche me. Si era infatti venuto a creare una sorta di legame che vincolava me e Potter, dove la mia eccitazione alimentava la sua, e la sua accendeva maggiormente la mia. Avvertivo distintamente la presenza di Potter e ciò, sommato alla sua somiglianza con Eliot, ha reso la situazione davvero singolare. Posso solo sperare che Eliot abbia apprezzato la foga con cui gli sono saltato addosso, e di non aver lasciato troppi lividi sul corpo di quel povero ragazzo. Anche se ho avuto l’impressione che abbia goduto delle circostanze almeno quanto me.

Una volta concluso con Eliot, mi sono addormentato e ho sognato di nuovo la poltrona. Il sogno era identico al precedente, solo più angosciante e pressante. Credo che accadrà nelle prossime ventiquattro ore, qualunque cosa sia. Forse avrei dovuto dirtelo in cima alla lettera, non è vero? Scusami, Sev, ma non riesco a pensare lucidamente.

In ogni caso… dopo l’ennesima, deliziosa premonizione di morte, desideravo solamente tornare a casa e rimettermi a letto, ma l’inevitabile confronto con Potter era ancora lì, ad attendermi. Ho ritenuto quindi che concedermi un altro po’ di coraggio in polvere, tanto per recuperare le energie necessarie a fronteggiarlo, fosse una buona idea. Ma, come immagino tu possa facilmente intuire, gli eventi successivi hanno dimostrato quale enorme errore avessi commesso.

Il mio piano era Materializzarmi direttamente alla villa, e affrontare lì Potter. Udire però il rumore dei suoi passi, sotto quello stupido mantello, mi ha mandato su tutte le furie e mi sono voltato, aggredendolo nel vicolo di un quartiere Babbano. Per farla breve, l’ho spinto contro il muro di quello stesso vicolo, e ho approfittato di lui.

Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui ho concesso a me stesso tanta rabbia, Sev, e nemmeno l’ultima in cui ho agito con così poco ritegno. Ero furibondo perché mi aveva seguito, perché mi desidera, ma allo stesso tempo non mi desidera, perché non potrò mai averlo. La collera accumulata contro gli stronzi che durante la guerra avevano scaricato su di me tutto il lavoro sporco, e che adesso mi trattano peggio di un reietto, è tornata prepotentemente a galla e l’ho riversata su Potter. Che, questo è indubbio, ha agito in modo quanto meno discutibile, ma non meritava un trattamento tanto brutale. L’ho usato spudoratamente, abbandonandolo appiccicoso e ansimante in un lurido vicolo, prima di fare rientro a casa.

È successo oltre due ore fa e da allora non l’ho più visto. E inizio a chiedermi se lo rivedrò mai più. Non potrò biasimarlo, se deciderà di impacchettare e portare via i suoi soldatini, lasciandomi solo ad affrontare il mio folle mobilio.

E questo è tutto. Un nuovo capitolo della cronaca dei miei continui casini. Avevo fra le mani l’amicizia che ho sempre agognato, e ho permesso alla mia assurda libido di rovinare tutto. Neanche Lucius avrebbe potuto essere tanto avido e distruttivo. Sono diventato ciò che più detesto al mondo.

Sono stanco, Sev. E non solo perché non ho dormito, ho sniffato troppa coca, e ho mandato a puttane la mia vita. Sono stanco di lottare. Sono stanco di andare avanti per arrivare a scoprire che la luce in fondo al tunnel non è altro che un treno in arrivo. Sono stanco di dover sopportare il peso di tutti i miei difetti. Speravo in una morte un po’ meno ridicola di quella che mi verrà inflitta dalla mia poltrona da lettura, ma forse è la cosa migliore.

Perlomeno non hai permesso che rovinassi anche il nostro rapporto, e di questo ti sarò eternamente grato. Mi auguro che, quando rileggerai le lettere che ci siamo scambiati nel corso degli anni, ricorderai non solo i miei tanti errori, ma anche il grande affetto che ho nutrito per te.

Jacques


	40. Una tazza di caffè e un paio di mutande pulite

 

 

 

Harry dovette bussare più volte, prima che la porta venisse finalmente aperta da un Remus in vestaglia e con l’aria assonnata.

«Santo cielo, Harry, hai un aspetto terribile. Che diavolo è successo?»

«Ho bisogno di una tazza di caffè e di un paio di mutande pulite.» Harry era troppo stanco per provare a essere meno esplicito di così. E poi una casa era per definizione il luogo in grado di offrirti un cambio di biancheria pulita, qualora fosse stato necessario.

«Sono sicuro che esista un universo in cui una frase del genere ha un senso, ma temo non sia questo. Entra e raccontami che cosa è accaduto.»

Remus mise sul fuoco il bollitore. Non amava il caffè evocato e preferiva prepararlo. «Sirius è ancora a letto. Quell’uomo dorme come un sasso. Vuoi che lo svegli?»

Harry scosse la testa. «No, lascialo dormire. Mi dispiace averti disturbato, Remus.»

«Sciocchezze. Siamo una famiglia. Caffè e biancheria intima sono compresi nel pacchetto, gratis e a tutte le ore. Vado a prendere quello che ti serve. Faccio in un attimo.»

Harry si sedette al suo solito posto, al tavolo di cucina, sforzandosi di non pensare di continuo a ciò che era successo nel vicolo.

Remus tornò con un paio di boxer in mano. «Tieni, Harry. Va’ pure a cambiarti. Parleremo dopo aver bevuto una tazza di caffè.» Gli sorrise rassicurante, indicando il bagno.

Harry si spogliò, si diede una pulita e si rivestì. Rimpicciolì le mutande sporche e le infilò nella tasca dei jeans, con la ferma intenzione di bruciarle non appena possibile. Mentre si avviava verso la porta, si guardò allo specchio. Gli occhi erano cerchiati di scuro e l’umidità gli aveva impiastricciato i capelli. Aveva un aspetto distrutto, depresso ed esausto. In altre parole da schifo, cioè più o meno come si sentiva. Uscì dal bagno, senza preoccuparsi di dare una sistemata ai capelli.

In cucina il caffè era pronto e una tazza colma, cui erano già stati aggiunti latte e zucchero, lo attendeva al suo posto. Strinse la tazza fumante tra le mani e sospirò tristemente.

Remus bevve un lungo sorso di caffè. «Dunque, hai un problema che riguarda l’astinenza da caffeina e le mutande?» domandò.

«Riguarda Draco Malfoy. O forse me. In entrambi i casi, la biancheria intima è stata più che altro un effetto collaterale.»

«Hmmm. Capisco. Anzi, non capisco. Potresti essere un pochino più preciso?»

«È tutta colpa mia. L’ho ferito e non volevo, Remus.»

«Hai ferito Malfoy?» Il suo tono era gentile, ma Harry riuscì a percepire una vena di preoccupazione.

«Non fisicamente. Ho solo… So che a Sirius lui non piace, ma non è una cattiva persona, se si ignora l’inquietante lato oscuro e il sarcasmo costante.»

«Okay, non è una cattiva persona, ma è sarcastico, tu lo hai ferito, però non fisicamente. Decisamente, Harry, devi spiegarti un po’ meglio. Ti dispiacerebbe cominciare dall’inizio?»

«Gli ho messo addosso un incantesimo, un incantesimo localizzante. Ma la sua natura di Veggente ha amplificato gli effetti dell’incantesimo, e ha capito subito che lo pedinavo. Lui percepiva me e io percepivo lui. Sentivo tutto. Tutto quello che provava, quasi fossimo vincolati da una sorta di circolo emozionale, in cui le sensazioni passavano da lui a me e viceversa. Dio, dopo si è arrabbiato da morire! E ne aveva tutte le ragioni. Volevo soltanto accertarmi che fosse al sicuro – qualcuno sta cercando di ucciderlo, lo sai – ma, considerato quello che… stava facendo…, credo di aver agito in maniera un po’ troppo invadente. E poi…» La voce di Harry si smorzò e bevve un sorso di caffè.

«Harry,» disse Remus «che cosa è accaduto stamattina?».

«È sempre così composto» rispose Harry fissando la sua tazza di caffè. «Persino quando è infuriato o spaventato. E sceglie le parole con tanta cura, ma non dà mai l’impressione di averlo fatto. Ed è divertente. Molto divertente. Dice tutto quello che gli passa per la testa e non gli importa se è poco educato o se gli altri non lo capiscono. La gente parla di continuo del coraggio Grifondoro, ma lui è la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato. Si sveglia ogni mattina con un bersaglio sulla schiena e continua comunque ad andare avanti. Si è sacrificato per salvare il professor Piton, e continua a gettare via la sua vita come se non valesse niente. Studia per prendere sette M.A.G.O. e non fa altro che ripetermi che devo riferirlo a Hermione perché lei ne ha presi solamente sei. E uno dei suoi M.A.G.O. è Babbanologia. Gli piacciono i Beatles e mi ha detto che è valsa la pena rischiare di morire per  _A Day in the Life,_ e si odia per quello che ha dovuto fare durante la guerra, ma non ne parla mai. È convinto di stare per morire, e passa tutto il suo tempo a studiare. È convinto che lo detesti, e che disprezzi il suo tocco.»

«Sei innamorato di lui» disse Remus tranquillamente.

Harry lo guardò con gli occhi carichi di lacrime. «Lo sono? È per questo che mi sento così quando ripenso a quello che gli ho fatto? Non volevo ferirlo, sul serio. Non ho mai voluto fargli del male.» Remus si avvicinò a Harry e lo strinse a sé. «Ed è anche convinto che non lo rispetti, Remus. Come potrei non rispettarlo? È così… così Draco. Lo rispetto moltissimo. Come può credere una cosa simile?»

«Forse perché è quello che di solito si aspetta dagli altri, tesoro» disse Remus. «E quando hai fatto quello che hai fatto, lo ha interpretato nel peggiore dei modi.»

Harry annuì e le lacrime gli scorsero lungo le guance. Le asciugò rabbiosamente con il dorso della mano. «Vorrei non aver mai imparato quel cazzo di incantesimo. Ma se l’è filata dalla villa, senza avvisare nessuno, per andare in un locale, dopo che nelle ultime tre settimane hanno provato a ucciderlo due volte. E poi fa dei sogni assurdi su una poltrona assassina… Ero preoccupato per lui. Non avrei potuto seguirlo e tenerlo al sicuro se non avessi usato quell’incantesimo. Non sapevo che sarebbe stato in grado di sentirmi, o che io avrei sentito lui. Dio, adesso è tutto un gran casino, Remus. Dopo stamattina, non credo che riuscirò più a guardarlo in faccia.»

Remus gli diede un’ultima pacca sulle spalle e tornò a sedersi. «Harry, che cosa è successo?»

Harry dapprima esitò, poi con grande imbarazzo gli raccontò tutto. Aveva il volto in fiamme, mentre parlava, e anche Remus arrossì un poco dietro le orecchie. «Come posso risolvere la situazione, Remus?» chiese alla fine. «Dimmelo, ti prego, perché non ne ho la più pallida idea.»

«Vuoi rimediare ma per ottenere cosa? Se potessi scegliere, cosa vorresti?»

«Dio, non lo so. Suppongo di volere che mi guardi ancora come ha fatto ieri mattina, come se fosse felice di vedermi scendere per la colazione. Voglio che mi rivolga un sorriso spontaneo. Voglio provocare di nuovo quello sguardo nei suoi occhi. Voglio toccarlo. Lo voglio. E lo so che è strano, e sbagliato, e tutti ne rimarranno delusi, ma io… non riesco a immaginare di tornare a una vita in cui lui non c’è.»

Remus si strinse nelle spalle. «Be’, ci saranno sicuramente alcuni che avrebbero preferito che frequentassi una donna. Altri che avrebbero preferito che frequentassi chiunque, tranne Draco Malfoy. E probabilmente qualcuno che avrebbe preferito che Draco Malfoy non frequentasse te.»

«Il professor Piton fa parte della terza categoria, e Sirius della seconda, mentre il resto del mondo rientra di sicuro nella prima.»

«Non l’intero mondo, te lo garantisco. Ad alcuni di noi non interessa programmare la tua vita sentimentale.»

Harry sorrise debolmente. «Grazie, Remus, lo apprezzo.»

Remus rivolse la sua attenzione alla porta, e Harry si girò sulla sedia, notando Sirius in piedi sulla soglia della cucina, che sbadigliava avvolto in una vestaglia logora.

«Harry, che ci fai qui così presto? Sembri a pezzi. Che sta succedendo?»

«È stata una lunga notte» sospirò Harry.

«Doveri da Auror?» Sirius attraversò la cucina e si versò una tazza di caffè.

«Una specie, ma è più una questione personale. Ho sentito dire che confessarsi fa bene all’anima, e ho pensato di provare.»

Sirius rise e aggiunse un po’ di zucchero al suo caffè. Poi si sedette al tavolo vicino a Remus. «Se io e Remus siamo i tuoi padri confessori, significa che sei in guai grossi. Ti sei innamorato, non è vero?» Harry annuì tristemente. «Be’, lei chi è?»

«È un lui, a dire il vero.»

Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio, e guardò Remus brevemente prima di tornare su Harry. «Sul serio? Questa è… una novità. Allora, chi è?»

Harry chiese silenziosamente aiuto a Remus, che subito intervenne. «Sirius, vorrei ricordarti che abbiamo una regola che vieta di urlare in cucina. E che Harry è un adulto, ed è perfettamente in grado di prendere da solo le proprie decisioni. Inoltre, il nostro dovere, rispettivamente di padrino e padrino acquisito, è semplicemente quello di volergli bene e sostenerlo.»

«Dèi misericordiosi, chi è? Il cadavere resuscitato di Voldemort?»

«Draco Malfoy» disse Harry.

Sirius lo fissò per un lungo momento, aprì la bocca per replicare, poi scoppiò a ridere. «Questa era davvero buona, Harry. Per un attimo me l’hai quasi fatta. Non è giusto prendermi in giro prima che abbia bevuto almeno una tazza di caffè.»

«Non sto scherzando.»

Sirius riuscì a malapena a celare l’espressione sconvolta che lentamente gli distorse la faccia. «Remus, possiamo parlare in salotto, per favore?» disse con la mascella serrata.

Remus diede una pacca sulla spalla di Harry, e seguì Sirius fuori dalla stanza. Harry poteva udire i bisbigli furiosi che si scambiavano in salotto, ma non riusciva a sentire cosa stessero dicendo. Non che fosse davvero necessario, per capire come stesse procedendo la conversazione. Sirius si preparava a chiamare il San Mungo e Remus provava a dissuaderlo, cercando di riportarlo alla ragione.

Sirius e Remus ricomparvero dopo circa un quarto d’ora, che Harry aveva trascorso versandosi un’altra tazza di caffè e chiedendosi ossessivamente cosa stesse facendo Draco e se stesse bene.

Ripresero i loro posti a tavola, e Sirius bevve un lungo sorso di caffè ormai freddo. «Remus sostiene» disse «che posso discuterne con te, ma senza alzare la voce o comportarmi in modo che possa essere considerato offensivo da una persona ragionevole. La persona ragionevole, in questo caso, sarebbe Remus». Harry si sforzò di non sorridere. «Quindi, vorrei iniziare chiedendoti, nella maniera più cortese possibile, se ti sei fottuto il cervello o se sei vittima di qualche strano incantesimo. Harry, tu hai sempre odiato Malfoy e per delle ottime ragioni. L’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di lui, hai detto che è terribilmente irritante. E, fino a circa trenta minuti fa, ero assolutamente convinto che fossi eterosessuale. Che accidenti è accaduto?»

Harry sospirò e resistette alla tentazione di poggiare il capo sul tavolo della cucina. «È successo che ho iniziato a conoscerlo. Sirius, non so spiegartelo. Faccio ancora fatica a realizzarlo io stesso. Voglio dire, so cosa mi piace di lui, ma non so dirti quando improvvisamente ne sono divenuto consapevole, o cosa mi rende così attratto da lui fisicamente.»

«Ti sei mai sentito attratto da un altro uomo in passato?» chiese Remus.

«Non ci ho mai pensato prima, ma me lo sono domandato nelle ultime due settimane. Diciamo che ho avuto qualche entusiasmo adolescenziale che forse nascondeva una cotta. Per Oliver Baston, tanto per dirne uno.»

Sirius sogghignò. «E per Ron.»

Harry arrossì in risposta. «Ehm, forse. Guardando in retrospettiva la faccenda e, Dio, quanto si sarebbe incazzato, se mi avesse sentito dire una cosa del genere.»

«Io e Remus avevamo fatto una scommessa su voi due.»

Remus gemette. «Sirius! Non dirglielo!»

«Perché no? Abbiamo deciso di essere onesti gli uni con gli altri, no?» Gli occhi di Sirius brillarono. «A questo punto Remus mi deve un favore sessuale.»

Fu il turno di Remus di arrossire. «Come se non te ne avessi già fatti abbastanza» mormorò.

Harry tossì imbarazzato, e Sirius gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena, poi aggiunse: «Non mi importa con chi scopi, Harry, per me fa lo stesso. Ma fra tutti dovevi proprio scegliere Draco Malfoy? È un Serpeverde, è il figlio di Lucius, è praticamente imparentato con Severus Piton, ha un pessimo carattere e la reputazione di una puttana. Non vedo cosa ci sia di buono in lui».

«È incredibilmente attraente» si intromise Remus.

«Okay, questo te lo concedo.»

«E ricco» aggiunse Remus. «E intelligente.»

«D’accordo, ma di lui non ci si può fidare. È subdolo e ambiguo, e chissà che genere di appetiti ha sviluppato durante gli anni passati al servizio di Voldemort, per non parlare delle ben note pratiche da Mangiamorte.»

Harry all’improvviso ebbe la sensazione che si fossero dimenticati di lui, e che stessero continuando a discutere come se non fosse presente. Si arrese e poggiò la testa sul tavolo, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Potrei risponderti che ha esercitato le Arti Oscure perché era al servizio di un bene più grande. E non è che tu non abbia mai fatto nulla di cui vergognarti.»

«Questo non è giusto!»

«Dico solo che commettere degli errori non rende qualcuno una cattiva persona. Non lo conosci veramente, e non lo conosco neppure io. Se però Harry si è affezionato a lui, allora dovrà pur avere qualche buona qualità.»

«Harry sta pensando con l’uccello» mormorò Sirius.

«Non è vero!» Harry rialzò la testa. Sirius e Remus lo osservarono sorpresi. «Be’, forse un po’» aggiunse. «Ma non del tutto. Senti, perché è così difficile credere che in lui ci sia di più di quanto racconta la sua reputazione? Non capisco perché nessuno voglia dargli un minimo di credito. A dispetto del modo in cui è stato cresciuto, ha rischiato tutto per fare la cosa giusta durante la guerra, ed è quasi morto per questo. E continua a pagare, e pagare, e la gente lo odia, ma non si lamenta mai. E ti dirò anche qualcos’altro: non ha paura di me. Non è affatto impressionato da me. Alza gli occhi al cielo e non fa che ripetermi che sono un idiota. Sai quante altre persone si comportano così nei miei confronti?»

«Hermione» rispose Sirius.

«Sirius» disse Remus contemporaneamente.

Harry annuì. «Sirius e Hermione. E tu, Remus, in modo molto più educato e amorevole. E Severus Piton, nelle rare occasione in cui perde tempo a rivolgermi la parola. Nessun altro. Tutti mi trattano come se sapessi meglio di loro cosa fare. Persino Moody e Arthur sono eccessivamente accondiscendenti. Il mio rapporto con Hermione non ha funzionato, e gli altri tre sono fuori questione per ovvi motivi.»

«E che mi dici di Seamus Finnigan?» chiese Sirius.

Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Seamus è etero, Sirius. Glielo avrò ripetuto cento volte, ma non mi dà mai retta» disse poi rivolto a Harry.

Sirius scosse la testa. «Non riesco a credere che quel ragazzo sia etero. Ne sei sicuro?»

«Molto sicuro» rispose Harry. «Anche se pensavo la stessa cosa di me fino a tre settimane fa.»

Sirius si girò verso di lui. «Infatti! Forse dovresti provare a sperimentare un po’ con Seamus. È un simpatico Grifondoro e stareste davvero bene insieme.»

Harry rabbrividì al pensiero. Seamus era talmente iperattivo che talvolta doveva lasciare l’ufficio che condividevano per andare a nascondersi in biblioteca, dove finalmente avrebbe potuto leggere in pace il suo  _Quidditch Settimanale_. «Non voglio qualcuno con cui sperimentare, Sirius. Ho appena compreso ciò che provo per Draco, e al momento non riesco a immaginarmi con nessun altro.»

«Se tuo padre sapesse che stai con quel degenerato del figlio di Lucius, si rivolterebbe nella tomba.»

Harry gemette e poggiò di nuovo la testa sul tavolo. Probabilmente Sirius aveva ragione. In fondo aveva conosciuto suo padre meglio di lui.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Harry si trovava costretto a scegliere tra le aspettative degli altri e i suoi desideri. In passato, il dovere era sempre venuto prima di ogni altra cosa, inclusi i suoi sogni. Non si era mai sentito in conflitto, poiché aveva dato la precedenza a ciò che riteneva necessario e inevitabile. Draco però lo rendeva così… ribelle. Gli faceva venire voglia di combattere l’inevitabile, per conquistare con le sue sole forze qualcosa che gli appartenesse veramente. E la disapprovazione del mondo appariva insignificante, se paragonata alle dita di Draco che gli sfioravano la pelle. Ma la disapprovazione del mondo non era quella del suo amato padre, e il pensiero di deludere James gli fece contorcere lo stomaco.

«Ottimo lavoro, Felpato» disse Remus, carezzando lentamente i capelli di Harry. «Va’ a farti una doccia. Credo tu abbia combinato abbastanza danni per questa mattina.»

Sirius mise una mano sulla spalla di Harry. «È solo che non mi va di vederti soffrire» disse in tono di scuse.

Harry non si mosse e tenne gli occhi chiusi. «Qualunque cosa faccia, soffrirò comunque» rispose.

Sirius sospirò e uscì dalla stanza. Remus accarezzò di nuovo i capelli di Harry. «Se James fosse rimasto deluso da te solo perché ami qualcuno, Harry, avrebbe sbagliato lui, non tu. Se anche fosse ancora qui, tra noi, non potresti vivere la tua vita soltanto per compiacerlo. E certamente non puoi viverla cercando di accontentare un ricordo» disse.

Harry aprì gli occhi e guardò Remus. «Ho sempre fatto quello che gli altri si aspettavano da me. La posta in gioco era troppo alta e non ho mai avuto scelta. Adesso la guerra è finita e io ho vinto, ma tutti continuano ad aspettarsi qualcosa da me.»

«Allora forse dovresti iniziare a fare quello che ti rende felice.» Remus gli diede un’ultima carezza e poi tornò a sedersi.

«Non so se sarò mai realmente felice, Remus. Non so neppure cosa sia davvero la felicità.»

«Forse è arrivato il momento di scoprirlo.»

«Non so nemmeno da che parte iniziare» Harry sospirò, e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Cazzo, sono così confuso! Significa che sono gay?»

Remus rise. «Credo che ogni tanto anche gli etero si sentano confusi, Harry.» Harry gli rivolse un sorriso tirato e Remus scrollò le spalle. «Bisessuale, forse. O non strettamente eterosessuale?»

«Eterosessuale, ma non immune al fascino di Malfoy? Dio, a Ron sarebbe preso un colpo se fosse stato ancora vivo. E una volta uscito dall’ospedale avrebbe massacrato di botte me e Draco.» Remus sorseggiò il suo caffè e non disse nulla. «Ho provato a negarlo, a nasconderlo a me stesso, ma non mi sono mai sentito così con nessuno, Remus. E non voglio rinunciarci, solo perché non rientro in una categoria nettamente definita. Inizio a pensare che non mi importa di quello che dirà la gente.»

«Be’, scappare di fronte agli ostacoli non è certo nel tuo stile, e non importa quanto siano spaventosi.»

«Mi ci butto a capofitto, piuttosto» ironizzò Harry. «E se avessi finalmente trovato la persona che desidero veramente? Qualcuno che non mi vede solo come l’Eroe del Mondo Magico o un’opportunità per farsi pubblicità? Qualcuno abbastanza forte cui appoggiarsi? È una cosa rara, e preziosa. Forse troppo perché possa lasciarmela sfuggire solamente perché la gente disapprova.»

Remus si alzò per versarsi un’altra tazza di caffè. «Se sei felice, quelli che tengono veramente a te alla fine lo capiranno. Ma gli altri ti renderanno la vita difficile, almeno per un po’.»

«Sono abituato alle cose difficili.»

«Non dico che tu non possa farcela, o che questo dovrebbe impedirti di seguire il tuo cuore, ma che tu e Malfoy creerete probabilmente uno scandalo di proporzioni epiche. E che dovreste essere preparati ad affrontarlo.» Remus aggiunse un po’ di latte alla sua tazza, e si sedette di nuovo.

Harry riadagiò la testa sul tavolo. «Lo so. E non sono nemmeno sicuro che Draco voglia stare con me, dopo quello che è successo questa mattina, o che abbia mai desiderato qualcosa di più che divertirsi per una notte. Come ha sottolineato Sirius, la monogamia non è mai stata in cima alla lista delle sue priorità.»

«Suppongo che parlare con lui sia il primo passo da fare, allora. Solo un’ultima raccomandazione però, Harry. So che sai badare a te stesso, ma quello che è successo questa mattina mi preoccupa. Nonostante le buone qualità che tiene nascoste, Malfoy ha lasciato che emergesse la sua parte peggiore, e non mi piace affatto che sia stato disposto a scatenarla su di te.»

«Aveva delle attenuanti.»

«Forse. Ma promettimi ugualmente che starai attento.»

«Io e Draco potremmo sempre fare un patto» disse Harry, chiudendo ancora gli occhi. «Io baderò al suo lato oscuro, se lui baderà al mio.»


	41. Un voto solenne dal Canine Cottage

 

 

 

_Canine Cottage, 31 luglio 1980_

 

Caro James,

congratulazioni a te e Lily per la nascita del piccolo Harry. Immagino che tu sia al settimo cielo. Anche Remus ti invia i suoi migliori auguri, e ti manda a dire che scriverà più tardi, non appena avrò smesso di monopolizzare lo scrittoio.

Davvero non ho idea del perché tu mi abbia scelto come padrino di Harry. Sei certo che non intendessi Remus? Ma se è sul serio me che vuoi allora, ovviamente, mi avrai. E che il cielo abbia pietà di tutti noi. Come da tradizione, ecco di seguito le mie promesse – con qualche piccola modifica da Malandrino, naturalmente.

Io, Sirius Felpato bla bla Black, erede di un Enorme Cumolo di Sciocchezze, prometto a te, James Ramoso bla bla Potter, erede di uno Sfarzoso Palazzo e una Tonnellata di Contanti, e a tuo figlio, Harry James bla bla Potter, erede dell’erede di uno Sfarzoso Palazzo, eccetera eccetera:

Di indicargli la via per causare guai e non essere scoperto.

Di offrirgli me stesso e la mia casa come rifugio, se un giorno dovesse essere tanto pazzo da volerli.

Di insegnargli a guidare la moto.

Di istruirlo in Trasfigurazioni Particolari al momento opportuno.

Di proteggere la sua vita con la mia.

Di adorarlo quanto adoro il suo ridicolo padre a la sua ben più giudiziosa madre.

Possa la vostra famiglia diventare sempre più forte, nella felicità e nell’amore, ma non sanguinerò per onorare una stupida tradizione. Firmato dunque con inchiostro e sincerità,

Sirius Felpato Black


	42. Una grande e tremenda vendetta

 

 

 

Remus convinse Harry a dormire un po’ sul divano, prima di Materializzarsi di nuovo alla villa. «Sei esausto e rischi di Spaccarti, se non riposi» gli aveva detto.

Harry si svegliò, ma Remus e Sirius erano usciti entrambi, lasciandogli un biglietto sul tavolo che recitava: ‘Puoi rimanere per tutto il tempo che vuoi, ricordati solo di chiudere la porta, quando esci. C’è del cibo in dispensa, se dovessi avere fame. Serviti pure di tutto ciò che desideri. Ti vogliamo bene, S & R’. Harry sorrise e infilò in tasca il biglietto. Erano carini a volersi prendere cura di lui, ma in quel momento l’idea del cibo gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Si chiuse alle spalle la porta di casa, e poi si Smaterializzò a Villa Malfoy.

Mentre percorreva il viale (sorvegliato come di consueto da due guardie apparentemente non letali) che dai cancelli del maniero conduceva al portone d’ingresso, Harry si sforzò di immaginare quel che avrebbe detto a Draco, non appena lo avesse rivisto. Non gli venne in mente nulla di buono. ‘Scusa’ suonava patetico e inadeguato, e non sapeva come spiegargli cosa provava per lui. Un audace ‘Credo di essermi innamorato di te’ sarebbe parso sicuramente piovuto dal nulla, e forse persino crudele, alla luce degli eventi di quella mattina. Harry comprese di avere bisogno di un altro paio d’ore di riposo, prima di essere pronto ad affrontare la situazione. Sperò che anche Draco fosse andato a letto, così avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare nella sua stanza per recuperare almeno in parte le energie necessarie a fronteggiarlo.

Entrò e salutò Janice, ma non si fermò a chiacchierare con lei. La porta del salotto era aperta e, mentre passava, scorse il professor Piton di spalle, avvolto nelle sue voluminose vesti nere, che stringeva Draco in un abbraccio confortante. La guancia di Draco era poggiata sulla spalla di Piton, e i suoi occhi erano chiusi. Harry non aveva mai visto sul volto dell’altro un’espressione tanto inerme, e allo stesso tempo indicibilmente triste. Si affrettò per il corridoio, diretto verso la camera in cui soggiornava, felice del fatto che Piton si sarebbe preso cura di Draco, finché non fosse riuscito a risolvere quel gran pasticcio.

Non appena ebbe raggiunto la stanza, riportò le sue cose alla loro normale dimensione, fece un bagno veloce, ma molto caldo, indossò una maglietta e i pantaloni della tuta e si mise a letto. Poggiò la testa sul cuscino, crollando immediatamente addormentato.

Fu svegliato qualche tempo dopo da un insistente bussare. Inforcò a fatica gli occhiali, e si mise seduto. «Avanti» disse.

Il consueto profilo minaccioso del professor Piton comparve sulla soglia. Entrò nella stanza, chiudendo la porta. Non sembrava contento, e Harry fu colto da un moto di paura, al pensiero che in quella camera non vi era alcuna via di fuga alternativa.

«Stai bene?» domandò Piton con voce piatta.

«Uhm, sì, credo di sì. Un po’ stanco, ma…»

Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo, e prese a scandire lentamente e con attenzione le parole, come se stesse parlando con un bambino o un idiota, in quel tono che evidentemente Draco aveva appreso da lui. «Ti. Ha. Ferito?»

«No. Non mi ha ferito, professore.»

Piton parve sollevato. «Ti prego di scusare la natura personale della domanda che sto per rivolgerti, Potter, però temo di doverlo fare. Draco è convinto che in ciò che è successo questa mattina tu non fossi consenziente. È così?»

«No.» Harry scosse la testa. «Non era certamente quello che avrei voluto per la nostra prima… sì, insomma, ha capito, ma ero consenziente.»

Piton rimase in silenzio per un istante, e sembrò scrutarlo attentamente, mentre l’espressione sul suo volto diveniva sempre più contrariata. Quando finalmente parlò, lo fece con quella voce apparentemente tranquilla che terrorizzava Harry più delle urla o le imprecazioni, e che solitamente indicava quanto fosse profondamente arrabbiato. «Dunque, Potter, i tuoi doveri da Auror non erano abbastanza stimolanti? Avere metà del Mondo Magico ai tuoi piedi non era sufficiente, e ti sei preso gioco dell’affetto della persona che avresti dovuto difendere? So bene che non possiedi un briciolo di giudizio, ma da te mi aspettavo quanto meno una certa professionalità, per non parlare del comune senso del pudore.»

«Io non… Non ho fatto… Non è come crede!»

«Non è come credo? E com’è allora, Potter? Illuminami, ti prego.»

Harry si arruffò i capelli con le mani. «Tengo a lui, va bene? Ci tengo sul serio. Non è solo… Non ho mai voluto fargli del male. Stavo semplicemente cercando di proteggerlo. L’incantesimo è stato un errore. Non ho saputo prevederne gli effetti, però l’ho lanciato esclusivamente per accertarmi che stesse bene.»

«L’incantesimo» sogghignò Piton. «È probabile che ti sia sfuggito, Potter, ma Draco ha tutte le ragione di preservare la sua privacy. Voldemort aveva l’abitudine di spiare i suoi seguaci attraverso il Marchio Nero, e amava farlo soprattutto nei loro momenti più intimi. Perciò immagino che la tua bravata di questa mattina abbia riportato a galla non pochi ricordi spiacevoli. Non che invadere la privacy di qualcuno in quel modo possa essere considerato accettabile in qualunque circostanza.» Harry impallidì e non disse nulla. Il pensiero di essersi comportato come Voldemort, di aver fatto ricordare a Draco quel periodo della sua vita, gli diede il voltastomaco. «Perché non hai sciolto l’incantesimo, una volta compresi gli effetti? Perché non gli hai impedito da subito di lasciare la villa? Il tuo compito era badare alla sua sicurezza, e permettergli di vagare per Manchester, rimorchiando sconosciuti e sniffando cocaina, è stato tutt’altro che sicuro, persino per i tuoi standard suicidi.»

«Non lo so! Non so come mai non ho sciolto l’incantesimo. Ero distratto, esausto, in preda al panico, furioso con lui per essere stato tanto avventato. Suppongo che avrei potuto utilizzare un altro incantesimo, qualcosa di più lieve, per poterlo rintracciare, ma così, su due piedi, non mi è venuto in mente nulla di meglio. E non l’ho fermato subito perché non ero certo di dove fosse diretto, o quali fossero le sue intenzioni, finché la situazione non mi è sfuggita di mano.»

Piton si accigliò e si mosse verso Harry, torreggiando su di lui dall’altro capo del letto. Sibilò con tono basso e minaccioso, simile a un ringhio vellutato, contemporaneamente bello e terrificante. «Ascoltami con attenzione, Potter, e vedi di afferrare, nella tua insulsa maniera Grifondoro, ciò che ti dirò. Il tempo di Draco è quasi concluso. Sostiene che vi sia qualcosa in arrivo, e queste sue premonizioni non hanno mai sbagliato. Ha trascorso le ultime otto ore in uno stato pietoso, come non lo avevo mai visto, e tu sistemerai le cose con lui o subirai la mia ira. Non c’è  _nulla_  che non farei pur di proteggerlo o vendicarlo. E se dovrà passare nel dolore gli ultimi giorni che gli rimangono da vivere sulla terra, ti farò desiderare di essere stato ucciso da Voldemort la prima volta. E non è una minaccia, Potter. È una promessa.»

Con questo si voltò, in un turbinio di vesti nere, e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui con un tranquillo click che echeggiò per tutta la camera da letto. Harry rabbrividì sotto le coperte pesanti, e si chiese se minacciare di continuo una ‘grande e terribile vendetta’ fosse tipico di tutti i Mangiamorte o soltanto di Piton e Malfoy. Si alzò per cambiarsi d’abito. Se, come aveva detto Piton, rimaneva poco tempo, avrebbe dovuto affrontare la chiacchierata con Draco il prima possibile.


	43. Il secondo voto solenne

 

 

 

_Rockcliffe Cottage, Contea di Donegal, Irlanda, 1° aprile 1980_

 

Mio amato,

congratulazioni per la nascita del tuo erede. Ti prego di trasmettere il mio affetto anche a Narcissa e al bambino. Attendo con ansia di rivedervi tutti fra qualche settimana. Ritengo questo un inizio di buon auspicio per il tuo impero, così come lo avevi sempre pianificato.

Per me sarà un onore fare da padrino al piccolo Draco. Sono profondamente commosso dalla fiducia e dall’amore che mi dimostri. (Sai cosa penso del nome, però immagino sia troppo tardi per porvi rimedio.) Ma passiamo alle tradizionali promesse.

Io, Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Piton, erede di Casa Piton, prometto a te, Lucius Pertinax Anguis Harrison Malfoy, capostipite di Casa Malfoy, e a tuo figlio, Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy, erede di Casa Malfoy:

Di fare del mio meglio per guidarlo.

Di offrirgli me stesso e la mia casa.

Di concedergli la libertà di commettere degli errori.

Di insegnargli l’amore per la conoscenza.

Di considerare la sua vita più preziosa della mia.

Di amarlo come se fosse mio figlio, poiché egli è per me un figlio del cuore.

Possa la tua Casa diventare sempre più forte, nella potenza e nell’amore. Firmato con il sangue che ci lega,

 

Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Piton


	44. Tutto va a posto da sé

 

 

 

Harry infilò un paio di jeans Babbani e una maglietta e si diresse al piano di sotto. Esattamente come quella mattina, continuava a non avere la più pallida idea di come affrontare il discorso con Draco. Aveva atteso e sperato che gli venisse in mente qualcosa, ma ormai non voleva più aspettare. Si fermò sulla soglia del salotto, e scorse Draco seduto sul divano, che guardava svogliatamente la Poltrona Maledetta e mangiava un petit four da un piatto che ne conteneva una dozzina. Si era cambiato e indossava pantaloni neri e un maglione a trecce color crema. I capelli erano in perfetto ordine, come di consueto.

Harry entrò e si schiarì la gola per annunciare la sua presenza. Draco si voltò a guardarlo, e lui gli rivolse un debole sorriso. La tensione nella stanza era palpabile, e Harry desiderò di essersi preso un po’ più di tempo per riflettere su ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire.

«Mi fa piacere vederti mangiare qualcosa» esordì infine, per poi darsi mentalmente dell’idiota.

Ma Draco si strinse adorabilmente nelle spalle. «Da bambino erano i miei dolci preferiti. Cook ogni tanto li prepara ancora, gli elfi domestici però non riescono a ottenere la giusta consistenza, così Sev li ha acquistati nella pasticceria di Hogsmeade.»

Be’, se non altro erano ragionevolmente civili l’uno con l’altro. Sebbene i dolci si stessero rivelando il loro unico argomento di conversazione. «Ti spiace se entro e mi siedo?»

«Accomodati, e prendine pure uno, se ti va.» Mandò giù l’ultimo boccone con aria noncurante, ma Harry notò la mano che gli tremava appena. Draco posò il piatto sul tavolino, e Harry chiuse le porte del salotto.

Prese posto sul divano. Non aveva alcuna voglia di assaggiare i dolci, accettare la cortesia di Draco, però, gli parve la cosa migliore da fare, perciò afferrò un pasticcino e diede un morso, ma aveva la bocca talmente secca che non ne avvertì neppure il gusto.

Non era la prima volta che Harry si trovava in una posizione scomoda. In passato, aveva dovuto dire ad Arthur Weasley della morte di Ron, o era stato circondato dai nemici senza nessuna via di fuga. Ma mai in vita sua si era trovato seduto in un silenzio tanto teso. Pensò e ripensò a cosa dire, solo che nulla gli pareva adatto alle circostanze. Se fossero rimasti ancora a lungo in quel modo, immobili e senza pronunciare una parola, Harry era certo che sarebbe esploso. Chiamò a raccolta tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro, e decise di provare a buttarsi a capofitto, del tutto ignaro di ciò che gli sarebbe uscito di bocca.

«Draco. Vorrei scusarmi con te. Per questa mattina. Non avrei dovuto. Ho invaso la tua privacy, ed è stato un errore. Non era mia intenzione farti del male. Mi dispiace.» Harry fece una smorfia, dandosi di nuovo mentalmente dell’ _idiota_ , ma era comunque meglio che starsene lì impalati senza fiatare.

Draco lo guardò sinceramente sorpreso, e vagamente sospettoso. «Mi stavo giusto domandando come chiederti perdono, considerato che solitamente è l’aggressore a scusarsi con la vittima, e non il contrario. Sev ha parlato con te prima di andare via, allora? Ti ha rifilato qualche stronzata sul fatto che questi sarebbero i miei ultimi giorni sulla terra, e che dovresti essere gentile con me a prescindere dal modo terribile in cui ti ho trattato?»

«No! Voglio dire, sì, Piton è stato nella mia stanza e mi ha parlato, ma non per… L’ha fatto solo per accertarsi che stessi bene, e stavo bene. Sto bene E non sei stato terribile. Inquietante, forse. A volte. Ma non era... Dannazione!» Fece un respiro profondo e tentò di nuovo. «Draco. Ti sto chiedendo scusa per averti ferito, e non è stato Piton a costringermi. Nessuno mi ha obbligato a fare niente che non volessi, capisci? Né Piton, né tanto meno tu questa mattina.»

«Sul serio? E dunque mi avresti chiesto di smettere di toccarti senza un motivo?» Il suo tono era carico di disgusto verso se stesso, e di profonda amarezza.

«Ero confuso, e sconvolto dal tuo comportamento. Ma, Draco, ho tenuto in pugno la bacchetta per tutto il tempo, e sono più grosso di te. Credi davvero che non avrei potuto fermarti, se avessi voluto? Vorresti accettare le mie scuse?»

Draco scosse la testa. «Non scusarti. Spetta a me chiederti perdono, mentre tu in tutta risposta dovresti mandarmi all’inferno.»

«Posso dire di averti già perdonato, invece?»

L’apparente calma di Draco si infranse in una furiosa invettiva rivolta a se stesso. «Non ho solo agito senza ritegno o coscienza, ma ne ho anche goduto. Lo comprendi, Harry? Oppure devo essere più chiaro?» La sua voce divenne poco più di un sussurro, che scorse su Harry come vetro rotto sul velluto, liscio e tagliente e spietato. «Vedere la paura nei tuoi occhi, e sapere che ero stato io a causarla, mi ha fatto eccitare. Mi è piaciuto toccarti a dispetto della tua volontà, il modo in cui i tuoi fianchi si spingevano verso di me, e come ti contorcevi sotto la mia mano. Ho amato forzarti per ottenere da te ciò che non volevi darmi. Quando ti ho fatto venire, in piedi contro il muro di un lurido vicolo, mi sono sentito forte, e più vivo del momento in cui, soltanto pochi minuti prima, avevo scopato con qualcuno totalmente disponibile. Ecco chi sono io, Harry. Ho preso la tua amicizia e questo è quello che ne ho fatto. Adesso riesci ancora a guardarmi in faccia e ripetermi che mi perdoni?»

Harry rabbrividì, ma non per la repulsione. «Draco, io…» Sentiva la gola arida, deglutì e provò di nuovo. «Non è che non veda il tuo lato oscuro. Lo vedo, ma vedo anche come sai controllarlo. E vedo il lato oscuro che è in me. Sono rimasto per ore su quella strada, a spiare la vita sessuale di qualcun altro, la tua vita sessuale, senza sciogliere l’incantesimo. Come posso avere il diritto di giudicarti? E se è sbagliato che tu abbia goduto del potere che hai su di me, non è forse altrettanto sbagliato che mi sia piaciuto sentirmi tanto impotente? Non vedi cosa mi provoca il suono della tua voce? Riesco a malapena a ripensare a quello che è successo senza diventare duro, e ascoltare te che ne parli è… è così…» Harry afferrò la mano di Draco, e la premette contro l’erezione costretta nei jeans. «Vuoi la prova di non avermi forzato questa mattina? Be’, eccola.»

Draco tirò via la mano come se si fosse scottato. «Harry, smettila. Non prenderti gioco di me.»

«Non sto giocando. Non lo farei mai.» Prese di nuovo la mano di Draco. «Permettimi soltanto di tenerti la mano. Lascia che ti tocchi.» Draco non disse nulla, ma neppure si ritrasse. Harry intrecciò le dita con le sue. «A me questo sembra giusto. Le tue dita e le mie, pelle contro pelle, sono il completamento di qualcosa che finora era rimasto incompiuto. Non disprezzo il tuo tocco, Draco.» Alzò l’altra mano, e fece scorrere il dorso lungo lo zigomo di Draco.

«Oh» sospirò Draco.

«Io ti rispetto. Moltissimo. Se ho dato l’impressione di vergognarmi di te, è stato solamente perché non ero pronto ad ammettere ciò che provavo. È stata colpa mia, non tua. Ancora non sapevo chi ero e cosa volevo, ma non ho mai pensato che fossi niente di meno che fantastico. E mi dispiace di averti spinto a credere il contrario.»

«Che cosa è accaduto al ragazzo etero sulla copertina del  _Settimanale delle Streghe_?» Le sue parole erano sarcastiche come sempre, la sua voce però non era pungente, e la mano tremava sotto quella di Harry.

«Gli sei capitato tu, immagino. Non so come definirmi, ma so cosa desidero. Desidero te. Vorrei toglierti i vestiti di dosso e toccare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo. Voglio farti venire violentemente, come hai fatto tu con me, questa mattina nel vicolo, ma voglio farlo in un letto e voglio vedere un sorriso spontaneo sul tuo viso, e il modo in cui dopo ti addormenterai. Voglio dimostrarti, più e più volte, quanto tengo a te.»

Draco scostò ancora la mano. «Basta, Harry. Smettila. Sto per morire, e tu dici queste cose soltanto ora? Come posso adesso? Non posso farmi coinvolgere, e perché mai tu dovresti farti coinvolgere da me? Anche se non stessi per morire, non sarebbe comunque possibile.»

«Faccio cose impossibili di continuo, non l’hai sentito dire? Draco, devo ribadirlo? Ti voglio perché sei intelligente e sarcastico, e probabilmente più coraggioso di chiunque altro abbia mai incontrato. Perché hai le dita dei piedi più sexy, e le agiti mentre leggi. E nel profondo sei nobile e buono e altruista, ma ti piace far finta che non sia così. Sei in grado di leggere tre libri al giorno, e non hai mai guardato la televisione, però ne sei incuriosito. Non sei intimidito da nessuno, me compreso. Mi ricordi che sono solo un essere umano e che devo stare attento al mio potere. Tu mi dai speranza perché se sai guardare la tua oscurità e superarla, allora forse posso farlo anch’io. Riesci a farmi ridere, e sono abbastanza certo di essermi già innamorato di te.»

«Oh, Harry.» Draco sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Harry, ed erano lucidi ma privi di lacrime. «Smettila. No. È crudele darmi quello che ho sempre voluto quando non potrò mai goderne.»

«Te l’ho già detto, non permetterò che tu muoia.»

«E io ti ho risposto che non dipende da te.»

«Possiamo tornare alla parte in cui mi dici che sono quello che hai sempre voluto?»

Draco rise, ma la sua voce era intrisa di tristezza. «Harry Potter. Sei completamente pazzo, e sei esattamente quello che ho sempre voluto.»

«Oh.» Harry si sentì quasi stordito. Parevano aver raggiunto un qualche tipo di accordo, in un improbabile incrocio tra il viale ‘Odio me stesso’ e l’autostrada ‘Quasi certamente sto per morire’. Draco però lo voleva, e lui aveva ammesso di volere Draco, e adesso non era sicuro di sapere cosa fare, perciò sperò che baciare fosse il passo da compiere. «Prima o poi,» disse «mi toccherà farti un bel discorsetto su quanto sia sconveniente sgattaiolare via dalle persone incaricate di proteggerti, per uscire con sconosciuti e prendere droghe non testate, ma lo terrò da parte per un altro momento».

«Stamattina ho già avuto la versione di Sev che è durata quasi un’ora.» Draco agitò una mano languidamente, ma Harry poté vedere che stava ancora tremando.

«Oh, bene. Sarà stato indubbiamente più efficace di quanto io potrò mai essere.»

«È stato impressionante. Una strigliata coi fiocchi.»

«Tiene molto a te.»

Draco annuì e sorrise un po’ timidamente. «Lo so. Sono molto fortunato.»

«Anch’io tengo a te.»

«Davvero?»

«Sì. In realtà, credo che a questo punto dovrei mostrarti quanto.» Harry si accostò a lui sul divano, e Draco ebbe un sussulto.

Si tirò su la manica, scoprendo il braccio. «Ho la pelle d’oca» disse con tono stupito. «Sta per succedere qualcosa, Harry. Lo sento.»

«Forse si tratta solo di questo.» Harry si chinò e lo baciò. Fu morbido e dolce, e fece esplodere una miriade di scintille lungo le terminazioni nervose di Harry. Era come il fuoco d’inverno, o l’ombra d’estate, o entrambi allo stesso tempo, sul corpo di Harry. Draco lo attirò più vicino a sé, e approfondì il bacio. Harry lasciò scivolare le dita sotto il maglione dell’altro, carezzandogli la schiena. I loro corpi erano connessi ovunque, e fu come tornare a casa. Il tempo si dilatò, per colmare quelle che parvero ore.

Poi tutto accadde velocemente.

Le porte del salotto si spalancarono, con un boato terribile e un lampo di luce verde, e Harry e Draco si staccarono, precipitandosi alla ricerca delle loro bacchette. Il corpo di Janice volò nel mezzo della stanza, atterrando di schiena sul pavimento, gli occhi ciechi che fissavano il soffitto della villa. Una fitta nebbia rotolò nella sala dal corridoio e li circondò, mentre Harry balzava in piedi con la bacchetta puntata verso le porte.

«Controlla come sta Janice, ti copro io» disse, anche se un’occhiata era stata sufficiente a confermarne la morte.

Draco provò a sentirle il battito sulla gola e scosse la testa. «È morta» Le chiuse gli occhi dolcemente. «Mi dispiace.»

«Merda» sussurrò Harry. «Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Attraversare il giardino e dirigerci verso il passaggio che hai utilizzato ieri sera. Da lì potremo Smaterializzarci.»

Ma prima che potessero anche solo voltarsi, udirono una voce di donna urlare alle loro spalle: «Expelliarmus!». Le bacchette schizzarono via dalle mani e attraverso la stanza. Harry si girò per trovare Catherine Tayce in piedi, davanti alla Poltrona Maledetta, con la bacchetta puntata su di loro.

«La nebbia» mormorò Draco sbigottito. «Harry, la premonizione riguardava la nebbia, non la poltrona.» Sollevò la voce, così che Catherine potesse sentirlo dall’altro lato della stanza. «Sei un’Inanimagus.»

Lei annuì, ma la sua espressione non sembrava trionfante, soltanto tesa. «Sì. E sono anche Katie, la cugina di Gregory. Nonostante avesse fatto di tutto per dimenticarlo, mia madre era una Goyle. Il che mi rende anche tua cugina, sebbene alla lontana. Nonché la tua carnefice.»

Si avvertì qualcosa di inevitabile aleggiare nell’aria. Harry non era un Veggente, ma la percepì ugualmente, gelida, implacabile, soffocante. Era la morte di Draco, a meno che non fosse riuscito a trovare una maniera per evitarla. «Catherine, non puoi volerlo veramente…» cominciò, ma lei lo interruppe.

«Hai ragione, Harry, alla fine ho capito di non volerlo veramente. Ma le cose si sono complicate più di quanto avessi immaginato. E, se fossi stata più furba, vi avrei ucciso entrambi prima di permettervi di voltarvi, ma preferisco non essere responsabile anche della morte dell’Eroe del Mondo Magico. Lo sono già di quella della povera Janice. Quindi, ti prego, Harry, va’ via. Non ti consentirò di recuperare la bacchetta, ma la troverai qui domani, quando tornerai a recuperare il cadavere di Malfoy.»

«Io non vado da nessuna parte, Catherine. Sai che non posso.» Non avrebbe tremato di fronte a lei, e si rifiutò di farlo. Sapeva di non stare ragionando abbastanza velocemente. Desiderava scuotersi, ma tutto ciò cui il suo sciocco cervello in preda al terrore riusciva a pensare era che un’altra persona che amava stava per morire, e il panico non aiutava a formulare un piano di fuga. Cercò di costringersi a calmarsi, a valutare razionalmente la situazione.

Draco si allontanò di un passo da Harry, e Catherine spostò la bacchetta, puntandola nella sua direzione. «Non muoverti» disse.

Draco sollevò le mani in segno di resa. «D’accordo. Non mi muovo. Ma dimmi almeno perché lo stai facendo. È a causa della mia testimonianza al processo?»

Lei scosse la testa. «La deposizione non c’entra. Avevi rovinato Greg molto prima che venisse arrestato. Solleva la manica sinistra.»

«Cosa?»

La bacchetta si contrasse appena, per mirare direttamente al cuore di Malfoy. «Solleva la manica sinistra.» Draco spinse la manica verso l’alto, fino a esporre la cicatrice rosa a forma di teschio del suo Marchio Nero. «Indossi un simile simbolo e hai anche il coraggio di domandare perché devo ucciderti.» La voce le tremò, carica di disprezzo. «Se non fosse stato per te, Greg non avrebbe mai preso il Marchio. Tutto ciò che ha fatto, lo ha fatto per colpa tua. Ha ucciso degli innocenti per colpa tua. Ed è stato punito per questo, al contrario di te. Hai riavuto la tua vita e la tua ricchezza, Greg invece è perso per sempre.»

Mentre parlavano, Harry provò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca delle bacchette. Se fosse riuscito a recuperarne almeno una avrebbe potuto combattere. Draco stava cercando di guadagnare tempo, e Harry doveva escogitare un modo per sfruttare quel diversivo.

«Dottoressa Tayce, mi permetto rispettosamente di farle notare» disse Draco con calma «che il padre di Greg e buona parte della sua famiglia erano Mangiamorte. Non sono stato io a reclutarlo. Non più di quanto lui abbia reclutato me».

«Non seguiva suo padre, Draco. Lo detestava. Seguiva  _te_. Adorava  _te_. Quando lo andavo a trovare, durante l’estate, parlava soltanto di te. Se avessi preso una posizione, se ti fossi ribellato alla tua famiglia, se gli avessi detto che eri una spia per l’Ordine, la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Era un bravo ragazzo. Aveva semplicemente bisogno di essere guidato. Io ci ho provato, mio padre ci ha provato, ma non ascoltava nessuno. Era leale solamente a te, ed era disposto a seguirti anche all’inferno.»

Draco annuì tristemente. «Hai ragione. Non so se avrei dovuto fare qualcosa di diverso, ma hai indubbiamente ragione.»

“Ah,” pensò Harry trionfante, non appena scorse la sua bacchetta, dietro la gamba anteriore destra della scrittoio “eccola lì”. Era cosciente di essere in grado di Appellarla anche con un Accio senza bacchetta, ma farlo prima che Catherine potesse lanciare la Maledizione che Uccide era molto più difficile. Avevano bisogno di una distrazione, di qualcosa di più dell’amara conversazione che si stava svolgendo in quel momento.

Catherine si passò una mano tremante fra i lunghi capelli biondi. «Sei un seduttore. Riesco a comprendere perché Greg fosse tanto affascinato da te. Persino io sono arrivata a chiedermi come sarebbe stato essere la padrona di questa enorme casa, reclamando una parte di te solo per me stessa. Hai un intelletto acuto, ma anche un’aria di splendore appannato. Appari come una vittima delle circostanze, e contemporaneamente il degno erede di un lascito oscuro. Forse sei sincero, non lo so e in fondo non ha importanza.» Piegò la testa, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa. «Non riesci a sentirlo, vero? Credo che nessuno riesca a sentirlo. Nessuno tranne me. Mi sussurra di continuo, dall’istante in cui ha ricevuto il Bacio. Non posso lasciarlo così. Era furioso perché il veleno non ha funzionato. Non avrà pace finché non sarai morto.»

«L’avvelenamento, sei stata tu?» domandò Harry, sorpreso. Sebbene avesse voluto indagare per esserne certo, ormai si era quasi convinto che il colpevole fosse Higgs.

«La nebbia può insinuarsi ovunque, silenziosa come un gatto» rispose lei, con un sorriso stentato. «Quando gli elfi domestici hanno disattivato le barriere per servire i pasti alle guardie, sono entrata in cucina e ho avvelenato il tè della colazione. È stata una fortuna che bevessi solo caffè, Harry. Immagino che invece il secondo tentativo sia stato opera di Higgs. Chi può dirlo. Uccidere Draco Malfoy è diventato un passatempo molto popolare. Probabilmente avrei dovuto starmene buona, in attesa che qualcuno portasse a termine il lavoro sporco al mio posto, ma Greg non era d’accordo. Dopo aver spezzato gli incantesimi di guardia, introdurmi qui è diventato un gioco da ragazzi.» Scosse la testa come per schiarirsi le idee. «Non c’è più tempo. È stato lui a dirmelo. Harry, te lo chiedo di nuovo. Vattene. Incolpa Higgs per questo, incolpa Janice. Incolpa me se preferisci, e trascorri le tue giornate a darmi la caccia. Ma non avrei ucciso Janice, se ci fosse stato un modo per evitarlo, e davvero non voglio uccidere te. Fa’ un favore a entrambi e va’ via.»

Harry avrebbe voluto urlare per la frustrazione. Sentiva che Catherine stava per esaurire la pazienza. Sentiva il fato respirargli sul collo e, per una volta, era impreparato ad affrontarlo. Non sapeva cosa fare, e raggiungere la bacchetta prima che Catherine potesse uccidere lui o Draco appariva come un’impresa impossibile. Un’alternativa era fingere di andarsene, nella speranza di guadagnare ancora qualche minuto, per poi rientrare di nuovo nella villa di soppiatto. Ma non dubitava che lei avrebbe lanciato l’Anatema che Uccide su Draco, non appena avesse varcato le porte del salotto. Esitò.

«Lo prendo come un no» disse Catherine. «Avada Kedavra!»

Una scarica di adrenalina percorse il corpo di Harry, e il tempo parve dilatarsi. Mentre la Tayce scoccava la maledizione, Harry lanciò un Accio e la sua bacchetta gli volò in mano. Nel medesimo istante, Draco spinse Harry di lato, e la Maledizione che Uccide lo colpì in pieno petto. Si accasciò a terra.

Una parte della mente di Harry cominciò a gemere, ma lui la ignorò, lanciando uno Stupeficium contro la Tayce, che improvvisamente si trasformò in nebbia. Lo Schiantesimo la attraversò senza avere su di lei alcun effetto.

La nebbia si ricompose, e Catherine Tayce ricomparve. Harry fu travolto da una violenta ondata di rabbia, come non gli era accaduto neppure con Voldemort. Puntò la bacchetta, e la odiò con ogni cellula del suo corpo. «Exanimus!»

La Tayce si dissolse di nuovo, ma stavolta l’incantesimo fece presa nella nebbia, producendo un inquietante bagliore blu, che divenne sempre più brillante, finché non esplose raggiungendo Harry sulla fronte, poco sopra la cicatrice.

Harry avvertì il calore, e la magia turbinare intorno a lui e dentro di lui. Il suo lato magico crebbe, diventando via via più serrato e pieno. Si estese a fatica, mescolandosi al dolore e alla terribile frustrazione, e aumentò così tanto che Harry dubitò di poterlo contenere. Faceva male in modo indescrivibile, come una sofferenza dell’anima piuttosto che del corpo, o una pesantezza dell’aria che lo circondava. La luce brillò fino a divenire quasi insopportabile, e poi scomparve. Il corpo senza vita della Tayce giaceva sul pavimento, e le mani di Harry erano gonfie di luce blu.

Cadde in ginocchio e mise le mani sul cuore di Draco. Harry desiderò con ogni oncia di disperazione, amore e terrore che l’incantesimo potesse funzionare, che il passato potesse essere annullato, e la vita restituita a Draco. “Devi tornare” pensò Harry. “Non puoi lasciarmi qui.” Sentì il potere montare dentro di lui, e condensarsi in una scintilla incandescente. Rilasciò l’incantesimo. «Perfundere!»

La luce penetrò dentro Draco, e tutto il suo corpo iniziò a risplendere. Il senso di pienezza e il dolore passarono da Harry a Draco. La luminosità aumentò, e Harry dovette chiudere gli occhi per ripararsi dal riverbero, finché non svanì.

Dopo un momento, il corpo di Draco si inarcò e lui prese una boccata d’aria ansimante e soffocata. Il cuore gli balzò nel petto, sotto le mani di Harry, e Harry scoppiò a ridere, sollevato.

Gli occhi di Draco si aprirono. «Exanimus?» Harry annuì. «Cazzo» disse nitidamente, e svenne.


	45. La luce del sole italiano

 

 

 

_Castello di Usignolo, Portofino, Italia, 23 aprile 2000, ore 15:45_

 

Caro Sev,

ti starai probabilmente interrogando sull’assenza della mia solita lettera mattutina. Ci siamo appena svegliati, e sì, non riesco a non esserne compiaciuto. Sono sgusciato fuori dal letto solo per scriverti, ed evitare così la tua preoccupazione. Harry è ancora sotto le lenzuola, e non ho intenzione di farlo aspettare a lungo, perciò sarò breve.

Siamo arrivati a Portofino ieri sera, senza alcuna difficoltà. Il poco che abbiamo potuto scorgere al buio, e stamattina al di là della finestra, è incantevole. Forse domani ci concederemo un giro turistico. Oppure potremmo semplicemente rimanere a letto per due settimane. (A riguardo, vedi quanto scritto sopra, sull’assoluta necessità del compiacimento.)

Harry vuole che ti riferisca che gli esercizi continuano a essere utili. Lui li definisce ‘yoga per Mangiamorte’, con uno dei suoi consueti e irritanti riferimenti Babbani per me incomprensibili, ma è stato molto diligente nel praticarli ogni giorno. Le modifiche operate dalla magia nera sono sempre estremamente sottili, nel suo comportamento, però, non ho notato niente di oscuro, anche se ritengo dica la verità, quando sostiene di essere più facile all’ira, e di possedere un autocontrollo più debole rispetto al passato. Ammesso che nel frattempo riesca a non procurarsi alcun danno, sono certo che sarà in grado di padroneggiare la situazione, come tu e io abbiamo sempre fatto, escludendo ovviamente i miei eccessi con la cocaina, sebbene per lui sia indubbiamente più complicato, poiché possiede un maggior potere da incanalare. Ma, come hai ribadito tu stesso, ogni mago del calibro di un Silente o di un Potter si troverà prima o poi a dover affrontare una simile eventualità, a meno che non abbia la fortuna di nascere in tempi insolitamente pacifici. Credo che un po’ di autodisciplina non potrà che fargli del bene. Il suo potere aumenterà con l’età e, nonostante abbia le sue fondamenta nella Magia della Luce, può comunque corrompersi. Sostiene di essere fortunato ad avere me, e la mia capacità di mantenerlo con i piedi ben piantati per terra. Il sarcasmo che ho coltivato con tanta cura (grazie naturalmente al tuo fulgido esempio) si è dunque finalmente rivelato utile.

Più difficile per lui è venire a patti con il senso di colpa per aver salvato me e non Janice. Gli ho ripetuto più volte, come presumo abbia fatto anche tu, che Janice era morta da troppo tempo, e che utilizzare il Perfundere su di lei si sarebbe quasi certamente rivelato inutile, però si sente ancora responsabile, e la considera ormai l’ennesimo fantasma della sua collezione. Be’, in fondo tutti abbiamo i nostri fantasmi, e riusciamo ugualmente ad andare avanti. È una sofferenza destinata a svanire con il trascorrere dei giorni.

Harry mi chiede anche di ringraziarti per  _Omosessualità: la guida per maghi gay_. Non so come tu sia riuscito a infilarlo nel suo baule, ma è diventato di una deliziosa tonalità cremisi quando lo ha visto. La dedica era ironica, eppure per me ha significato molto, perché so che è il tuo modo di comunicarmi che lo accetti, per quanto non sia esattamente la persona che immaginavi come genero. Forse anche Black alla fine supererà il suo disgusto per me, voi due vi riconcilierete, e saremo tutti una grande famiglia felice e gay. Sì, hai ragione, l’aria del mare italiano e l’ottimo sesso devono avermi dato alla testa.

Ti interesserà sapere che ieri sera (o meglio questa mattina) ho fatto il primo sogno profetico dopo la mia morte. Era banale, e riguardava un pezzo di frutta andato a male e due gatti che all’alba miagolavano sotto la nostra finestra. Nei giorni scorsi ho potuto apprezzare una vita vissuta nell’ignoranza, e avrei preferito che il mio ‘dono’ fosse svanito del tutto. Sono comunque certo che, in seguito alla mia morte, il destino si sia compiuto, e che non vi siano ad attendermi altre visioni angoscianti su questo argomento.

Solo il tempo risponderà ai nostri quesiti ma, se dovessero arrivare di nuovo, allora ben vengano. Nelle ultime tre settimane ho avuto più felicità di quanta potessi aspettarne in tre vite intere perciò, qualunque cosa accada, sono contento. So che ti prenderai cura di Harry per me, impedendogli di fare qualcosa di sciocco.

Ma la luce del sole italiano è talmente bella, e Harry così attraente, che ritengo sia un delitto rovinare la giornata con pensieri cupi. Dovresti davvero assegnare dei punti a Grifondoro per i servizi resi al tuo figlioccio (tanto più che il loro nuovo cercatore è una schiappa, e non hanno alcuna speranza di battere Serpeverde nella Coppa delle Case). Forse ti manderò un resoconto quotidiano, con un elenco preciso dei benefici ricevuti e dei punti da assegnare. Sto sbandierando un po’ troppo la mia felicità? Può un Serpeverde essere tanto soddisfatto? Rifletterò su queste domande, tra un’ondata di piacere e l’altra, e domani ti riferirò a quali conclusioni sono giunto.

 

Per sempre il tuo moccioso, non importa dove né con chi,

Draco Jacques


End file.
